Them or us?
by Cowoline
Summary: It has been four years since Hellboy, Liz and Abraham left the B.P.R.D. The Angel of death warned Liz that Red was destined to bring around the destruction of the world and now that time is getting closer, but how it will unfold is uncertian. They are asked to protect a young woman, Louise Moran, who is hunted by a relentless cult. This does not get easier when Abe falls for her.
1. Chapter 1 Premonition

Them or us

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Hellboy universe. Louise Moran is my own creation as is the story, but rest is not mine. Purely fan based art. Oh, and Del Toro make a Hellboy III._

Premonition

There is a mist in the air so thick that even the brightness of the full moon barely penetrates it. It lingers in the air like dust and it is painful to breathe as if the inside of his lungs are being scraped. The old ruins around him are covered in withered vegetation that gives of a smell of rot and death. It is a smell so unbearable that it forces him to breathe through his mouth which makes the pain in his lungs double. The ground is wet and sticky everything turned to mud. The dirt-syrup clinging to his ankles and for each step he takes he sinks further. His muscles are tired and acid is starting to form sending a burning agonizing pain through his body. He finally gets to the centre of the ruins and looks around at the statues. There are four of them and at first he doesn't recognize them, but there is something about them that seems familiar. He feels nervous and he usually never feels that way. Even his tail is twitching in an anxiety that threatens to consume him at any given moment. His hand rests on his gun and no sooner than when he touches it the statues start to move on their own. He shoots, but nothing happens and he is quickly out of bullets. The first statue starts speaking with a voice he knows all too well. Rasputin.

"The time will soon come child. The world will be sent into chaos and from the ashes a new Eden shall arise."

He tries so speak, but the pain in his lungs prevents him from forming the words in his mind. The next statue begins to speak. His knows this ghostly voice as well, as the statues wings unfold. His Angel of Death.

"It is your destiny to bring about the destruction of the world and she will suffer most of all."

As speech still eludes him he charges forward at the statue punching it into tiny pieces. His breath quickening and more painful as he his forced unto his knees sinking deeper into the mud. Another voice and he turns to see the broken statue of Prince Nuada.

"They will tire of you. They have already turned against you. Is it them or us?"

He feels his limbs getting cold and his lungs ripping apart from the inside. This however is nothing as his heart rips apart from the words of doom. He doesn't know why it affects him this way, they never did before. He hears the sound of screams. **Her** screams. Tears form in his eyes as he hears his real name beckoning to be said in the back of his mind. Whispering for him to end it all and his heart is in agreement. Nothing could be worth this torment. Lost in his hopelessness he tries to say his name, but the pain in his lungs forbids it. It is then that he hears another voice. This one however is kind and loving. It brings a peace to his heart before words have even been formed. He finally manages to speak even if it is barely above a whisper.

"Father..."

"In the absence of light, darkness prevails. Those pure of heart will ensure that light will be restored. It is not the nature of a man that defines him, but his actions."

The statue disappears as he sinks deeper into the mud. The more he struggles the quicker he drowns. The harder he breathes the more he is smothered. Everything turns black as he hears nothing but her screams as he slowly drowns in the mud.

- OOO -

When he sits up he is covered in cold sweat. He has been having these dreams a lot lately and it is starting to piss him off. Demons, werewolves and evil entities - that he can handle, but how do you fight a dream? Liz starts to stir beside him.

"Red, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine babe. Go back to sleep."

He kisses her cheek and she falls back asleep. He looks at the time and grumbles. It's only 5 am. He knows he won't get any more sleep and decides to get up anyway. He wonders if Abe is up yet and after that dream he could use the company. He walks out the bedroom and through the house they bought three years ago. It was an old hunting lodge in the north of New Jersey and was near some cliffs overlooking the ocean. They had restored it to accommodate some of their special needs. Thankfully the professor had left Hellboy a generous inheritance and after spending so many years in the B.P.R.D. getting pay checks, but having nothing to use it on money had not been an issue for any of them. Originally they had not wanted to be located so near B.P.R.D.'s headquarters, but they were welcome nowhere else. Johann had made sure that they could stay in New Jersey and live in peace. Even after having made himself known to the world four years ago he was still not accepted. This was so different from what he had imagined, but in the end of the day the FBI left them alone, their location was hidden so they would not get harassed by the press and after the twins were born life had become alright. He walked out the master bedroom and opened the door next to it. Trevor and Sarah were sleeping peacefully in their bunk bed. They were three years old, but grew quickly. Red didn't want them to grow up. Both his children looked fairly human only their red skin marking them for what they were. They both had black hair and were stronger than an average human child their age, but other than that they had no unique talents. Sarah was stirring, but he went and stroked her hair she became calm again. Walking out quietly and closing the door behind him he went through the house and down the stairs. The first level was the kitchen, living and dining room all in one. He went to the refrigerator for a beer and went towards the only other room on the first floor, Abe's room. Hearing music he knew that his friend was already wide awake. He entered the room. It was in two levels. Abe's new tank was placed in the corner and made entirely out of glass. You could look right through it, giving you a view of the forest through one-sided glass. Next to the surface of the tank was a platform, which served as Abe's bedroom. Red never did understand why he wanted a bed, since he mostly slept in his tank. Though he had seen him resting on it once or twice while reading. The first level was a library filled with the books that had belonged to the professor's personal library and some of his belongings. The room was painted a dusty shade of blue and the furniture made from light wood. In the middle of the room were two living chairs and a sofa in black leather and under the platform was Abe's office. After leaving the B.P.R.D. Abe had done a lot of papers on the occult and done some research for the FBI under the understanding that he was hired for one job at a time. Red was both impressed and worried about his friend. After Nuala's death Abe had become much more independent and wasn't bothered as much about what people thought of him. Though he still didn't wear his apparatus after it was referred to as a toilet seat, Red chuckled at the memory. In not using it his body had adapted to breathe air through his human respiratory system rather than his aquatic one. He still needed the water of course, but was not as reliant upon it as he had been. What did worry Red was that Abe got lost in his work and often forgot to eat, sleep or simply have fun. Liz had been the first to notice this change, but red had dismissed it believing that once he had recovered from his broken heart, he would be the same old Abe. Though he was behaving like himself that sadness had never left him as he continued to get consumed in his work. Red went to the tank were Abe was currently resting listening to the music as he looked out into the forest with a vacant gaze.

"Hey Abe." He said as he knocked on the glass.

"Oh, good morning Red. You are up early." Abe replied as he turned around and swam towards the glass.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Another nightmare?"

"I'm so damn tired of it. I can't get a decent night's sleep anymore." Red grumbled.

"Hmmm... the fact that they are appearing so often could be signs of a premonition. I could look into it if you like?"

"Nah... I could use another beer though." He said as he shook the now empty beer can, Abe slightly shaking his head as he responded.

"Perhaps coffee would be more appropriate at this hour?"

"I hate it when you are right. I'll go make the coffee."

"I'll join you in a few minutes."

"Alright, thank you." Red felt a little guilty since he had been laying his worries on Abe lot more than usual.

"No problem. Us freaks need to stick together." Abe replied lightly and Red sighed. Freaks... no one ever saw anything else.

- OOO -

Agent Myers sighed deeply as he walked through the corridors of the B.P.R.D. Tonight had been nothing short of a disaster. He had been reassigned to the headquarters shortly after Hellboy quit the bureau and though Manning didn't want to admit it they were suffering from it. Tonight had proven that six agents had died trying to take down a cult who had recently murdered three young women. They had managed to catch two of the members and kill several others but their leader named Darren Conner wasn't found. They found the body of one young woman, but much to their surprise they had found another one alive. When they had entered the building they found the young woman restrained by some of the cult members. When they were surprised by the agents entering, she had fought back and managed to break one of the men's jaw with her elbow. Those were now the two they had in custody. They had also brought the girl back to headquarters, but during the interview she could reveal nothing of relevance except for the fact that she had met the leader before. He knocked on the door to Manning's office fearing the worst. As he was told to enter he opened the door and went inside.

"Agent Meyers."

"Sir about tonight."

" Don't. I don't want to hear any excuses. This was a disaster, but hopefully the two men taken into custody will provide us with some information. I have put Agent Farrow in charge of the questioning, but I would like you to join it as well."

"Of course, sir. What about the girl?"

"Have someone drive her home, we have no further use for her."

"But she is in danger. She knew the leader and it is more than likely that he will come for her again."

"There is no evidence to support that. All the other kidnappings have been completely random."

"Yes, but it is different with her. She knew him from the university and had a restraining order against him, before these attacks began. "

"And therefore it is outside our jurisdiction. The police will have to handle it."

"But sir she could die..." Meyers voice becoming desperate.

"Enough, Agent! Except for this coincidence she is of no value to this investigation. She knows nothing of the ritual, the cult, why she was taken and in addition to that she has no unique skills to offer. There is no reason for us to use resources there are better spent else were. Understood?" Manning replied with a frown and stern voice.

"Understood sir." Meyers replied as he went out the door. Anger was raging through him as well as a worry for the girl. He wished Hellboy was there. He would have set Manning straight and the girl would have been protected. Right now he would have to release her without any protection whatsoever and somehow he just knew that Connor would come back for her. No, he could not live with himself in doing that. He went to the only person that might be able to help. He went Johann Krauss's office and knocked on the door.

"Agent Meyers, vhat can I do for you?" Johann said in a cheerful voice.

"I need a favour."

- OOO -

It felt as if she had been in that room for hours. As if the night hadn't been awful enough. She hated Darren. She should have known something was wrong about him from the beginning, but she convinced herself that it was better to be open-minded and not be judgemental. So she had talked to him when he had approached her. When he had shown more than common affection for her she had kindly told him she was not interested. She had tried to let Darren off easy hoping that nothing would come of it. What a fool she had been. With the knowledge that she didn't want him he had become even more determined, to the point where she had got a restraining order, for all the good it did her. He had gone missing about two months ago and she had felt relief, but tonight he had intercepted her again as she walked home from the university. Only this time he wasn't alone. She had been dragged into a car and taken to some building where he had restrained her. Shivers went down her spine when she thought of the way he had caressed her cheek and let his hand slide up between her thighs under her skirt. He had grabbed hold of her underwear and ripped them off in the most painful way, but then walked away. Thankfully the FBI had shown up and getting the opportunity to hurt one of the bastards had made her feel better. Now she was stuck in a room with nothing more than a table and a couple of chairs. She had nothing to do, but replaying those memories over and over again. She had been shocked when one of the Agents told her they found a body of another girl. What was Darren doing and what would happen to her now? There was no way she would be safe at home. The door to the room opened and one of the agents she recognized entered.

"Miss Moran, I'm agent John Meyers." He smiled gently and she tried to smile back though not quite feeling the relief.

"A pleasure. How long do you intend to keep me here?"

"Not for much longer, if you would follow me."

She got up and followed him out of the building where he led her to a black car. Anxiety filled her thoughts and she almost panicked at the thought that she was been led away.

"Are you taking me home?" She asked panic showing on her face. John rested a hand on her shoulder.

"That is my orders yes, but..."

"You can't be serious that bloody bastard is still after me!"

"I know, which is why I have made other arrangements. I have found a place where you can be in hiding for at least a few months until we catch this guy. I am going to take you home so that you can pack and then I will take you to the safehouse." He smiled gently.

"Thank you." She sighed with genuine relief.

The sun was rising as they were driving away from the university campus. John smiled as he looked over at miss Moran as she had fallen asleep on the passenger seat. She was pretty, but not as you would imagine a supermodel. She was not very tall, 64 inches at the most, her body had round curves, long hair to the middle of her back that had been died dark red and a round, kind face. John couldn't help wonder why Darren Connor wanted her so badly and feared for her safety. They arrived at the house and Moran was still asleep. He turned off the car and got out and up to the door. The door opened and a much surprised Liz opened the door.

"John? What are you doing here?"

"Hello Liz, I'm sorry to intrude, but I need to speak to you urgently."

"Alright come in."

They walked into the living room where Red and Abe were sitting drinking coffee. They looked surprised to see Myers and Red grumbled a bit.

"Meyers what are you doing here?"

"Hello Red. Abe." John smiled as he greeted them.

"Hello John. This is an early hour for a visit." Abe responded kindly.

"Yes I'm sorry, but I have a problem I hope you might help me with."

"Sit down and I'll get you a cup then you can tell us." Liz offered and John thanked her as he sat down in one of the living chairs.

"So, how did you find us?" Red said slightly accusing.

"Dr. Krauss."

"Traitorous gasbag." Red sneered.

"How have you been?" Abe asked trying to change the subject.

"Well enough, Manning would never admit it, but the bureau is feeling the pressure after you guys left." He smiled.

"If this is about us rejoining the bureau can forget it. I have had it with those guys!" Red grumbled loudly.

"Shhh... Red you will wake the kids." Liz hushed.

"It's not that. You have brought a girl with you and she is grave danger." Abe stated.

"Yes. Let me explain. The last five of months we have been investigating a cult that has been making blood sacrifices, but we don't know for what yet. The leader is called Darren Connor and a few months ago he disappeared. We found him last night and interrupted a blood ritual, but the girl was unfortunately already dead."

"If she is dead, then why have you brought her here?" Red asked a little confused.

"I didn't. We found another girl at the scene who was alive."

"Lucky you got to her in time." Liz replied.

"That's it. I don't think it was luck that she wasn't harmed. They are planning something and they want her for some reason. She filed a restraining order against Connor just before he disappeared, but last night he recaptured her. Manning however says that she was just randomly kidnapped and there is no reason to protect her."

"What an idiot." Red sighed.

"What makes her so special?" Abe asked.

"Apparently nothing. She has no special talents, no connection to anything unnatural. She is just an ordinary young woman, which makes it even more difficult to find out what they want with her."

"And you came to us because?" Red gave John a sceptical look.

"Since the FBI refuses to protect her I hoped you might help me out and let her stay here until this blows over."

Red rubbed his face with his hands and then looked at Abe and Liz.

"What do you guys think?"

"She does seem to be in dire danger and it is unlikely that Manning will change his mind." Abe offered.

"We can't let them hurt her, but I am not sure she will be comfortable around us. There really isn't anyone else?" Liz asked.

"There are the police, but they are not equipped for things like this. Please, just for a few days at least and I'll see if I can find another solution." John answered his voice full of concern.

"I hope she doesn't mind sleeping on the couch then. Not a lot of room." Red stated.

"You will take her then?" John asked hopefully.

"It sure looks like it." Liz smiled and Abe nodded.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." His voice full of relief.

"So when will you bring the girl?" Red asked.

"She is out in the car now, but she is asleep. After the night she just had I would like for her to rest a little longer."

"Wouldn't she be more comfortable inside?" Liz asked.

"It is unlikely she will fall asleep again. It might be best for her to rest at least for an hour or so." Abe added.

Ordinary freak 


	2. Chapter 2 Ordinary Freaks

Ordinary freaks

When she awoke she could feel her entire body aching. Her neck was sore from sleeping in the car and her body badly bruised by the night before. She looked out of the car and looked around she was in the outskirts of a forest and could hear the ocean. She looked at the house. It was old with wooden siding, but it had clearly been repaired recently. The driveway was rubble and there seemed to be a garden behind the house, but she couldn't fully see it from the current angle. She stepped out of the car and took in a deep breath of fresh air. She was tired and weary. She had **not** come to New York to be stalked and nearly killed. John came out of the front door of the house and walked towards her with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting. You were sleeping so peacefully, after last night I figured you needed it."

"I did, thank you. Is this were I will be staying?"

"Yes at least until a better arrangement is found." He answered at he opened the trunk of the car and lifted out her bags and she joined him.

"Let me take your bags for you."

"I am quite capable of carrying my own luggage." She smiled.

"No I insist." He said eagerly and carried them towards the door. She couldn't help, but smile and thanked him for his kindness. He opened the door and showed her into the room first, where they were greeted by Liz and Red. Moran's eye widened a little, but closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts and then greeted both of them with a handshake. Red and Liz where amazed. And Red gave her a curious looked as she offered him her hand.

"Are you sure that's a good idea. I could easily crush it." Red gave a smirk expecting her to pull her hand away.

"Then I will have to trust you not to." She winked and shook his large rock hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Sherman, but call me Liz and this is Red." Liz now taking her hand.

"A pleasure to meet both of you and thank you for letting me stay here." She smiled.

"You are welcome. I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch." Liz almost apologized.

"The couch is fine, thank you."

"You aren't easily scared, kid. And you sound British." Red smiled.

"Not in general, but if you are referring to your appearance, agent Meyers told me who I would be staying with before we arrived. Besides after what I saw last night I imagine it would take a bit to surprise me. As for the accent I'm a foreign exchange student." She explained politely. She had to admit she was a little anxious. Not about them, but she didn't want to offend them and she had a feeling that could possibly be a hairline.

"Tell me, Meyers, is there anyone you haven't told about us?"

"Just her, I promise. I'll better get going. Here are your bags miss Moran and I'll contact you in a few days." He smiled and handed her the bags.

"Thank you for all your kindness."

"Not at all. See you guys." John smiled as he went out the door.

"Come on, kid. Let us give you the grand tour. To the right is the kitchen and straight forward is the living room, where you will be sleeping. Upstairs are Liz's and my bedroom and the kid's room. And to the left is Abe's room." Red explained as he gestured to the different places in the house. No sooner had he said it before the twins came down the stairs and jumped into their father's arms. Moran had to smile seeing how much the children loved him. He turned around with a child on each arm.

"Who is this, daddy?" Trevor asked.

"This is Louise Moran, she will be staying with us for awhile." Red answered his son.

"And I want you all on your best behaviour while she is here. That goes for you to Red." Liz said warningly.

"Me? What did I do?"

Liz didn't respond with other than a determined glare that the children knew all too well as they started giggling.

"So kids, how about some breakfast? I'm starving."

He put the children down and went towards the kitchen, his children right behind him. As he opened the refrigerator door ten cats appeared from upstairs and ran down into the kitchen mewling.

"I hope you don't mind cats." Red asked as he started feeding them.

"Not at all. I'm fond of animals in general. I was thinking, do you have a place where I can put my laptop and books?" Louise smiled and looked as Liz.

"You can put them in Abe's room, I'm sure he wouldn't mind. You can just walk in there now and I'll better help in the kitchen to make sure that other than the cats gets fed." Liz smiled lightly and walked to the kitchen area. Louise picked up her laptop and the bag with her books and walked to the library door. She knocked on the door, but no one answered as she heard classical music coming from inside the room.

"Oh, he probably can't hear you. Just go in." Liz encouraged as she was trying to wiggle her way past Red, children and cats. Louise had to suppress a giggle at the sight. She opened the door and went into the room. They sure had a lot of books for a regular household, then again these weren't regular people. She saw the large fishtank in corner where you could see out into the forest. She walked to the tank and put down the bag as she looked out into the forest. Suddenly Abe appeared right in front of her. She was startled and as she jumped slightly backwards, she fell over the bag and landed on her back. Almost as soon as she landed she started laughing loudly and covering her face with her hands as it turned slightly red.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Abe asked concerned.

"Depends, does a wounded pride count?" She said laughingly still covering her face with her hands. She felt completely mortified. Abe quickly got out of the tank and down the stairs. She was trying to control her laughter as he walked towards her.

"I didn't mean to startle you." He explained.

"That's alright, I guess I am a little skittish at the moment." She tried to get up, but felt the pain in her back.

"You are hurt." Abe stated as he put his hand forward to help her up.

"Yes, but it happened last night, so no need to worry. The paramedics looked at it and said I just needed rest." She explained as she took his hand and was pulled up. As he took her hand Abe gained the most basic knowledge about her, as well as her fears, doubts and worries. What became apparent at first though, was her kindness and generosity. He was used to learning about people quickly, but for some reason all the information he was gaining about her seemed overwhelming to the point of confusion. When he let go of her hand he needed a moment to gather his thoughts.

"I'm Louise Moran. Sorry for the intrusion, but Liz assured me it was alright."

"No no, by all means, you are to stay with us for a while. My name is Abraham Sapien."

She smiled at him and her face was still flushed from the embarrassment of falling.

"I wondered if I could put my..."

"Your books and computer in here. You can place them over at the desk. You can work in here when you need to. The children only come in here for their lessons."

She looked a little surprised, but figured that John must have said something earlier. She thanked him and went to the desk to unpack her books. Her clothes were torn from last night and the torn skirt revealing the upper part of her legs that became exposed as she kneeled down, showing the bruises she had received. Abe couldn't help, but feel sorry for her after all she had been through the past few months. He felt an urge to know more about her and put forward his hand as she had her back turned. Her thoughts kept drifting back to what had happened and even as she put on a brave face she was shaken to her core. The emotions overwhelming him he put down his hand and decided that it might be wise to change the subject.

"The idea for you thesis of combining sensors with artificial intelligence, to make an innovative learning experience is very interesting." He said as he came closer. She turned and looked very surprised.

"It is, but it has other applications as well. How did you know?"

"I have a unique frontal lope that gives me physic abilities. I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, I see. You didn't make me uncomfortable I was just... surprised. It must be a difficult gift." She mused.

"How so?" He looked at her with a curious expression.

"Well, I sometimes find it difficult dealing with other people's emotions, by simply relating to their pain. I can't imagine how difficult it must be to actually feel it. Not to mention all the things that you must find out, you would rather do without." She cringed though slightly smiling trying to keep the conversation friendly.

"It can be a challenge, but I'm use to it." Though he was taken aback by her insight, he merely shrugged as he replied.

"May I?" He asked as he pointed to the books she had put on the table.

"Of course."

He looked through them and they were all related to her study. Books on programming, engineering parts and electronics. There was not a single one that had a personal touch or was simply fiction of any kind.

"I can see you haven't got any fictional literature. Feel free to read any books that are in here." He suggested kindly.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I don't read much, that's not related to my study at least." She smiled as she put the last books on the table. Abe was surprised since that was not what he had expected from her.

"But you seem to have such a livid imagination. You really don't enjoy reading?"

"Well, that is the problem. I want to read, but every time I do my imagination goes into overdrive and instead of paying attention to the words on the page I start creating my own story. It takes ages for me to finish a book." She giggled and though he didn't seem to be able to express it, it felt as if he was smiling.

"Ah, I see. When are you to turn in your paper?"

"I have a midterm exam this Christmas and I am to hand in the fished paper in the spring."

Abe cleared a shelf for her books and helped her put them there as Sarah came into the room.

"Abe, daddy says breakfast is ready." Said the little red girl with long black hair and golden eyes.

"Thank you, Sarah. We will be right there." Abe replied with a friendly tone.

"Wait, Sarah would you show me to the bathroom please? I need to change into some clothes without holes in it." Louise smiled. The little girl nodded a little shyly as Louise followed her out the room.

- OOO -

They all sat around the table as Louise came back and had changed into a pair of black trousers and black shirt with quarter length sleeves. She smiled as she saw the children almost jumping from chair to chair and even more when she saw how quickly they sat down from a mere scowl from their mother. There were six chairs around the table and the one between Liz and Abraham was vacant.

"Sit down and have some breakfast, kiddo. You must have had quite a night." Red said muffling with food in his mouth.

"Red, don't speak with food in your mouth." Liz warned.

"Bah... Sit down and dig in." Red shrugged.

Louise smiled and took the vacant seat. Abe handed her a cup and much to her surprise it was already full.

"Tea, no milk, no sugar." He offered and she was momentarily surprised that he knew how she liked it. As she reached for it however her hand started shaking. Liz took her hand and held it until she stopped shaking and Abe placed the cup in front of her.

"Sorry... Thank you." She said in a low voice.

"Don't be. You have been through a lot. Get something to eat and we can talk later if you want." Liz offered and Louise thanked her. The children were quickly done eating and were eager to start playing. After being excused they ran to their room.

"So mind telling us what happened?" Red asked as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

"Surely it can wait until she is feeling better." Abe interjected.

"No, it's alright. You have been kind enough to offer me a place to stay, you have a right to know. John told you about a man named Darren Connor I take it?"

"Yes, he is the leader of the cult searching for you." Liz replied.

"Apparently so. As I told you earlier I am a foreign exchange student and I arrived in New York about six months ago. I was planning on finishing my P.H.D. in engineering and artificial intelligence there. When I arrived I knew no one so I spend a lot of time at the university and on campus in general. A few weeks later I met Darren. He was this charming, handsome and funny person that many of my fellow students swooned over. We talked and I got to know him a little better over the following months. Then about three months ago it became more obvious that he wanted a more... physical relationship, but I was not interested in him. He was furious and told me that he was going to get me whether I liked it or not. Then he started intercepting me when I went between lectures and when I walked home. He started to grab me and I had to wiggle free."

"That is when you got the restraining order." Liz stated.

"Yes. The stupid thing is that I don't think he liked me so much, I just wounded his pride. I didn't know about the cult, but in hindsight I should have known something else was going on." Louise sighed.

"What makes you say that?" Abe asked.

"Well he was studying paranormal phenomenon's and ancient occult societies. That in itself wasn't so strange. After you guys became known many have started studying it, but the way he talked about was almost disturbing. He would talk about blood rituals that could prolong life and such. I thought he was just fascinated and passionate at the time. It never actually occurred to me that it was beyond scientific research. And then last night the way he touched me and now knowing he killed that poor girl." She started to shiver.

"Creepy son of a bitch." Red mumbled.

"And the B.P.R.D. didn't find any of this useful?" Abe continued.

"No, they said that the descriptions were too vague and that it happened to long ago. And I didn't know him all that long."

"Figures, Manning never could do anything right." Red grumbled as he stretched himself. Louise was still shivering at the memory of last night. It was strange because she didn't have any trouble handling it earlier, but now that she had a moment to rest the reality of the situation seemed to be crashing down on her. Abe gently placed his hand on her lower arm as he calmly reassured her.

"It's going to be alright. You are safe here."

Louise merely nodded and smiled a little in response, but after dealing with the things they had seen over the years they understood how people in shock acted.

"Will you be able to do your studies?" Liz asked.

"Yes, I don't have to attend the university and since I am merely designing a program I just have to turn in my papers at midterm... Do you mind if I take a walk? I could use some air."

"Of course not. The door in the back leads out to the garden and you will find some stairs that leads down to the beach." Liz explained and Louise smiled in returned and walked out the door. When she left Liz continued.

"I can't believe Manning didn't find her worth protecting."

"Manning's an idiot. It is a wonder they get anything done without us." Red grumbled.

"She seems very nice though and surprisingly calm around us."

"Yeah, go figure. What do you say Abe, buddy? Got anything useful on her?"

"Well, she is kind, intelligent and open minded, but she is very frightened. She seems to feel safe enough around us, so hopefully this will all be over soon and she can go home."

The others agreed with Abe, but he barely heard them as he was distracted by his own emotions. He was curious about her and didn't want her to go before he knew a little more about her.


	3. Chapter 3 Painful recollections

Painful recollections

Louise had lost all track of the time as she walked along the shoreline. Though she must have been out there for at least two hours she hadn't gone very far and could still see the house. Her back was still hurting and she was getting cold. The coldness seemed strange to her as it was only late August, but the breeze from the ocean combined with her fatigue and shock from last night, made her body more sensitive. She decided that it would be wisest for her to return to the house. She had been apprehensive when John had told her whom she would be staying with, but after meeting them she felt a lot more at ease. She had seen them on the news a few years ago (along with the rest of the world) and was very surprised to meet them. She had expected... well she wasn't quite sure what she had expected, but it was a pleasant realisation that they seemed comfortable with who and what they were. She had been afraid that it would have been like living with a group of religious fanatics, where she had to tread very carefully and assess every statement she made. That was not the impression she got at all and despite her awkward encounter with Abe, they seemed friendly and considerate. She just hoped all of this would be over soon, but doubted that she would be that lucky.

When she returned to the house, she saw Red in the garden playing with his children. The sight of this big red man chasing after two small children screaming and laughing with delight brought a smile to her face. Monster and freak was how she had heard people describe him and his friends, but from where she stood now he was just a loving father, if a bit foolish. He greeted her as she walked past him and into the house as resumed throwing his son into the air and catching him again. Inside Liz and Abe stood in the kitchen cleaning up after breakfast, when she offered to help they just asked her to sit down and rest. Feeling tired she thanked them, but as she sat down even the soft leather couch hurt her back. She gave a hiss as she stopped leaning against the couch.

"You are still in pain. If you come with me, I have something that will help." Abe said in a concerned voice and with a friendly expression on his face. She followed him down into the basement. The door to the basement had a lock that used both a six-ciphered number combination as well as hand recognition. The basement was painted white with white floor tiling and divided into two rooms by a glass wall. One room was a gym and had a big steel cabinet placed in the corner. Sensing her curiosity Abe answered.

"That is where Red keeps the weapons. It is reinforced with titanium and has a complex combination lock."

"Preventing younger and more curious eyes from getting their hands on them?" Louise finished.

"Yes. Trevor and Sarah are not allowed down here unless one of us is present. This way, if you please." He showed her into the next room. There was a lot of medical and laboratory equipment.

"Where did you get all this stuff?" She asked looking around.

"Well, it was part of the surgical room back when we worked for the B.P.R.D. They still come to me for consultation from time to time and I needed the equipment to help them."

"So you still work for them?"

"I am hired for one job at the time and not a permanent contract. And I only do research." He explained as he gestured for her to sit down on the surgical bay.

"So you don't do any field work any of you?"

"Johann has asked for our help from time to time and we have granted it."

"Johann?"

"Dr. Johann Krauss, he is a former colleague of ours. May I have a look at your back?" He asked as he went to one of the cabinets.

"Sure. You are a doctor I take it?" She replied and got a little self conscious as she unbuttoned her shirt pulling it down to her elbows leaving her back exposed.

"Among other things, yes." He replied as he walked behind her carrying a plastic jar in his hand. He made a slight clucking sound as he saw her back.

"Oh my... You took quite the beating I see."

"Yes. They threw me in the back of a van and I hit something, not sure what it was though."

"Hmm... I am going to apply some of this salve it will sedate the area and suppress most of the pain."

"Thank you." She all but sighed as his cool hand touched her back, numbing the swollen and bruised flesh. Gently rubbing her back he could feel her fatigue and for a moment he feared she would fall forward from exhaustion. When he was done he took a blanket and handed it to her.

"You can lay down here and get some rest. I would offer you a place upstairs, but I am to instruct the children so it will be quieter down here." He explained kindly as she took the blanket. She lay down quickly falling asleep due to the numbing agent applied to her back. It had the same effect on Hellboy, who would sleep for hours afterwards. Abe started to walk out the room, but turned as she gave a final sigh of relief before falling asleep, the sound being almost hypnotizing to him. After a few moments of standing there he recollected himself and went upstairs.

- OOO -

That night after they were all gone to bed, Abe found it hard to sleep as he kept going over what had happened to Louise in his mind. It seemed so meaningless, but he wondered if Conner's pride alone could make him determined to use her as a victim for one of the rituals. It was not unlikely, after all what Abe had seen over the years it seemed even highly plausible. Red, Liz and Abe had no part in the investigation and only provided Louise with a place to stay, but Abe felt like they had to do more. It was of cause important in order to provide the protection she needed, to find out as much about the people hunting her, he reasoned with himself. He went out of the tank and dried himself, then walked down the stairs and to the shelves, where her books had been placed. Perhaps if he used his abilities he could sense something they might have missed or Louise had forgotten. As his hand ran along the spine of the books he could sense hours of studying, the ideas forming in her mind, the excitement and enthusiasm she had felt whenever she experimented with something new. Unlike many other students, she didn't choose the safe and familiar subjects, but decided to experiment with things that would either break or enhance her projects. Because of this her grades varied quite a bit, though she was intelligent her experiments were not always a success. He tried to go deeper, searching for a forgotten memory hidden within the books that would show him more about Darren Connor and his relationship with Louise. Abe could hear her laughter and though it could not be described as pretty it was heartfelt and al consuming as it made others want to laugh as well. Abe saw the attraction she had felt towards Darren at first, but also felt her analytical and logical mind surveying him. Questioning everything about him and it had made it impossible for her to develop any romantic attraction towards him. Abe felt his heart rate increase and his pulse rise as he had to remove his hands from the books and rested against the desk behind him. What was he doing? He knew perfectly well that since these books belonged to her and not Darren, it would only be **her** experiences it would show. He could not gain any information about Darren Connor or his motives this way. He brought his palms to his face and rubbed it gently as he whispered.

"What the hell am I doing?"

- OOO -

The next few days pasted and were fairly uneventful. They all went about their business and Louise would help with preparing meals, cleaning the dishes and tending to her studies. She was ever so polite and her accent only adding to her appearance of innocence, giving Abe an ache to protect her. He would shift between keeping his distance and engaging in polite conversation. Liz enjoyed having Louise's company. Other than being a sweet person, the mere fact of having a normal person around that didn't see you as a freak or calling you disgraceful nicknames came as a relief. Liz couldn't help, but feel a fondness for Louise as she one day saw her braiding Sarah's hair and calling the little girl beautiful. It didn't take a physic to see that she truly meant it. After decades of seeing the fear and disgust in people's eyes, you became good at spotting who was sincere and who wasn't. It was good for the children to meet someone who didn't fear them. Liz had also been in for a surprise one day as she came into the living room one evening after the children were put to bed. Louise and Red were playing video games, while trash talking each other with a friendly glare in their eyes. This practical, somewhat sedate young woman completely transformed as she got caught up in the game. There was something childish about the two of them and Red clearly enjoyed her company.

Louise had become more comfortable over the last few days and the memories haunting her was slowly losing their hold on her. She had originally been a little afraid of sleeping alone in the big room and unfamiliar home, after her ordeal. Three cats however had decided to share the couch with her at night and though she would wake several times a night, from them shifting and jumping up or down of the couch, she found it comforting.

That afternoon Louise decided to take a walk on the beach again. Since it was just against the forest, remote and filled with rocks she had it all to herself. Abe looked at her from his tank observing her as she went down the stairs towards the beach. He got out of the tank and went to take out a book. He went to the desk and let his hand slightly caressing the back of Louise's books, when Red entered.

"The kids are napping now."

"Alright, I will make sure to be ready for their lessons when they wake up." Abe said as he picked out the book he would use that day.

"I still don't see why they have to learn all this stuff. I hardly remember any of it and I'm doing fine."

"The professor did always complain about your lack of interest, leaving me with the heavy burden of acquiring knowledge." Abe sighed teasingly and gave Red a mock glare.

"Bah... waist of my time." He replied dismissively.

"You **know** Liz wants them to learn as well and there is no guaranty that your children had inherited your seemingly dumb luck." He was still teasing though there was a hint of seriousness in Abe's voice.

"Yeah, I know... Hey... this book looks familiar..." He picked up the blue book on the desk.

"Oh buddy... I thought you were past this, Blue." Red continued with pity in his voice.

It was a book of poetry Abe had been reading constantly after Princess Nuala had died. Red didn't know of the significance of the book, but knew it was of great importance to Abe. Abe looked at Red, his gills moving as he breathed heavily.

"I am... to the extend I can get past it. I was just... reminded of her recently." Abe sighed as he turned his gaze away.

"Reminded? What... by Louise? I know I didn't know the princess all that well, but they don't seem to have much in common. The princess was very girly and from what I have seen of Louise she seems to be a bit of a tomboy." Red looked questionable at his friend as he rested against the desk.

"I know." Abe stated as he breathed heavily again.

"Well, she will be leaving soon anyway. As soon as Meyers has found somewhere else for her. Then you can put it behind you again." Red tried to comfort.

"No, Red. I... We have to help her. We cannot be sure that the FBI can protect her, when they are still unaware of what the threat is." Abe quickly stated hoping the slip of his tongue wasn't noticed, but he had no such look.

"Wait... You fell for Louise? Damn... you really have a thing for damsels in distress don't you?" Red shook his head.

"I... This is a disaster... but she is both wise and kind. She behaves so naturally around us... and I..." He sighed heavily and sat down in the chair, leaning is upper body weight on his elbows as he lowered his head looking down at the floor. Red placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I know... You need a beer." Red answered his voice full of sympathy and Abe gave him a sceptical look.

"I don't think that's wise since I am to instruct the children soon." He answered lightly as Red just shrugged in responds.

- OOO -

It had been a peaceful night until he received that call an hour ago. He and another colleague from homicide had arrived at the scene shortly after. Apparently the body had been found by a jogger and her dog earlier. As they approached the crime-scene even some of the more hardened officers looked disturbed. When he was shown the body, he had to breathe through is mouth and felt nauseous. The victim was a woman, but determining her age seemed impossible. Her body had been drained of her blood to the point where her skin was rigged and turned grey. Her eyes were wide opened and the lips lost so much moister that the teeth were clearly visible. Her body had a serious of markings carved all over her body. He had never seen anything like it. She was covered in mud and sewage even after she had floated in the canal. He looked to the medical examiner asking for details.

"What have you found so far?"

"The woman has been blood led through lacerations in various places and there are indications that her body has been beaten post mortem. These markings are placed all over her body. She was not killed at this location however and was most likely dumped here a few weeks ago. I won't be able to determine anything else until I get her back to the lab."

"That won't be necessary. The FBI is taking over this investigation."

The turned and saw four men in black suits and another team of medical examiners appeared and handed them the necessary documents. Almost as quickly as they arrived they left with the body and all the evidence collected, leaving behind them a number of confused police officers.

- OOO -

Louise looked at Red with amazement as he almost swallowed another bowl of potato mash. After days of staying there, his apatite still amazed her. Red looked at her with a scowl.

"What are you looking?" He accused.

"I was just wondering where the black hole in your stomach let too. Surely there must be some Martians praying the skies for an unlimited supply of food." Louise replied with mischief sparkling in her eyes. Red gave a scowl around the table as the children giggled, while Liz rolled her eyes and Abe chuckled.

"Very funny. You be careful or I'll eat you next." He threatened jokingly.

"Oh, I'm not afraid. Chances are you will just swallow me whole and I will be able to meet a civilisation on another world." She gave a big smile and laughed lightly.

"Sure, it's a win win." Red replied with a threatening glare, but the crooked smile removed any intimidation from the statement.

"I would be careful about encouraging him. You have never seen the way he eats donuts after being left starving for half a day." Abe continued the teasing as he slightly leaned towards Louise, who started to laugh at Red's expression, just before the heard the doorbell.

"Why do people always have to interrupt my meals?" Red grumbled.

"Probably because you eat constantly." Abe replied nonchalantly earning a smile from Louise and a snicker from both children.

"I'll go get it. You two behave until I get back. And **don't** give the vegetables to the cats, Trevor." Liz said warningly as she got up.

"Yes mom." Trevor grumbled.

As she opened the door John Meyers stepped inside.

"Hello guys. I'm sorry for the hour, but we found some information in relation to the investigation of Darren Connor. I decided to come right away."

"Couldn't you just have called?" Red asked suspiciously.

"I didn't want the bureau to know of your involvement and thought it better to come in person. Just in case someone overheard the call."

"A wise precaution. We can go into the library while the children eat up." Abe suggested getting up from his chair John, Red and Louise following him into the library. The sat down in the couch and living chairs as John pulled forth a folder.

"We found another body of a woman this afternoon. She has been dead for over four months, but she has the same markings carved into her body and has been drained of her blood like the other victims."

"Wait, there was more than one victim?" Louise asked horrified.

"I'm afraid so. Counting the one found today, there have been four victims."

Her breath quickened slightly and she had to focus in order to compose herself. Abe looked at her with sympathy aching to somehow comfort her.

"Didn't you say they were found at the scene?" Red asked raising an eyebrow.

"Until now yes, but there is no mistake. This was done using the same method." John continued.

"But if this body found somewhere else doesn't that mean..." Louise looked up with a disturbed expression on her face.

"That there could be more women unaccounted for." Abe finished.

"That's what I am afraid of. Abe would you mind taking a look at this, maybe you can tell us something?" John handed him the photos of the dead women.

"Hmm... these markings represent death, rebirth and eternal life. They are from many different cultures, so it is difficult so relate them to one specific religion or cult. Since you didn't find any blood at the scene it would suggest that the women are drained and the blood then preserved. It is possible that these rituals are preparations for an even greater one." Abe said as he studied the pictures carefully.

"What do they need all that blood for?" John asked.

"Some use it for resurrection rituals or to preserve youth."

"Can't we just inform them that I am not a virgin and they'll leave me alone?" Louise joked in a poor attempt to calm her nerves.

"Sorry kid. That is just something that was believed a long time ago." Red stated calmly.

Louise covered her face with her hands and took a deep breath, desperately trying to conceal the shivering sensation inside her.

"How can I help?" She then asked.

"You have already given us as much of a description as possible. I don't really see how else you can assist us. We will do our very best to find this cult." John replied smiling kindly.

"So I am just to sit by and do nothing while some bloke, who is bloody mental by the way, is searching for me so I can become part of some disgusting ritual? Have you **even **found a permanent place for me or do your superiors still not find me worth protecting? " She sounded panicked and angry as she all but shouted it. She got up and started pacing.

"No, not yet, but I am working on it." John apologized, his eyes a little widened.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. That was unfair." She said as she breathed heavily and stood still.

"Don't be kid. I used to get pissed at these guys all the time and you will stay right here. Manning might be an ass, but we don't abandon people who need protection." Red stated as he gave John a nasty glare.

Louise turned around and gave a small smile as that was the only thing she could master at the moment. Abe got up and stood next to her.

"And if you like you can help me decipher some of these markings and research some of the cults they could relate to." Abe offered trying to lower the apprehension and helplessness she was feeling.

"Anything you find would be appreciated. Manning is not going to like it though." John replied.

"Well you can tell Manning to shove his regulations up his ass. Tell Johann that we are helping with this case whether they like it or not." Red growled in a low dark voice.

"I'll tell him that. I better get going and I'll make sure to update you on anything we find. Thank you." John smiled kindly as he said his goodbyes. When he left Louise looked at Red with a sad, but genuine smile.

"I don't mean to be ungrateful, but why are you doing all this for me?"

"For one it will piss of Manning. Two Abe vouched for you and that's good enough for me." Red smiled gesturing at Abe as he said it.

"Thank you both." She smiled at both of them and as she looked at Abe for the briefest moment he felt his pulse speed up and his gills moving erratically as he breathed.

"I better go tell Liz we will have company for a while longer than we thought. So I bet I can beat you Halo later." He winked at her before leaving the room.

"I dare you!" She threatened with a smile on her face that evaporated as soon as he left the room. Sensing her distress, Abe unconsciously placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's going to be alright. You are safe here." He soothed, though his stomach turned at those familiar words.

"I wish I could believe that was true. If not I will have brought all of you in danger as well... Thank you, Abraham. For everything." She smiled lightly touching his hand briefly before leaving the room.

As she left he sighed deeply, his hand tinkling where she had touched it. This was not the first time he had vowed to protect someone, without knowing the consequences of the words of promise he had spoken. He had promised to keep Nuala safe and failed. He could not fail again and a determination started to embrace his thoughts as the feelings in his chest escalated. He **would not** fail her.

- OOO -

Later that night when Liz and Red were going to bed, Liz looked at him.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"Not that I mind, but why are you so intent on helping Louise? You **hate** working with the bureau."

"Are you mad because I said she could stay?"

"No... It's good for the kids to have someone else around, but I do worry what will happen if they find her here. What could happen to Trevor and Sarah?"

"Hey, I promise you this babe. No one is going to harm a hair on any of your heads as long as I am here." He vowed determinately as he held her chin up to look at him. She kissed him lightly in response.

"I know. You still haven't answered my question."

"What was it?" He shrugged taking of his shirt.

"Why you insisted on helping her."

"Abe likes her and wants to keep her safe. I thought it would be good for him to have someone else around." He sighed.

"Oh H.B... Did you think about how heartbroken he will be if she doesn't feel the same about him? She is so normal and it will take time for her even to get to know him. If this is over soon, she will leave and he will be left behind." Liz replied with remorse.

"Have faith, babe. It might all work out." He got under the covers and yawned.

"I don't understand how you can just shrug at something like this." She shook her head.

"Talent?" He yawned and pulled her down onto the bed. In the dark Liz lay awake for a little while hoping that Abe would not get his heartbroken, but to her it seemed to be already doomed. How could Louise ever understand and accept them? They had all learned that would never happen when they had defeated Prince Nuada.


	4. Chapter 4 Torment

Torment

_The same ruins, the mist that tasted of death and burned his lungs, the same statues and words haunting him from the past. Another night of restless sleep, where he was bathed in his own sweat. Only this time Rasputin lingered longer, standing before him as the mud threatened to consume him like a beast with an eternal hunger._

"_We meet again, child." Rasputin all but cooed._

"_What do you want?" He gasped, the air in his lungs burning painfully._

"_I have come to assist you in fulfilling your destiny. Just like last time."_

"_Yeah... Well I remember you losing." He spat._

"_Aahh, but this time you know that the world does not care for you. "_

_Journalists and screaming mobs began forming around him. A woman screaming at him, even as he saved her baby, journalists questioning his motives and determination to help them. Strangers throwing things at him, while shouting disgusting, mocking and hateful names._

"_You do not belong with them."_

_"Go away!" He growled even as his lungs burned as if filled with acid and him sinking deeper into the mud._

"_Such anger. Good... it will help you reach the goal destiny has set out for you."_

"_What makes you think I will help you this time?" He challenged looking up into the burning eyes of Rasputin._

"_Because you know the price of failure and you will not repeat it."_

_Professor Bruttenholm dead body appeared before him. The vacant stare in his eyes and the stillness that only death brings. His heart roared with the anger of seeing his father's corpse and a single tear of rage fell from his eye._

"_And this time you have so much more to lose." Rasputin bend down and whispered almost lovingly into his ear. He heard the screams of Liz and his children. Screams of agony._

He sat up his body covered in sweat. He rubbed his face as the sweat drops tickled his face and he felt the sheets and duvet soaked by it. He had a bad feeling about this and anger still rage in his thoughts. The thought of Rasputin threatening his children and Liz angered him to the point of blind fury and hatred. The failure of his father's death tormenting him, as well as the realisation that he will never be accepted by the people he had desperately wanted to belong to for so long. His children would have to deal with the same prejudice and treated like they were a curse upon the world. He would give anything to keep them safe. He turned over and kissed Liz on her cheek before trying to sleep again.

- OOO -

Three weeks pasted and they were nearing October. Analyzing the symbols left on the women had raised more questions than answers. The symbols seemed to come from everywhere and had no connection to each other. Some were Mayan, Hindu, Buddhist, Sikh and ancient Greek. They only thing they had in common were that they symbolised death, reincarnation, soul and sacrifice. Abe had tried taking this knowledge and searching through each religion, but it was like searching for a needle in a haystack. No more bodies had been discovered and no information had been recovered on Darren Connor or the cult. He knew that there had to be more bodies or committed more murders as four was rarely a symbolic number. For the moment however it seemed like Connor and his cult was keeping a low profile. Abe was thankful for it as it seemed to calm Louise down and during the last week she had seemed in much better spirits. Her smile seemed radiating, her laugh intoxicating and her emerald eyes left him paralyzed. He had never experienced anything like this. He had only had these kinds of feelings for Nuala and that had been so brief. Not to mention Nuala had the ability to get to know him as quickly as he did her. Now he was falling for Louise, who was normal by most people's definitions. He could not expect her to feel the same way about him. From her perspective they hardly knew each other. But he knew her so completely. He had spent the weeks sensing her as often as he could, learning everything about her that he could. He had felt like a stalker, trying to penetrate her mind and unravel the very nature of who she was, but he couldn't help himself. It became a drug and an obsession, running through is veins filling him with a rush and ecstasy at each new discovery. He had eventually forced himself to stop, feeling like he would be crossing a possibly disastrous line, if he explored her most private thoughts and desires. Now he was content just watching her from a distance, his heart aching for time to pass quickly for her to know him better, not knowing if the future would be in his favour or not. Louise was sitting at his desk in the library like so many times before, but this time she was not sitting with her computer, but drawing. He stood in the other end of the room doing some research of the symbols, casting a gaze at her whenever she wouldn't notice. Today she seemed particular preoccupied and he actually had to force his eyes away from her. He had become self-conscious about his looks, which reminded him just how different he was from her. Therefore he had spent as little time as possible in the tank, while she was present and kept himself fully clothed around her. Wearing his black trousers, soft black blouse and contacts in hope that it would make him look as normal as possible. He put aside his research and walked over standing next to the desk. When she noticed him she hid her drawing and looked up at him with a smile that momentarily froze him in place.

"Abraham... I didn't see you."

"I apologize, may I see what you are working on." He asked with genuine curiosity and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, alright."

The drawing was of a panther laying the jungle with various plant life around it. It was still just a sketch and needed a lot of work, but Abe thought it lovely as it showed of her artistic side.

"It's very good." He praised, but she just cringed her nose in the most adorable way that made his heart skip a beat.

"It's kind of you to say, but it is far from how I wanted it to be." She sighed.

"I think you are being too hard on yourself." He said in an almost soothing way.

"No, I'm being realistic. The nose is too long and I am having trouble with the hind legs." She explained as she pointed to the various body parts that needed minor adjustments. The look he gave her was almost as if he was put out and she felt badly. He had, after all, offered her a compliment.

"I'm sorry. I guess I am better with criticism than compliments." She explained with a light blush on her cheeks.

"Well, in that case... it is absolutely awful." He teased and she laughed as she swatted him gently on the arm.

"No I mean it. I have never seen anything so horrific." He continued in the same tone though his expression was kind.

"Oh shut up. Why don't go take a swim or something?" She grumbled half-heartedly, trying to suppress her laughter.

"Yes ma'am." He replied and walked away casually which made her laugh escape her. The sound of her laugh making his heart expand almost painfully in his chest, making him want to release all of the feelings it contented. He walked away with his back turned, fearful of what he would do should he turn and look at her. The embarrassment of her freezing him in place, as he knew all of his emotions would be written on his face, was something he would rather avoid. Yet the knowledge that **he** was the one to bring that happiness forth in her, warmed him to an extend that made him involuntarily shake on the inside, feeling it all the way to his fingertips. When she said his named, he had to close his eyes composing himself before turning to look at her.

"I was just thinking... You say that you read while you are in you tank, but people have to turn the pages for you, right?" She gave him a look he could not quite describe.

"Yes, though I haven't done it much since we moved here. It's rare that there is anyone else in here, but me."

"That's what I thought. I was thinking... if you would like I could try modifying a tablet for you and make it water proof. You could have a large number of e-books on it and then you would not have to rely on others while in the tank." She questioned with a small smile hoping she was not offending or demeaning him.

"That would be very welcome, but you don't have to. You have enough to do with your thesis and the situation with..." She held a hand up to silence him, though it was her kind smile that captivated him, stopping him from completing his sentence. Louise walked closer to him and stood only a few feet in front of him was **not **improving his grasp on the situation.

"You have done so much for me and I want to return the favour even if it is only in this small way. I am going to go shopping with Liz later and I'll buy a tablet. It will take a while to modify it though."

"I... thank you." He said trying not to whisper it as his breathing became heavy, his gills moving, his eyelids blinking and he swallowed hard. She gave him a bright smile and a little flush appeared on her cheeks.

"You are most welcome. I'll go ask Liz when we are leaving." She said kindly and turned around before walking out the room. Abe sighed heavily. She must have realised his feelings as it felt like he might as well have shouted them from the rooftop. For a moment he was tempted to see if he could sense anything from her, but the mortification he felt kept his desires under control.

- OOO -

Louise walked into the kitchen where Liz was putting on her jacket. She gave her a friendly smile, but Louise had never once seen it reach her eyes. Liz seemed to always be carrying a sadness in her heart, that Louise was sure she would never fully be able to relate to.

"I was about to go look for you. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, just let me put on my shoes and coat." Louise replied as she turned to the clothes rack, putting on her black leather boots with high heels and longish black leather coat. Louise followed Liz down into the basement and went passed a door that let out to a garage. There were two black cars. One was a large SUV with a lot of seats and obviously one Red could fit into. The other was a sports car Louise didn't recognize the manufacturer of.

"I think we better take the large one. You won't believe the amount of food we'll need to feed this family." Liz smirked.

"After seeing Reds eating habits, I think I'm getting the idea." She smiled back as she got inside the vehicle.

Louise enjoyed watching the scenery as they were driving. They really did live in a beautiful place and Louise liked the isolation. She had decided to finish her PHD. in New York after she had went through a bad break up at home and after what happened with Darren, she had tried to avoid others as much as possible. The isolation and kindness of Liz, Red and Abe made her feel safer and more comfortable. It did sadden her however that **their** isolation was a forced choice. After driving for a little Louise thought out loud.

"Do you ever feel ashamed of what you are?" She asked Liz.

"You mean my abilities?" Liz replied a little offended.

"No, I mean being human. I see how we treat each other as well as animals. Sometimes it is as we want to destroy everything that is unique and beautiful."

"Sometimes I guess. To be honest I haven't thought about it much since my pyrokinesis seemed to overshadow it. The professor, founder of the B.P.R.D., always encouraged us to focus on our humanity. I guess he didn't want us to see ourselves in the same light as everyone else does." Liz mused.

"What do other people see you like?" Louise asked with concern.

"Like a freak."

"I don't think you are a freak Liz. Or Red, Abraham and the children for that matter." Louise answered with a kind smile.

"Thank you, but I think there a few who agree." Liz replied with a sad smile.

"Perhaps there is more who think like that, than you realize." Louise offered kindly.

After driving for a little while in silence Louise remembered the promise she made to Abe.

"I was thinking, is it alright if we visit an electronic store? I want to buy a tablet."

"Sure. Do you need it for your studies?"

"No, it's for Abraham actually. I will try and modify it so he can use it while he is in his tank." She smiled and had enthusiasm in her eyes. She was looking forward to the challenge and was glad she could do something to show her appreciation.

"You seem to get along with Abe." Liz smiled, but felt apprehension knowing about Abe's feelings for Louise. Though, she did want to know if Louise did have a hint of attraction towards him as well.

"I do. He is a very kind person and I like his sense of humour. I thought I wanted to do something for you. Show you how grateful I am that you let me stay with you even though you didn't have to. I was thinking that maybe I could do something for you and Red as well." Louise replied in a friendly tone, but there was no indication of any emotional responds when she talked about Abe.

"You don't have to do anything, but I know that Abe will appreciate it." Liz smiled hiding the regret she was feeling on Abe's behalf. It was clear that Louise, at this point at least, felt nothing more than friendship for Abe. He had not even had the opportunity to be rejected before and Liz was not sure how it would affect him if he was.

- OOO -

Abe was instructing the children in the library after Louise and Liz left. They were growing quickly, not as quickly as Red, but still faster than normal. They were just about to turn four, but they were at the physical and mental development of first graders. They were just getting taught how to read and write, but Abe also used the lessons to teach them about old legends. The kind the professor had told Hellboy as a child. At the moment they were practicing writing letters. A grossly waist of Abe's talents, but he enjoyed it none the less. And it wasn't like they could attend a normal school. In addition to being ridiculed by their classmates, the other children wouldn't be able to keep up with their development.

"Abe?" Trevor looked up at him.

"Yes?" Abe answered raising his hairless eyebrow slightly.

"What is the trollmarket like?"

"Shouldn't you be concentrating on your letters?" Abe chuckled.

"Please tell us about the trollmarket. We will be very quiet and we will do all our homework after." Sarah looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Alright. Well, let me see. It's located near the sewers. It's very big, dark and wet. There are people and magical creatures everywhere and it's easy to get lost."

"Even fairies?" Sarah asked with excitement.

"Yes, but there are also many merchants selling different wares. Last time I was there I saw a merchant sitting in the middle of everything chopping the head of fish." Abe cringed and made a slight sound of disgust.

"Eeeewww!" Sarah cringed her nose.

"Coooool." Trevor replied with a big smile on his face.

"What's cool?" Red said standing in the doorway to the office.

"I was just telling them about the trollmarket." Abe explained.

"I see. Why don't you kids take a break and go play? I need to talk to Abe."

The children quickly got up and ran out of the room with the prospect of escaping their lesson. Red sat down on the couch and gave a huge sigh.

"Another dream?"

"How many times have I told you to stop visiting my head?" Red grumbled.

"I didn't have to. You are quite easy to read without physic abilities." Abe teased.

"Hmmm..." Red grumbled.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Abe put away some of the books he had been using before sitting down in one of the chairs.

"I saw Rasputin." Red sighed and this caught Abe's attention.

"In your dream?"

"Yes and I think he was threatening Liz and the kids. Do you think he is back?"

"Hmmm... there has been nothing to indicate it so far, that I am aware of. I could check with Johann if you like? Discreetly of course."

"It probably nothing, but thanks buddy."

"It's no trouble."

Abe didn't say anything, but he was becoming increasingly worried about Red. These dreams seemed to affect him more than even Red himself was aware of. Wasting no time when Red left the room Abe contacted Johann, but he had not received any indications that Rasputin was back either. He did promise to contact Abe if he should hear anything and that calmed him a bit. Still he didn't like any of this, be it Red's dreams or the cult hunting Louise.


	5. Chapter 5 Omkara

Omkara

Louise could hear them arguing again. How the children manage to sleep through it she would never know. Even the cats were running for cover. She turned over her face pressed into the back of the couch and the pillow covering her ear. It didn't help.

"Bloody hell." She grumbled frustrated as she sat up, throwing the pillow in the other end of the couch. She rubbed her face, sighed and then yawned. _"Damn it"_ she thought to herself and stood up taking the blanket and pillow with her. She walked to Abe's room and knocked on the door. When she heard him telling her to enter, she opened the door. He turned around in his tank and looked very surprise to see her. Since the light was still on she guess he hadn't been asleep yet.

"Do you mind if I sleep on your couch tonight?"

"Not at all. What are they arguing about?"

"Laundry." She stated placing the pillow and blanket on the couch.

"Laundry?" Abe raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Apparently Red was throwing his clothes everywhere and getting them mixed in with the clean clothes. He then claimed he couldn't tell them apart. I guess Liz must have started to sort them out because he then said "Was that so hard?" and then hell broke loose." Louise chuckled as did Abe.

"Timing and diplomacy was never Red's strong points."

"I believe you." She agreed as she went to turn the pages of the books he was reading. Abe blushed as he realised she was wearing nothing put a black satin nightgown reaching to the middle of her legs. Even her with her drowsy expression and tousled hair, she had never looked more beautiful to him. Abe felt a desire for the slightest moment to put his hand to the glass and explore her mind, but decided against it. Learning more about her had not made it easier for him to control his feelings so far. He cleared his throat.

"You know you can sleep in the bed upstairs if you like?" Wait? What possessed him to say such a thing? This would only intensify his torment, but what a sweet agonizing torment it was. He felt his pulse rise and he was sure had he been human his face would have been bright red. Louise didn't seem too affected by it however.

"I couldn't possibly steal your bed." She argued afraid of the intrusion. Grateful that she turned it down in such a way he realised the breath he didn't know he had been holding. Even so his responds showed anything, but that.

"No, please. I don't use it anyway and you will be staying with us for a while. The couch can't be pleasant." Now he felt heat rising on his cheeks not entirely sure if his blush could be seen by others. Louise considered it for a moment. It was much quieter in the library and she had no doubt that Abe would be a perfect gentleman. In addition to that her back was beginning to feel the ache from sleeping on a couch for a month.

"If you are sure. Thank you." She smiled kindly and took her pillow and walked up the spiral staircase to the platform were his bed was located. She smiled a little when she saw the bed was made and the linen was complete new and untouched. He had clearly not used it recently and she wondered if he ever had. She smiled at him as he sat on the edge of the tank making sure she would be comfortable, but he looked terribly shy and was unable to look directly at her. She found it very endearing her smile brightened. She got under the duvet furthest away from the tank and turned off the light on the platform leaving on only the lights Abe used for reading.

"Goodnight Abraham."

"Goodnight miss Moran, Louise, I mean... Pleasant dreams." He said before gliding back into the water, cursing himself in his mind that he was unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You too." She whispered as she couldn't stop smiling and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

_She was in a bedroom she had never seen before. She stood in front of a bed with a metal frame, the bed linen made of black satin, covered in red rose petals and surrounded by candles. The walls and carpet was deep red. She looked at her reflection in the mirror in the corner. Her hair was curled and she was wearing revealing red lingerie covering her breasts. A see-through fabric was hanging from the brazier down to just below her hips, the fabric parted in the front allowing direct access to the soft skin on her stomach. Much to her surprise she was wearing dark make up that intensified her green eyes and her lips looked soft and moist. When she returned to look at the bed, she felt a hot breath on her neck and only moment after it was caressed by searing lips. She felt warm calming hands running down her body, in under the fabric and back up. She could feel his warm tongue flickering over her pulse and when his kiss deepened she gave a moan with pleasure as heat formed in her abdomen._

"_I told you I would make you mine." He whispered huskily into her ear and a chill of horror ran down her spine._

"_Darren!" She yelped while jumping away from him covering her mouth with her hand. She felt dirty, disgusted with herself and fear instantly replaced her arousal. Darren Connor was a man with dark longish hair, coarse stubble on his face and a little beard around his mouth. His eyes were light blue and cold. He had cut his nails so they were pointed like arrow heads. His stare became sinister as his pupils contracted and a smirk formed on his face._

"_Leave me alone." She stated desperate not to show the fear she was feeling._

"_You know you can't run from me, Louise." He got closer to her and too late she realised she was backing into the bed. The warm glow of the candles turned almost green and the room became cold as he grabbed her with full force, using the momentum to push her onto the bed. She tried to scream, kick and even bite him, but it was no use. She didn't know how he had become so strong. He chained her to the bed in shackles, she hadn't noticed before as he forced himself on her. He was touching her, biting her hard and sinking his pointed nails into her flesh and dragging them over her thighs, leaving lacerations in their path. Her arms chained above her head she could do no more than wiggle and turn. She screamed and in response he bit her hard at her throat. He then straddled her taking a knife cutting markings in her lower arms. One at a time going in an agonizing slow pace, licking the blood when one path had been made. When done he grabbed her head forcefully and forced a kiss unto her lips. He tasted of blood. __**Her**__ blood._

"_**Mine!**__" He growled against her lips as they pulled apart._

"Louise?"

She heard the faint voice call as she could feel nothing, but cold sweat and the taste of blood in her mouth.

"Louise, are you alright?" a calming voice sounded.

She opened her eyes and sat up shaking. Abe was starring at her from the edge of his tank with a concerned expression. She composed herself only barely. It was only a dream after all, but it seemed so real.

"Yes, I'm fine... just had a bad dream... sorry I woke you."

"It's alright."

She smiled at him as much as she could master after a dream like that. He was about to slide back into the water and she lay back down, when she felt a pain in her lower arms. She whimpered.

"Abraham!" She screamed as she looked at her arms as lacerations were slowly forming on her as if someone was cutting with a knife. She jumped up and saw her pillow casing covered in blood. Abe quickly got out of the tank and ran towards her grapping her arms looking at them.

"Make it stop! It hurts so much. Please make it stop Abe." She whimpered as lacerations kept forming on her arms. Abe gave her a helpless expression.

"I... I cannot... I don't know what to do." Fear grasping his heart as he felt completely helpless and useless. Looking into her pleading, tearing eyes his heart ached. As the pain continued she started to flinch. Then as suddenly as the lacerations began they stopped. Leaving behind them blood covered arms. Abe grabbed a towel and pressed it against her arms, feeling a very small sense of relief finding that the lacerations were only skin deep as Louise hissed in pain. Relief vanished as he saw the markings created on her arms. The symbols were different from those found on the other women. Her left arm had a symbol that looked like a three attached to a sideways questionmark and a "U" with a dot above it. The right had a crudely carved rose and beneath it the word "MINE". Tears flowing from her eyes she rested her temple on his chest as she gave a sob. He put his arms around her stroking her back and tried to whisper calming and soothing words to her. The lights turned on and Red came in and ran up the stairs.

"What's going on?" He growled, though a little concern showing in his voice. His eyes widened as he saw Abe holding Louise. As she pulled away and Red saw her arms the look in his eyes changed.

"Crap! How did that happen?" he stared at them taking a step forward holding her wrist gently to get a better look.

"I don't know. I had a dream... A dream about Darren... I dreamt he cut me and after I woke these appeared out of nowhere." She explained trying not to sob as she dried her eyes with one hand. Abe gently placed his arms around her shoulder.

"Come with me and we will clean them so they won't get infected." He said in a soothing voice as he guided her down the stairs and down into the basement. Louise's emotions were in turmoil. Shifting between fright, anger and confusion. One minute imagining fleeing for her life and the next wanting nothing more than to seek Darren out and punch him until he begged for mercy. She was momentarily distracted from her thoughts when Abe asked her to sit down. There was something about him that made her feel calm. It had been a long time since anyone had simply cared for her without expecting anything in return the way he, Liz and Hellboy did. She looked at him for a moment and he seemed so peaceful and almost delicate to her. She couldn't imagine him running around with a gun hunting down... monsters for lack of a better term, and she dearly hoped she wouldn't get a chance to see it. After what Darren had just demonstrated however, she wasn't so sure that could be avoided.

"How did he do it?" She asked with a little anger penetrating her voice. Abe turned around and walked towards her with a steel bowl of water and medical equipment to clean the markings properly.

"There are some rituals that is said to allow occult priests to torment their victims from a distance. This requires something intimately connected to the victim however, as well as some of their blood." Abe explained looking apologetic as he started to clean the wounds carefully.

"So what? He has made a kind of voodoo doll of me that he carries around in his pocket?" Anger still dominating her voice and she flinched a little when he touched one of the lacerations.

"Sorry... No, to do something like this takes a great deal of power and is not easily repeated." He looked at her hoping to comfort her and in her tearstained eyes he saw something looking like remorse.

"I have to leave." She sighed.

"This changes nothing. I assure you that you are safe here..." Looking down on her arms his words seemed somewhat empty even to himself.

"He can't use things like this to kill you and I will try to find away to protect you from it happening again." He explained, careful not to let his desperate want for her to stay to shine through.

"That's not it... if he can do this, who knows what he else might be capable of? What if he comes here and harms any of you? I couldn't live with myself knowing you got hurt on my behalf, especially not the children." The look in her eyes warmed his heart for a moment. Giving him hope as he realised the concern she was feeling. For a moment he was speechless as he just studied her expression, somehow never wanting her to look away. This might be the closest he would ever come to receiving any affection from her. He hadn't noticed Liz and Red coming into the room. He hurried to answer Louise's question, hoping he hadn't become too obvious about what he was feeling.

"You don't have to worry about that. This was a warning. I'm sure he doesn't know where to find you." He soothe in as a professional way as he could master at this moment.

"Abe is right. He probably did this **because** he couldn't find you. He is letting you know he hasn't forgotten you." Liz agreed as she placed a hand on her shoulder and offered words of heartfelt sympathy when she saw her arms.

"You are sticking with us. We know how to deal with stuff like this, don't you worry." Red offered his voice full of confidence and though it might just be his cockiness, it did make Louise feel better.

"Why couldn't I have ended up with a nice stalker? The kind that admires you from a distance and takes pictures while you are not looking?" Louise joked trying to suppress the fear and hurt from the wounds on her arms. Red patted her on her back two times as a responds.

"So Blue, what do we know about these?" Red said as he pointed at the markings on her arms.

"Well, the rose and word is self-explanatory. The one on her left arm is a symbol known as OM or Omkara. It is used in Hinduism, Buddhism and Sikhism. It has a lot of different meanings, but basically it symbolises awakening, sleeping, dreaming and trance." Abe explained.

"So he is going to turn her into a sleepwalker?" Red raised an eyebrow and Louise forced a smile. Abe ignored his comment and continued.

"It can also be translated to meaning "I am in existence". Unfortunately it has also been used in rituals and is an invitation to a God to participate in a... sacrifice." He said the last part in a lower voice giving Louise a sympathetic look. He was heartbroken that this was happening to her.

"This just gets better and better." Louise stated in a sad trembling voice.

"I think we better talk to Johann. He has to know about this and the B.P.R.D. can no longer claim Louise is not involved with this." Liz stated looking at Abe.

"Yes... I will just bandage your arms and then I will take you to the B.P.R.D. headquarters." Abe looked at Louise who nodded and even though she was terrified she manage to offer him a small smile.

"Liz, would you take the camera. I would like some pictures of the markings so I don't have to remove the bandages again." Abe asked Liz as he applied some antiseptic to the markings. After taking the pictures Liz looked at Louise.

"If you are heading out soon is it alright if we go back to bed? We can stay if you like."

"No no... you just get some rest. Thank you for everything." Liz gave her a small squeeze before heading out of the room and Red looked at Louise before following.

"Don't worry squirt, we are not going to let any bad guy get to you and you will be safe with Blue. And Abe, if you see Manning tell him to get off his ass and find out what the hell is going on. The same goes for Johann." Red said on his way out of the room pointing a finger at Abe, who just nodded since he was preoccupied with treating the injuries. When he was done with the bandage, Louise gathered her hands in her lap and pulled down on her nightdress and only then Abe noticed how much of her legs were exposed as she sat down. He swallowed hard and looked away shyly. What was she doing to him?

"Thank you. I'll go get dressed and then we can leave, if that is alright with you." She said as she got down from the surgical bay.

"Of course... and Louise?" he said as she had almost left the room. He hesitated slightly when she turned to face him, but found some courage in his heart.

"I won't let any harm come to you. I promise." His eyes grew wide as she took quick steps through the room and wrapped her arms around his neck and thanked him repeatedly. She needed so much to be comforted and Abe gave it to her so willingly. Feeling his body heat alone calmed her more than she would have ever guessed. Only in the last few seconds did he manage to compose himself enough to rest his hands on her lower back and in a low voice he told her:

"You are welcome."


	6. Chapter 6 Defences

Defences

Abe was waiting for Louise at the car. He was grateful that he had some of his clothes down in the basement as facing Louise was difficult. He still felt the warmth of her body pressed against his, her breath caressing his gills and her scent hypnotizing him. His heart was bursting as every day he grew to love her even more. For any other person loving someone to this extend so quickly would have been impossible. Abe had never seen his physic abilities as a curse, but now he was beginning to wonder if it was. He knew her soul so intimately and being forced to keep his distance from her made him give in to despair, while his heart was in agony. Especially now when she was so terrified, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his embrace and tell her how much he cared for her. How he would give his life to keep her safe. He felt a chill as he opened the garage door as the change of fall in the air caressed his face. He went to put on his black leather jacket and gloves and decided to turn on the car so it would be warm, when Louise was ready to leave. After the shock she received tonight it was more than likely she would feel cold. Sure enough when Louise came into the garage she was wearing a black sweater, dark jeans and her leather coat as she was shivering uncontrollably. Abe felt his heart be consumed by pity as she stood there her arms wrapped tightly around herself, despite the pain she must be feeling. He felt an urge to go to her and wrapping his arms around her, but feared he would make her uncomfortable. He knew she was a very private person and did not want to invade her personal space. They both got into the small car and Louise smiled as she felt the heat had been turned on. He was so thoughtful.

"You just always know don't you." She smiled at him and he understood the meaning without any explanation.

"The benefits of telepathy." He answered with a kind expression as he started the car.

Louise started to wonder if it was strange that she could read his expression so well, even though he didn't move a lot of his facial muscles. Sometimes she could swear he was smiling, despite his lips not moving at all. She felt cold, but not a normal cold. It was like she was unable to produce even the smallest amount of body heat. Her body was tense as she kept rubbing her hands together nervously.

"I'm afraid." She said barely over a whisper. Abe was feeling a large range of emotions. Hurt to see her so broken, a need to comfort her and uncontrollable anger at Darren, all the while having to concentrate on his driving. When he treated Louise he had seen the dream that happened just before he physically assaulted her. It had left him feeling even more worried on Louise's behalf.

"I know. I wish I could help." Abe answered honestly his voice full of heartfelt compassion.

"You already are." She smiled as she put her hand on his gloved hand and squeezed it, before removing her own in order to dry the tears from her eyes, which seemed to come without effort. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at the time before dialling. This was the first time Abe had ever seen her use her phone for anything other than an occasional text and looking at the time. When she began the conversation he realised that she was talking to her mother. The conversation was half in English and half in another language he didn't understand. He knew that her family lived in England, but originated from another European country. The part of the conversation he understood, without relying too much on his telepathy, she told her mother that she was having trouble with someone from the university. She said nothing other than that the police were looking into it and that she was living with a kind family until it blew over. She wanted her parents to know something was going on, in case something should happen to her, but not worry them too much. This was one of the reason Abe had come to love her. Even as she was struggling and terrified she still valued other people's feelings and wellbeing above her own. As reckless and daring she was with her work, just as cautious was she in regard to other people's emotions. This resulted in her keeping a tight leash on her own emotions and desires, so when others were having difficulties, her own could be put aside. Louise was so self-deprecating and had long ago decided that she would not allow herself to need anyone, so that she could give herself fully to be needed by others. Though Abe admired and loved her for this trait, he would give anything for her to feel that she needed **him**. In truth this was also the trait he feared the most. It was this exact trait that had possessed Nuala to take her own life to stop her brother.

- OOO -

A few hours later the finally arrive at the B.P.R.D. It was early and Abe hoped that Manning had not arrived yet. This would give him a chance to talk with Johann without, Manning's interference. Abe felt a little guilty as he stopped the car since Louise had only just started to feel warm again and now she needed to go out in the cool morning air. As if seeing his guilt she smiled kindly at him before getting out of the car.

"Were you brought here last time?" Abe asked as they walked towards the entrance.

"No, I was held at a police station... Waste management services? Are we in the right place?" She raised an eyebrow and Abe had to give a small chuckle at her expression.

"Yes, watch this." He pressed the button and talked to a man through the speaker and shortly after his iris was scanned.

"All of this is of course strictly classified." He explained.

"Don't worry. I didn't see anything." She smiled.

They walked into the building and Louise read the description; "In the absence of Light, darkness prevails." Truer words were never spoken or written in her opinion. The man sitting behind the counter, in the end of the room, stood up when he saw them.

"Sapien, what the hell are you doing here?" He smiled his eyes widened in surprise.

"Hello Rob, I'm here to see Dr. Krauss. It's important."

"What about your lady friend, does she have clearance?"

"She is under my protection, part of a B.P.R.D. investigation and Dr. Krauss is familiar with her."

"That's not exactly a yes." The man cocked an eyebrow.

"And you are not exactly saying no." Abe responded casually to which the guard just shrugged.

"If I get in trouble with Manning over this, I'm blaming you. Lady, stay close to Agent Sapien." He sighed.

Abe gently took her elbow and pulled her next to him. Louise was a little surprised at first, but when the floor started to move she grabbed hold of his arm in surprise. She released it moments later and started to look down at the things below her. Walking through the corridors her fear was momentarily forgotten as she looked around her smiling as she saw different creatures. Enthusiasm and wonder was sparkling in her eyes and there was no fear represented in them at all. Abe placed a hand on her back as he led her through the corridors and felt all of her emotions. He sensed her fascination and his heart skipped a beat, as he realised she thought some of them cute and even beautiful. He wondered what she thought of him, but didn't dare to dwell into those thoughts in case he would be disappointed. He also felt something else from her. Compassion and regret for the different creatures had to be locked up and hidden away. Suddenly one of the larger entity's were proving difficult and roared furiously at the end of the hall, causing Louise to give a yelp as she embraced his arm. Realizing what she had done she pulled away, while she blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little shaken." She said and hissed as her arms hurt.

"No need to apologize... just be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you." He swallowed and his gills moved with his erratic breathing, at the realization of what had just slipped his tongue. She smiled kindly at him and nodded. He let her further through the bureau, but this time without touching her. He felt that if he did, he would lose control and break what was only just becoming a friendship. They finally reached Johan's office, but Abe just held Louise back before going inside.

"You should know that Dr. Krauss is a little unusual." He explained and to this Louise just raised an eyebrow.

"I think I can handle unusual by now." She smiled.

"You don't understand... Johan... give me your hand please." Abe decided it would be easier showing her than try to explain what an ectoplasmic medium looked like. She gave him a curious look but placed her hand in his glowed one without hesitation. Abe showed her his own meeting of Dr. Krauss as well as some of the conversations they have had over the years. After a few moments he stopped the connection and looked down at Louise who was covering her mouth with one hand.

"He is a ghost." She whispered clearly a little startled by this.

"Of a sort yes." Abe let go of her hand, when he was sure she was ready and knocked on the door. Just before they entered Louise placed a hand on his arm.

"Thank you for knowing me so well and understanding that I needed to know this."

Abe didn't even get time to blush before the door opened and Johan greeted them.

"Abraham! It's good to see you. I wasn't aware that your services were needed today. Who is the frauline with you?"

"Actually, we need your help. This is Louise Moran, I believe you know of her."

"Aahh yes. You better come inside."

"Es ist ein Vergnügen, Sie kennenzulernen, Dr. Krauss. Abraham spricht serh hochlich von ihnen."# Louise greeted in German, much to the surprise of both Johan and Abe. Though Abe knew her personality almost intimately, he had not made and assessment of her skills.

"Sie sprechen Deutsch?"## Johan could not hide his surprise in his voice.

"Ein bischen, but not nearly as well as I would wish. Perhaps, it would be appropriate for me to speak a language we all understand." She answered apologetic.

"I agree, now please follow me."

When Johan turned around, she did something Abe would never have expected. She took his hand allowing him to read her thoughts. _"I'm sorry I was a show off, I didn't mean to make you feel left out."_ And as suddenly as she took his hand she let go of it, leaving Abe with a bunch of emotions he didn't know how to handle. Johan gestured at two chairs in his office and they sat down.

"May I assume something has happened for you to seek me out?"

"Yes, Louise was assaulted last night by Darren Conner, the man you suspect is behind the cult you are investigating. He used an ancient ritual that uses both telepathic and telekinetic abilities. He did this." Abe explained handing Johan the pictures of Louise's arms.

"Oh, you poor thing. I believe Abraham has seen to you injuries?" Johan looked at Louise his voice full of sympathy.

"Yes. They have all been very good to me." Louise smiled.

"Well, Manning can no longer deny your involvement in the case. It has been difficult locating Darren Conner as he seems to be moving constantly. Also we can't be sure that he is actually present during the blood rituals. From the information you provided, Abraham, we figured that they are not using just one ritual, but are combining a series of them. That is what makes this case so difficult, because we don't just have one direction open to us, but several. And we have no way of knowing which will provide us with the answers we need." Johan handed Abe a folder and he took two minutes to go through it.

"Hmm... it looks like there are not only humans involved in this cult, but also magical creatures such as banshees."

"Banshees?" Louise gave Abe a confused look. He hesitated. She had been through so much and he didn't want to frighten her further, but he also knew she wanted to know the truth.

"Banshees are ghosts of dead women who can entrance or hypnotize their victims. They are originally mentioned in Irish folklore. Perhaps someone at the trollmarket could tell us a little more. If someone have been summoning or creating banshees, they would need some very specific reagents." Abe tried to keep his voice even and calm. Louise was terrified and had every right to be, so he needed to be strong and conceal his own fears.

"An excellent idea, Abraham. I have also been invited to a party in two weeks, held by a man named Paul Brennan. It is a party for the occult society he is a member of and perhaps he can give us some answers or one of his guests can. "

"Would that be **Professor** Paul Brennan?" Abe asked.

"Exactly so."

"I know him. He works at the university. I think Darren used to go to his lectures. If he is in an occult society, doesn't that make him a danger?" Louise interjected.

"Not as such. There are some secret societies that merely gather information about the subject, but doesn't actually practise it. These are often observed by the B.P.R.D. to make sure nothing else is going on. Though there might be some members of this society that could be linked to other societies. It is worth a try." Abe explained in a calming voice.

"Then why don't we get a copy of the invitations list and seek them out?" Louise looked at Johan.

"Because, there are protocols and procedures we have to follow. Without a warrant we cannot get Professor Brennan to hand over the list to us and I doubt he will do so willingly. Also if the guests find out that we intend to question them, they might tip each other off. I have a better chance of getting information through casual conversation than interrogation in this case." Johan explained and Louise nodded in responds. Abe felt terrible. The last six months of Louise's life had been one of constant fear. He wished he could comfort her or at the very least do something that would give her the opportunity to take her mind of everything that was going on. It knocked on the door and in came Manning looking more than annoyed.

"Fishstick, what is she doing here? Do I need to remind you that this is a **secret** government funded facility?" Manning spat.

"No need. I remember all too well." Abe answered coldly as he crossed his arms. There was a time where Abe tried to get along with Manning, but after what happened with Nuala and the golden army that time had long since pasted. The years had made him more confident and his compulsive need to please everyone was long gone.

"Dr. Manning I assume you know about, Louise Moran. I have placed her under the care of Abraham Sapien and Hellboy. She is not only a victim in the case regarding Darren Conner, but might well be in the very heart of it. Thanks to their cooperation we now have more vital information concerning this case." Johan explained in a stern voice. Johan was still the leader of this part of the B.P.R.D. even though Manning was head of the department he needed to listen to Krauss.

"As you wish sir. You are miss Moran I take it." Manning greeted Louise in a sudden polite manor.

"I am." She replied indifferently.

"I will get a team together to investigate the different locations the cult has been located, to see if there is any information regarding the banshees. Would you like for me to set you up with a team for the trollmarket, Agent Sapien?" Johan asked.

"No thank you, that won't be necessary. The less attention we attract the better. I will go there tomorrow to see if I can find any leads. I think we better get going, miss Moran has had a trying day." Abe answered before looking tenderly at Louise, who gave a nod. There was something like anger in her eyes, but Abe was unsure what it was in relation to.

"Of course. I will keep you informed should of the progress and I hope you will do the same. It was a pleasure to meet you miss Moran and I assure you we will get to the bottom of this." Johan said in a cheery and comforting voice.

"You as well." She smiled kindly.

"Goodbye, miss Moran. Fishstick." Manning nodded and Abe returned the gesture.

"Goodbye Dr. Krauss... Baldy." Louise said the first part kindly and the next in an indifferent tone before walking out the door. Manning's expression was something between confused and insulted. Abe blinked a couple of times and then went after her. He walked up next to her and looked down at her as they walked.

"Baldy? That was a little incentive don't you think?" Abe said in a light tone.

"No more so than Fishstick." She winked up at him. She had been angry because of Manning's disgraceful nickname. Abe felt his heart warm at the thought that she actually cared. Perhaps not much and probably not as he wanted her to, but she **did **care. In an attempt to lighten the mood he decided to tease her.

"He is not the only one with a lack of hair." He feigned offense and Louise smiled.

"That's alright. You got pretty stripes instead, much more fashionable." She teased, before laughing kindly and Abe felt his heart swell. He even questioned his own hearing, if he really heard her speak those words. Because even as she had said them in a joking tone, he knew she did that, when she wanted to cover up something that made her feel embarrassed. On the way home in the car, Abe was relieved that Louise had manage to fall asleep. She desperately needed it and when they returned home it was with a heavy heart that he woke her up.

"Louise, wake up... Let us get you inside so you can get some rest." Abe said concerned and she nodded in response. She was tired, fatigued and could barely walk straight. Still when the children came to greet her she sat down on her knees and embraced them, despite her aching arms.

"Now you two, Louise is tired so don't overdo it." Liz told them.

"What is wrong with you?" Sarah asked concerned, her golden eyes filled with worry.

"I'm got hurt, but don't worry. It will pass." Louise smiled.

"Can't you help her, Abe?" Trevor asked slightly accusing and Abe was about to reply, but Louise cut him off.

"He has." She looked up at him with kind and tired eyes.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?" Red asked as he rose from the couch and lifted Sarah of the ground and into his arms.

"A little better."

"You should get some rest." Liz said with a kind smile.

Abe gently took Louise by the arm and guided her into the library and up to his bed. He was relieved to see that Liz had changed the bloody sheets. Louise didn't bother removing anything beyond her coat and boots, before she got under the duvet. Abe was about to walk away, but Louise stopped him.

"Would you mind staying? Just for a little while." She was trembling from both fear and lack of sleep. She looked so helpless and frail, which was unusual for her. When frightened she always had that spark of anger in her eyes that made her deal with the situation.

"Of course not." He replied kindly. He hesitantly gestured at the other side of the bed and she nodded. He sat down with a book and the other side of the bed. Just before she fell asleep she whispered:

"Thank you."

Abe looked at her sleeping form not able to concentrate on his book. He kept thinking about the last twenty-four hours. They had been horrible, especially for Louise, but at the same time he felt as if he had gotten so much closer to her. He had wanted to comfort her and she had let him. They despair he felt as he watched her from a distance was suddenly being diminished by a small flare of hope.

_# It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Krauss. Abraham speaks very highly of you._

_## You speak German?_


	7. Chapter 7 Confidence

Confidence

The following morning when Red got down stairs before waking the children, he caught the sight of Liz standing in the kitchen on fire. Rage was written all over her face and Red sighed heavily.

"What have I done now?" He mumbled to himself under his breath.

It was only when he got near the counter he saw the newspaper lying in front of her.

"Look at this!" She pointed frustrated at the newspaper.

On the front page there was a picture of Liz and the children, from when she had taken them to the dentist. The headline said "The Devils Spawn". He sighed heavily when he saw it and wrapped his arm around Liz's waist. She picked up the paper and burned it between her hands before throwing it in the sink. She gave an angry sob.

"What kind of world is this, were I can't even take my children to the dentist, without being the headline on some damned tabloid?!" She hissed and Red truly wished he had some kind of answer for her.

"It's not important what they think, babe. Remember you told me that."

"I know H.B., but I'm worried. They will never be accepted anywhere and I don't want them to go through all we did. I thought living like we do would shield them from it, but it is only a matter of time before they start showing up here. I don't want our kids every move to be front page news."

"If they do show up here, you can set them on fire for trespassing." Red smiled trying to make her feel better, but it was a poor attempt. She turned around in his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too, babe."

- OOO -

Abe had left early that morning to visit the trollmarket. He had decided to go alone, because Liz was rightfully upset, Red was far from inconspicuous (do to the nature of his behaviour) and he saw no need to bring Louise. It would only worry her further and she needed some rest.

Before leaving he had changed her bandages and seen that the cuts were already healing. They were thankfully not very deep and today she hardly felt any pain. Louise was trying to do anything to take her mind of what happened yesterday and oh my, had she got her wish when she had seen that newspaper. She had stormed of straight to her computer and went to the tabloids website and started a heated debate. She started writing an editorial letter as well as a blog. That entire morning she used to vent all her anger and directed it at those who tried to ridicule the only people, who were willing to protect her. She didn't say anything about this to Liz or Red, since they had enough grief for one morning. The afternoon she spent working on her thesis and started modification on the tablet for, Abe. It was tricky making it completely waterproof and still have access to the sockets that would allow him to recharge it. After yesterday, she wanted to do this for him even more. He had been so sweet and considerate. She wondered if she might have overstepped some boundaries by leaning on him so much, but the truth was she had no one else to turn to. She was just grateful that she had found such a caring friend, in what was proving to be the most difficult time of her life. Having the library to herself she was listening to music on her computer. She did not have the great love for classical music that Abe did. Her taste in music was much more varied and was anything from classical to heavy metal. It all depended on her mood and what she was doing. For some reason when working with electronics she preferred to listen to rock or metal. That was why she didn't hear, Abe entering. He stood there listening to the music. It was a classical number mixed with a rock number. He couldn't help, but think it suited her. Something that was refined and slightly rough at the same time, just as she was. Louse was startled to see Abe right behind her, when she turned around. After jumping slightly she turned the music down and felt terribly embarrassed.

"Vivaldi?" He said in a tone that was somewhere between a question and a statement.

"Vivaldi vs. Vertigo by David Garret." She didn't look him in the eye as she turned off the music completely.

"You don't have to do that on my account." He told her in a friendly voice.

"No, it's alright. I know you don't particularly care for this type of music. So find out anything useful?" She replied desperate to change the subject. She didn't know why she was this embarrassed, it was only music after all.

"Yes, I have a meeting with someone who might be able to help next week. You can come if you are feeling up to it. I warn you though, the trollmarket can be overwhelming the first time." He explained. He knew she was curious about knowing more about the underworld that was so different from her own.

"I would like that." She smiled and he was relieved to see the spark of enthusiasm in her eyes after everything that happened yesterday.

"Oh, I have something for you." He said as he reached into his pocket.

"For me? I am already abusing your hospitality, there is no need to give me a gift." She smiled.

He took out a silver bracelet with blue stones and runes carved into the silver.

"This is a bracelet called the charm of Morgan Lefay."

"Merlin's adversary?" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, in Celtic lore she is the goddess of death, curses, fate and the sea. This relic should protect you from Darren performing that ritual again and from invading your dreams." He explained handing her the bracelet.

"Thank you... this means a lot to me." She said trying to prevent tears from forming in her eyes as she put it on. What was it with her? Normally she would never cry, but lately it felt as if she had done nothing else.

"It will only protect you from a distance though. If he gets close to you he can still manipulate your mind." Abe said regretfully.

"How close exactly?"

"Well, it blocks my ability to read you as well. I believe I will need to touch you in order to read you." He tried not to show his heavy heart at this moment. It had been surprisingly difficult for him to give this to her since he wouldn't be able to read her. That had been his only solace this past month, but in the end protecting her from Darren was so magnificently more important.

"This was very thoughtful and it's beautiful. Thank you." She pulled him in for a quick hug and when she let go it was as if his entire body was being pulled towards her. Abe composed himself and directed questions to her research instead of lingering on the thoughts of keeping her close.

- OOO -

That evening Red was sitting watching TV as Louise walked into the living room and sat down next to him. How he could watch so many things at once was beyond her. _"And they say women are good at multitasking."_ She thought to herself. Abe was reading a blue book, a book of poetry as far as she knew. He had been reading that one a lot lately. She looked down at the bracelet he had given her and caressed it fondly. It surprised her how much these people were willing to risk and do for her. She thought of the newspaper and ager burned in her veins. She was certain the number of times they had risked their lives for humans was beyond counting. It had given her some optimism, when she had seen the replies on her blog. She had been right, when she had told Liz that there were people who thought well of them and looked beyond what some had condemned monstrous. Liz was nowhere to be seen, but Louise guessed she was tucking in the children. They were such sweet and beautiful children. Their red skin was unusual sure, but it didn't lessen their beauty. No skin colour did. She thought of Abe's skin for a moment, the beautiful nuances that could all but conceal him under water. Fear then reached her heart. The thought of Darren finding her here and hurting the children, was worse than any dread she felt on her own behalf.

"Red, I want you to teach me how to use a gun." She said with determination without even realising it. He cocked an eyebrow in surprise, but then smirked.

"Sure."

"But you are a pacifist." Abe stated completely taken aback and unable to hide his surprise.

"I am in general, but I also have a certain amount of self preservation. If Darren and his lackeys come for me, I want to be able to defend myself and those caught in the crossfire." She stated calmly, but her determination was shining through.

"Good on you squirt. We can begin tomorrow." Red stated a little excited and Louise suspected it was because it had been awhile since he had the opportunity to shoot at something.

"Thank you, Red." She smiled and gave him a hug.

- OOO -

The next morning Abe was looking out until the forest while in his tank. He had hardly been able to sleep. He feared that when Louise learned how to use a gun, she would be more likely to put herself in the line of fire. He understood her need for wanting to be able to protect herself, but the thought of losing her... it made his chest contract painfully and pressing out any air he had in his lungs. It was bittersweet. On one hand it was relief that she could protect herself. On the other hand knowing that she would fight rather than run was pushing him to the point of nausea. He went to the surface of the tank and watched her sleeping form. He hadn't done that the day before and promised himself he wouldn't do that to her more than once. She trusted him to give her privacy and he didn't want to break that trust, but he needed to know she was safe. When she turned around, still sleeping, she embraced her duvet almost as if it were another person. Her bare leg wrapped around it as her head rested on the part near her head. What he wouldn't give to in the duvet's place at that very moment. As he looked at her thigh he blushed, wondering if it was just as soft to touch as it looked. Realising his thoughts he dived to the bottom of his tank. The thought of him touching her was something he hadn't seriously considered, since he had been so preoccupied with her welfare. He had not even imagined things like this with Nuala, but he had known Louise for so much longer now and he wasn't sure they could be compared anymore. He desperately tried to think of something else, before his mind completely embraced the idea of touching her as only a lover would. He breathed with relief as he was rescued from his thoughts by a far too eager Hellboy coming into the library.

"Squirt! Blue! Rise and shine we are going to do some target practise!" He almost shouted eagerly as he went up the stairs. Not having Abe's shyness he pulled at the duvet Louise was embracing.

"Hey! I was using that." She grumbled with mock offense, finding it very hard being upset with him as he was so excited.

"Not anymore. Come on let's go." He smiled placing the duvet on the other side of the bed and got a disapproving glare from Abe, who had once again risen to the surface.

"Well, good morning to you too, Red. At least let me get dressed." She remarked sarcastically as she found it very hard not to smile at his childish eagerness.

"Alright, see you down at the cliffs in ten minutes. Abe, you can show her where it is." Red replied walking down the stairs and out of the room. Abe was momentarily feeling shy, but forgot about it when Louise gave him a sweet smile and he saw the bracelet on her arm.

"Good morning." He said softly.

"Good morning. I guess we better get dressed before he gets impatient." She replied in a similar soft voice and stood up, pulling her regular clothes over her nightgown and running her fingers through her tousled hair before putting it in a ponytail.

"I'll go make myself I cup of tea, do you want coffee?" She almost yawned before heading down the stairs. He nodded as he got out of the tank and began to dry himself, before putting on his clothes.

They walked down to the beach each with their hot beverage in a plastic cup. Abe explained that they had made somewhat of a shooting range at the beach. Putting the target up against the cliffs ensuring that no stray bullets, would harm someone or something by accident. They were greeted be Red who was already standing polishing the largest handgun Louise had ever seen. Granted she had not seen many, but still. She looked at the target and it caught her eye.

"Is that... Manning?" Louise raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Red laughed and Abe chuckled lightly.

"Trying to motivate me?" She gave a wicked grin.

"You don't like him either?" Red chuckled.

"Definitely not." She replied darkly.

"I think you would have enjoyed their meeting, Red. I have never seen Manning so put off." Abe remarked.

"What did you do?" Red gave Louise a curious look.

"I made an inconsiderate remark to his lack hair." She stated nonchalantly.

"She called him baldy." Abe clarified and Red gave a laugh.

Red started finding a gun and originally found a large one, but Abe suggested that she should start with something smaller. Giving her a regular sized gun Abe instructed her how to dismantle it and refill it with projectiles. He was impressed with how quickly she picked up on things when she concentrated. To him she truly was something else. Feeling as if he was at the mercy of his emotions he stepped back and let Red instruct her how to shoot. She gave an exited cheer as she hit the bull's eye with her first shot, but as they moved further away it became more difficult. Still she was a fast learner and Red already talked about training with moving targets. Feeling his heart pounding almost painfully in his chest Abe decided to walk a little along the shore knowing Louise was in good hands. Louise noticed this and looked at Red.

"What is wrong with Abraham?"

"Bad memories I think."

"What bad memories?... if it's not wrong of me to ask?"

"A long story... in short Abe fell in love with a girl some years back. He vowed to protect her from her brother, but in the end she killed herself."

"Why did she kill herself?" Louise asked wide eyed.

"Hard to explain... Her brother and Nuala were linked somehow. If one died so did the other. She killed herself to prevent her brother from killing me. Abe has always felt that he failed her." Red explained with a sigh.

"_and now he is afraid he will fail to protect me and lose a friend... poor Abraham."_ She thought to herself before turning her attention back to Red and his instructions.

- OOO -

Lying in bed that night Louise was thankful for the bracelet being able to block her from Abe's thoughts. She thought about what had happened to him and wanted to comfort him. But she didn't know how or if it would even be appropriate after all these years. Besides he didn't know that she knew. She felt like she was staring to form a real friendship with Abe and that was something she hadn't had in years. There had been people she talked to and hanged out with, but they never became more than acquaintances. People who where around when they needed her and then slowly faded away when they didn't. It hadn't bothered her and sometimes she wondered if that was sad. With Abe it was different. He seemed genuinely interested in her friendship and wellbeing. For a moment before falling asleep she wondered if he felt more than that for her.

- OOO -

Hovering the pendant with her blood over the earring he had stolen from her, he felt frustration talking its toll. He had been doing this for ages now. It should be working, so why didn't it? It had worked perfectly a few days ago. He slammed his fist into the table in frustration, his wounded pride and libido pushing him into a state of relentless fury. She would be his! He would teach her that no one could refuse him, what was rightfully his. He walked to the altar caressing the eight large jars of blood. Even now he could hear their screams coming from the pendants tied around them. In some way it had become strangely arousing to him. He felt a cold presence and immediately turned around kneeling.

"Master..."

Darren bowed before his master, a black and purple shadow of a man.

"Rise... Are things progressing as planned?"

"Yes, only four sacrifices left and everything will be ready for the rebirth."

"And the thirteenth?"

"She is currently hidden away, but she will appear before the time comes. There is still a while and her curiosity will be her undoing. I will start leaking the information needed to keep her curiosity and determination alive. I will make sure she does not forget me."

"I have faith in you child."

"Thank you Master."

Darren bowed to his master before the shadow vanished into thin air. He walked over to the desk and looked in the mirror on the wall. He took off his shirt and admired his body. The muscles that had formed on his chest, the hard abs and powerful arms. He caressed himself imagining her fingers running along them, her tongue licking his body and her nails digging into his back as he would take her forcibly. He opened the pendant and dipped his little finger into it. He placed the smallest amount of blood on his tongue and felt himself harden painfully. He reached for his phone.

"Send in the girl..." He said his voice husky from desire with a sinister edge.


	8. Chapter 8 Perception

Perception

This was starting to get on his nerves. Red had never been haunted by nightmares like this, but once again he awoke covered in sweat after dreaming of his children's screams. He swung his legs out of bed, careful not to wake Liz and quietly got out of the bedroom. He needed a beer! Stumbling through the dark hall way he almost stepped on a cat. If he didn't get more rest, he was going to fall on someone while awake. As he got to the stairs he was surprised to see the lights on in the large combined room. Abe sat in one of the chairs with a book in his hands, but seemed to be starring into thin air. He heard Red walk down the stairs and was pulled out of whatever thoughts had been plaguing his mind.

"Another nightmare?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah." Red answered making his way to the refrigerator.

"They are getting more frequent... that can't be good." He said as he raised his hand.

"Nah... I think all this stuff with Liz and the kids is messing with my head." Red dismissed it as he pulled out a six-pack and closed the door.

"Hmm... perhaps. It is after all only pictures from your past that keeps showing." Abe mused lowering his hand again.

"What did I tell you about reading my mind?"

"I humbly apologize." Abe replied in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Physics..." Red grumbled and then continued " So I know why I am up, why are you?"

"Couldn't sleep... Thinking too much I believe." Abe gave a sigh putting away the book.

"Louise?" Red said as he sat down in the sofa closest to the chair Abe was occupying.

"Yes... I care for her, but it is so different from anything else I have experienced." He burrowed his face in his hands.

"You mean Nuala?" Red cocked an eyebrow unable to completely follow his friend's trail of thought.

"No... Yes... Hell, I don't know... With Nuala it seemed easier because we were so similar, but Louise is not like us. Let's say that the unimaginable happens and she actually cares for me, what then? We won't be accepted anywhere and you saw that paper. I don't want her to be subjected to that kind of ridicule. She doesn't deserve that." Abe sighed rubbing his neck in frustration and Red nodded his head in understanding.

"Here, have a beer. You need it and what would you know. No kids." Red gave a wink and handed him a beer.

"Why do I let you talk me into things like this?" Abe sighed taking the beer.

"Because I'm charming." Red winked and took a large gulp of beer.

- OOO -

Louise was awoken by a ruckus coming from the kitchen. She sat up, her heart beating and fear running through her veins. She whispered to get Abe's attention, but he never answered. Panic started to ensue. She grabbed a knife she had hidden beside the bed and slowly moved out of the bed. She moved cautiously through the library and opened the door just a little and looked through the crack. She sighed with relief, when she realised it was Abe and Hellboy. Where they drunk?

"... And then we make our own country, with lots of cats and beer factories and chocolate... yeah lots of chocolate." Red explained with large gestures resulting in beer getting everywhere.

"I think we are running out of beer." Abe stated absentmindedly with his head in the refrigerator, not listening to Red's ranting.

"And a cheese fountain for nachos! And Manning will be banned. In fact, I am going to have a **large** sign with Manning's face on it and a big red cross."

"And people, who hate us, won't be able to harass us." Abe replied with some melancholy in his voice.

"I tell you this Blue, normal people who enter **our** country will get a one way flight-route out of it, admini... adstra-ni-ted..."

"Administrated." Abe finished for him.

"That's the word; Ad-mi-na-stra-ted by my **fist**." Red made a large gesture with his hand as if hitting an invisible object with an uppercut, while Abe nodded in agreement.

Louise's heart sank at those words. Did they really hate all of her kind so much? Not that she really blamed them. She just hoped that she had shown them, that they were not all the same. She had hoped... but that didn't matter now. Abe noticed her standing in the door and immediately (almost franticly) put down his beer causing the can to roll down on the floor.

"Louise... we were just..."

"Getting drunk?" She smiled hiding the hurt she was feeling.

"Hey kiddo, want one?" Red held a beer forward.

"No thanks. I just heard a noise and got worried. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight." She turned around, but faster than she had thought possible in his drunken state, Abe was getting close to her.

"Are you alright?" He looked embarrassed, concerned and confused at the same time as he stood beside her.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? I just heard a noise." She shrugged thanking whatever force she could think off that the bracelet was blocking Abe's senses.

"Sorry we woke you." He tried not to look hurt be her somewhat indifferent behaviour.

"Don't be." Was the last thing she said, before closing the door and walking back to bed. As she lay in bed she caressed the bracelet with her fingertips, as silent tears spilled from her eyes. She thought that she was welcome here, but perhaps she had been kidding herself. Perhaps just as the rest of the world would not look at them as anything else but freaks, they might never see her as anything than a normal human being. The world seemed determined to differentiate with the word "them" and "us". Separated and feared by one another.

- OOO -

The next couple of days Louise kept to herself. The others didn't act any differently around her, but she was hurt more deeply than she wanted to admit even to herself. She focused on finishing the tablet for Abe, to somehow repay him for everything he had done for her. Perhaps repay was exactly the right word. A payment that insured that no emotions was required and his protection of her was nothing more than a business transaction. He had seemed confused by her behaviour, but hadn't pressed the issue. She had just finished the tablet and wanted to test it. Abe wasn't around and the nearest water was his tank. She tried lying on the edge holding it under water, but she couldn't get a good view. Eventually she got so frustrated that she stripped down to her underwear and got in the tank. She gave a gasp as she entered the cold water. She was surprised that Abe could sleep in this. The few times she had touched him he was a little cool, but not cold as such. She took a deep breath and dived under the water turning on the tablet. She got up for another mouth of air and dived down to try and see if the touch screen was working probably. It was. She returned to the surface and breathed.

"Yes!" She cheered when she got her breath.

"What are you doing?"

She turned around mortified to find Abe watching her. The expression he gave her was one of confused amusement. Frozen in place for a moment she finally realised what she had been doing and held up the tablet.

"I was testing if it would work and it did. You will be able to read under water now." She smiled brightly her accomplishment momentarily overcoming her embarrassment.

"That's wonderful. Thank you so much." He said in earnest, but then noticed her shivering.

"You better come up from there, you're cold." He stated as he took a towel from the rack next to the tank. She swam towards the edge and jumped up to sit on it. She was grateful that she was wearing black underwear and not white, the water making it see through. Abe looked shyly at her as he placed the towel around her shoulders. Louise looked away from him to hide her embarrassment and noticed her bracelet was missing.

"Oh no, my bracelet. I must have dropped it in the tank." She looked down and was about to remove the towel to go down after it.

"No, I got it." Abe said as he rested a hand on her shoulder before removing his boots and shirt. He dived down to the bottom in his long trousers and Louise had never seen anyone or anything move that fast under water. He quickly returned to the surface right in front of her holding the bracelet.

"Cheater." She grumbled with a fake pout on her face that made Abe chuckle. He then took her hand placing the bracelet around her wrist and then examined the cuts that now had almost healed. Louise felt her pulse speed up, as the night a few days ago came to mind. Abe looked up at her with mortification.

"That is why you have been isolating yourself. I'm so very sorry. We didn't mean it like that, I assure you." He explained with great pain in his voice.

"I know I have no right to be upset, it just... I thought we were friends, but when I heard that I..." She faltered.

"We **are** friends. We were just upset with what happened with the tabloid, it had nothing to do with you." He was still holding her wrist as he looked at her.

"Not to mention drunk." She smirked.

"That too. I want you to believe me that we don't have a problem with you. In fact we like you very much." He felt his gills move erratically and was surprised by his sudden confidence as he reassured her.

"I... I know... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have questioned you after all you guys have done for me... so want to try it?" She smiled and he completely lost himself in the depth of her eyes.

"Try what? Oh, the tablet... of course. Hand it to me, if you please." He reluctantly let go of her wrist and took the tablet, diving down into the tank. He was down there for a few minutes while Louise got dressed and she waited in anticipation at the edge of the tank. He reappeared with an expression Louise had come to perceive as a smile.

"Do you like it?"

"Like it? I may never leave this tank again." He chuckled and she laughed heartily. He then swam to the edge and sat up next to her.

"I'm going to the trollmarket today, if you still want to come?"

"I'd love to. I'll just dry my hair and I'll be ready to go when you are." She smiled and stood up, leaving Abe alone haunted by the memory of her in her wet underwear in **his** tank.

- OOO -

It was already dark, when Abe and Louise arrived in New York close to the Brooklyn Bridge. Going down a dark alley Louise made sure to keep close to Abe, who was wearing a black coat with the collar up to hide his gills, gloves and a black hat. If you looked directly at him you could still see that he wasn't human, but she suspected he did this not to hide, but just to be fairly unnoticed. Surprisingly it worked. He let her through and abandoned ware house and opened a hidden door. They arrived at big round door that looked like a vault and she studied the carvings on it. Abe looked at her admiring them for a moment, before starting to unlock the door.

"Are you ready?" Abe asked before entering the last combination on the lock and she nodded in excitement. The door opened and the look on her face made Abe's heart flutter. There was no fear just curiosity. She kept close to Abe as they walked through the market and she looked around constantly with a smile on her face. Noticing that she was getting odd looks she grabbed Abe's hat suddenly and put it on, while giving him a mischievous grin that had him chuckling. She looked absolutely adorable with the far too large hat and her lose dark red hair hanging around her shoulders.

"This place is amazing."

"I thought you might like it and my hat suits you." Abe said jokingly. He loved when he could make her feel this exited. Looking for his contact he didn't noticed an old lady grabbing hold of Louise's arm.

"Serpent charmer!" She hissed as she dug her nails into Louise's arm.

"Let me go!" Louise replied angrily pulling her arm to her.

The old woman intensified her grip as she started shrieking loudly and the air turning cold. The people around them ran for cover as the old woman transformed into a beautiful, but terrifying young woman. The woman was hovering in the air had incredibly long filtered hair with blood in it. She had red eyes with tears of blood coming from them and her teeth were sharp and pointed. Her skin was pale and she was only wearing a thin cloth, so that you wear able to see her ribs and shoulder blades clearly. She grabbed Louise by her throat and lifted her up into the air.

"The thirteenth... The Serpent charmer... Omkara... So pretty... so young... so delicioussss." It cooed while liking its lips. Louise grabbed the creature's wrist with both hands to prevent it from chocking her completely, as she kicked and wiggled. The creature screamed turning the air cold and filling Louise's heart with a feeling of despair. The creature tried to kiss her lips and it felt as if all her energy disappeared. She went limb in its arms. Just as things were turning black, Louise heard gunshots and was dropped on the wet ground.

"**Run! Now!"** Abe yelled, while aiming at the creature. Louise ran into an alley and looked back to see what was going to happen to Abe. The creature followed Abe who was taking it through several streets as everyone else fled at the sight of the creature. Unfortunately it screamed, stunning Abe momentarily as he had to cover himself from the impact of the sound in his ear canals. It grabbed him and lifted him.

"Meddling fool! It doesn't know what is good for it!" She hissed before throwing him across the alley and into a couple of crates. Abe shook his head but quickly got up shooting it again to keep its attention focused on him. He ran further into the blind alleyway and when he reached the end he turned and charged towards it. The creature was surprised but gave another terrifying scream as it charged as well. Right before impact, Abe threw himself down in the water covering the ground sliding under the creature on his back, allowing him to shoot it in the back. The creature shrieked in agony blood pouring from its wounds and lips. Abe knew that though it was wounded this fight was far from over and he needed to refill his gun. He ran through the now mostly empty alleyways, adrenalin rushing in his veins, breathing hard and his body was in pain from the beating he had taken so far. Running through the water, with the creature right behind him, he heard it shriek once more and felt the air getting incredibly cold. Too late he realised the water was freezing solid trapping him and he fell. He desperately reached into his coat for a new clip for his gun. The creature shrieked again paralyzing him. It hovered over him, the blood dripping down on him. It then lay vertically in the air only inches above him. Its hands moving on his chest in an almost loving touch, as its eyes were full of lust and hunger. It then lowered its blood covered lips caressing Abe's and he felt himself slipping away. When he was almost unconscious something hit the creature in the back of the head. The creature turned immediately and screamed its hands still on Abe's chest.

"**It's me you want! So come and get me!** "

Horror touched his heart as he realised it was Louise's voice challenging the creature. It turned in a swift movement charging towards her in an unbelievable speed. In the last moment Abe awoke from his paralysis and shot the creature several times. It finally fell to the ground with one last shriek only a few meters before Louise. Louise looked up and then ran to Abe.

"Abraham, are you alright?" She asked with widened eyes as she kneeled down and touched his cheek. Without giving him a chance to answer she noticed that he was frozen into the ground. She got up and grabbed a metal cylinder nearby and started hammering it into the ice freeing him. She took him by the arms and helped him up.

"Are you alright?" She asked again her voice full of concern.

"I'll be fine, what about you?" He asked as he saw the bruises on her neck.

"I'll live. What was that thing?" She asked looking towards it with a slightly fearful look.

"I think it was a banshee." Abe stated wrapping his arm around his stomach in pain.

"I thought banshees were ghosts?"

"They are, but in some cases they have become strong enough to take solid form." He flinched as he felt the pain in his ankles.

"You need to sit down." Louise said worried taking his arm wrapping it over her shoulder.

"I know a place. I'll show you the way... just... ah... let me lean on you for a little while." He said, cringing his face in pain.

Looking around the streets and alleyways, it was surprising how quickly people returned to their business. They acted as if nothing had happened at all, despite that fact that even the largest creatures had been afraid of the banshee. It had Louise wondering if these kinds of things happened often. They walked through the streets until they arrived at a blue shop, with windows and doors that looked like something from Arabia. Walking inside Louise noticed a lot of parchments and maps. Her eyes widened a little when she saw what appeared to be a man of stone with a face that looked like a castle. He looked kind.

"Abraham, what on earth happened to you?" He shook his head.

"A banshee attacked us in the street." Abe explained.

"You always do get yourself into trouble don't you? And another pretty girl is involved as well this time. I guess I should be thankful that you didn't destroy my shop... again." He huffed.

"Please sir, he is in a lot of pain. If there is somewhere you would allow him to rest I would be grateful." Louise begged and his face softened.

"Of course, follow me."

He let them through a door in the back. Where the shop had been blue his private quarters were red. There was an arch into each room with a curtain. The walls were covered in mosaic picturing different scenarios and Gods. The floor was covered in a lot of different carpets, though they were all red or brown and there were a lot of mattresses and pillows for you to sit on. He pulled away the curtain into one of the room where there was a large mattress, some blankets and a large number of embodied pillows in different colours. Louise helped Abe to lie down carefully on the mattress.

"This is Saroon, he owns this shop and was the contact I was talking about." Abe explained.

"A pleasure to meet Saroon, my name is Louise." She smiled before taking of the hat.

"My God... You are human. What would a human be doing down here?" Saroon looked puzzled.

"She is my friend. We are currently protecting her because there is some sort of cult after her. This is why I wanted to talk to you. They have been using blood rituals, but I have never seen a cult like it. I hoped you might know something." Abe explained before reaching into his inner pocket and handing him the pictures of the markings found on Louise and the other women.

"Aahh yes. I don't know much I fear, but I will tell you what I know. There are rumours that someone is trying obtain knowledge about immortality and resurrection. In order to achieve this they have combined a number of different rituals and occult believes. This symbol, the Omkara, they say that it is the key to finding it, that it is the gateway." Saroon explained.

"Have you heard of a human called Darren Conner?" Abe asked.

"There are whispers, but not much more I'm afraid. I do know that he is said to have been recruiting from our world as well as theirs, promising them the return of glory to the world. That's all I know, I'm sorry."

"That was very helpful. Thank you." Abe said kindly.

"Yes, thank you." Louise smiled.

"Now that is the first time I have been thanked by I human... Tell you what I'll see if I can get any other information that might be useful, in the meantime I think you better rest here tonight. Who knows what trouble you can stir up if you walk out there again?" Saroon said shaking his head. Louise looked at Abe with great concern.

"Thank you, Saroon." Abe bowed his head in respect at Saroon before he left the room.

"Don't you need to go to a hospital?"

"No, I just need a little rest. It's really not that bad and I am quite resilient." He said soothingly, though her concern for him touched his heart. He was badly bruised, but beyond that he was fine. He gently took Louise's chin and turned her head to see the injuries on her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't act sooner. If only I had paid more attention..."

"You saved me. You have nothing to be sorry for..." She looked into his eyes with determination and certainty, clearly wanting no debate on the matter.

"Will you be able to sleep out of water?" She gave him a concerned look.

"Yes, I don't need water as such since I have a human respiratory system as well. I just feel more comfortable in the water. It's a bit like being asthmatic, I suspect. You needn't worry."

She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before she left the room for something to wash of the blood with. He blushed as she left the room, touching his cheek were she had kissed him. His heart was bursting with almost ridiculous happiness over this small gesture and he never wanted for the feeling to end.


	9. Chapter 9 The KaliHaSam

The KaliHaSam

When Abe awoke he could feel is body aching, every little movement was painful, but at least none of his injuries were lethal. He looked around the room and panic set his heart ablaze, when he couldn't see Louise anywhere. He quickly sat up though his body was pleading him not to. He gave a small groan of pain, but it didn't matter when Louise was missing. To his relieve however Louise came into the room with a concerned look on her face.

"Be careful." She soothe before kneeling down and handing him a cup with coffee and some bread. Seeing that it came from a coffee shop he looked up with concern.

"You went out on your own." He stated slightly scolding her, to which she crossed her arms, but started smiling.

"I was careful I promise. Now hurry up and eat that, so we can get home. I do not fancy meeting one of those banshees again. I'll drive home so you can rest and I have called Red and Liz to let them know what happened." She continued to talk like this, almost as if she was ranting. Abe tried to get a word in edgewise, but failed miserable. He finally reached out with his hand to take hers, but she pulled it to her in an almost panicked movement. The happiness from the night before now turned out to be a curse. It allowed the hurt he was feeling from this rejection to scale out of proportion. His heart contracted in on itself and he couldn't breathe. Louise gave him an apologetic look, but was unable to keep eye contact.

"Sorry... Still a little jumpy from last night." She explained.

"I understand." Abe replied in a friendly voice trying to suppress the immediate hurt he had felt.

Walking through the trollmarket later, Louise behaved very differently than the day before. She seemed on edge and worried. Understandable after what happened with the banshee, but it saddened Abe. He had finally allowed himself to really hope that she could care for him, without being bothered that he wasn't human. Now she seemed nervous and was hesitant to look at anything or anyone... even him. He had offered her his arm to give her some sort of emotional support, but she had politely refused. Abe manage to convince himself that she was just upset and needed time to adjust to what had happened. Over the next week however this behaviour didn't seem to change. She was distant, burrowed herself in her work and was quiet around him. The combination of Red and Abe's drunken discussion with what happened at the trollmarket, had finally scared her away. Abe wanted to search her thoughts, to see if there was anything he could do to remedy it, because at present he had no idea how to do it otherwise. Unfortunately she never took of her bracelet and he could find no excuse to come in direct contact with her. His heart was breaking.

- OOO -

Looking over the evidence found so far, Abe and Johan found nothing that could give them a solid lead. All they knew was that this cult was searching for the key to resurrection and eternal life. This had been done before, but never in the way that they seemed to be trying now. Normally a cult would be more specific in its research, rather than spread out in so many different directions. The last one so cast such a wide net was Hitler during the last periods of the Second World War. They were planning something big and extensive. Not only was Darren searching for personal immortality and glory, but he was also promising it to others. Humans and magical creatures alike. Abe tried looking into the name the banshee called Louise, "The Serpent Charmer". He looked into legends of gorgons, truly hoping that those were not the creatures Darren Connor was summoning. Also he could find no evidence of anyone controlling them. He looked into the legends of snakes. He searched everything from Minoan the snake goddess in ancient Greece, to Hindu legends and the Midgaard Serpent from Nordic mythology. Nothing seemed to fit. They needed a conclusive lead and they needed it soon. Darren had kept on killing young women and up until now ten victims had been found. They seemed to have nothing in common at all and evidence suggested that they were randomly picked. Abe however found this very hard to believe. What was even worse was that the newest four victims were not found in the states, but all over the world, Ireland, Greece and India. They were moving around and using the whole world as their personal playground for torture. This made locating them even harder. It also disturbed Abe that the banshee had found Louise so easily. He was convinced it was a message and a threat from Darren, just as the cuts on Louise's arms had been. He was telling them that he could attack and find them at any given moment. They were playing his game, following his rules and they only got the information that **he** wanted them to get. Abe now feared for Louise's life more than ever. As for her behaviour nothing had changed. She still kept herself at a distance from him. After the episode at the trollmarket she had devoted a lot of time to train her shooting and was improving quickly. Abe had tried to talk to Liz about it, but she had told him to have patience with Louise, reminding him of all the terrible things that had happened over the last seven weeks. It didn't help ease his mind. He had come so reliant on his physic abilities that not being able to read her was almost painful to him.

Louise had been frustrated ever since the day at the trollmarket. She **hated** being so reliant on others and unable to defend herself. She was tired of being Darren's toy and absolutely refused to give into this psychotic game he was playing. In her frustration she had decided to focus on her work to put the fear at a distance. In addition to this she was determined to know how to use a gun probably. Standing on the street seeing Abe nearly getting killed and the only thing she could do was throw a rock... the anger she felt at herself was al consuming. She didn't want to need others, but wanted to be strong so that others could need her. Sitting in the library, she hadn't noticed that they had received visitors before she heard them arguing. She probably shouldn't have interfered, but curiosity got the better of her. As she got closer to the door she could hear Johan's unmistakeable accent.

"... we have tried to find them, but without any luck. We need to get them out of hiding and the best way to do that is by presenting them with something we know they want." Johan explained in a stern voice.

"You are talking about using her as bait!" Red growled.

"We have spent the last two months protecting her from him and now you want to put her in a situation where she is at risk? You saw what he did to her. Can you even imagine what he is capable off if he gets to her?" Abe said angrily. Louise was a little taken aback. She had **never** heard him raise his voice.

"There is no evidence to suggest that he will be present." Johan tried.

"Still, it's a big risk, with a very little change of gaining anything." Liz replied concerned.

Louise couldn't stand it any longer and walked into the room.

"What is it that I can't do?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Abe immediately looked at her and the fear in his eyes evident to everyone.

"Miss Moran, pleasure to see you again. If you would sit down please and I'll explain." Johan said in a friendly voice. Louise did as he asked and sat down in the couch next to Liz, as Hellboy, Abe and Johan took the chairs.

"Remember I told you about a party, or cult meeting, I had an invitation to at Professor Paul Brennan's estate?" Johan continued.

"Vaguely... Have you found any leads?" Louise scotched forward leaning her weight in her elbows resting on her knees, curios to hear where this was going.

"Not as such. Our investigation has not been going as swiftly as we would like. I have obtained information that some of his guest might have information about Darren Connors cult, but determining who that might be, is proving difficult. Therefor..." Johan was cut off by Hellboy.

"He wants to use you as bait, hoping that one of the sons of bitches will try and kidnap you." Red grumbled clearly not satisfied with this plan.

"This is a bad idea, we have no idea what will happen or what he will do to her if he catches her." Abe interjected.

"What other option do we have, Abraham?" Johan asked in a resignedly tone.

"I still say we just go in there and pummel them until someone talks." Red stated leaning back into his chair. Johan just huffed at this responds.

"Let's do it." Louise said in a determined voice. Everyone's eyes landed on her with surprise.

"Please reconsider." Abe pleaded, but she shook her head.

"Are you sure? You don't have to. We won't force you to do anything." Liz said concerned.

"No. You are talking like this is only about me, but it's not. Women are being murdered out there and if there is a way to find out, where this creep is I want to help. I can't just sit by, when I have a chance to help." Louise stated calmly.

"Thank you Miss Moran. I assure you we will have agents nearby should something happen and since I have the invitation I will make sure you are safe." Johan explained with relief in his voice.

"And I will be waiting there as well." Abe said with a hint of reassurance in his voice.

"Hey, don't think you are leaving without me." Red stated.

"Just be careful." Liz said concerned looking at Red.

"The party is this evening." Johan said as he handed her the invitation.

"Well, it looks like you have a date Dr. Krauss." Louise said teasingly and Johan gave a chuckle.

- OOO -

Abe hated this. He knew from the moment that Johan suggested that Louise should go she would accept. He was angry at Johan for even suggesting it. At least both he and Red would be there and Johan had assured him that they would be wearing microphones the whole time. Louise just had to come out of this alive and well... she had to. Abe, Johan, Red, Meyers and two other agents where going over the strategy for the night. Their main priority was to ensure that Louise was safe. When they were almost done Louise appeared in the living room. Seeing her, Abe had to compose himself as his breath became rapid, his gills moving faster and his heart aching to get near her. She was wearing a black and white cocktail dress, high heels, long silver earrings and silver necklace to go with her bracelet. Her hair was twisted in an elegant sideways ponytail leaving the left side of her neck exposed and was wearing dark makeup. She was breathtaking and from the reaction the agents gave her they felt the same. This sparked a little jealousy in Abe, an emotion he was unfamiliar with in this context. Meyers was the first to go towards her.

"Louise it's good to see you again. You look stunning." Meyers said with admiration in his voice, but Louise gave a small laugh of disbelief.

"Thank you, unfortunately beauty is not a lasting virtue." She smiled. Meyers looked confused as he didn't know how she reacted when complimented.

"Are you ready to leave Miss Moran?" Johan asked.

"Yes and please call me Louise." She smiled and they walked out into the cars.

Abe, Louise, Meyers and Johan drove in one car and Red with the other agents. Louise and Abe were sitting in the backseat. Abe knew he probably couldn't convince her to reconsider, but he had to try.

"You don't have to do this. I can tell Johan you changed your mind and we can turn around." He whispered pleadingly.

"You know this is the easiest way to force them out of hiding. Besides don't worry so, this time I am not defenceless." She whispered darkly as she pulled up her dress slightly, revealing a gun strapped to her thigh. Abe swallowed hard and just nodded in responds quickly turning his gaze out the window. The rest of the trip he was fighting two emotions. Fear for what the night would bring and the burning desire Louise was starting to light in him. When they got to the destination, where they were to split up, Abe got out first. He offered Louise his hand as she was about to step out. She made a poor attempt pretending not to see it as she helped herself out of the car. It felt as if his heart was being crushed. His longing for her was turning into agony and had him momentarily wondering if he could die from a broken heart. They got into a van where the agents were waiting with different equipment. After they had placed a microphone on Louise, she, Johan and an agent posing as a driver got back into the car.

Driving up the Paul Brennan's estate Louise was feeling nervous. She knew she had to do this and she felt better knowing she had a gun within reach, but she couldn't help wonder if she was strong to do this. She just prayed that it wouldn't be necessary to use the gun and that she would actually hit what she was aiming at if she did. She also felt better knowing that Red, Abe and Meyers where close by. When the car stopped, Johan stepped out and offered his hand, as she was about to step out of the car. She took it gladly and had to smile to herself of the number of true gentlemen she had met during the last two months. Johan offered her his arm and she took it. It felt strange walking up to a fancy party at a fancy house, with a diving suit as your companion. Truth was that she had never been to such a thing and hoped that her manors would be appropriate. When they entered a servant took her coat and they were greeted by Paul Brennan. He was a man in his late fifties, thin, with glasses and grey hair, but only limited hair loss. Johan had told Louise that he knew him through the B.P.R.D. Apparently he had been consulting them on a few cases.

"Johan, so glad you could make it. A few of my guests have talked of nothing but how exited they were to meet you. Who is this lovely young lady?" He said a little too suggestively for Louise's taste.

"This is Miss Moran." Johan introduced her.

"A pleasure, Professor Brennan." Louise said politely.

"No, none of that. Paul will do. Now you should better go mingle. Keep her close Johan or you might lose her." Paul winked.

Louise felt a chill go down her spine. He really creped her out. As they went into the room, where the party was, she discovered that was not the only thing to make her feel disgusted that night. Fairies where held in small cages for the guests to observe, as well as different dead magical creatures preserved in different containers. The guests would walk around observing them and be intrigued. Louise had never felt more ashamed of being human.

"This is revolting." She whispered to Johan.

"Ja, Ich wise, aber wir kannst nicht tun. Versuchen, an etwas anderes zu denken." # Johan said sympathetically.

She tried to avoid looking at the poor creatures on display and instead focused on peoples conversations. Maybe she would overhear something that would give them some clues. During the next hour she walked around with Johan getting introduced to different people to see if any of them acted suspiciously. Nothing really happened until a gentleman walked over asking Louise for a dance. He was a youngish man with blonde hair and pleasant facial features. She accepted and was led to the dance floor. At first nothing happened beyond polite conversation then suddenly he leaned in whispered seductively in her ear.

"You are a very special girl, not to mention beautiful."

Normally she would not have been affected by this, but as he leaned forward and she turned her head towards the ground she saw the Omkara symbol tattooed in red on his wrist. She got nervous for a moment, but mustered her courage and decided to play along.

"Well, thank you. I was hoping on attracting a young handsome man." She whispered flirtatiously.

"And have you found such a man?" He asked, his breath caressing her ear, the hot moisture sending a chill down her spine. She pulled back and looked up at him as she bit her lower lip in a seductive manor.

"Definitely... So now the question is, if he is going to take and seduce me."

"Are you offering yourself to me?" He whispered huskily.

"No... I'm daring you to succeed." She gave a suggestive smirk after licking her lips. She let the hand on his shoulder slide down his chest and rest shortly above his abdomen as she walked away. She walked a few meters then turned to look at him and winked before continuing out of the room. Sure enough he followed his eyes burning with desire. She wanted to whisper into her microphone what she was planning, but couldn't manage it without people looking. She just hoped her friends would recognize this odd behaviour from her. The man hurried up next to her grapping her gently by her arm.

"Let's go somewhere private." He said in a husky voice and took her out into the gardens in the back. Her plan was working so far. Now she just needed a private place to pin him against the wall and pull her gun. What she hadn't expected was him suddenly pricking her with a ring in the back that instantly paralyzed her. She went limb and couldn't speak or move. He held her up and threw her against the wall.

"You have no idea about how special you are. So pretty. I wonder if you taste as good as you look." He whispered and bit her neck drawing out a little blood. It hurt, but she could not scream. Fear struck her heart as his hands began to explore her. It only became worse when two other men appeared with the same revolting look of abusive desire in their eyes. She tried desperately to say something and when she finally was able it came out almost as a gasp.

"Who?"

"We are the KaliHaSam." He answered before forcing his mouth upon hers and pushed his hands underneath her dress.

"Naughty naughty girl." He had found the gun.

_#Yes, I know, but we can't do anything. Try to think of something else._


	10. Chapter 10 Kali, Hades and Samhain

Kali, Hades & Samhain

Red watched Abe looking at the car as it left. He could only imagine what Abe must have been feeling at that moment. He had also noticed the way Louise seemed to be avoiding Abe. Red had never been comfortable around physics, well except for Abe, and was familiar with the discomfort of the knowledge that they prodded your mind. Going through your private thoughts, like when he first realised he loved Liz. He wanted to keep that to himself and that was nearly impossible around physics. The fact that Louise had also been abused though that exact gift, gave her all the more reason to be uncomfortable around it. That said Red felt deeply for his friend. It was difficult for most people to interpret Abe's facial expressions, but after over thirty years of friendship Red could read him better than anyone. The pain Abe had felt, when she rejected his hand, might as well have been screamed as far as Red was concerned. Louise was a good kid, but if she couldn't see or accept how much Abe cared for her, she was one of the stupidest people on earth. In order to comfort Abe he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on Blue, let's go inside and wait for some action. I hope they have brought donuts." Red said in a cheery voice and Abe just nodded walking into the van. They took turns on sitting with the headphones listening to the conversations of both Louise and Johan. Those not listening were playing cards and drinking coffee. Abe had decided to sit down and go over the file related to Darren. An hour pasted with nothing of interest happening, until Meyers started talking much to Hellboy's dismay.

"She seems sweet... Louise I mean." Meyers started.

"Ya think?" Red grunted absentmindedly.

"And she is pretty as well. Did you see that dress on her?" One of the agents interjected followed by a suggestive whistle. Red looked discretely over at Abe who momentarily shifted uncomfortably.

"So you have come to know her very well, haven't you Red?" Meyers continued.

"Well she has been living in my house." He stated in a slightly annoyed voice trying to focus on his cards.

"Do you think she might like me?" Meyers asked a little shyly.

"Like you?" Red asked with disbelief and looked over at Abe, who almost dropped the folder.

"Yes, I mean enough to go out for a movie or something. After this much time in hiding she might need it and she would have protection at the same time." Meyers suggested hopefully.

"Want my advice? Forget it son." Red grumbled, truly feeling for Abe at this moment as he remembered, when he followed Meyers and Liz.

"Yeah, you don't have a chance with someone like her. You saw what she looked like. High class, possibly a gold-digger. Probably how she got into this mess in the first place." The other agent stated earning a scowl from Red and Abe.

"You are wrong, she is not like that. Come on guys. Abe, what do you think? Think I got a chance with her?" Meyers asked turning around to look at Abe. Before Abe could come up with any responds, the agent with the headphones looked at them.

"Guys, listen to this." The agent said with a smirk on his face and the others began to listen intently.

"_You are a very special girl, not to mention beautiful." The male voice whispered almost lovingly._

"_Well, thank you. I was hoping on attracting a young handsome man." She whispered flirtatiously._

"_And have you found such a man?" The male voice suggestively._

"_Definitely... So now the question is, if he is going to take a chance and seduce me." She cooed._

The two agents started chuckling and looked at Meyers whose eyes were widened. Red looked at Abe, who's expression turned unreadable, but he was no doubt hurt.

"_Are you offering yourself to me?" He whispered huskily._

"_No... I'm daring you to succeed." She replied flirtatiously._

The chuckling turned into a laugh as Meyers threw his cards on the table with an expression of regret and disbelief, though not seriously hurt.

"That calculating little minx." The agent with the headphones laughed.

"Told you, she was a gold digger." The other agent stated calmly with a self satisfied smirk on his face.

Abe stood up and went out of the van. Red considered going after him, but what would he say? _"Are you alright?" _just seemed stupid. How could he be? Red was angry on Abe's behalf and he decided to have a serious talk with Louise later. Going around playing with peoples feeling like that. Then the conversation changed.

"_Let's go somewhere private." He said in a husky voice._

"Oh, this is going to be good." The agent with the headphones said with an almost lustful smirk on his face.

"_You have no idea about how special you are. So pretty. I wonder if you taste as good as you look." He whispered._

The two agents started laughing, but Meyers looked concerned and stared at Hellboy.

"This doesn't make any sense. She knows we are listening, she wouldn't do something like this." Meyers said concerned and Red looked up at him almost mirroring his expression.

"Maybe she is kinky?" The other agent suggested.

"No... something 's not right." Red said standing up, putting down his cards and listened intently.

"_Who?" She whimpered in a gasp._

"_We are the KaliHaSam." The male voice answered in a slightly aggressive tone, before continuing. "Naughty naughty girl." _

"Okay that's it." Red said and jumped out of the van with Meyers right behind him. He walked straight for Abe, who was standing leaning against a tree looking depressed. His look turned to confusion, when Red and Meyers approached.

"Blue, what do you know of something called Ka... Ka... Damn it! Meyers?" Red looked at Meyers hoping he remembered the name.

"It was Kali something or other. Any Idea what it means?" Meyers asked Abe.

"Kali is the Hindu God of death." Abe stated.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Hey guys, we are moving in!" Red yelled passing the van as he started running with Abe and Meyers right behind him.

Red ordered them to spread out and run around the house. Abe and one of the agents one way, Red and Meyers another, while the last agent was to go inside to find Johan. Running around the building towards the garden, Red saw three men having Louise planted up against the wall, while she fought with tooth and nail.

"Let me go you bloody bastards!" She hissed.

"Now, honey... don't be like that." The blonde man stated in a deadly voice.

"The lady said to let her go or do you have trouble hearing?" Red stated walking slowly closer. While the blonde man looked at Red, Louise took the opportunity to knee him between his legs and as he bend over in pain she gave him a fist in his face, knocking him unto the ground. The sedative had stopped working a few minutes ago. She grabbed her gun on the floor and directed it at them as did Meyers and Red with their guns. The two remaining men started laughing as they got covered in a crystal like material. They started shooting at them, but the bullets just deflected of them.

"Oh, crap... Meyers, keep the squirt safe." Red grumbled as the two men came running towards him, with spears they had formed from the crystals. Louise ran towards Meyers and they both starred with disbelief. Meyers kept firing, they might not take damage, but at least it kept them confused. This was difficult without hitting Hellboy, so Louise didn't dare shoot. Red was fighting both the crystal covered men, deflecting their attacks with his fist. They were nimble and incredibly fast. It was almost impossibly for Red to get an opportunity to hit them. While deflecting the attack from one of them, the other stabbed aiming for his head. Red only dodged in the last second, getting a nasty grace on his cheek.

"Now you pissed me off!" Red growled grabbing the spear with his small hand and punching him in the head with his large fist. The crystal shattered and the man was hit by Meyers' bullets killing him. Fear struck the face of the other man at the sight of his fallen comrade. Red gave a deadly smirk.

"Now we got ya, you filthy little bastard!" Red said before punching out after the remaining man. While Meyers was shooting and Red punching, Louise grabbed Meyers' handcuffs from his belt and went to the one she had knocked down still whimpering on the ground. She knew if he was to rise again they were in trouble. He tried to grab hold of her ankles when she approached, but she managed to step on his hand with her high heels and he screamed in agony. She managed to handcuff him and looked up to see Abe, Johan and two agents running towards them. The increased firepower confused the crystallized man and Red hit him in the chest so hard that not only did his armour shatter, but he flew several meters backwards. He was dead by gunshot wounds before he hit the ground. Red straightened his back and smiled at Louise.

"Talk about good timing." She smiled back.

"One of my many specialties." Red smirked.

"What happened?" Abe asked concerned as he ran over to Louise, who was sitting on the top of the man she had handcuffed.

"Well, this gentleman here thought it would be nice to get to know me a little better. I had intended to question him, but the bastard drugged me and brought friends." She cringed her teeth in anger.

"Why did you want to question him?" Johan asked.

Her answer was to pull up the man's sleeve revealing the red Omkara tattoo on his wrist. Realising this Johan and the two other agents started to see if the other men had similar tattoos. Abe tried very hard to conceal the relief he felt, both that Louise was safe, but also that the jealousy he had felt had been completely unfounded.

"What do you say we get this guy to talk?" Red asked. Louise moved aside and both Meyers and Abe offered to help her up, but she refused saying she was quite capable of managing on her own. Hurt Abe stepped away. Red took the man by his throat and lifted him up against the wall.

"So this can go two ways. One, we settle this nice and peacefully by you telling me what you know about this Kali-thing you are a part of. Two, I beat you until you remember." Red said in a deadly voice while cringing his stone fist, which made a crunching sound. The man's eyes widened in fear.

"I'll tell you anything you want to know, just don't kill me."

"I'm listening." Red said still holding him off the ground.

"The cult I am a member of is called the KaliHaSam cult. It is the merging of the names Kali, Hades and Samhain."

"The Gods of death from the Hindu, Greek and Celtic mythology." Abe stated.

"Yes... We have been making sacrifices to them, combining the knowledge and rituals related to them into one religion."

"What do you know of Darren Connor?" Louise asked standing next to Hellboy.

"Only that he is the leader. He says that he is going to reshape the world, that us who follow him will be given immortality and eternal glory."

"What about the murdered women?" Meyers asked.

"I'm not sure. I know he needs their blood for some kind of ritual."

"You said I was special, why?" Louise starred at him with a stern expression.

"I know that you are the one they call The Serpent Charmer and they say you are the key to eternal life. I don't know anything else." The man looked at Hellboy with fear in his eyes.

"Wrong answer." Hellboy stated raising his fist.

"No, no, please don't. There is a nightclub called Nirvana. The owner is a member of the cult as well, something is going to happen there Saturday next week. What I don't know, but it is going to be big."

"How did you know who I was?" Louise asked.

"Connor figured you might show up here tonight, so he showed me your picture. Please let me go." He begged.

"On more thing, this Omkana-karna symbol what is that all about?" Red asked. Unfortunately the man didn't get a change to answer as a talon dripping with poison cut his throat. They heard a shriek and all looked towards it seeing a woman with black batwings, talons and pointed teeth. The talon that she had thrown regenerated as they looked at her. She gave a cruel smirk and the agents started shooting at her, but unfortunately she escaped laughing in a high pitched voice.

"Harpy?" Louise asked looking at Abe.

"A Erinyes. Greek Mythology, a creature of vengeance." Abe looked back at Louise who huffed irritably;

"Wonderful."

Just then Peter Brennan and some of his security guards came. They looked around on the dead bodies of the guests and fury rather than compassion showed ob Brennan's face.

"Oh my God what have you done?!" He growled in horror.

"Pest control..." Red shrugged calmly.

"These were my guests! Where did these beasts even come from?" Brennan spat as he pointed at Red and Abe. Red was cringing his fists and Louise went towards Brennan matching his fury.

"Your guests were trying to **rape** me! Not to mention that they have been dabbling in blood rituals and members of a forbidden cult. And talking of beasts you are a fine one to talk! I saw the way you had those poor creatures locked up like they were made for your personal amusement!" She growled at him, making him take a step backwards. Red chuckled under his breath. When angry Louise was more terrifying than he was. Abe looked at her trying not to make a pained expression. The word he had reacted to was "rape" and he felt ashamed of himself. He should have known. While she was trying to get information and nearly being assaulted he had given into jealousy and self pity. He knew she wasn't the sort of person to do a thing like going off with strange men, but his feelings for her combined with her earlier rejection of him, left his judgement clouded.

"And why not? They have educational value and why should they not be appreciated by the public?" Brennan defended himself while crossing his arms.

"Appreciated?! They are your prisoners!" Louise growled with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Why do you care? They are just..." Brennan didn't get a chance to finish.

"They are **people**! And I care because I want to be the best humanity has to offer! Is it any wonder they hate and fear us, when people like you, who study them, are not able to see them as equals?" Louise stated angrily.

"Johan, is this another one of your freaks? Keep her in line will you?" Brennan said to Johan.

"No, unfortunately I am a completely common human being, who every time I awake in the morning and look myself in the mirror, is reminded that I am somehow related to people like you! Thank you for your hospitality!" She spat sarcastically only just holding back tears of rage as she turned around and walked away.

"John, will you take me home please?" Louise said more calmly. Meyers nodded and followed her to the car.

Brennan looked complete stunned and horrified as she walked away. Johan walked up to Brennan.

"She is not wrong you know. You have done much for us, but you still only see part of the truth." Johan explained calmly and Brennan clearly respected him highly as he seemed to consider his words.

"I might have reacted rashly... seeing three of my guests dead in such a fashion... it was not how I had pictured this evening to turn out. Were the really trying to rape her?" Brennan asked concern now being present in his voice.

"Yeah. You really know how to pick your company, don't ya?" Red remarked his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Not to mention intending to use her in an occult blood ritual." Abe stated angrily.

"Then I owe both of you and apology. Both for my remark and accusation. If there is anything I can do..." Brennan apologized.

"You have done quite enough, thank you." Abe remarked bitterly and walked away followed by Red.

- OOO -

Back at the house Louise had arrived twenty minutes earlier and had told Liz very thing that happened.

"Are all people who meet them that disgusting?" Louise asked.

"Some... most are just scared. People fear what they can't understand and they think that because you look in a certain way that means that nothing in is humane." Liz explained in a sad voice.

"Humane? We really should find another word for that, because the more I see I think that humans are anything, but that." Louise grumbled, she then looked at Liz who had an incredibly sad expression on her face.

"Have no one ever treated you kindly?" Louise continued.

"Most of the agents at the bureau did and the Professor of course. You remind me of him sometimes."

"What old and scruffy? Sorry... poor attempt to deflect the embarrassment with humour. How do I remind you of him?" Louise explained shyly.

"You are very kind, look at the person underneath and sometimes you even appreciate the unusual surface." Liz smiled kindly.

"Well, one down, the rest of the world to go." Louise remarked sadly. How do you make people look beyond everything they have been taught to believe? How do make them want to change?


	11. Chapter 11 Hide and Seek

Hide and seek

They were all getting tired of this. It seemed like this investigation was dragging out on purpose. It was obvious that the meeting in the nightclub was a trap, but until they had more information they were forced to keep playing this game. Especially Abe was bothered by this. The objects found at any of the scene revealed nothing and had been cleansed somehow. It was clear that Darren was giving people unnatural powers as well as summoning and recruiting various creatures. Abe felt as if his powers were useless at the moment. Louise's recent behaviour had not made this any easier. It had started a cascade of emotions that was straining on his mind and causing him physical discomfort, both when they were apart and together. He wanted to confront her with the distance and seemingly discomfort she felt around him, but I didn't know if he had the courage to do it. Fear of rejection was dominating his actions and left him hanging in this limbo of unfettered emotions, controlling him.

Louise had once again decided to take a walk at the beach, but had taken the children with her. This gave the rest of the adults an opportunity to talk.

"I don't like any of this." Liz said concerned.

"Same here, babe. This guy is slippery as hell, but what can we do?" Red grumbled.

"It's straining on Louise as well. One moment she seems so sad and the next she is so angry and bitter." Liz sighed.

"Yeah, you should have seen her scolding that guy the other night. I have seen entities less scary than her." Red chuckled. Abe seemed deep in thought and did not really pay attention to the conversation.

"Abe? Abe!" Liz took his wrist and shook him to wake up. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, Abe?"

"Nothing, I..."

"It's Louise isn't it?" Liz asked and the sigh Abe gave confirmed it.

"What happened between you two?" Red asked.

" I honestly don't know. She has been like this ever since that banshee attacked her. Perhaps she finally realised what I am and would rather not associate with me." Abe sighed hopelessly.

"You can't think like that, Abe." Liz tried to soothe him, but he just shook his head and left for the Library.

"Poor Abe." Liz said sadly.

"Yeah... damn humans and their bad attitude. It would make it so much easier if they just left us alone." Red grumbled and Liz nodded in agreement. It started raining heavily and shortly Louise came in with the children. She had given her coat to the children to keep them partially dry while running through the rain, but she was wet to the bone, but laughing. She excused herself and went in to get some dry clothes.

Abe was standing looking at the bookshelf, when Louise came into the room. Her clothes were soaked, her hair wet and clinging to her face and her cheeks and lips flushed. She was smiling and her eyes shined brightly. Abe's breath caught in his throat, how he had missed that smile. When she noticed him she quickly turned her eyes away and ran up the stairs giving him a small gesture as a greeting. Abe couldn't take it any longer. This behaviour was killing him slowly. He mustered his courage, so when she came back down the stairs with her dry clothes in her hands (in order to change in the bathroom) he stopped her.

"Louise? If I have done anything to offend you then I am truly sorry." He began, his heart threatening to implode as his breath became rapid and the butterflies in his stomach made him nauseous. The look Louise gave him was almost horrified.

"You haven't done anything. Why would you think that you have?" She stood completely still looking at him with a sad expression.

"You have been avoiding me, without giving me a reason. I thought maybe resent events had made you afraid me?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, not at all you have been wonderful... all of you... I..." She blushed awfully and couldn't meet his gaze and he could swear that there were tears in her eyes. Never did he damn that bracelet more than at this moment.

"You know that you can tell me, what is troubling you. I might be able to help." Abe tried calmly, though he was anything but calm.

"No... I... argh... okay... promise me you won't think poorly of me?" She asked with a pained expression.

"I will not think badly of you." He promised and dared walking closer to her though she shifted uncomfortably.

"I... You see... You have done so much for me and been a true friend. I value your opinion above anyone else's and I am afraid... that if you learn all that there is to know about me, you will be revolted and turn away." She explained looking at him almost pleading. The relieve Abe felt could not be described. He didn't know what to say or what to do, but he could not stand by any longer and do nothing. To give her some comfort he walked up and stood in front of her as he reached for her hand. She made that panicked movement again as she pulled them away, but now knowing the reason Abe was not hurt.

"Please..." He asked reaching for her hand. She closed her eyes, her breath was trembling and her body shivered. She hesitantly gave him her hand and he could feel her nervousness. He then felt all of the emotions and thoughts that had gone through her mind. What she seemed to think highly embarrassing was nothing compared to what other people had done or thought. Then all of a sudden he discovered another reason to why she had been keeping her distance. He felt the thoughts she had of him. They were kind, friendly and lately even loving. His own heart was bursting at this discovery, but he could not bear to break the link. There where thoughts of gratitude, admiration and affection. Suddenly she pulled her hand away and stepped backwards.

"I'm sorry, so terribly sorry. I should probably leave now." She started ranting as she backed further away, covering her mouth with her hand and evading his eyes. He couldn't bear to have her leave after discovering this. His emotions overwhelmed him to the point, where he forgot all about caution. He grabbed her wrist firmly and pulled her towards him as he placed his other hand behind her neck. He kissed her softly and hesitantly. She gave a squeak of surprise as their lips slightly touched and dropped the dry clothes on the floor. She then leaned into him, her free hand resting on his chest. When they pulled away she rested her forehead on his chest and hid her face in her palms. How this woman could one moment be so confident and the next so shy was a mystery, even to him. He held both of his hands on her shoulders, his heart beating at the speed of light and he was practically glowing with unspeakable happiness. Her shyness made his own dissipate, yet he dared not declare his feelings for her. Though she clearly cared deeply for him, from her perspective this was still very new and not enough time had passed for her to return the same deep felt affection he held for her.

"You were afraid I would reject you, if I found out." He stated in a soft voice.

"Mmmm..." Came the muffled reply of embarrassment, that made him chuckle slightly.

"You have nothing to fear." He said softly as he placed a hand under her chin making her look at him. Her eyes was still closed, do to her shyness. Feeling her emotions so strongly he dared to kiss her softly again, knowing that she was hoping for it. The knowledge that she wanted him too was more than he had dared to believe possible. He was so caught up in all that he was feeling that it surprised him a little, when she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Never done this before, Abe followed her unconscious thoughts. They guided him, allowing him to kiss her breathless. He rejoiced in all the emotions she was feeling for **him** and when she gave a low moan he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist unable to get her close enough. It was bittersweet, when she pulled away for air. She looked into his eyes with a bright smile, but then noticed his clothes.

"Oh, now your clothes are soaked too. Sorry." She smiled pulling away. A part of him wanted to say he didn't care and pull her close again, but better judgement won.

"That's alright, water is my element after all. You, on the other hand, better get changed so you don't get sick." He replied in a low kind voice after clearing his throat.

"Yes... I'll see you a little later, Abraham." She smiled, picked up her dry clothes and walked out the door. Abe thought he probably looked like a fool at this very moment, but he didn't care even the slightest bit.

- OOO -

As she changed, Louise was desperately trying to get her head around what had just happened. _"He kissed me... He actually kissed me!" _she thought to herself smiling like a fool and kept touching her lips. She had never imagined that he would overcome his shyness and kiss her. That day at the trollmarket she had realised her growing feelings for him. His willingness to protect her, his intelligence, humour and shyness had made her care for him, but it wasn't until she saw him nearly getting killed that she realised it was more than that. The past few weeks after that had been torture. Though he obviously liked her, she had no idea that he might feel anything for her. He was so kind in general it was hard for her to tell when it possibly meant more. The fact that she was living with him and he could read her thoughts had **not** made it easier. She was terrified that he should find out, in case he felt nothing for her. Or even worse give into pity. She was still feeling shy, which was silly really, because she had been in relationships before. Then again he could feel everything she felt and then no veil of humour could hide her. And what she had said was true. She was afraid that he would find out something about her, an embarrassing memory or a decision she was ashamed of, that might make him turn away. But for the moment at least, she would give herself permission to be happy.

- OOO -

Liz was about to start making dinner when Louise came into the kitchen in her dry clothes with a big smile on her face. The children were sitting on the counters munching on an apple carved into pieces.

"You seem happy. Did you have fun with the kids?" She smiled.

"I am. It was fun walking with the children on the beach, not to mention racing back when it began to rain." Louise smiled.

"You should have seen us, mom. I was a pirate, fighting a big monster." Trevor boasted.

"I was a mermaid and I build my own castle." Sarah continued.

"And what was Louise?" Liz asked.

"Well, the monster of course." Louise smiled and Liz gave a chuckle.

"Now you two get of the counter. Go play while I make dinner." Liz shooed them and then noticed Louise starring out the window with a serious expression on her face.

"What's the matter?" Liz asked concerned.

"Nothing really, just wondering. Until now we have found a lot of references from Darren's cult to Celtic, Hindu and Greek mythology, but the murdered women also had Mayan symbols on their bodies." She mused.

"I have been considering that as well." Abe said from behind them and Louise smiled brightly at him as he shyly met her eyes. She then shook her head and tried to focus on the conversation, trying to ignore the drumming sensation in her heart.

"Doesn't the Mayan calendar end in December this year?" Louise asked.

"It does, the 21 of December. Some occult historians believe that passage between worlds will be easier that day. Therefore performing a ritual that could upset the balance in the world would be easier to accomplish." Abe explained.

"So it is likely that whatever Darren is planning will happen then. Great news everyone, no reason to buy Christmas gifts this year." Louise said sarcastically.

"Well, we have faced the certainty of doom and scary stuff before. We will find a way to deal with this." Liz said reassuring and was quick to change the subject as the children came back into the room. When Liz and the children were preoccupied, Abe placed a hand on Louise's shoulder to give her some comfort. She smiled up at him taking his hand in hers and gave it a quick kiss before letting go again.

"Is there any other references to the Mayan culture in the evidence found so far?" Louise asked in a low voice.

"No, none at all. I guess we will just have to see what is going to happen Saturday." Abe replied.

"In some ways I really hope Darren is there. I would like to give him a piece of my mind or preferably Red's." She gave him a mischievous smile and Abe shook his head lightly, his current happiness washing away the fear he felt... for the moment.

- OOO -

Darren was holding Louise's earring and underwear in his hand, as he looked at his new allies being summoned. He was confident that his master would be pleased with their progress. Some of the people under him was getting impatient, not understanding the value of patience. But by sacrificing their lives he had sent a message to the rest. I was not to be denied or trifled with. In the middle of the round room was a pool of blood and his creations started to emerge.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He cooed to his subordinate standing next to him.

"Yes... I was thinking it is possible to find another thirteen. This one is proving difficult to capture."

"No it must be her. I want it to be her. And let me make something clear. The reason she hasn't been captured is because I do not want her to... not yet. Besides I enjoy the chase." He smirked.

"As you wish." His companion bowed and left.

"Don't worry Louise. I have not forgotten you."


	12. Chapter 12 Puzzles of the mind

Puzzles of the mind

Louise didn't know how long she stood outside that damned door. After dinner she had helped Liz and the children prepare the Halloween costumes. It was that one time of the year, where they could walk in the street without people starring at them or avoid starring, shifting sidewalk or in some cases take pictures. Louise got the distinct impression that Liz had melted her fair share of cell phones, over the years. This angered her, not that people looked at them (it could probably never be avoided), but that people didn't at least make an effort to make them feel normal, **that** made her blood boil. She had continued to write her blog and contribute to debates all over the internet. This would probably not make a big difference here and now, but if it could create some awareness on the subject, perhaps a society where her friends could be accepted would be a little closer. Right now she faced another challenge entirely; going into the library. Abe and she had not been given the opportunity to talk privately, since he kissed her earlier that evening. Part of her was exited and hoped dearly that he would kiss her again. Another part felt uncomfortable, awkward and she was blushing before she had even entered.

"Stop being such a bloody coward, Louise!" She whispered to herself a little angrily.

She took a deep breath and opened the door and went inside. Abe was sitting in the couch with a book, hopefully because he was waiting for her, but got up quickly as she entered. He seemed unsure, but his gaze was focused on her and she could see, from the way his gills were moving, that he was breathing heavily. She giggled slightly and somewhere in the back of her mind she wished she could disappear. She cursed herself. She was normally never like this. She would put on her facade of confidence and sarcasm and things like this would not be a problem. Flirting was easy and she could put a rein on her emotions. With Abe that was not an option. As much as she liked him, she was so far out of her comfort zone that all her instincts told her to run for dear life. She took a deep breath as her body was trembling and walked towards him. She looked up at him as she approached. His eyes were so deep and his gaze so intense that it seemed to be consuming her and him. Unsure of what to say she looked at the book in his hand.

"You don't like the tablet?" She asked lightly.

"Of course I do. The books about the occult are often very old, however and have not been digitalized." He explained in a very apologetic way.

"Yet." She winked at him with a smile. "So what are you reading?" She continued.

"I have been reading up on the Erinyes. The creature from Professor Brennan's estate." He said as he sat back down and opened the book, revealing a picture of one. Louise sat down next to him, grateful that they had been able to start a conversation. She wanted to get closer to him, but was still trying to fight her own cowardliness. So instead of embracing him, as she wanted to, she ended up playing with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What is it with Darren and those scary female creatures? He can't turn me into one of those can he?" She said in sudden horror at the thought.

"No, there is no fear of that." He desperately tried not to chuckle, but couldn't help himself. The statement combined with the look on her face and his own nervousness prevented it. She faked offense and swatted him on the arm.

"How was I supposed to know? This is your area of expertise. I just make fancy gadgets." She stated still feigning offense.

"You are right of course. I apologize." He said with the expression Louise had come to recognize as his smile. She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek with her fingertips and it made both his and hers skin tingle. He cautiously placed his hand on hers, unsure of how she would react. He then leaned forward and kissed her. Louise was happy to return it. Knowing that it was her desire for him to kiss her, he had acted on, made her smile. She was unsure if his ability to read her would prove a blessing or a curse, but right now she was just happy that he did. He pulled away a little sooner than she would have liked, but knew that he was feeling unsure and nervous. She didn't need physic abilities to sense that much from him.

"So, harpies..." She breathed against his lips as he pulled away.

"Erinyes." He corrected with a smile.

"Are you going to enlighten me or continue to be pedantic?" She grumbled with a smile that made him chuckle.

"Sorry... Erinyes are creatures of vengeance. In the Lliad the description says "_those who beneath the earth punish whosoever has sworn a false oath"."_ Abe explained as he returned his attention to the book.

"I think I have heard of them before, but I thought they were called furies?" Louise questioned as she gave him a hesitant look.

"They are the same. Furies are the name they had in ancient Rome."

"Okay, so that could explain why it killed that KaliHaSam-member, if he had made some sort of oath to Darren. But how did they become Darren's allies?" Louise asked.

"Hmmm… it is possible that he convinced them that he is trying to get vengeance for an injustice." Abe mused. Louise gave a deep sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. She wondered what Darren was doing and why. How many more creatures had he allied himself with? Was he really so obsessed with immortality that he would go to such lengths? She momentarily wondered if she was the reason that he had done this. If she hadn't wounded his pride he might not have gone to such extreme measures. Deep in her thoughts she had not noticed Abe's hand upon hers and he suddenly held her chin to make her look at him.

"You are blameless." He said seriously. She smiled at him and took both his arms and wrapped them around her. His eyes widened a little, but when she rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped one arm around his waist, he pulled her closer and kissed her hair. He closed his eyes in contentment; this was something he had never had before.

- OOO -

_She followed the river as she walked. They stars and moon was shining so bright that it almost seemed like daylight. She followed it to a clearing in the forest with a waterfall. The light breeze made the thin fabric of her white backless dress move along with it. The air was hot and she felt tiny drops of sweat forming on her body. The soft grass cooled her feet, but it was not enough. She looked around her and saw nothing. Everything was a peace. She walked close to the riverbank and realized that the bottom was soft and smooth, without a single sharp stone. In the water were tiny silver coloured fish, their skin reflecting the moonlight. She could feel the heat in the palms of her hands and the water was almost begging her to enter. She stepped into the river, feeling the cool water travelling up her white dress making it cling to her body. She went out until the water was at her waist and dived under. She saw shimmers of a blue almost human figure moving in the water. She got up for air and as she looked down at herself she became a little shy. The white fabric becoming almost see-through, she wrapped her arms around herself to cover the fact that he nibbles were hinted beneath the fabric. She smiled as a figure swam swiftly past her in the water._

"_You can come up now, you know." She giggled and felt a blush coming upon her face._

_Then suddenly she felt a familiar presence behind her covering her eyes. She giggled with delight and closed her eyes. Lips started caressing her neck and down her spine. Her skin tingled and every kiss seemed to linger as the lips had left her skin. The lips moved their way up again and gentle hand push aside her wet hair, granting the lips access to the back of her neck._

"_Abraham..." She gasped lightly._

_The lips moved along her neck and up to her ear were they nibbled her earlobe. She opened her eyes a little intending to turn and kiss him, but then saw the reflection in the water._

"_Darren!" She screamed and instinctively she slammed her elbow between his ribs. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back against his chest as he panted into her ear._

"_Is that anyway to greet me? I thought that by now you would recognize my touch."_

"_How?" She hissed through the pain._

"_You didn't think that little trinket of yours would work forever, now did you? I am very disappointed in you. First you push me away, then you prevent me from contacting you and now you call me another man's name." He whispered huskily, before his free hand grabbed her breast hard._

"_Fuck you!" She screamed and started to hit and kick. Unfortunately he dragged her down by her hair. _

"_Oh, I will have my turn. Don't you worry."_

_He gave a manic growl and pushed her head under the water, only in the last minute, before she would drown, dragging her up again. When she looked back in the water it had become green, murky and glowing. In it there were corpses. One of the corpses swam under her and its rotting hands started to caress the inside of her thigh as Darren assaulted the upper half of her body._

"Louise, wake up. Please, wake up." A soft familiar voice said lovingly.

Louise opened her eyes and felt wet tears on her cheeks. She felt a cool hand gently stroking her cheek. Abe sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at her with a worried expression. They had gone to bed separately, but her screams must have awoken him even in his tank. Louise sat up and rubbed her face with her hands.

"It's alright." Abe said soothingly as he hesitantly stroked her hair.

"No, it's not. It was Darren. He knows about the bracelet and he found some way to get passed it." Louise sighed heavily, trying to get a hold on her emotions. Abe took her by her wrists and started to examine her arms. He sighed with relief before looking at her.

"No cuts... I know it is a small comfort right now, but even though he can get through to your dreams he can't physically hurt you." He explained as he let go of her wrists.

"Well, that is a comfort at least... Why me? What did I do that was so horrible that he is tormenting me like this? I **hate** him and I am ashamed at myself for hating him! I don't want to hate **anyone**!" She said angrily and Abe nodded in understanding.

"You have done nothing. Please don't believe that you have." He said in a voice that was both soothing and pleading. That made her smile a little as she wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Why are you so good to me?" She whispered.

"Because you deserve it and I... I need to care for you." He said hesitantly afraid that it might be to forward. Her responds was to kiss him and hug him even tighter. Relieved he put his arms around her and as she rested her head on his shoulder he took in the scent of her hair. He was going to protect her no matter what.

- OOO -

_The same damned mist, the same bloody ruins and the same fucking mud! This was getting annoying to the point of blind fury and mind-twisting craziness would consume him._

"_What the hell do you want?!" He growled fiercely._

_Rasputin appeared before him. Without saying a word he pointed in a direction and Hellboy turned his head. Sarah and Trevor were locked in separate rooms. The doors were made of a see-through material and the cells were white and had no furniture. Sarah was crying uncontrollably and screaming for him. Trevor kept running head first into the door in the hopes of breaking it, but blood had started to run down his face. One last time he charged at the door. The door cracked, but Trevor fell unconscious to the ground blood slowly covering the white flooring._

"_NOOO!" Red screamed and reached out for his son, but the mud kept him in place._

"_You want to save them and I can help you, my child. You will fulfil your true calling, Anon Un Rama." Rasputin said in a comforting way._

He sat up in bed, trembling from the cold sweat covering his body. He jumped out of bed and went straight for the children's room. As he saw them sleeping contently in their beds he gave a sigh of relief. He went to kiss each of them on their heads. Sarah stirred as he touched her.

"Daddy?" She mumbled.

"Yes... Go back to sleep princess." Red replied and kissed her temple before walking out the door and closing it. When he came back to his bedroom Liz sat up in bed with her arms crossed.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" She said in a stern voice.

"It's nothing." He shrugged.

"Don't give me that, H.B... Talk to me." She pleaded.

He sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of the bed. He told her everything. The dreams that had been haunting him, how he was afraid that their children would never have a real life and that he had Johan and Abe see if there was any sign of Rasputin.

"I don't know if I can do this, Liz. I can't even walk on the street without being harassed, how am I going to help Sarah and Trevor start a life for themselves one day?" He sighed deeply. Liz got up and straddled him as she held his face between her hands.

"Now you listen to me, you big ape. The kids love you and you are a great farther. Their lives will not be easy, but they do have a father who loves them and will walk through hell and back to keep them safe." She finished her argument by kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the bed.

- OOO -

He looked up at the ceiling were the morning light was reflected through the water of his tank and made the most beautiful pattern. Three years of living here and he had never noticed that before. Then again he had never slept in the bed before either. Though he hadn't slept much last night. He looked down at Louise who was sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder. After her nightmare he had stayed up with her, holding her until she calmed down and she had finally fallen asleep in his arms. His heart had been beating so hard the entire night, that he was surprised she could rest so close to it. The euphoria he had felt, when he first kissed her, still filled his mind. He couldn't remember being this happy. Yet it had not even lasted a few hours before his affection for her, was turned into worry again. Darren was enjoying this power play of his and it was driving Abe to the brink of insanity with worry. He had searched so many books that he had lost count, to find out what was so special about Louise. He had found nothing. She seemed to be perfectly ordinary in every possible way, well... with the exception of all the things that had made him fall for her. To him she was anything, but ordinary. She was the kindest person he had known. That combined with her curiosity, determination and occasional silly side, made her the most wonderful woman he had ever met. And she was sleeping in **his** bed, in **his** arms, with her dark red hair spread out over **his** shoulder and pillow. Louise stirred slightly and wrapped her leg around his. He shouldn't do it, but he couldn't resist. Carefully he placed his hand on her thigh and smiled at the discovery that it was just as soft as is looked and dare he think... imagined. As she stirred again he quickly removed his hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning." He said as he turned slightly to get a better look at her face.

"Mmmornin'." Came the muffled and sleepy reply as she stretched. She then seemed to realize where she was and sat up with a flush starting to appear on her cheeks.

"Sorry, for trapping you like this." She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't mind." He replied sitting up as well. Feeling shy she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Argh, this is so **stupid**. I don't know why I am this shy. Normally I'm not." She explained hoping it would lessen her shyness. It didn't.

"That's quite alright... You are adorable, when you behave like this." He chuckled.

"You're **not** helping!" She gave a muffled growl into his shoulder.

"It wasn't my intention." He teased and he momentarily wondered where his boldness had come from. Louise grabbed a pillow and started hitting him. It ended with him jumping of the bed and diving into his tank.

"Coward!" She grumbled before laughing heartily. Abe appeared at the water's surface chuckling. She blew a kiss at him before she took her clothes and walked down the stairs. Abe dived down to the bottom and looked at her walk out the door. He picked up his tablet and let his hand slide over it lovingly. He had to keep her safe, because he was not sure how to go on if he lost her.


	13. Chapter 13 Change

_Hey. I just wanted to thank those who have supported my story so far. It's a joy to find that others are excited about the things you write. Please leave a review, so that I can make the story better along the way. Hugs Cowoline_

Change

The next few days had been a mixture of awkwardness and absolute bliss. Abe had never been this happy and from, what he could sense from Louise, this was a different experience for her as well. With everything going on they had made an unspoken agreement to take it slow. She needed time to adjust, because currently she was monitoring her thoughts quite vigorously, as she was terrified to think or remember something he would not approve of. Abe had considered telling her, that he knew pretty much everything there was to know about her, but decided against it. She was already shy as it was and truth be told he needed time to adjust as well. There were steps to be taken that were unfamiliar to him, but not foreign to her. At the moment they both had each other at a disadvantage. This also meant that they hadn't told anyone about their relationship, though Abe knew that both Liz and Red suspected it. Abe had noticed that Red had been tense the last couple of days. His nightmares were becoming increasingly worse and Abe had offered him something that would help him sleep. Red had just shrugged and said that it was nothing. Today however he seemed in high spirits and Abe confirmed to himself, that his friend had finally had some proper rest. Abe wished the same could be said for him. Tonight was the night they were told something was going to happen at the nightclub called Nirvana in New York. Liz and Louise had decided to enter it tonight, while he, Red, Johan and some agents would be waiting outside if back up was needed. It was only at Louise's own insistence that she was to enter tonight. Abe had pleaded her not to, but she insisted that she was not going to sit around and do nothing, while other people's lives were in danger because of her. She also made the argument that she would have Liz and two agents with her. She was purposely using herself as bait to stop Darren and Abe **hated** it. He tried to remind himself that he did trust Liz and that nothing would happen, without him knowing about it. Walking into the living quarters from the library he had to smile (his version of a smile at least) as he saw Louise helping the children with their costumes. Meyers had offered to babysit for the evening and had decided to take them to some sort of Halloween party. Sarah was dressed as a witch and Trevor as a zombie. Louise was pretending to be eaten by the children, when she saw Abe looking at her. She stood up, smiled sheepishly and shrugged. The children then went towards Abe, eager to show them their costumes. Liz appeared in the stairs and looked down at Louise.

"We'll better get ready. John will be here in an hour and then we will have to be ready." Liz explained.

"Of course, I'll be right up. I can't even remember when I was last at a nightclub." Louise said as she went up the stairs.

"Me neither. Abe will you watch the kids?"

"Certainly." He nodded.

"Thanks... Where is Red anyway?" Liz grumbled.

"The basement I think." Abe answered and Liz rolled her eyes. She should have expected that answer.

As agreed an hour later Meyers came for the children and Liz and Louise were ready to go. Liz was wearing a black dress that Red clearly liked since he didn't want to let go of her after he dragged her in for a hug. As the children were leaving Louise came running down the stairs. She was wearing a dress that was deep red with a v-shaped neckline, her silver jewellery and her hair lose and curled. She was caring a plastic wand in her hand. Abe took a deep breath and tried to ignore the expression Meyers made as he saw her.

"Sarah, you forgot this sweetheart." Louise smiled and gave the little girl the wand.

"Thank you." Sarah said and hugged her.

"Now you guys have fun." She smiled.

They children said goodbye to their parents and left with Meyers. Ten minutes later the adult left as well.

- OOO -

They were standing in an alleyway, where the agents were preparing everything needed for tonight's operation. Manning had not been thrilled that Hellboy, Liz and Abe had insisted on helping with this investigation, but in the end it was Johan who had the final say. It was a cold night, but after a while of standing in the back of that truck as the B.P.R.D. went through procedures, Louise needed some fresh air and stepped outside. She looked up at the lights of the city and wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. To be honest she was tired and would much rather be home in bed, but she was also anxious about what would happen tonight. She turned her head, when she heard someone behind her and smiled as she saw Abe coming towards her.

"You are cold." He stated, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you. I could get use this." She smiled and his heart speed up.

"You look beautiful." He breathed in a low voice. It was still very new to him to express things like that.

"Only because you choose to perceive me as such." She smiled brightly and he chuckled lightly.

"You don't have to go inside. The agents can go in and you can stay out here." He pleaded.

"You know I can't. We talked about this, I..." Louise didn't get to finish before Liz came out of the van with Red and two agents.

"Are you ready?" Liz asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Louise stated, taking off the blanket and handing it to Abe.

"Alright, let's go." Liz said and walked ahead. Louise looked up at Abe and gave him a small kiss.

"I will be fine, love." She whispered against his lips before she walked away. Abe's heart fluttered at the endearment and he didn't notice the way Red and the agents were looking at him, before Red patted him on the shoulder.

"Liz, got her back, Blue. We better get inside." Red smirked and all but dragged Abe away.

- OOO -

An hour later and absolutely nothing had happened. They were beginning to wonder if Darren knew they were coming, which was highly plausible after what happened with the Erinyes. Abe actually hoped it was the case. He wanted Darren to be found of course, but not at the expense that something could happen to Louise. He and Johan spend the time waiting going over the case seeing if there was anything they should have missed. So far they had no luck. Needing some fresh air Abe stepped out of the truck and rested against the side of it. He thought of the endearment Louise had used and wished nothing more than that she would return so he could hold her. And just then he saw her appearing in the alley.

"Abraham..." She whispered beckoning him with a finger to come closer. He followed her deeper into the alley, around a corner and walked closer to her.

"You shouldn't be out here alone. It is dange..." He was interrupted as she put a finger to his lips. She quickly replaced her finger with her mouth and kissed him deeply and passionately. She had not done that before, but **god**, how he had wanted her to. Her lips were intoxicating and he forgot everything about his surroundings. He lifted his hands to hold them on her face, but she grabbed his wrists and pushed him back against the wall holding his arms in place.

"What are you doing?" He asked surprised, but her lips rendered the question mute. When her tongue played with his lips, beckoning entry into his mouth, he let out a moan. His head was spinning out of control and he felt as if he was going to pass out. She then moved her lips to his neck and her hands began roaming over his body. He began panting heavily and wanted nothing more than to touch her. It was then that he realised that he could still not move his arms.

"Louise?" He asked breathlessly before opening his eyes. When she looked up at him her green eyes flickered red for a moment. It was then he finally discovered why he couldn't move his arms. The woman in front of him had **four**! He could taste something like poison in the mouth. Not a deadly one, but one that could cause hallucinations in humans. He lifted his leg and kicked her off him.

"What are you?" He spat and the Louise in front of him changed into a woman with black skin, red blood veins all over her body and red eyes. It spoke a language he didn't understand before trying to attack him. He pulled his gun at the last moment at shot after her. Unfortunately she turned into a rat and disappeared.

"What is going on?" Red asked as he came running towards him with another agent.

"Something is terribly wrong. I need to have a look at the books now." Abe said almost in panic as he ran past red and into the truck.

"Agent Sapien, what is happening?" Johan asked, but Abe ignored him franticly looked through one of the books.

"What are you searching for, Blue?" Red asked.

"I was attacked in the alley by a shape shifter of some sort... I'm trying to find it." Abe replied though he was still very much focused on the book.

"Have you found anything?" Johan asked.

"Not yet... wait... here it is. Pishacha, Hindu mythology. Flesh eating demon with the ability to both possessed humans and shift shape." Abe said fear running down his spine.

"Mien god, that means those creatures could be anyone!" Johan gasped.

"Liz, do you read?" Red said through the locator.

"_Yes, Red. Is something wrong?"_

"Blue just encountered a demon in the alley. It's a shift shaper and can posses people too, so be careful."

"_Got it. We will start a sweep of the place now."_ Liz replied.

"We better go out and search the area. Red and Blue can go with agent Stone and we will stay here in case something should happen inside the club." Johan ordered and they did as he said.

As they went out the truck Abe was worried. That thing had clearly been a distraction, but why and how did it know to target him by using Louise's form? They went to the alleyway and Abe held out his hand to sense his surroundings.

"The roof." He pointed to the one where he felt a disturbance from. Red punched the wall, so that the ladder to the fire escape fell down. Agent Stone went first with Red and Abe right behind him. As soon as stone reached the top he was hit by a crystal spear and fell down.

"Shit!" Red growled before continuing upwards.

They were not prepared for what they saw, when they got to the roof. A young man with black hair and a small beard froze them in place using a similar crystal, to the ones the men at Brennan's estate had used. Next to the man stood the demon Abe met in the alleyway.

"Listen buddy, let me out of this and I'll promise to go easy on you." Red threatened, but the crystals grew up and around his neck.

"I hate to tell you this, but you are really in no position to make demands." The man chuckled. A man that looked like Agent Stone appeared holding a woman with a black bag over her head. Only when she was standing in front of the leader was the bag removed and her first act was to spit him in the face.

"You little bitch!" He roared and slapped Louise across her face.

"No!" Abe shouted holding his hand forward, instantly regretting he couldn't keep his emotions in check. He couldn't reach for his gun as it was embrace by the crystal. The man looked at him for a moment and then returned is attention to Louise.

"You should listen to him. Is this any way to greet me?" He stroked her cheek and she flinched.

"You are right, Darren. I had a whole other idea about how to greet you." She said darkly, but Darren just laughed.

"Well aren't you feisty. That's good... I like passion." He cooed.

"Good, because you are going to **love** me, when I get out of this stuff." Red grumbled as he struggled against the crystals.

"I would ask you to introduce your friends, Louise, but that won't be necessary. What interesting company you keep... Anon Un Rama, the right hand of doom." Darren said as he walked towards Hellboy and looked up at him.

"How do you know that name?" Red's eyes widened a little, but kept his cool demeanour.

"I bothered to look for it. There are so many things that people have missed over the years. Even the most celebrated researchers and professors. And an Ichthyo Sapien... You always did have a soft spot for sea creatures." Darren mocked as he turned to Abe and let the crystal embrace him further so he couldn't move. Darren looked over at Agent Stone that turned into another Pishacha and it held a large sword to Louise's neck.

"Any of you two move and she dies." Darren warned.

"Isn't it stupid to kill the person you need?" Red stated with a sense of superiority.

"How do you know I cannot bring her back to life? I could have the ability to torture her endlessly." He gave a sinister smile.

"You crazy son of a bitch." Red grumbled.

"You are bloody mental!" Louise spat.

"I have been called worse. Now from the way you are reacting I'm guessing you are Abraham." Darren stated coldly as he walked to stand right in front of Abe.

"I hope you liked my little present. It was quite an ingenious idea to find out who this Abraham was, if I say so myself." Darren smirked.

"You tricked me!" Abe spat.

"Of course I did. Oh, and see that anger burning beneath that cold flesh. You know she doesn't care for you." Darren continued.

"Shut up, you ass!" Louise spat, but was then silenced by the hand of the Pishacha. It's hand holding so tightly it became hard for her to breath and the skin around her mouth turned white.

"I suggest you keep quiet, Louise. You see the creature holding you is quite hungry and if you struggle too much it might lose control and eat you... or your friends. Besides it's rude to interrupt a conversation." Darren said in a deadly voice, but with a smirk on his face.

"Let her go." Abe pleaded.

"Oh, **damn**! You **have** fallen hard, haven't you? It's a farce you know. She doesn't care. She chooses men who she believes need her help rather than the once she is actually attracted to. She wants to rescue you and when she has she will lose interest." Darren explained with a fake sense of sympathy.

"You know nothing about her." Abe spat, but in the back of his mind Darren's words were threatening to poison him. Darren laughed.

"Oh, but I **do**. Her ex was a lowlife who couldn't get his act together. He walked through life and accomplished nothing. Not until her. She helped him regain his confidence and when he did, he cheated on her. But here is the kicker. **She. Didn't. Care**. It's pity, nothing more. But you already know this don't you?" Darren stated as he stepped closer to Abe. Abe could feel his breath in the cold air and in his mind Darren's words where tormenting him. His silence providing Darren with the answer he needed.

"You fool... and still you choose to protect her from me, not even knowing my true intensions." He laughed and walked away. As he got nearer to Louise however the Pishacha who held her captive let her go and turned on Darren. Darren's eyes widened as his own creation turned against him.

"Oh no you don't." He growled and grabbed its throat forcing out the entity hiding inside. A mist left it's lunges.

"And an ectoplasm as well... You do know how to pick them." Darren hissed as he let the Pishacha go.

"Johan! Come here and get me out of this!" Red yelled, but Johan seemed to be moving away. Just when Darren was near Louise, who lay coughing on the ground, did they hear gunshots. Johan returned in his suit together with Liz and two agents. Darren sighed and formed crystal around himself, freeing Abe and Hellboy in the process.

"Finish them off." Darren sighed.

One of the Pishaca's turned into a giant snake and the other into a giant spider. The snake turned to Louise and started to strike at her and she only moved in the last second. Abe and Red began firing at it and it immediately turned its attention to them. Red threw a gun to Louise, who got off the ground and started to fire as well. The spider quickly captured Johan and covered his suit in its web. It forced Johan to leave the suit. The two agents kept firing at both the spider and snake. One of them was crushed by the tail of the snake. The spider turned its attention to Liz and covered her in its web. Liz ignited to the fire in her and burned to web before sending a fiery blaze in the spider's direction. It screamed as it turned back to its original form and lay burning on the ground. Meanwhile the snake had tried to strike at Abe who had moved aside quickly, allowing Red to punch his head into the ground. You could hear the skull crack and its lower fangs went op through its nostrils. The snake transformed back into a black woman with red veins. Darren Connor was nowhere to be seen. When the danger had passed, Red helped free Johan's suit as Liz and the agent tended to the wounded one. Abe went over to Louise, who was shivering uncontrollably. He had only just reached her, when she turned to him, wrapping is arms around his waist and burrowing her face in his chest. He gently held his arms around her, but the things that had occurred tonight had him left a little shaken as well. She then began to chuckle to his astonishment.

"What?" He asked looking down at her, she turned her eyes to the Pishacha that had been a snake.

"Some serpent charmer I am. I was close to becoming a serpent **snack**." She shook her head and pulled away. Right now Abe found her lucky that she could deflect her emotions that way. He wished he had that option, as the memory of the fake Louise's kisses and Darren's words were tormenting his mind.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Well, we were in the club and nothing really happened. Then we received the message from Red that something was wrong. Some moments later Agent Stone, or what appeared to be him, came and said that you and Red told to get me to safety. Liz didn't have the chance to tell me the specifics about, what was wrong. So I had no idea there were shape shifters involved. So I, stupidly, followed him. Then he bagged me and dragged me up here. I guess Liz and Johan, must have become worried. Thankfully." Louise explained and Liz came towards them.

"Louise, are you hurt?" She asked concerned.

"No, I'm fine. What about him?" Louise asked pointing at the agent.

"We have called for an ambulance and they should be here in a few minutes. I have also contacted the bureau and the will send over some agents to clean up this mess. Perhaps you should go get some rest." Liz suggested. Louise nodded and went with Johan who had finally gotten his suit back. Liz turned to Abe, when she was out of earshot.

"What was all this about? What was he hoping to achieve?" She asked.

"I think he was seizing us up, to see who he is up against." Red stated as he came closer.

"Quite possibly... But what do we do now?" Abe considered.

"Johan said he had gotten some lead from being inside that thing's head." Red stated.

"It might give us some answers... I think the paramedics are here. You two get out of sight." Liz ordered and Abe and Red went down from the roof. Abe was quiet and Red could tell that he was lost in some depressing thoughts.

"He is messing with your head, Blue. Don't let him." Red said placing a hand on Abe's shoulder.

"I know." Abe said quietly.

"I saw the way she looked at you... **and** she kissed you... So how long has this been going on?" Red teased hoping to lighten the mood.

"That is none of your business." Abe teased back.

"Hey, that's not fair! You go all physic on me with stuff like this and I don't even get a hint?" Red grumbled.

"Not a single one." Abe stated with a smile in his voice.

"Abe old buddy. You are a pain in the ass!" Red stated in a tone of offense, nudging Abe with his elbow as he passed him.


	14. Chapter 14 Disguise

Disguise

It was almost morning, when they arrived back at their house. Abe had been lost in thought the whole way back and had not spoken to anyone. It felt as if Darren's words and that demon had poisoned his love for Louise... or rather his certainty of her affection for him. What Darren had said was not a lie. Her kindness and her self-deprecating personality meant that she tended to end up befriending, or in relationships, with people she felt needed her. At the same time she shielded her heart, by not getting to emotionally attached to friends or lovers. It was almost as she expected them to leave. She was letting herself being used as a stepping stone for people with low self-esteem. Was that how she looked at him? A sad creature, the world had turned its back on? A man with a broken heart that needed reassurance? A pathetic life form that had pledge his entire existence to follow other peoples lead? And then there was that kiss. He could still feel the searing kiss burning on his lips and the adrenalin from it flowing through his veins, corrupting him. He had not realised until that moment how badly he wanted... needed Louise to want him in that way. He damned Darren and his psychotic mind game. Abe had been happy when he awoke yesterday morning and now he had been poisoned by doubt and fear. Maybe Louise had been perfectly justified in fearing, what he would find if he read her thoughts.

When they arrived at their home, Abe went through the living room and straight into the library. Once in there, he walked to his tank and rested his head against the glass. He heard the door open and in the reflection he could see Louise coming towards him. Even after all that had happened she looked almost as beautiful, as when they left the night before. Her makeup was a little smeared, her hair tousled and her dress a little dirty from landing on the ground.

"Abraham." She whispered softly, while placing a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't turn to face her. He felt disgusted with himself and unworthy of her. He feared her affections were based on pity and that led to even more anger. Darren planned this. He wanted this and it was working.

"Talk to me." She said gently.

"I'm fine. I just need time to think." Abe stated without looking at her. What happened next he hadn't expected.

"Damn it, Abe! Are you really listening to what that insane idiot said? **You** know me, he doesn't!" She stated angrily and he turned with a surprised expression. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a bruising kiss, fuelled with all her anger, hurt and frustration. She was determined to show him that she cared and took complete control of the situation, by forcing him to kiss her. Abe sighed with relief as he kissed her back. This was real, this was her. She pulled away slightly and said in a low voice.

"You are the only one I cannot... don't want to hide my feelings from. It is not an option for me not to care. And I do... so much." She breathed.

It all came crashing down on Abe. All the feelings of remorse, fear and anguish was replaced by a guilt for doubting her. He placed his gloved hands behind her head and neck and pulled her close. He kissed her with all the passion and love that he felt, not holding back on any of it. He didn't consider he could overwhelm her or scare her away. He needed to be as close to her as possible. She grabbed onto his shirt with both hands to prevent herself from falling. He had completely turned the tables on her and she wasn't sure how to handle it. He deepened the kiss even more and as his tongue gained entry into her mouth, she moaned. A surge of electricity went through her and she was definitely not in control anymore. She never was with him. For all his kindness and hesitation, there was a man who she could not hide from. He had the upper hand, when it came to her, if he decided to take advantage of that fact or not. Not only did he make her feel vulnerable, but when with him she wanted to be just that. She trusted him completely. She whimpered with disapproval, when he removed his mouth from hers, but gasped as he started kissing her neck.

"I need to touch you." He desperately pleaded between kisses. His shyness was completely gone and it was replaced with an intense need for her.

"O-okay..." Was all she managed to whisper in her surprised state of mind. She had never thought he could be this way, but she loved every moment of it. He let go of her, dragged of his gloves before pulling her close again and continued to kiss her as passionately as before. Her kisses were like a drug to him and each one removed a little more of the poison, that Darren and the Pishacha had administered into his heart. He needed his hands to tell him that this really was her. He wanted there to be no doubt left in his mind, that this was real and that the affection she returned was not just pity. His hands roamed freely over her body, every one of her nerves telling him where and how to touch. His own emotions mixed with hers, cascaded inside of him. There was no coherent thought or doubt. Just her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and guided him towards the couch, her lips never leaving his. She had never felt anything this strongly, he consumed her and she could swear that his touch, was transferring some of his emotions to her. He gently lowered her on the couch and as soon as she lay down, he was above her, his lips assaulting her neck. Her hands were roaming freely over his chest and back, as she silently damned the shirt he was wearing. She gasped, whimpered and moaned as his hands and lips continued to answer her unspoken prayers. She arched her back as she felt his hand sliding up at the outside of her thigh, appreciating her as if she was a goddess.

"Breakfast is ready!" Red roared from the kitchen and to Louise's regret Abe lifted slightly off her and looked down into her eyes. His heart pounded even harder as he looked at her flushed cheeks, her lips swollen and red, while her eyes were sparkling with desire.

"If I kill him, will you visit me in prison?" She grumbled half-heartedly, as she was still breathing heavily.

"It could be worse. He could have waltzed in here." Abe chuckled, while trying to catch his breath.

"Hmmm... I think I'm going to make a lock for that door, that's voice activated." She mused with a giggle.

"Good idea. We better get going, dear, or we will have a small army of red monkeys charging down the door." He chuckled before stroking her cheek and lifting himself of her. She smile sheepishly at the endearment and took his hand as he offered it to help her up. It was reassuring to know that not all of Darren's plans seemed to be working.

- OOO -

Louise was frustrated. Because of all that had been happening she was behind on her work and was increasingly concerned about her midterm paper. Because of this she had spent the last five days glued to her computer and her electronic equipment. Abe had been sweet to clear a part of the basement for her and provide her with a table for her electronic equipment. This gave her a nice private place to work, but at the same time it was irritating. She had hardly spent any time with Abe, since the morning he had kissed her absolutely senseless. The very thought of it made her knees go weak and her face blush. And when she had done, what she had decided to do for the day, she was often so tired that she went straight to bed. Still her thesis was important. She was grateful that Abe not only understood, but knew that she had to do this though her heart desired something else entirely.

- OOO -

The kids were exited beyond belief and had talked about nothing for days. Damn it all, he was as excited as they were. Halloween was the one time of the year, where he could take his family out just like any other father. Some people would recognize him, sure, but most just complimented him on his costume. He was not so sure about what Liz thought about it, but she always went with them and did seem to have a good time. Every year it got more fun as the children got older. These moments were too few and far in between, but he had somehow learned to appreciate what he had. Red had Liz, Sarah and Trevor and in the end that was all that truly mattered. He had big plans for tonight. First they would go trick or treating with the children and after they would go have a meal somewhere. Not order take out, but rejoice that they could sit in a place and eat without people starring at them. And preferably somewhere that had and "all you can eat" buffet. Red had wanted to take the children to the trollmarket to experience that, but Liz said that they were far too young and she was right. He walked up behind Liz who was changing in front of the mirror. He placed his hands on her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Are you ready, Liz?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I just need my hat." She replied and put on a pointy witch hat. Other than that she wore her regular clothes.

"A witch?" Red raised an eyebrow.

"Sarah thought we would make a good pair." She smiled lightly.

Red chuckled and they went down stairs where the children were waiting in excitement. Red looked around and couldn't see Abe or Louise. He knew Abe was in the library and Louise was probably working on something in the cellar. Those two really needed to learn that life was too short for them to waste it like this. In Red's mind her studying could wait. He had been happy, when he found out that Abe... well whatever he had with Louise. He wouldn't say anything and neither would she. In truth Red didn't care as long as they were happy and Abe deserved happiness after, what he had been through. However this was a night for celebration in Red's mind and those two should join. They needed to get out. He had already convinced Abe, with the help of his kids, to come. The tricky one would be Louise, since she was so buried in her work.

"Liz, could you see if you can get Louise out of the basement? Then I'll get the kids ready."

"She is busy with work, Red." Liz explained.

"Yeah, I know, but she needs a night out."

"Alright, but no promises." Liz smiled.

Red stuck his head in the door of the library, telling Abe they were leaving shortly, before helping the children with the coats and boots. Liz called for Louise down in the basement and a few minutes later she came up.

"Are you leaving now?" Louise smiled kindly.

"Yeah, and you are coming as well squirt." Red stated in a tone that said; No arguments allowed.

"But I have work to finish." She tried to explain as she gestured towards the basement.

"It might do you some good with a break. Abe is coming as well." Liz tried and Abe had just entered the room long enough for him to hear it. Louise smiled shyly and he shifted a little uncomfortably.

"Even so... I really need to get this done." She smiled, trying not to giggle like a nervous little girl.

"Please, please, please." The children begged in unison.

"But I don't have a costume." Louise tried in a friendly voice, as if it was a good reason not to go.

"I do!" Sarah said excitedly and went to the corner, where she had put some of her toys. She came back with a plastic tiara and Louise declared defeat by bowing her head and let the little girl place it on her head.

"Great, let's go." Red said exited and went out the door, his children right on his tail.

- OOO -

Walking through the streets with Liz on his arm and the kids running in front eager to get to the next house, he never felt more content. Still in some ways it was bittersweet. They should be able to do this every day. Liz nudged him gently in the side and tore him from his thoughts. She gestured him to look behind them with her head. Red chuckled as he saw Louise and Abe falling further and further behind as they talked.

"I told you it would work itself out." Red stated clearly proud of himself.

"You did. I hope it will last, Abe deserves it. I wonder how long it has been going on." Liz mused.

"A little over a week? Who knows?" Red shrugged and saw his children eagerly standing at the next house waiting for him to join them.

Walking side by side with Louise he felt a little uneasy. He was afraid someone would recognise him and put Louise in an uncomfortable situation. He shouldn't really, since she had stood up for him on several occasions. He reached for her hand and sighed with relief when she took it. It still warmed his heart that she had overcome her fear and touched his hand without hesitation, even if they were both wearing glows at the moment. If only he could overcome his own fear of rejection. He looked at her and discovered her eyes were closed and turned towards the sky. It was a very cold night and her breathing was clearly seen in the air. He chuckled as he looked at her.

"What?" She said opening her eyes.

"Nothing." He smiled.

"Liar... this is nice though. I'm glad I came along." She smiled squeezing his hand.

"As am I." He smiled, but his expression then turned serious as he looked away.

"You know, it's unfair that if you want to know what's bothering me, you can just touch my hand. But when something is troubling you I have to play this guessing game, because you won't tell me." She raised an eyebrow being serious, but not correcting or scolding him.

"I just didn't want to spoil the moment." He explained.

"That's sweet, but now I would like to have my curiosity satisfied." She smiled kindley.

"I just regret that, when you are with me things like this will be rare. Any other day, just walking down the street like this, people will stare at me. I know you prefer to be unnoticed." He sighed. She stopped him and put her glowed hand on his cheek.

"It doesn't bother me. I wish it could be different and perhaps one day it will be. I'm not offended by you or people starring. Besides if I walk like this with you more often, perhaps others will be encouraged to become more tolerant." She smiled caressing his cheek.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable." He explained.

Her responds was to put her hand behind his neck and pull him down for a long, passionate and lingering kiss. His eyes widened momentarily, but he eventually surrendered to the kiss and placed his hands on her waist. Some people on the street were whistling, a car that drove by honked and somewhere someone shouted "Get a room!".

"Way to go man!" Another guy shouted from across the street and Louise had to pull back as she all but roared with laughter. Abe was feeling incredibly shy, but kept his hands on Louise's waist.

"See I don't mind." She chuckled.

"You are incorrigible." He breathed against her temple before kissing it.

"Aaaawww, did I make you feel embarrassed?" She teased and kissed him lightly. She then continued.

"I was serious though. Perhaps part of the problem is that you are hiding. Not that I blame you or anyone else for that matter. Just a thought."

"I know. If only everyone were like you." He breathed as they continued to walk.

"Hell no! For one, I have heard that the people we dislike the most, are those who remind us of our own shortcomings. Imagine all the grief I would have on a daily basis? Secondly, I like having you to myself, thank you very much." She smiled brightly up at him and he had to chuckle.

Walking up to rejoin Red, Liz and the children, Abe started wondering. Perhaps Louise was right. It would take willingness from both sides to create a world, where creatures like him could live side by side with humans. It just seemed like an impossible task. Yet she had started to try and make some awareness about the problem. She had decided to hope rather than give up and even as she was feeling afraid about so many other things in her life. Despite Darren, she still managed to smile, joke and make sarcastic remarks. God, how he loved her and he dearly hoped that one day her affection would grow into love as well.


	15. Chapter 15 Crypts

Crypts

Abe was in his tank reading. He enjoyed the freedom that the tablet had given him, while in the water, though he could only read one book at a time. Therefore he still had the books lined up outside his tank and when Louise was working in the library, she would turn them from time to time. He had spent much more of his time in his tank lately, because she was working. He knew she wanted to spend time with him, but she had also gotten very behind on her work. After almost two weeks of intense work, she seemed to be catching up and his heartbeat increased with the hope, that she might spent more time with him. They were still sleeping separately because... well because he was too much of a coward, to ask if he could sleep next to her (if he was to be honest with himself). The truth was that he missed her, especially when she was working in the basement. Today she was fortunately working in the library. She was busy and they wouldn't talk much. But just fact that he could look up to see, the way she would bite her lip while concentrating, or hear her cheering to herself, when she fixed a problem, made him feel happy and content. He looked at her and saw her sitting lost in thought. As she began to smile brightly and a flush started to spread on her cheeks, still deep in thought, he got very curious. Was she thinking about him? And if so, what was she imagining? He swallowed hard thinking of the possibilities. He swam to the glass wall closets to her and placed his hand on it. But he felt nothing.

"I look forward to, when you can finally take that bracelet of." He stated, before realizing he had spoken. So much for subtlety. Louise looked up at him confused for a moment, but then gave him a mischievous smile.

"And here I thought it was a good excuse, for you to touch me." She teased.

"I was not aware that I needed one." He teased back making her laugh. Liz walked in the door just then and looked at Louise who was still chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Liz smiled.

"Just Abraham's snappy comebacks." Louise smiled and returned to look into her computer. Liz walked over to Abe with a cell phone in her hand.

"Johan just called. He wants you to call him back as soon as possible." Liz explained.

"Alright, I'll be right there." He replied before he swam to the surface of his tank, where he received the cell phone from Liz. He called Johan and they talked for a few minutes. Liz stood with her arms crossed listening to the conversation. When Abe hung up he handed her the phone and looked at her.

"Did he tell you?" Abe asked.

"Yes. I can go if you like?" Liz suggested.

"No, I'd rather do this myself. Would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"Sure. I'll meet you in the basement, when you're ready." Liz smiled and rested her arm shortly on his arm. Abe and Liz both walked down the stairs, but she continued to walk out the door and Abe went to Louise. She looked up, when he approached.

"What did Johan want?" She smiled as she reached to touch his cheek. He kneeled beside her chair and rested his hand on her lower back.

"Remember Johan was going to follow up on some leads he got, when he possessed the Pishacha?"

"The shape shifter? Yes. He found one of the locations, where Darren has been hiding?" She turned slightly towards him on the chair.

"Yes and he wants me to lead the team that is investigating it. I have accepted, but I will be gone a few days." He explained.

"Okay... why are you acting like something is terribly wrong? Is Darren still there?" She asked with her voice full of worry.

"None of the information the B.P.R.D. has gathered shows him to be there, but it's hard to tell since it's under water and they haven't sent a team down there yet." He tried to calm her.

"Which is why they want you. Where are you going?" She tried to focus on the facts rather than the fear, of what could happen if Darren was still there.

"Greece, but I will only be gone for a couple of days." He promised and she raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile.

"I am quite capable of coping without you for a few days. So... you get a mini vacation and I am stuck here with my work." She sighed before fake pouting and he gave a chuckle.

"I'm going to miss you." He breathed without realising it. He looked up at her, as he realised that this statement had overwhelmed her. He could feel the way her heart seemed to be bursting. Her eyes were full of adoration and disbelief as she smiled. Her feelings were betraying her, whispering confessions to him through the palm of his hand. He knew it was only her great self control that kept her eyes from tearing. He had touched something in her, that she had hidden away and tried to forget. All because of his small confession. She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"I'll miss you too... When are you leaving?" She asked with her eyes still close and her forehead resting on his.

"As soon as possible." He said regretfully.

"Promise me you will be careful, love." She looked into his eyes with concern. He nodded before pulling her close. She pulled away and looked at him.

"Oh, and if you find Atlantis let me know, will you?" She winked teasingly, trying to conceal the fear she was feeling.

- OOO - Greece - OOO -

Standing on the shoreline, looking out over the Mediterranean Sea, he couldn't help but wish Louise was here to see it. It was beautiful and looking in on land you could see some very old ruins. He didn't know why, but something about this made him apprehensive. Then again almost everything had done that the past ten months. The agents accompanying him, was putting on their wetsuits, before heading out in a boat to the location they would be investigating. He wondered what they would find and if he would finally discover, what was so special about Louise. If he found out, he would be able to protect her better.

"We are ready, Agent Sapien." One of the agents said.

Abe nodded and went into the boat. One of the agents, who would remain on the boat, started to brief them on the situation.

"Alright people, you will be investigating this area here" He pointed on a map. "According to our information, there should be a cave in this area. Since the cult we are investigating hasn't got any aquatic life forms aiding them, we assume there must be an air pocket somewhere. Now this cult has proven to be extremely hostile, so be on you guard. Agent Sapien will lead the team and you are to follow his instructions." He finished and the agents nodded, before putting on their scuba gear.

They dived into the murky water. They would have to extremely cautious, though shark sightings in area were rare, numerous dangerous species was known to have come here. Among them tiger shark, bull shark and great whites. This however was not to be a problem, because there seemed to be no life of any kind. No dolphins, fish or jellyfish, even though the plan life was rich and seemed to be flourishing. If Abe had not been apprehensive before, he certainly was now. The other agents didn't seem to notice and he decided against informing them. There was no need for them to be worried, any sooner than needed. The murky water was difficult to navigate, but thankfully this was, after all, why they had brought Abe. It took half an hour, but they finally found a cave near the floor of the sea. Abe's concerns did not go away as they entered. Places like this were perfect for smaller marine animals, but there was not a single one. Abe took forward a flashlight, as they got further into the cave. All around them there were ancient pieces of pottery and relics. Abe picked one up and the markings worried him. The references were to Hades. At the end of the cave they reached a tunnel that went directly vertical. There were bubbles of air coming from underneath, suggesting there was some sort of activity beneath it. This was the best place to search for an air pocket. As Abe looked around he wondered if this was the route the KaliHaSam had used, but there was no evidence to suggest it. They reached the top and the B.P.R.D. had been right, there was an air pocket and a large one at that. As they got out of the water, they looked up at the giant cave. A cone of light was emanating from above, suggesting not only that the cave was above sea level, but also had direct access to outside. Abe looked at the walls that had stripes along it. It would seem that the water level in the cave would shift with the tidal wave. They would have to hurry. Walking deeper into the cave, they discovered some ancient columns and on the floor was a recess.

"Holy shit... How long as this been here?" One of the agents asked.

"Since about 3000 BC if I am not mistaken. Take a look around and see if you can find any contemporary evidence of what was done here." Abe suggested. Abe went to look at the carvings in the columns and his blood ran cold. There were references to Persephone, wife of Hades. Persephone was a young woman, who had been abducted against her will by Hades and he had later forced her to marry him. This was a little too close to home, for Abe's comfort, but her continued to look around.

"Agent Sapien, over here." One of the agents called and Abe went over to him directly. He was standing by the recess. As Abe came closer he saw into the bottom. It was filled with salt water, but it was red. Abe dipped his finger into it and tasted it before spitting it out again.

"Blood, but the tidal wave must have cleared most of it." Abe stated and looked around on the words written around the recess. He was grateful that he had worked with Greek myths before. It had given him the knowledge he needed to translate the words.

"What in the world, were they doing here?" The agent asked as he took a sample from the pool.

"Hmm... the words here say; vengeance, justice and retribution. That combined with the blood and my previous encounters with the KaliHaSam, would suggest they summoned Erinyes or Furies here." Abe stated calmly, as he took pictures of the carvings and recess.

"Hey, I found something." The other agent shouted, from the other end of the room. As Abe approached, he saw this part of the cave was a little higher and had not been disturbed by the tidal wave. The agent stood near an alter.

"I found this." He said and showed Abe a lighter and some candles.

"These carvings look familiar too." The agent continued and as Abe approached he quickly knew why.

"Those are the symbols of the Zodiac signs." Abe stated and looked closely at the somewhat large carving. The Zodiac signs were presented in a circle with the symbol for Pluto above it. But it was the carving in the middle that caught Abe's eye. It was a carving of a woman with her arms and waist embraced in snakes. Underneath it was Persephone's name.

"The serpent charmer?" Abe questioned himself in a whisper. He was about to take a closer look, when the agent he had left at the recess started shouting. He and the other agent ran towards him as they heard a shriek. Three women with batwings and talons was shrieking and charging down from the air. Erinyes.

"**Keep firing into the air! Whatever you do, don't let them get a clearing to reach the ground!" **Abe shouted as he began firing. Abe and the two agents stood in a circle firing at the Erinyes to prevent them from completing a charge. The creatures manoeuvred fast and were very difficult to hit. It was even more difficult to give them a wound, which would be fatal. Again and again they charged.

"If we continue like this we will run out of ammo!" One of the agents hissed. Abe looked behind them. The Scuba gear was thankfully placed near the edge of the water.

"Let try to get to the water! They won't be able to pursue us!" Abe yelled and they started walk backwards. One of the agents needed to refill his gun, but unfortunately that gave one of the creatures the opportunity to charge. Abe aimed his gun and in the last moment fired a bullet between the eyes of the creature, before it got hold of the agent.

"Thanks." The Agent said wide eyed.

"You're welcome." Abe replied as he kept firing.

As the sight of their fallen sister, the two remaining Erinyes gave a loud shriek that echoed so loudly throughout the cave. The agents had to cover their ears. This was the opportunity they needed and they both charged down. Abe and the agents all aimed at the nearest one. It was only just killed, when the second one swooped in on them and grabbed Abe with its poisonous talons and lifted him into the air. The talons tore into the flesh of his shoulder and made him give an agonizing cry. He could feel the poison enter his system, his nervous system burning as it went through him. It kept on taking him higher and higher into the air, almost reaching the top of the cave.

"Why do you help them? The world has been destroyed and left in ruin by them more than once. The disrespect and injustice that has been done to our kind, requires vengeance. They are so arrogant, believing that only they may claim this world. They have hunted our kind to the brink of extinction and you have aided them. I will get vengeance for my sisters deaths and it will be your blood that pays the price. Just as your beloved will pay, for all the rest that you have murdered!" It shrieked and hissed. The hold that its talons had on his shoulder was failing and causing great lacerations as he slipped out of its grip and he plummeted towards the ground.

- OOO -

Louise was finally getting her thesis back on track. In fact she was so far ahead, that all she needed was to read it through checking for errors and she could turn it over for her midterm. She was sure that she could get Abe to help her with it, even if he didn't understand all the technical descriptions. He had been gone for two days and she had to admit, she missed him more than she thought she would. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself, to truly care for someone. She was terrified and exited at the same time. When he got back, she was determined to try and get to know him better. She felt it was a losing battle to be honest. He knew almost everything about her and she knew so little about him. How was she supposed to ever catch up to that? She looked up from the desk, when Red came into the room. His expression was more serious than she had ever seen it.

"Red, what's the matter?" She asked as she stood up. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There was an accident in Greece. Abe has been hurt pretty badly." He said in a low calming voice. Louise felt her heart stop and the air leaving her lungs, as if she had been punched in the stomach.

"Will he l-live?" She said barely over a whisper.

"They don't know yet." Red said with his own voice full of pain, though he tried very hard to conceal it.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Louise ranted, shaking her head, shivering uncontrollably and her heart aching. Red pulled her into his arms and held her as she trembled. There was no tears just total and utter shock.


	16. Chapter 16 Revelations

Revelation

Red and Louise was driving to the B.P.R.D. Liz had decided to stay home with the children, much to her dismay, since she was as worried for Abe as they were. They had become each other's family, unique circumstances and terrible events created bonds, as strong as if they were related by blood. Liz had grown up with Abe and Red. Losing Abe would be unimaginable. Still she had chosen to stay behind so that Louise could go. Red was like a brother to him, so it didn't seem fair to leave him behind. Liz was still apprehensive about Louise and Abe. She was truly glad to see him so happy, but afraid that Louise's feelings for him was not as deeply founded, as his were for her.

Louise or Red had not spoken a single word, all the way to the B.P.R.D. It was not an uncomfortably silence, but a shared understanding, that the fear they were feeling, could not be expressed by either of them. Red momentarily wondered if he should say something. He wasn't that good with feelings. That was Abe's department. His instincts told him to just be silent and if she needed or wanted to talk, she would. She was a little like him in that way. As she parked the car and they got out he could hear her breathing becoming erratic and she was trembling. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she gave him a sad smile. This was enough for both of them to face, what was to come. They walked into the bureau without any difficulty. It seemed that they had been expecting them. When they reached the lower levels, they were greeted by Johan.

"Hellboy. Louise. It's a pleasure to see you, though I wish the circumstances were different." He said in earnest.

"How is he?" Louise asked.

"He as stable, for now. He has taken much damage I fear."

"What the hell happened?" Red asked.

"He was investigating a cave and they got into a fight with some Erinyes. He was captured by one of them and fell several meters." Johan explained. Louise gave a gasp and held a hand to her mouth.

"May we see him please?" Louise asked in a low voice.

"Of course. Follow me."

Johan let them through the facility and down to the infirmary. Abe was lying in, what looked like a regular fish tank, but larger. It had no lid and down into the water was several electrodes placed on his body. He lay perfectly still, with his eyes closed and Louise thought that it almost looked like a coffin. The thought filled her with dread and heartache. She walked over to the tank and looked down at him. He was placed in some sort of metal construction that seemed to hold his spine in place. He had lacerations on his right shoulder and his normally pink lips were as white as his chest. She would have given anything for him to open his eyes and look at her.

"His back has been broken, he has several deep wounds and there is a poison in his system that almost broke down his nervous system. Had he been human he would not have survived." Johan explained.

"Why is that you always get yourself into trouble like this, when I'm not there to watch your back, Blue?" Red shook his head.

"Will he be alright?" Louise asked with hesitation, not moving her eyes away from Abe.

"We don't know yet. The doctors do think there is a good change, but it's too early to tell." Johan told her in a comforting voice.

"Don't worry kid. Abe's tougher than he looks." Red smiled placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with a sad smile and placed her hand over his, squeezing it.

"So, did you at least find anything?" Red asked looking at Johan. He was determined to know if Abe's suffering was in vain.

"Actually, we did. They have discovered a lot of interesting findings. If you follow me, I will show you." Johan answered.

"Do you mind if I stay here, for a little while?" Louise asked.

"Of course not." Johan replied and Red gave her a smile.

When they left the room, Louise lowered her hand into the water and caressed his cheek. He was so beautiful and he looked so peaceful. She had never thought she would use the term "beautiful" about a man, but he was. The diversity and colour of his skin, was like a magnificent painting. Evolution, or whatever force that had created him, had made him perfect. His webbed hands and his skin perfectly designed for the water and yet he maintained the ability to be above water. For which Louise was very grateful. She ran her fingers from his cheek, down his neck and gently stroked his chest. She wondered if he could feel it and if he knew it was her.

"You have to wake up, you know. I want you to see me sugar punch Darren, in a way that will make those Erinyes seem like cuddly little animals... See, I learned the word." She whispered smiling down at him, though it never reached her eyes. She then turned serious, as she shook her head and reached into the water for his hand.

"There I go again... Hiding everything I truly mean, in an attempt to hide myself. It's stupid considering you are able to tell, what I am feeling anyway. And you are not even awake... I don't know how you can possibly care for me, as you do. How can you look at me, with such admiration in your eyes, when all I see in my reflection is disgust? But I promise you this, when you wake up, I am going to show you that there is still hope for my kind. That some of us **are **capable of appreciating the diversity of our world." She sighed, her body trembling and tears started forming in her eyes.

"You have to come back, cause... I think I'm falling for you." She whispered into the palm of his hand, before kissing it. A tear finally fell from her eye and hit the water of the tank, bringing movement to the still water.

- OOO -

After staying with Abe for an hour, Johan had requested that Louise was to join them in the briefing room. Johan told her and Red about the markings found, the pool of blood and the references to Persephone. One of the agents said, that they had also seen the symbols from the Greek Zodiac signs, but they had not been able to take a picture of it, before they were attacked. The rest of the information they would have to get from Abe, when and if he awoke. Louise looked at the evidence and thought about the murdered women. She suddenly had a hunch.

"Johan, may I see the documents about the murdered women?" She asked.

"Well, of course." He replied, though a little surprised he gave her the files. Louise looked at them and then took a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down dates and numbers, while Red and Johan looked at her a little surprised.

"I think I have found the connection." Louise stated hesitantly.

"Please enlighten us, Miss Moran." Johan said with great interested and stood beside her, looking down at the piece of paper.

"Look at this. The girls seem to have nothing in common and they don't. The only thing they have in common is why they were killed. Each of these girls has a different Zodiac sign. Darren is collecting the blood of women born in each sign." Louise looked up at Johan hoping to get some confirmation of her theory.

"You could be right. It is the best theory so far. They would be easy to find and there would be nothing else that would have to link them. But there are still two missing." Johan answered.

"And that means there will be two more killings." Louise stated with remorse.

"Damn... That means it could be almost anyone." Red concluded.

"Unfortunately, you are correct. Is that why Darren is after you?" Johan asked looking at Louise.

"I don't think so. I am a Scorpio, but a girl with that sign has already been killed. We are no closer to finding out what he wants with me, I'm afraid." Louise stated with a sigh.

"This is excellent progress. I will start to research the rituals that use Zodiac signs. Perhaps we will find another way to identify these women, before it's too late." Johan stated and took Louise's notes and the files leaving the room. Red looked at Louise.

"You can go back and check on Abe if you like." Red suggested.

"I think I'll do that." Louise replied and gave Red a quick hug.

"If you need to talk, Red, you know where to find me. I'm not good at dealing with my own emotions, but I'm a good listener, if you need it." She smiled.

"Nah, it's alright squirt. Thanks though." He smiled and she walked out the room.

As she walked down the corridor she felt oddly hollow. They had made more progress in finding out more about the KaliHaSam these past few days, than the two and a half months prior. Though, the sacrifice didn't seem worth it to her. She cursed herself and her own selfish desires. Ten women had lost their lives and two more was still in danger. Twelve families could or had lost someone they loved. Still the thought of Abe dying, after all he had risked for her... She couldn't breathe. He had to make it. When she walked into the room, where Abe was, she was surprised to see an unfamiliar man standing there and had placed some flowers at the table next to him. He turned to look at her with a surprised look.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. My name is Dennis." He greeted her with a handshake and she noticed his badge.

"I'm Louise Moran. You know him?" Louise asked surprised.

"I only met him a couple of days ago. We were on the mission together. He saved my life." Dennis said with remorse as he looked at Abe.

"Then you were also one of the agents to bring him to safety and save his." Louise tried to smile.

"My part was small. I hope he makes it. It would seem so meaningless for him to die, when I owe him my life." Dennis replied. Louise nodded and went to the tank. She put her hand in the water and stroked is cheek.

"How do you know him? If you don't mind me asking. You are not wearing a badge." Dennis explained.

"I'm his girlfriend." Louise answered and even as Abe was lying before her, completely broken, she couldn't help but smile at the admission.

"Then I am truly sorry. Don't despair. I'm sure he'll make it. He has you, to come back too after all. I know I would do anything to get back to my wife." Dennis comforted.

"Do you mind if I come and look, how he is doing tomorrow?" He then asked.

"No, not at all... and thank you, for bringing him back to me." Louise smiled fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Don't mention it." He smiled and left the room.

She looked down at him and her eyes started watering, unable to hold back the tears. She picked up his hand and kissed it over and over.

"Abraham, please come back to me. Please don't leave me, love." She whispered.

- OOO -

"Louise?"

She heard the voice and sat up. She must have dosed of in the chair. In front of her was John, handing her a cup.

"John... thank you." She rubbed her face and took the cup. She then looked at Abe, still lying comatosed in the tank.

"There has been no change?" John asked.

"No, but at least he is stable." She sighed and John looked at her.

"You care for him very much, don't you?" He smiled.

"Yes, I guess I do." She returned the smile a little hesitantly.

"You know, I think the professor would have liked you." John continued to smile.

"Why do you say that?" She looked at him with great curiosity.

"He and Abe used to say that I was pure of heart. I could never see it myself. I was reminded of that, when I first met you. I think he and Abe would view you much in the same way." John said kindly.

"Pure of heart? Me? Hardly." She said with disbelief.

"You sound like me." John chuckled. Louise looked at Abe with grieve in her eyes.

"Well, when he wakes up you can ask him yourself." John smiled and patted her on the shoulder. When he walked out the door he met Red in the hallway.

"Hey squirt, what were you doing?" Red said with a scowl.

"Just talking to Louise." John answered innocently.

"Just talking, ey?" Red continued to scowl.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have to report back to Dr. Krauss." John smiled and walked away.

"Meyers?" Red raised his voice a little and John turned around.

"Yes?"

"One word: Antarctica." Red pointed at him with a stern look. John shook his head and walked away.

- OOO -

Three days had passed and Louise had hardly left Abe's side. She hardly ate and slept in a chair in the room, where he was. Liz had managed to visit and the doubts she had about Louise's feelings for him, was slowly disappearing. Abe's injuries were healing quickly, the problem was the poison. His nervous system had been nearly destroyed and was slowly rebuilding himself. The doctors held him in a comatosed state, to prevent him from suffering too much. Louise awoke, when she felt a gentle touch on her cheek and opened her eyes to see Abe kneeling in front of her. He looked at her with his gentle and caring expression.

"Abraham!" She gasped, as she placed both hands on his face and kissed him deeply. Abe's heart was beating at an almost frantic pace, as he returned the kiss. Still kneeling he pulled her close and for a moment, he doubted that he would ever let her go. She pulled away and stroked his face her eyes full of concern.

"Are you alright? Shouldn't you be resting? You should..." He silenced her by gently placing his hand on her lips, before giving her a small kiss.

"I'm better now. It will take time for me to recover fully, but I couldn't stay in the tank watching you sitting here alone and uncomfortable." He smiled as he gently stroked her cheek. She shook her head with a small smile.

"You shouldn't be worrying about me, when you are the one who is hurt." She replied placing her own hand on the one he had stroking her cheek and kissed it.

"I couldn't help it, besides you would do the same."He said in a kind voice. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was worried about you." She whispered in earnest and he could feel all the heartache, she had suffered the past days. He hated that she felt this way and wanted nothing more than to ease her pain.

"Now you know how I feel, when you don't listen and don't stay where it's safe." He teased and she gave a small chuckle. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel of his body heat as she breathed heavily. He came back to her.


	17. Chapter 17 Devotion

Devotion

Two more days past, before Abe could come home. Though his physical injuries had mostly healed, the poison had left its mark and he would need time to rebuild his strength. Much to Louise's dismay, Abe had almost ordered her to return home with Liz and get some rest. He was odd that way. Being seemingly passive and always accommodating, but when he reached a certain point, where he was deeply worried or angry, he was as determined as anyone, she had ever known. So complying with the injured man, she had returned home. As much as she hated it, he had been right. Her body was fatigued and sore from sleeping in that chair three nights in a row.

Abraham had another reason completely, for wanting Louise to go home. After what he found out about Persephone, he was deeply concerned for her and wanted her to be as safe as possible. The only people he would completely trust with her safety were Red and Liz. He still had no idea, what the Serpent Charmer was referring to and could find no relevant references between Persephone and snakes. He was positive that Darren did not go through all this just to make Louise his wife, as Hades had done. From what Abe had sensed in their brief encounter with Darren, he didn't care for Louise at all. Besides his wounded pride and his carnal desires for her, there was nothing. No regard, no affection and not even the slightest respect. There had to be something else about her, especially for Darren to go through such lengths to read her mind and torture her. But until now Abe had found nothing and he was getting increasingly frustrated. How was he supposed to keep her safe, when he couldn't even find out, something as important as this? Johan had briefed him, on the conclusion they had reached, with the Zodiac signs and Abe agreed. It was the only thing that had made sense so far and since what the KaliHaSam was doing, were a mixture of different old religions, anything could be possible. It did however also make the ritual more difficult to find. The KaliHaSam was experimenting and they had very little evidence to use as comparison, so they could make their own evaluation of the methods used. In addition to this it was nearly mid November and it would soon be Louise's birthday. Abe had no idea what he should do or give her, or if it was even necessary. He wanted to make her happy, since the last long period of her life had been so difficult. Though she didn't talk about it, she had been incredible homesick, which was hardly unexpected. She had come to New York to get a little distance from the troubles in her personal life, but it had only added to the pile. Abe feared that if this was to continue, she would develop a depression. He wanted to make her feel loved and treasured, but knew that a confession, was still too soon for her to deal with. His felt butterflies gathering in his midsection at the mere thought of it. He had been ecstatic about how she had reacted, when he had woken up from his coma. He knew she had been there the entire time and even in his state of slumber he could feel her presence. He had felt her emotions and his heart was bursting, with the knowledge that she was getting fonder of him the more time that passed. It was still too early to tell if she would love him, as much as his heart was praying for, but the fact that her admiration continued to grow was enough. His body was weak, sore and after two days in more at the bureau, all he wanted to do was to go home. Today he thankfully got his wish.

Abe was going through the final report on the KaliaHaSam case, when Liz came into the professor's old office. They hadn't changed a much, with the exception of the artwork and books that was currently in their home. Abe looked up.

"Hello Liz. I just need to finish this and I will be ready to go."

"Hi. That's okay... It's strange being here. I still miss him. Red doesn't mention him much, but I know he does as well." Liz stated with a sad smile looking around the beautiful library.

"We all do... Where is Louise?" Abe asked looking towards the door, hoping she would come through it any minute.

"She is at home watching the kids... and Red." Liz stated with a smile.

"Oh..." Abe stated trying to hide his disappointment. As he finished the report he looked up at Liz. He could feel something was wrong and sensed it from her.

"You don't believe that Louise truly cares for me." He stated calmly, knowing that this was the reason she had chosen to come alone. Liz sighed and sat down next to him.

"I don't doubt that she likes you, but what when all this is over? Will she stay with you then? Or go back to her normal life?" Liz tried calmly. Abe knew that she meant well and in some ways she was right.

"You think that because people couldn't adjust to having you around, despite you are human, that Louise will never accept me." Abe said a little sadly knowing all the things Liz had tried to get a normal life.

"It's not just her, Abe. What about her family? Her friends? Being with someone who is different is a challenge." She sighed.

"You and Red have your difficulties as well, but you are happy... despite your arguments." Abe smiled slightly.

"Yes, but I know what it is like to be different. She doesn't... Does she love you?" Liz asked concerned.

"Not yet... but in time that could change." He admitted a little regretfully.

"I hope so for your sake... I just don't want to see you get hurt. You said it yourself once; When there is trouble, all us freaks have are each other." Liz explained and Abe nodded in understanding.

On the way home Abe considered what Liz had said. She was not wrong. Louise was, as far as they knew, normal and had a normal life waiting for her, when all this was over. She did not know what it was like, when other people feared you and maybe one day, someone would react in a way that would scare her away from him. But there were also things Liz did not know. Louise had been called freak and discarded by other "normal" people, because of her occasional quirkiness. But Louise had learned long ago to accept herself as she was and take pride in the things that made her truly her. Though she didn't like to show her vulnerability, she wasn't concerned with what other people thought of her. Louise made the decisions she felt was right and the important thing to her, was that she could justify her actions to herself. Liz had hit a nerve, when she had asked whether Louise loved him or not. Abe knew that it took time for her to embrace those affections, but now and again he would see small signs that they were slowly emerging. He couldn't blame Liz for what she said. After all she was trying to look out for him. Still the memory of the words he had spoken right after the Professor died, was haunting him. Were they as true as he had believed back then? His worries were pushed aside, when they arrived home and Louise came towards him with a bright smile on her face and gave him a kiss... for a while at least.

- OOO -

The day had been fairly routine. The children had talked about the games they had been playing. Abe and Liz had gone over some of the newly discovered info about the KaliHaSam. Louise had done some work, which worried Abe a little, as he had hoped she would have wanted to spend time with him. After dinner Abe sat at the dinner table alone, going over the files once more. He had the feeling that he was missing something important, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was. He felt Louise's hands on his shoulders massaging him. He laid his head slightly backwards and relaxed under her touch.

"You are still tense and sore." She stated in a soothing voice.

"A little." He said trying not to hum with pleasure.

"Come with me." She whispered before kissing his temple.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, guided him into the library and closed the door behind them. She them placed her hands on his shoulders again, consciously avoiding his hands and he couldn't help, but smile. There was something she was hiding from him, but from the look in her eyes it wasn't something uncomfortable. The only light she turned on was the one in his tank that barely illuminated the room with anything but a soft glow. She guided him up the stairs and he could feel his body tensing. Standing at the edge of the bed, his breath became a little erratic as he was getting increasingly nervous. She still stood behind him and started rubbing his shoulders again. His aching muscles enjoying the pleasure-pain related to her touch. She moved in front of him and began to drag his shirt out of his trousers. He instantly tensed again.

"Relax and let me do this. Allow me to take care of you for once." She said in a low voice and kissed him, before dragging his shirt over his head. When his shirt was removed, he stroked her cheek and relaxed. He leaned forward and kissed her, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She deepened the kiss slightly before pulling away. She guided him on to the bed and he followed a little hesitantly. She made him lie down on his stomach and his body enjoyed the relaxation it got from the soft bed. Lying with his hands under his cheek for support and his head turned to one side, Louise placed a kiss on his other cheek before straddling him. Having someone this close, and in such an intimate way, was still unfamiliar to Abe. Yet having Louise this close, while her hands was touching him in such a caring fashion, he wondered how he had been able to do without it. He sighed with contentment, as her hands roamed over his sore back. Her touch was careful, but firm and very attentive. It was clearly something she was very familiar with and he felt a slight jealousy in his heart. The thought that others had experienced her, this intimate touch and more, was leaving him with an uncomfortable uncertainty and doubt. He forgot about it, as she bend over and kept giving him small kisses along his dorsal fin and out towards his shoulder blades , while her hands kept massaging him. It was a relief for him, that she didn't avoid the parts of him, that even in this dim light, marked him as not being human. As she continued to do this, the painful acid in his veins started retreating.

"I was afraid you had begun to avoid me again." Abe told her in a low voice, while his eyes were closed because of the pleasure of her touch.

"Of course not. I was just finishing my work so I could spend the next few days with you, without having to worry about getting behind... Besides you were looking at those files again." She replied and he could hear her smile in her voice.

"I was trying to see if there was something I have overlooked." He sighed and the resentment he felt towards himself, for not finding anything, was apparent to Louise. She bent forward further and kissed his cheek.

"Hey, you have done all you can. Try to relax and we can look it over together tomorrow... Now turn around." She said as she sat up. He opened his eyes and gave her an uncertain look.

"I want to massage your arms. I can do that easier, when you are on your back." She explained with a smile. He turned around, but felt himself blushing as she was still straddling him. She bent forward and kissed his lips until he started to relax again, before starting to stroke his arms. As vulnerable as he had felt before it was **nothing** compared to now. The weight of her body pressing just below his abdomen, made it take all of his self control to not have his eyes roam over her body. Even in the very dim light and through her clothes, he could make out every curve of her body. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on her hands touching his arm. It barely worked and when she shifted lightly, to reach the other arm, he could do nothing to control the blood flow in his body. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks and he opened his eyes to look at her, uncertain if she had noticed. She looked in to his eyes with a kind and loving expression. As he was about to apologize and move away, she bent forward in a way, that did not only ad more pressure, but also allowed her to kiss him. Her hands, resting on his chest, started stroking his upper body, but in another way entirely than before. Taking courage from this, he placed one hand behind her neck, deepening the kiss, as his other arm embraced her. As their kisses intensified, he could feel his pulse quickening and his heart bursting with unexpressed emotions and desires. As she began kissing his neck, the weight below shifted again and a moan escaped him. She kissed his gills and then paused.

"Is this uncomfortable?" She whispered.

"No..." He whispered back, as his hands were running down her side exploring her curves.

"Good." She smiled and continued to kiss his neck and kept going down further to his chest. Abe had never imagined another person's touch could have such a profound effect on him, but he never wanted her to stop. She pushed of his chest to sit up and removed her shirt over her head. She bent forward to kiss him again and he relished in the feeling of her bare skin against his. As his hands kept stroking her sides and back, he trailed kisses along her jaw line a further down her neck, making her respond with small pants and gasps. As he came to her shoulder, he dared to become bolder and with one hand he pushed the brazier-strap of her shoulder and kissed her there. She giggled and tensed a little and he looked at her, unsure if he had gone too far.

"Sorry... just a little nervous I guess." She giggled though her expression was apologetic.

"You are not the only one." He soothed before kissing her shoulder and neck again.

"It's just been awhile. I don't know if I'm any g..." He cut her off by kissing her, not allowing her to give into self doubt. He let his hands roam freely again, answering all the whispered pleas from her body and unconscious thoughts. He tensed a little, as he felt that her hands had found their way to his belt, but did nothing to stop her. He could feel himself aching for her and was determined to show her how much she meant to him. Instinct took over and not really sure how it happened, Louise was unclothed and still in top of him. Shortly after so was he. She sat up again and Abe could feel the heat rise, as he became a little bashful. Even in the dark he could see the outlines of her body and he was left breathless. As their bodies joined for the first time, he placed one of his hands on top of the one she had rested on his chest for support. Leaning his head back, he gasped as he felt her body and mind simultaneously. He had been wrong before. This was the part he never wanted to end. As she moved he tried to take in the things she liked, in order to make her just as happy as she did him. Not an easy task at all, with the almost agonizing pleasure she was providing. He broke the link and sat up, wrapped his hands around her neck and kissing her deeply. He shifted her on to her back, as he kept kissing her. His hands became more confident and determined, becoming even more so with each gasp and moan he forced from her lips. If he had thought her laugh could make his heart come undone, then it was nothing to the effect it had on him, as his name broke from her lips in the forms of pleas, gasps and chants. He was lost in her. Infected by her cries of pleasure and he never wanted to recover from it. As his touch made her come undone and he felt her body trembling beneath him, he gave himself to her completely. Liz had wanted to protect his heart, but there was no going back now. Whatever Louise decided to do in the future, it was intertwined with his happiness. Soon after her name broke from his lips and they collapsed in each other's embrace.

Louise was tucked into his arms fast asleep, her naked back against the skin of his chest. The warmth of her body, the sound of her breathing and the scent of her perfume, calming him. Abe had never felt this level of contentment and happiness, as he found it hard not to chuckle with disbelief. How she could possibly be here with him was a mystery to him, but not one he was keen on solving. He ran his hand from her shoulder and down her arm. He paused when he reached the bracelet. This was his gift to her, but it was also a painful reminder of what Darren was willing to do to her. He leant forward and kissed her neck, whispering the only words that had been filling his mind the entire night.

"I love you."

- OOO -

She was sitting on her office chair by her computer and feeling pretty good about herself. She was convinced that she had found herself a real scoop and that it would boost her career.

"Laura, the boss wants to talk to you." Her colleague informed her as he passed. She got off her chair and went towards his office already able to hear the praise in his voice. She walked in to the office and was sat down. Immediately he placed her article in front of her.

"We can't print this." He informed her.

"Why not? Haven't you been dying to get some news about these freaks, before anyone else? This could boost our sales." She stated angrily.

"A picture taken on Halloween, of people who look like them, doesn't make a scoop, Laura. Anyone can claim that some clown in a costume is them." He stated with a sigh.

"But this **is** them! I even have even acquired a picture of one of them kissing a girl." She defended.

"Taken any other day, this would have been great news, but because it was taken on Halloween this is worth nothing. Look... I am all for the idea, of getting a story on these guys, but you need some more reliable material. If you can come up with a proper way to find some info about them, I will support you." He stated with a smile.

"Alright. I promise you I will get that story." She replied with determination and left the room. Now she just had to figure out a way to do that.

- OOO - - OOO - - OOO -

_Hey guys. If you would be so kind as to leave a review I will be happy. To those of you who already have, thank you it means a lot. Cowoline_


	18. Chapter 18 Unique

Unique

As he awoke with Louise lying beside him, Abe doubted that he would ever sleep in his tank again. The bed was not as comfortable for him, as he was use to the water in the tank. But the satisfaction he got from simply reaching out and removing bits of stray hairs from her face, held a charm on his heart nothing else ever could. Her eyes fluttered open and she turned towards him with a smile on her face. Before he could say anything she kissed him deeply, curling her body around his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he embraced her waist.

"Good morning." She said sweetly against his lips.

"It most certainly is." He replied and for a moment he was uncertain if it was his or her heart, he could feel the fluttering sensation from. From the smile and blush on her face, he concluded that it must have been hers. She kissed him again before resting her head against his chest, sighing with contentment as he stroked her hair.

"I guess we should get up." He said regretfully after a few minutes. She groaned before giving a responds.

"I really don't want to." She sighed and hugged him closer making him chuckle.

"Neither do I, but I am afraid we will have to at some point." He replied and couldn't help chuckle again as she gave a dramatic sigh and fake pouted. He never quite chuckled as much, as when he was around her.

"Always so logical... Sure there is **nothing** I can do to change your mind?" She said suggestively with a knowing smirk on her face that told him, she knew exactly how much power she held over him. In responds he flipped her over on her back and started kissing her, which made her giggle in delight. Of course the phone choose this moment to ring.

"Just throw it in the tank." Louise grumbled, making Abe chuckle before kissing her lightly and reaching for the phone. When he saw it was Johan he sat up and immediately accepted the call.

"Hello Johan. Found anything?" He asked with great curiosity. Louise sat up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist resting her chin on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to kiss her temple, still listening to Johan.

"And are you sure that is the location?" He continued, Louise listening, but not eavesdropping.

"And that won't be too much trouble? I know I'm asking a lot." Sensing the conversation becoming less serious a devilish idea entered Louise's mind. She started stroking the inside of his thigh, slowly getting ever closer to her final destination. She gave a wicked grin as Abe squirmed and gave her a determined look. When she continued he grabbed her hand with his free one, bringing it to his lips and kissed it. He was smiling, but still holding her hand firmly. This diversion was short lived as she began using her other hand instead. He tried to push her off him gently, as he tried very hard to focus on his conversation with Johan.

"In two days? That's fine. Goodbye." He finished quickly and he hung up. Louise wasn't sure if Johan had even gotten the opportunity to respond. Abe quickly turned around and pushed her down into the mattress with a bruising kiss.

"That was foul play." He growled in an almost playful way. She had never heard something like that from him and she revelled in the fact, that she was the one to bring it out in him.

"I know... what did Johan want?" She asked, genuinely curious if they had found out something more. He lifted himself of her and lay on his side.

"They found the place in Ireland, where the KaliHaSam might have summoned the banshees." He explained as his hand caressed the side of her body.

"You mean there is more than one of those things?" She looked concerned and shivered.

"Most likely... I'm not going to let them hurt you." He promised as he felt her trembling.

"I am just as concerned about you... I think I need more gun practise with Red." She stated with a sigh. She turned to her side and stroked his face before continuing.

"So they are going to investigate in two days then?" She asked.

"Yes and I'm going as well." He stated calmly, but Louise's expression was anything but calm.

"You can't be serious! You were almost **killed** last week. If you were human you would be dead, or at the very least still going to be hospitalized for months. You have barely recovered. Please tell me you are not going to be so reckless." She scolded and Abe could feel her concern for him. It was in these rare moments that he knew, with absolute certainty, that her affection could turn to love with time.

"Hush dear... I am only going as an advisor. I won't be exploring the crypt." He explained before giving her a small kiss.

"Hmm... I guess that makes it a little better... I'm going to miss you, though." Her scepticism transforming into a smile, at the last part of the sentence.

" I was actually hoping that you would come with me?" He suggested, his hand still stroking her.

"I'd love too." She smiled and kissed him. He pulled her closer and began kissing her neck.

"Perhaps I should get revenge for that dirty trick of yours." He said teasingly against her neck. He chuckled when she merely responded with a low moan.

- OOO -

The following days had been beyond anything Abe had ever experienced. His heart overflowing with the constant reminder, that Louise desired him just as much as he did her. There were moments, where it felt as if Darren and the KaliHaSam never even existed. The intimacy of their relationship was revealing another part of Abe entirely, as the playful and funny side of his personality seemed to be magnifying. One he had never had the opportunity to explore before. He loved the fact that he could feel her mind and body intertwine at once, making him almost feel her pleasure, as well as his own. He had considered giving her the same experience, but knew that his emotions would overwhelm her. She was terrified of being loved, because that would put her in a situation, where she was able to hurt others. Still there were times during their lovemaking, where it almost felt as if she had said those three words, he was longing to hear spoken from her lips. He had to frequently remind himself that she had only known him three months, were as he might as well have known her for a lifetime.

Louise couldn't remember when she last felt this at ease. Being around Abe calmed her and she was less afraid around him. Still Darren was always haunting her. Sometimes she would dream of him and would wake up terrified that it had been one of his mind games. She was almost afraid to sleep and it was only the knowledge that Abe was near her, that she could take comfort from. Even so she longed for home. She had been gone so long, but now she felt her feelings torn. What when they finally caught Darren? She had no desire to stop being with Abe, but she couldn't expect that she could keep on living with them. The prospect that she wanted to stay, terrified her even more. She had always been determined not to need anyone, but need was the only way she could describe her feelings for Abe. She took comfort from the fact that Abe seemed to know of her struggles, even as he didn't mention them, and gave her the time she needed to adjust.

The two days had pasted more quickly than either of them would have liked, but Abe knew that they could not go on pretending Darren did not exist, while her life was in peril. They arrived at the B.P.R.D. and walked down to the hangar, where they were greeted by Johan and Manning.

"Hello Johan. Manning." Abe greeted in a friendly manor.

"Abraham, good to see that you have recovered. It's good to see you as well Louise." Johan replied.

"Thank you. Likewise." She smiled a little shyly.

"Miss Moran, I trust that you have been safe and comfortable?" Manning said with a friendly expression.

"Quite." She smiled and the look she gave Abe, made him cough slightly. He was sure no one else noticed her subtle glance, but it was just enough to make him blush a little. Not for the first time since he met her, was he grateful that it didn't show on his skin.

"Abe, I would like to go over some paperwork with you before you leave. Since you have been working a lot more with the B.P.R.D. these pasted months, we need some documents signed." Manning stated and looked at Louise.

"Secret stuff that I don't have clearance to know? Got it." She smiled.

"Sorry, Louise, but it is protocol. Agent Dennis is waiting by the plane." Johan stated as friendly as he always was.

"It's alright. I'll be right there." Abe told her as he looked at her and she just smiled.

"You know, it's almost cute, when you think that I'm completely depended on you. Almost." She gave a smirk and shook her head, before getting up on her toes and kissed him. His need to protect and watch over her was close to being an obsession, but she found it very endearing. And she couldn't deny that he had his reasons to be this protective of her, so she decided to be overbearing, even as it challenged her independent pride. As she walked away Manning looked confused, but Johan chuckled. Abe rubbed his neck, feeling the situation being a little awkward.

"You and her, Fishstick?" Manning asked with surprise evident on his face.

"Is that a problem? I wasn't aware that my personal life was the business of the B.P.R.D." Abe stated politely, though he was a little annoyed by Manning's reaction. Not that he had expected any different.

"No, of course not. I just thought she was normal." Manning explained, but it did not help his case. Abe thought Manning should praise himself lucky, that it was him and not Red standing in front of him at this moment.

"She doesn't have any unique talents, of the kind that you are referring to." Abe stated calmly.

"I haven't been able to determine anything unusual about her either. There must be a reason however that Darren Conner is so obsessed with her." Johan said regretfully, but thankful that he could change the subject.

"Neither have I. I suppose he could just needs any girl, but he feels he has a personal vendetta with Louise." Abe mused, but regret and worry being apparent in his voice.

"Possibly, though his methods seem to be planned, his victims appear to be chosen by opportunity." Johan stated.

"Well, let's get this paperwork over with, so you two can leave. I really want this case over with. Washington is breathing down my neck enough as it is." Manning stated and walked towards the nearest office. Abe walked next to Johan.

"Did you tell him about my request?" Abe asked in a low voice.

"Nein, the less he knows the better." Johan answered with a cheerful voice and Abe smiled.

- OOO -

When Abe and Johan entered the plane they saw Louise sitting and talking to agent Dennis. Abe knew that he had come to see him while he had been injured. Dennis had been a comfort to Louise and Abe had been surprised that Dennis had shown such great respect for him, after saving his life. As they came closer Dennis looked at Johan.

"Are we ready to leave, Sir?"

"Yes, make sure we have clearance and tell the pilot to take off." Johan replied.

"Since when do we need clearance?" Abe asked jokingly and Johan gave a chuckle. Johan went to talk to the other agents and Abe sat down next to Louise. He smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"What was that about not needing clearance?" She asked.

"We took a plane without authorisation once. It was one of the last things I did before leaving the bureau, actually." Abe explained.

"Well, aren't you daring? But if you didn't get authorisation who flew it?" She asked with curiosity.

"I did." He smiled as he saw her surprised expression.

"Is there anything you can't do? You must have some major flaw I don't know about yet, to make up for all those talents." She teased and he gave a chuckle.

"Well, I do look a bit odd." He smiled.

"Not being human doesn't make you odd." She replied seriously and he stroked her cheek. He then turned serious and Louise thought she knew why. Red had told her about their last mission.

"Do you still miss her?" She asked concerned.

"Occasionally... Does that bother you?" He asked seriously, as he was not sure how to interpret the different emotions he sensed from her.

"No... I have past lovers as well. I will always care for them, but that does not mean that I would change the decisions I made. You lost her in such a tragic way, it's understandable that you will always love her." She smiled sweetly. His heart swelled at her understanding, but at the same time he felt jealousy of her former lovers. He was so close to confessing his love to Louise, but was interrupted as one of the agents gave him the case file about the crypt.

Some hours later Louise was sleeping resting her head against the window, with her legs curled up on the seat beside her. Abe covered her with a blanket and sat down next to her.

"I'm starting to believe that girl can sleep anywhere." Dennis chuckled in a low voice as he sat opposite them. Abe gave a chuckle in responds.

"You might be right. I'm just grateful whenever she can sleep peacefully." Abe stated looking at her with a soft expression.

"Yes, I can imagine so. Dr. Krauss let me read the case file related to her. I didn't think it was possible to use torture like that. I hope we get this bastard soon. I promise we will do anything we can down there." Dennis replied with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Thank you." Abe said in earnest.

"We are landing soon. We will have to be on the ground for about thirty minutes, before the plane can take off again." Darren explained.

"Alright, thank you."

When Louise awoke there were no agents on the plane, as far as she could see and Abe sat next to her reading. She stretched and sat up. Abe looked at her and stroked he cheek.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked.

"About four hours. Did you have any nightmares?" He asked concerned.

"No. Where is everyone?" She leaned against his shoulder and tried to suppress a yawn.

"They are in Ireland." He stated calmly.

"In Ireland? Then where are we going?" She looked at him with suspicion. He turned to her and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I know your birthday isn't until next week, but I had an opportunity to give you your gift now." He said with a kind voice. Her eyes widened a bit, but her smile was still suspicious.

"Well, this is intriguing. What are you scheming?" She narrowed her eyes in a playful way and he chuckled letting his thumb stroke her cheek.

"We will be landing in London in about twenty minutes. Your parents are waiting for you at the airport and you will be staying with them until tomorrow." He smiled as she gave a little gasp before kissing him deeply.

"Thank you, love." She whispered as she pulled away.

"You are welcome." He replied and she embraced him.

- OOO -

Abe could feel Louise getting more exited as the plane had landed and was going towards the hangar. When Abe had talked to Louise's mother, she had thought it a little strange that they were to pick her up on an air force base. It had not been easier to explain why an agent would be accompanying her, but he had very carefully explained it was for her safety. It was hard not to alarm her parents, but he had managed it. The last thing Louise did, before going out of the plane to greet her parents, was to wrap her arms around Abe and kissing him deeply. He would never get tired of that. He sat down and looked out the window as she ran towards her parents and hugged them. He felt his heart tighten as Liz's words were ringing in his mind. This was a part of Louise's life that he could never see himself being a part of and it broke his heart. He looked at her standing talking to her parents and the agent going home with her. To his surprise Louise walked back towards the plane and as she entered he got up.

"You don't think I didn't notice that you said** I** would be staying with them and not **us**, did you?" She said crossing her arms with a determined look on her face, but was smiling.

"I could hardly..." He tried.

"Stop it. Is it against any regulation for you to come?" She asked seriously.

"Well, no but..." He tried to explain.

"No buts. I have already dismissed the agent, so if you want to keep me safe you just have to come along." She smirked and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his waist looking up at him.

"This is blackmail you know." He pointed out with a smile.

"You bet and there is plenty more where it came from, so I suggest complying." She teased.

"Really? Who says you have any authority over me?" He teased back. She rose up on her toes and whispered seductively against his lips.

"I am the woman sharing your bed. That makes me the most powerful force in the universe, as far as you are concerned." Her eyes were glistening with mischief and a broad smile crossed her lips. She then gave him a small kiss and took his hand. She then stopped right before they exited the plane.

"I have to warn you, my mother is... ehm... unique." She explained with a concerned expression and Abe had to chuckle.

"You are bringing **me** home to your parents and you are warning me that **your mother** is unique?" He continued to chuckle.

"Oh, you have **no** idea." She stated somewhat seriously.

Abe got increasingly nervous as they exited the plane and got closer to her parents. He took comfort from the fact that he could feel Louise's emotions. She was also tense, but that didn't seem to be related to him. As they got closer he expected her parents to react strongly, especially as Louise was holding his hand. To his surprise however they both seemed quite calm and were smiling as they got closer.

"You must be Abraham. I'm Hannah. It's a pleasure to meet you. Louise speaks very fondly." Louise's mother greeted him and her step-father extended his hand greeting him.

"I'm James. I guess Louise convinced you to come after all." He smiled.

"She did. It's a pleasure meeting both of you." Abe replied a little stunned.

"Let me take you bags and let's get going. Got cake waiting a home." James smiled almost drooling at the prospect of cake. He was a normal height man and a little overweight with a beard and glasses. Louise's mother had brown hair and green eyes like Louise. As they walked towards the car Abe walked next to Louise, behind her parents. He gently took her arm and pulled her close before whispering.

"You told them about me?" Abe asked in surprise looking at Louise who laughed.

"Of course I did. I care for you. Do you mind?" She asked looking up at him with the most insecure expression he had ever seen from her.

"No, I just thought that being with someone like me... might be a difficult thing to tell them." Abe explained.

"Someone like you? You mean someone who is kind, intelligent and caring? Yes what parent wouldn't be outraged about that?" She said sarcastically.

"I meant..." He tried but she placed a hand to his lips.

"I know what you meant and I told you once that it doesn't bother me." She smiled and walked away from him towards the car.

- OOO -

Laura looked up for her desk as her colleague rested against her desk. He handed her a piece of paper. She looked at it with a smile.

"Is this the right one?" She asked and he nodded. Her career was indeed going in the right direction.


	19. Chapter 19 The Serpent Charmer

The Serpent Charmer

It didn't take long for Abe to understand, why Louise had used the term unique about her mother. Her mother had a fascination with aliens, horoscopes and various other believes, that bordered on the obsessed. Hanna took it all in without question and believed everything to be related in some way to one or another. She didn't question were the information came from, but took it all in as if it was fact. She was not ignorant or stupid by any means, but her fascination had clouded her judgement. Louise was a lot more sceptical, pragmatic and analytical. Abe could sense that at times she was frustrated with this part of her mother's personality, though she did a good job in hiding it. In addition to this Hanna was both dominating and almost depended on Louise simultaneously. It was almost like a power struggle, were both parties were unsure what role to play. It was clear that Hanna loved Louise very much and was on the edge of smothering her. He could also sense from Louise that from the moment they arrived, her focus was on being what her mother needed. Her own needs and desires pushed aside. Even though Abe knew Louise as intimately as he did, seeing this relationship explained so much about her. It was like he had received the results, without knowing the research behind it. Still Louise was happy to see them after over six months and that made him happy as well. Meeting her sister and stepbrother had been a little more awkward, than her parents. Their reaction had been more like the one he had expected, though they were both friendly. After their eyes had widened and composed themselves that is. Sitting around the table, Abe found himself in a situation he had never figured himself to be in... having polite conversation with the parents of his girlfriend. What a strange twist of fate this was.

"So, when are you coming home, Louise?" Hanna inquired.

"I don't know. I have to be finished with my PHD at least and the university might offer me a job after that." Louise explained and Abe could sense she was apprehensive about something.

"You are not going to take it, I hope. I don't even understand why you had to take the last year in New York." Her mother said in offense.

"I wanted to get some space from everything that happened with Jack... My ex." Louise explained looking at Abe.

"Running away is never and option. It doesn't solve anything. Look what it did for your father. Every time he was unhappy he would run, uprooting his family and then leaving them because it didn't live up to his expectations." Hanna replied in a stern voice.

"I am not running away, I just needed to be able to see things from a different perspective. That does not mean that I am like father." Louise replied firmly.

"Well, if you haven't fled you would not have been in trouble with the police and I don't know what." Hanna corrected.

"Louise is not responsible for that." Abe tried diplomatically. Louise took Abe's hand under the table and he could feel her pleading him not to interfere. He had to admit this was even trying his patience, but he respected Louise's wishes.

"Please mother, can we talk about something else?" Louise pleaded and her mother's face softened with a smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. I just love you and mother misses you when you are gone." Hanna said in a kind voice, but Abe could feel Louise tensing slightly at the words.

"So Abraham... Louise said that you were a doctor and had two other degrees." James (Louise's stepfather) inferred.

"Well, yes... but it is not as impressive as it sounds." Abe replied modestly and felt himself getting a little shy.

"Shit! And here I am struggling to finish just one education." Louise stepbrother gave an almost tired sigh.

"You know I always knew humans weren't the only race." Hanna interrupted, seemingly without regard for the conversation the others was having.

"Mother, please." Louise begged and Abe felt her tense again.

"What? I'm just saying that I always knew the authorities were hiding things from the public. Makes you wonder what else they are hiding. Or are you still sceptical?" Her mother challenged.

"I never doubted that there had to be more than just us, but that does not mean that every source is reliable. But we have had this discussion before. I would much rather know how all of you are doing." Louise tried to change the subject.

"We are fine, Louise. I am starting on a new semester soon." Her sister began and they talked back and forth for almost an hour. Then Hanna decided to take charge of the conversation again.

"I made you horoscope by the way Louise." She smiled.

"You do that every year." Louise teased, but did seem pleased. She wasn't quite sure she believed in it, but with all that she had been through these pasted months, anything was possible.

"Yes, but I found out something interesting this time. I always thought you were a Scorpio, but it seems they have found a new Zodiac sign called the Serpent Bearer and you are born one minute into it." Hanna stated with proud amazement, but both Louise looked shocked and Abe felt a chill run down his spine.

"What did you call it?" Louise asked with her eyes widening.

"Serpent Bearer, is something wrong?" Hanna looked at both at them with concern.

"It's probably nothing, but if you would show us this research of yours and her horoscope it would be appreciated." Abe asked trying to keep calm. Hanna agreed and when Abe requested to look over this alone with Louise, she showed them to the office and closed the door.

"If you take the books, I'll search the internet to see what I can find." Louise said turning on the computer and finding for her mother's books.

"Louise, wait." Abe said as he walked up behind her and turned her around. He could feel her trembling and he pulled her into his embrace to give her some comfort.

"It's going to be alright. I will not let anyone harm you... neither will Liz or Red." He soothed.

"You can't make promises like that. Just as you cannot promise that I won't be hit by a car... But I do know you will do anything to try to prevent it." She gave a sad smile before resting her head on his chest and hugging him tightly. Abe felt a little guilty. She was right. He couldn't promise her something like that, but he so dearly wished that he could. He felt his eyes tearing and a tear rolled down his cheek and into her hair.

"I'm sorry to place this burden on you... that I need you this much." Louise apologized in a low voice. Abe placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him.

"Don't **ever** be sorry for that. I have wished for you to feel that way, since I met you." He explained softly and she smiled and tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"You have?" She questioned.

"Yes..." He replied before kissing her softly. She gave a giggle and pulled away drying her eyes.

"We better get to work." She smiled and went towards the computer. Abe's heart was beating so hard, that if he didn't know it to be impossible, he would have thought it would have jumped right out of his chest. He collected himself and sat down with the books in front of him.

After half an hour Louise got impatient.

"**Argh**! It seems that every time I find something it's vague and unclear. No one seems to know anything definitive." She grumbled.

"We will find it." Abe replied trying to calm her.

"I'm getting some tea. Do you want anything?" She asked still irritated.

"Well, there is this." He smiled taking her by her wrist and pulling her down for a kiss. This completely defused her and she sighed with contentment as he deepened the kiss.

"It's not fair to read me like that." She grumbled with a smile as she pulled away.

"Well, according to at least a dozen books and poems, love isn't supposed to be fair. I can make you a list as reference if you like?" He teased and she laughed heartily.

"That won't be necessary... I'll be right back." She smiled sweetly at him before leaving the room.

"Wait, I think I found something." Abe stopped her and she turned around sitting down on the chair and listened carefully.

"Ophiuchus, also known as The Serpent Bearer and in rare cases The Serpent Charmer, was suggested as the thirteen zodiac sign in 1995. Because it has been difficult adding it to the current Zodiac cycle it hasn't been used. Last year archaeologist found references to this zodiac sign in ancient Greece. According to their findings the cycle of this sign is only present for thirteen minutes, between the Scorpio and Sagittarius. Therefore people born in this sign are incredibly rare." Abe paused and looked at Louise who had turned almost white.

"That is why Darren wants me. If he is performing a ritual where he needs all Zodiac signs represented then that means I have to be part of it. It would be too difficult for him to find someone else. Especially since it seems to be a criteria that they are female as well." She was trembling and trying desperately not to cry. Abe reached for her hand and pulled her over to him as he made her sit on his lap. He put down the book and held her tight. Suddenly Louise's survival instinct seemed to take over and her fear was replaced with anger and determination.

"Well, he sure as hell isn't going to get me without a fight! There is one thing I don't get though. He had plenty of time to take my blood while he captured me, so why didn't he?" She looked at Abe.

"It could be that he needs you alive for the ritual, but now that we know why he wants you it should be easier to determine what he is up to." Abe explained trying to remain calm. He was uplifted by her determination, but an anxiety filled his heart that made him feel very close to giving into despair. Suddenly he needed to be close to her and kissed her. When she pulled away, she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So what else does it say?" She asked.

"Let's see... Ophiuchus is known as a seeker of peace and wisdom. In order to achieve this they often attract good luck, but also jealousy. They are said to be very closely related to the dream realm and are masters in interpreting them. Unlike the other Zodiac signs the Ophiuchus is associated with a person, Imhotep. It has however, also been speculated to be the Zodiac sign of Persephone, bride of Hades."

"Hmm... so I am supposed to be wise?" She lifted an eyebrow with a smile, refusing fear to get the better of her.

"You are... You just hide behind that cunning wit of yours." He smiled and she gave a dramatic sigh.

"This is what I get from dating a telepath. Absolutely no mystery in the relationship." She teased and he chuckled.

"I think we have learned all we can until we get home. I suggest we rejoin your family. I know you want to spend some time with them." He smiled and she gave him a small kiss before getting up.

- OOO -

Laura made sure to park her car a good distance from the house. She was going to make a name for herself and she knew that by getting the pictures of the Hellboy family, she would achieve it. It had been difficult getting this information so she had made sure that no one else, but she knew about it. Every newspaper would have to come to her for the stories and pictures. But first she needed to show the editor, that she meant business and that she would go to any lengths to get her story. She spent an hour taking pictures from a distance and was quite satisfied that she wasn't noticed. The pictures she had taken where no more than the usual family pictures, but the fact that it was this family, made it all worthwhile. She was disappointed not to find the fishguy and the mystery woman he was with, but she could get that some other time. She walked back to her car with a spring in her step. Next week's edition was going to me quite something indeed.

- OOO -

Red rubbed his face in cold water. For some reason those nightmares just wouldn't go away. They were happening so regularly now, that even he had a hard time calling them coincidences. But there was no sign of Rasputin or anyone they knew had a connection to him. Red wondered if this business with Darren Conner and The KaliHaSam had something to do with it. If they knew where Louise was, perhaps they were messing with his head as well. He did after all have a reputation for ending evil schemes, such as theirs. If they couldn't fight him, what better way to make him vulnerable than depriving him of sleep? If this was the case, this meant that they were also the ones threatening his family. When he got his hands on that little maggot, he was going to squash his head with his big stone fist. Red wondered how Louise and Abe were doing. His friend seemed so much happier and even more so, when he had finally begun to relax around Louise as well. Red knew Liz had her doubts about them, but he was sure Louise was a good kid. She had become part of their family and ever since she joined, the absence of his father seemed to lessen.

- OOO -

They had been given Louise's old room to sleep in for the night. Abe looked around the room. It was like a protected shrine from Louise's childhood. Perfectly preserved, as if it was waiting for her one day to return. He knew that Hanna had a difficult time letting go of her daughter and had it not been for James, he doubted that Louise would ever have had a life of her own. Louise had devoted her entire existence to be needed by others and now he finally knew why. Her father's departure had made Louise feel responsible for taking care of everyone else. Louise closed the door and leaned against it before giving a sigh and a small laugh.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Nothing just my mother silliness... So did they scare you away?" Louise asked with a smile.

"No... Your mother is unusual, but they are all very kind. And she does have a very lovely daughter." He smiled walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her. Louise blushed and hid her face.

"I hope you never get use to compliments. I like making you blush like this." He chuckled. She looked up at him with a daring glance and a wicked smile.

"You be careful, cause I know how to make to blush as well." She warned, as she pushed him back onto the bed and started kissing him, touching him and removing his clothes. Her touch made his pulse instantly spike and the blood in his veins was forcing itself into his lower regions. He froze, the prospect of doing this in her parents' house making him nervous. Especially since this was still very new to him.

"Louise... dearest... please... this is not... a good... idea." He pleaded between pants, as she was teasing his body in an almost torturous way.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?" She purred as she touched him in a way that made his back arch.

"No... Yes... please... don't stop." He finally gasped as his internal struggle died. She giggled before whispering.

"I promise to be quiet so I don't embarrass you... much." She teased, but he hardly noticed.


	20. Chapter 20 Habit

Habit

When Abe awoke the next morning he reached for Louise, but she wasn't next to him. She must already have gone down to the kitchen. He had to admit he was little disappointed. Only a few days had pasted since they started sharing a bed and he was already use to waking up with her next to him. He shook his head at himself. He was addicted to her, just like any other love struck fool in the history of mankind. He reached for his clothes that lay scattered around the bed. He blushed at the memory and instantly feared the mortification that would follow, if anyone had heard them. He should have learned by now not to dare her into doing things like that and yet he had no intension of stopping. He looked around the room in the daylight. It was full of contradictions. A poster of a painting by Monet was hanging on the wall and on a shelf was a statue of a gothic dragon. She was so diverse that it had to be difficult for others to truly get to know her. He put on his gloves and he had kept them on the entire time he was near her family, trying to look as normal as possible. He walked down stairs and could hear her laughter. As much as Louise and her mother had their struggles they did enjoy each other's company. Abe knew that Louise had missed her family and was happy that Johan had agreed to this detour. He was just sorry that they would have to leave in a few hours, but they also needed to go back and see what evidence the team in Ireland had recovered. As he walked into the kitchen, Louise gave him a bright smile and gestured for him to sit down next to her. He kissed her cheek as he sat down and he could tell that this open affection surprised her. But the softened expression on her face and the adoration in her eyes was worth any embarrassment, he would have felt. During breakfast they took turns telling stories and Abe was surprised by the things he was sensing from them. There was no judgement based on what he looked like and he began to wonder, if all humans did fear them, as much as he had assumed. James had to leave for work and got up. He hugged Louise and hurried on his son, who was getting a ride with him. James extended his hand to Abe.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Abraham." He said in earnest with a smile on his face.

"You as well." Abe smiled, surprised by how normal this all felt.

"See ya, Abe. For a boring bloke, you are not half bad. I never understood why you always pick the smart once, Louise." Louise's stepbrother teased and an evil smirk formed on Louise's lips.

"Well, I wanted someone who reminded me as little of you as possible." Louise laughed and he shook his head before giving her a hug and leaving. Abe looked at Louise.

"Did he just call me boring?" Abe said with slight disbelief. Called him anything else and Abe would have expected it, but boring? It seemed so normal. Louise saw his confusion and laughed.

"I believe so. First time you have been called that?" She smiled.

"By anyone but Red, yes." He replied and Louise gave him a kiss on his cheek. He could tell she had some teasing remark, but she kept it to herself. That damned bracelet!

"Louise, could we go upstairs and talk? I could really use some advice." Louise's younger sister enquired. Louise looked at Abe with an uncertain expression, clearly not wanting to leave him alone in a situation, where he might be uncomfortable.

"Oh, go on. I won't bite him." Hanna encouraged and Abe gave Louise's hand a squeeze to let her know it was alright. Not that he himself was entirely sure that it was. When they left Hanna gave him a serious look.

"I know Louise is in some kind of trouble. She won't go into specifics and I doubt you would tell me if I asked. So just tell me this, are you able to keep her safe from whatever is going on?" She looked at him with a worried expression. Abe swallowed hard, what was he suppose to say? How could he promise her mother something, he couldn't even promise the woman he loved?

"Both my friends and I are highly trained and have been dealing with things like this for decades. I promise that I will do anything in my power to protect her." He stated, truly hoping that his hesitation and worry didn't become apparent. Hanna nodded and seemed somewhat relieved.

"I must admit I was concerned, when Louise told me she had found someone new." Hanna admitted and Abe felt a little uncomfortable. He was tempted to sense what she was thinking, but couldn't find a way to do it without it looking strange.

"Because, of what I am?" He asked.

"No, because Louise has a tendency to end up with young men she wants to help, rather than the ones she cares for. I feared she would end up tied down to someone, who was depending on her." She replied in earnest. Abe felt his heart tighten as he was confronted with his own fears and doubts this way.

"You think she is with me out of pity?" He asked hesitantly, fearing the answer that could so easily break his heart.

"You? No. She seems to take comfort in you and that by itself says a lot. With Jack it was like she was watching over him and afraid to lean on him for support. It's nice to see her happy. I just hope it doesn't cause her heartache in the end." She admitted with a smile and Abe knew exactly what she meant. They both knew that Louise liked being anonymous and whether or not that was possible with him was uncertain.

- OOO -

Sitting on the plane Abe looked over at Louise, who had been quiet since they left. He hated that bracelet. He felt so lost without the ability to read her. It was like losing your sight and had to depend on other senses that were not as highly developed. She was looking out the window deep in thought, with a sad expression. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. She gave a sad smile and rested her back against him, still facing the window. This close he was able to sense almost everything from her and he could feel her fear and worry. He didn't say anything, but just held her and was pleased, that this alone seemed to calm her.

"Thank you, by the way." She said after a while.

"Hmm? For what?" He looked down at her.

"For my gift. For doing this. It's nice to have someone who thinks about what I need and want." She smiled and kissed him softly.

"There is no need to thank me for that... Though, I thought that was what you did last night?" He teased in a cheerful whisper against her ear and his boldness surprising even himself. Then again making her laugh, at a time like this, was what she needed the most. She gave a short laugh and then bit her lower lip with a teasing smile. She quickly sat up and straddled him and he widened his eyes.

"Well, then let me thank you some more." She said in a sultry whisper as she placed both her hands on his face, pushed him back into the seat and kissed him passionately. She didn't pull away until she was sure, that she had aroused him a little. Her eyes were filled with that teasing mischief, he had come to love so much.

"You are teasing me." He stated knowing full well she, would not do anything further than kiss him (which he, by the way, was grateful for).

"Well, that's gratitude for you. That's the last time I'll ever thank you." She said in mock offense, but her eyes were smiling.

"No it's not." He stated with a hint of a growl, before pulling her down for a kiss that made her laugh against his lips.

"We will be landing in five minutes." The pilot said over the speakers and Louise got of Abe's lap and sat down beside him.

When Johan, Dennis and the rest of the team boarded the plane, Abe told what they had found out about Louise. Johan was intrigued and worried at the same time.

"We really need to catch this psychopath." Dennis replied with disgust in his voice.

"Indeed, but hopefully we have enough evidence to pursue him now." Johan stated in a hopeful tone.

"What did you find?" Louise asked.

"We encountered a banshee, but it was not fully developed yet, so I helped it to cross over. We did find out that Darren managed to raise about seven others, before leaving. We also found some markings, but they are written in some runes I am not familiar with. I was going to translate them, when we got back to headquarters, but perhaps you would take a look, Abraham." Johan explained handing him the pictures they had taken.

"Of course." Abe replied and he felt Louise leaning against him to look at the pictures.

"Hmm... this is an ancient dialect, but I have encountered it before. This refers to the God Samhain and the festival by the same name. It is the equivalent of Halloween. It refers to the 31 of October as being the night of visions and warnings. I assume that was the night Darren must have summoned the rest of the banshees. It would have been impossible to summon that number under any other circumstances. It also tells of a ritual were one must make sacrifices in order to achieve liberation and fight oppression." He looked at the pictures further, but paused.

"I'm sorry that is all I know." Abe apologized and gave Johan the pictures back. Louise looked at him with a sceptic expression, but didn't say anything.

"That was very helpful. Now I can find the appropriate references." Johan stated.

A little later, when the agents were occupied, Louise leaned against Abe and gently removed the book he was reading.

"Care to tell me, what you were hiding before?" Louise looked at him both concerned and pleadingly.

"It was just a story that came to mind. There is no reason to think it is connected." Abe replied.

"Abraham, please. I know you are trying to protect me, but I want to know." She pleaded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, before leaning against him again. He hesitated.

"Please love." She whispered. Abe wondered what that endearment alone could make him do, because at this moment it was impossible to deny her anything.

"Alright... There is a Celtic legend that tells the story of Enghi. She was a young and beautiful woman, but even though she had a lot of admirers, she had not given her heart to any of them. Instead she fell in love with a God that she only knew from a dream. On Samhain she attempted to find a way to be with him, but instead she got kidnapped by Sidhe, a spirit of the dead." He finished the story by kissing her hair and she let out a sigh.

"What is it with all of this and kidnapping? Really? You would think that Gods would have an easier time finding love than stealing it." She tried jokingly before shaking her head.

"Hmm... I suppose it must have been thought a romantic gesture in the period, where these tales originated." Abe said in a calm voice.

"I guess so... I just want all this to be over." She sighed, trying not to let tears fall from her eyes.

"So do I." Abe sighed with a heavy heart, as he gave her a squeeze. To his surprise she looked up at him with a smile.

"At least one good thing came out of all this." She told him while stroking his cheek.

"A very good thing." He agreed before giving her a kiss.

- OOO -

He was down in the basement again. Liz was starting to get worried. Red seemed so distant and tired lately. He was not behaving like himself at all. She knew that he was still having nightmares and she couldn't wait for Abe to come home. Hopefully he could talk to Red or give him some medicine. Sarah and Trevor were beginning to notice the change as well and that concerned her even more. All she had ever wanted was a normal life. When she couldn't have that, she wanted a peaceful one with Red and the kids. Then Louise came. Not that Liz minded that they were protecting her. She was a sweet girl that Liz had come to care for, but there was so much possibility for heartache. She could leave, they could fail to protect her, and the scum that was after her, could come and threatened their family. They had learned that they could not trust anyone but themselves, so why would Louise be any different? Not that Liz could imagine Louise could not be trusted, but experience told her to be cautious. She was tired of being afraid. Afraid of herself, afraid for her family, afraid of the world and afraid on Abe's behalf. She longed to be able to let go and just enjoy their life, but she knew that was too much to ask. Death had warned her that she would suffer more than anyone and she got the feeling that it was going to happen soon. She didn't regret that she had asked him to save Red's life. The world had turned their backs on them and now they had done the same. A storm was coming and she was longing for it to be over.

When Abe and Louise returned, some of her sadness seemed to dissipate. Seeing the kids running towards Louise and hugging her, warmed her heart. Perhaps Abe was right in trusting her. Louise was one of the few to treat them just like everyone else. After the kids had been put to bed Abe told Liz and Red about everything they had discovered both about Louise and the banshees. During the evening Liz watched Abe. He seemed to change, when he was around Louise. He was a lot happier and it was clear to everyone that knew him, how much he loved her. Something had definitely changed in their relationship. Louise had to realise that Abe loved her, but Liz still doubted that Louise loved him. Still, she tried to be optimistic, for Abe's sake.


	21. Chapter 21 Desperation

Desperation

_She was walking in an open temple. It was beautiful, the white marble columns surrounded by the natural beauty of the forest and giving a view out over the cliffs of the crystal clear ocean. She walked up some stairs that led to a short tower. The tower was some white columns placed in a circle and the roof made of sliver and glass as is was almost merged with the vegetation. The vibrant colours of the flowers reflecting in the building. It was breath taking. She smiled as she looked down at a village. There where creatures which like she had never seen before, living peacefully. Some she identified as nagas and other as pixies. She looked up at the ceiling and saw her own reflection. She was wearing a beautiful long silver dress. The fabric so smooth it almost looked like liquid hanging a little loose on her body. The top of the dress had a V-shaped neckline and a high waist line. She smiled as she noticed her long hair hanging lose, but with pearls beaded into it. She then noticed the symbol on the floor. Omkara. _

"_It refers to dreaming." A small voice said. Louise turned around and saw the most adorable little pixie looking at her. It had vibrant wings that seemed to be every colour at once, big lilac coloured eyes, a small pink catlike nose, black hair that shined deep blue in the sunlight and the skin light lilac. She could have been no more than thirty centimetres._

"_Hello... Yes, as well as the contrast between sleeping and being awake." Louise smiled. The pixie chuckled._

"_We do not need to sleep in order to dream. Nor does awake necessarily mean awareness, little Serpent Charmer... Let me look at you." The pixie smiled and flew closer, its little hand touching her chin turning her head slightly upward._

"_A true dreamer. You interpret and seek the dreams of others. You guide them with wisdom and give so much of yourself to give them peace, my little Serpent Charmer." The pixie smiled._

"_Why do you call me Serpent Charmer?" She asked._

"_Only one with a soul so pure, a mind so wise and a heart so peaceful, can charm a creature forsaken by the Gods and in return give it the courage to dream... to hope." The pixie explained maintaining its kind smile._

"_But I am only human." Louise replied._

"_No, you are the human who decided to represent what is best in your kind. Aaaahhh... but here is your child now." The pixie answered and Louise turned to see a white snake with a silver pattern sliding across the railing. Louise could see it was a constrictor and a very small one. She turned back to look at the pixie, but it was gone. Louise went to the snake and put her hand in front of it._

"_Hello beautiful... wouldn't you rather be in a tree?" She cooed and let the snake slide up her arm. She lifted her other arm towards a branch hanging nearby. As it slithered along her arms it felt as if it was almost caressing her and she smiled as it reached the branch. It turned its head as if almost looking at her with hesitation._

"_Go on love." She urged it on with a smile and it slithered along the branch._

"_Normally people are afraid of snakes, dear." She heard a voice behind her and instantly smiled before turning around._

"_Abraham!" She smiled and in three quick steps she was in his arms, kissing him. She could feel the comfort coming from his body heat and his hands calmingly caressing her body. He pulled away resting his forehead against hers, caressing her cheek with one hand as the other was still wrapped around her waist._

"_I love you." He whispered. Louise looked at him with doubt, astonishment and adoration. Her heart was beating so hard it left her breathless and she had no air that she could use in order to respond. He stroked her hair, looking at her still so lovingly without her having to respond._

"_Abraham!" A voice called in a sweet and melodic way, as it was carried by the soft current of the breeze. In an instant Abe let go of Louise and turned around running down the stairs. Louise ran to the railing to see, where he was running to. She saw a beautiful pale woman with golden hair and a beautiful golden dress standing among the columns. Louise's heart shattered as she saw Abe running towards her and embracing her. He was twirling her around in his arms and Louise had never seen him that happy._

"_Abraham... love..." She whispered desperately as silent tears fell from her eyes._

"_So this is what you fear... You really have the oddest taste in men." A sinister voice said. Louise didn't have to turn around. She knew it was Darren, but she didn't care. Her spirit felt broken and she wanted nothing more than to look at Abe, even if it meant seeing him happy in someone else's arms. She felt Darren stand behind her, his hand on the front of her neck... a gesture that was both loving and threatening at the same time. She felt his other hand pulling up her dress, but it didn't matter. It wasn't until Darren's hand reached the inside of her thigh and clawed her with his sharpened pointed nails that she screamed. The clear blue sky turned toxic green, the marble became covered in dirt and muck and the beautiful vegetation withered. Only a small area around Abe and who she assumed was Princess Nuala, remained untainted. She hissed as the hand at her throat clawed the front of her. Maiming her neck and breast as it ripped the fabric of the dress._

"_**Abraham!**__" She screamed, but he didn't hear her. Darren pushed her forward against the railing, trapping her as he lifted up the rest of her dress. Again and again she called for Abe, but he did not hear her. Darren dug one of his hands into her shoulder and the other into her thigh, before thrusting into her. She refused to cry or show any weakness at all and she almost began growling at Abe, ordering him to come for her. But it did not matter. Then she began to beg. Not Darren, but Abe. Only for him would she beg. Darren's thrust became more violent and he leaned forward to growl in her ear._

"_Happy birthday, Louise."_

As she sat up with a gasp, she immediately found herself in Abe's arms. She wrapped her arms around him, burrowing her face in his shoulder, while sobbing violently.

"I'm sorry... so so sorry... I tried to wake you, but I couldn't." He whispered, his desperation and hurt clearly evident in his voice. She gave a cry into his shoulder as he cradled her. He started rocking her back and forth, whispering every word of comfort he could think of. They all seemed so empty right now. He could see her dream, which was still so clear in her mind. He was overwhelmed by his emotions. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, but most of all he wanted to **kill** Darren! Abe had never had a violent temperament. He only used weapons to defend himself and others, but in this moment he wanted to kill Darren... preferably by strangling him with his bare hands. He was torn from his thoughts as Louise began speaking, still shivering and rocking in his arms.

"Why is he so cruel? Why create such a beautiful illusion, only to torment me with it?" She said almost pleading for an answer. Abe knew why. It was to make her suffering even more excruciating. Louise knew this as well. Abe had no words to offer. Nothing that could comfort her and he felt useless. He gently touched her chin to make her look at him and she calmed down by his eyes just meeting hers. He kissed her deeply, showing her all the words that he did not have. She clung to him desperately, as returned the kiss with a need and desperation that was almost terrifying for them both. It took hours, but she finally collapsed back into sleep from exhaustion. It was only then Abe let his own tears fall, his heart shattering in such away, it almost surprised him that he didn't sob. He once thought that he could not cry... How he wished he was still had that illusion.

- OOO -

When she awoke Abe was still cradling her. Holding her protectively in his arms and she felt safe. She turned around and wrapped both her arms and legs around him, seeking any comfort he was willing to give. She knew he was awake, when he started kissing her hair. It was her birthday and Abe wanted nothing more than to tell her "happy birthday" and declare his love for her, but both had been tainted by Darren's cruelty. Abe had been working up his courage to tell Louise that he loved her today, ever since that night at her parent's house. But now it would sound like nothing, but a hollow promise from a nightmare. Instead he had to do his outmost to make this day bearable instead of happy one as he had wanted to.

"How are you feeling?" He said in a low concerned voice, unable to see her face. She looked up and began kissing him almost desperately.

"I don't know..." She replied pulling away.

They lay on the bed on their backs, her lying across the bed with her head resting on his chest. His one hand kept stroking her hair, while she held the other. She kept stroking his hand, letting her finger caress the webbed spaces between his. Neither of them noticed how long they laid like that in silence, but eventually Louise broke it.

"Your skin is beautiful." She murmured in such a low voice he barely heard her, while she was running her fingers over his arm following the pattern.

"You think so?" He asked looking down at her, but she didn't meet his gaze.

"Mmmm... I always thought so." She said in earnest still focusing on caressing his arm and hand. His heart swelled as he could sense the honesty from her. Her touch was so pleasant and comforting that he almost dosed off, not noticing the emotions she was feeling.

"She was beautiful too." Louise said barely louder than a whisper, but she might as well have shouted it as Abe's eyes flew open and his heart tightened awfully.

"Yes, she was." He replied hoping that the term "was" would be the one that Louise noticed. As she remained silent he continued.

"But so are you." He said in a low loving voice. She almost hissed in disbelief, before giving a resentful laugh.

"No, I'm not! I am pretty at best. The only thing special about me is the time and date of my birth! The rest is perfectly ordinary. Tell me, where you disappointed, when you found out that I am not remotely special in any way?" She sounded almost angry as she sat up with her back turned towards him. Abe sensed her anger, hurt and frustration, but all of it had been turned against herself. He sat up and tried to make her turn towards him, but she didn't.

"You are special to me. I never wanted you to be anyone but who you are and I **do** think you are beautiful. Not just because of the way you look, but your kind heart, your selflessness and your teasing. I don't see or feel this person that you hate so much." He explained, but the hatred she had turned towards herself, made it impossible for her to believe him. She stood up and wrapped her robe around herself as her body tensed in anger.

"Then perhaps you do not know me at all." She spat turning around looking at him with hurt and anger in her eyes. Abe's blood was boiling. Years of self inflicted deprivation, combined with the cruelty she had seen from her kind and Darren's torture of her, had made her believe herself completely unworthy of the affection, she secretly craved so desperately.

"**Don't you realise that I love you?!**" He blurted out in a way that was half anger and half pleading. She looked at him in a total state of shock and he began cursing himself. She wasn't ready for that, especially after what Darren did. His breathing was heavy, his gills moving and his heart waiting for the blow that would break his heart.

"I know you are not ready to hear it, but I can't let you go on like this, without you knowing how I feel. You have no **idea** how difficult it has been watching you from a distance. And how even harder it has been being this close to you without..."

"I love you." She whispered.

"telling you how much I... love you..." He paused as his brain finally registered what she had said. He looked at her, looking almost painfully vulnerable and terrified. Even from this distance he could see her trembling. He stood up walking towards her, his own heart beating so hard it felt impossible to breathe. He stood in front of her, lifting her head gently for her to look at him.

"Please tell me I didn't only imagine that." He looked at her calmly, knowing it was true, but needing to hear it from her lips once more.

"I kept convincing myself that I didn't, terrified of when you would discover me for who I was and turn away. People have always stayed with me because they needed me, but you never did. You had to stay for me alone and I could not allow myself to believe that you would. I have known you for such a short time, that my head tells me that I am being ridiculous, but I love you so very much." She explained still trembling. She gave a startled yelp, when Abe suddenly lifted her up twirling her around. He then started kissing every part of her that he could reach, while still holding her. Louise gave a nervous giggle and wrapped her legs and arms around him, before kissing him. Between his kisses, he kept declaring his love for her over and over, months of pent up emotions making him incapable of anything else. He finally stopped kissing her so desperately and looked up into her eyes still holding her.

"I love you so dearly." He declared once more, looking into her eyes and she was smiling brightly.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him again. When he put her down she looked at the time and it was past noon.

"Oh shit! I hope that they didn't hear us." She said mortified covering her mouth.

"Liz and Red left with the children this morning. They will be back a little later. I wanted to be alone with you on your birthday." He explained with a little sorrow in his voice as he found the day had not gone as planned. Louise on the other hand smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you. I guess we better make the most of it." She smiled and kissed him. She then pulled away with that determined flare burning in her eyes.

"**Do you hear that Darren, you worthless, mental bastard? I am going to enjoy today, while you can rot in that miserable hell you call your life!**" She shouted loudly, knowing full well that he would never know she did, but it instantly released the anger she felt and the power he tried to hold over her seemed smaller. Abe couldn't help, but chuckle as he pulled her close for a hug.

"What are you laughing at? You just be thankful it wasn't directed at you." She teased.

"Believe me I am. What would you like to do today?" He smiled at her still holding her.

"Could we go for a walk? I think I need some fresh air."

"Anything you want, my love." He replied before kissing her temple.


	22. Chapter 22 Fear

Fear

They walked along the shore in silence, while Louise was leaning against him. Abe knew that even though she tried to push it aside, the dream had upset her more than any of the others. It was not Darren as much. She knew his cruelty and could control her fear by turning into anger. But the image of Abe abandoning her, when she needed him the most, made her feel less independent and deserted. This was made Louise realise that she loved him. She wanted to believe that Abe loved her and she did, but it was going to take time before the fear of abandonment, was going to disappear. Not to mention that she would have to disrupt a paradigm burned into her very core, that she was not allowed to need anyone. That she was always the one to be needed, but never loved. She pulled away and walked to the edge of the water. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she let the cold winter air caress her face. She stood there in silence hoping that any form of serenity would come and embrace her heart... washing away the corruption of fear and doubt. Abe just watched her. As much as he wanted to help her, he knew that there was nothing he could do. She looked so sad and yet so peaceful. It was only as the wind picked up and she started shivering, that he walked up behind her embracing her. She instantly gave a sad smile with her eyes still closed and leaned into him.

"I don't even remember what she looked like. Her facial features are completely wiped from my memory and now that doesn't even sadden me anymore. She is a distant memory and even though I know I cared for her, it is the pain that I remember the most." Abe said in a low voice. He knew that Darren had stirred something, which yesterday wasn't even a problem. He created a scenario that was impossible, which only purpose was to make Louise feel alone, abandoned and weak.

"I know... I don't know why it suddenly bothers me... I'm sorry that you couldn't have met me under different circumstances." Louise said in a low sad voice.

"I am sorry for that as well, but I would not have loved you more because circumstances been different." He replied kissing her hair and she gave a low chuckle.

"You always know. I can't hide anything from you. I wonder why I even try... Why didn't you know that I loved you as well?" She asked seriously, but her tone had become less sad. Her eyes were still closed, but her shivering had lessened.

"I can't feel emotions and thoughts that you are not aware of yourself." He explained tightening his arms around her.

"That makes sense." She replied and sighed leaning more of her weight against him. They grew quiet again.

"Dearest, you are getting cold. Let's go back." He said in a concerned voice, while rubbing her arms with his hands. She nodded and finally opened her eyes again. As they walked back he hoped Liz and Red had returned. Anything that could distract Louise from her thoughts and he needed to talk to Red.

- OOO -

When they arrived back at the house Red, Liz and the children were back. Sarah ran towards Louise and hugged her. Louise held the child tightly and needed the hug more than she realized. Louise let go of her and stroked her hair with one hand.

"Hey guys. Where have you two been?" Red asked with a smile.

"We went for a walk." Abe answered taking Louise's coat.

"You had the house all to yourself and you went for a **walk**?" Red asked with a curious expression and Trevor shook his head, of course not knowing what Red was referring too, but willing to support his father's every opinion. Liz however looked right at Louise and walked towards her placing her hands on her shoulders.

"You had another dream didn't you?" Liz asked in a low voice. Louise nodded in response before giving a muffled sob, as she held a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from crying. Louise cleared her throat and kept her emotions on a tight leash, refusing to give into them. Liz took Louise into her arms and held her. Abe wanted to comfort her himself, but he knew that this was to closely related to him, for him to provide it. Sarah hugged Louise at the waist.

"Shhh... You shouldn't be sad on your birthday. Do you want some hot chocolate?" The little girl asked looking up at Louise with her golden eyes and Louise couldn't help but smile.

"I would like that. Thank you." She smiled and stroked Sarah's hair.

"Come on, princess. Let daddy show you how to make a **real** cup of chocolate." Red reached for his daughters hand with a smile. Father and both children headed towards the kitchen. Abe looked at Liz, who just nodded still holding Louise. Abe stroked Louise's hair briefly before following Red. Liz took Louise into the library, where they could talk in peace.

Standing in the kitchen Red could see that something was troubling his friend. Red had expected Abe to be happy, when they returned. Not looking like he had been trapped in a tomb. Red opened to refrigerator and took out four soda bottles giving two to each of his kids.

"Here, give one to Louise and your mother and then you two can sit at the coffee table finishing your drawings." Red told them. It was obviously a distraction, but the children did not know any better. Red then took out two beers and practically shoved one in Abe's hand.

"Thank you, but this will not help." Abe said politely and placed it on the counter.

"Abe, buddy. What the hell happened today?" Red asked worried.

"Darren invaded her dreams again. The things he did to her... Red, I'm afraid of what I might do, when we find him." Abe confessed and Red nodded in understanding.

"We will get this son of a bitch and don't worry, Blue. As angry as you might be right now, you won't do anything that compares to what he has done." Red tried comforting. He wanted to say that Abe would never do anything terrible, but he remembered how willingly he had given up the crown piece to save Nuala. For that he would never blame him, but there was no denying that Abe's loyalties would always be with the person he loved. For good and for worse.

"There is something else. I need you to let me see your dreams." Abe asked and Red groaned.

"I hate this physic crap!" He grumbled.

"Please Red. It's important." Abe implored. Red groaned again and placed his hand flat on the counter top.

"Just get it over with."

Abe hovered his hand over Red's, taking in all the elements of his dreams that he needed to see. Abe pulled back his hand and became almost pale, as he sighed with regret.

"I feared this... The ruins from your dreams... Louise saw them last night in hers." Abe explained mournfully.

"Oh crap! Have you told Louise?" Red said in a somewhat calm voice as he rested against the counter behind him and took a big gulp of his beer. Abe's eyes widened a bit.

"No and I can't. Not today at least. You don't know how broken she is. She needs to regain her strength before she can be told any of this." Abe said seriously and Red nodded in responds.

"I bet Liz is helping her right now. She is good at that sort of thing." Red smiled and it did seem to comfort Abe a little.

A few minutes later Louise came out of the library, with a sweet smile on her face. Whatever Liz said had helped and the relief Abe felt could not be expressed with words. Louise then all but jumped into his arms and kissed him almost feverishly. He was surprised, to say the least, but he was not going to fight it. He wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands flat on her back pulling her closer. His heart began to beat in a triumphant rhythm, as he for the first time **felt** that she loved him. It was like warmth embracing his palms and spreading throughout his body. He could feel the way her heart was almost growing at the thought of him. How his presence alone made her feel a calmness, no one else could give her. He could sense the way he seemed always to be lingering, in the back of her mind. He had become a part of her and followed her, where ever she went. For the first time in her life, she was not afraid of to be loved. The kiss could not have lasted any longer than a few seconds, but it seemed to last forever and yet it wasn't long enough. Had it not been for the company, he would have gently held her in place preventing her from breaking the kiss.

"Gross!" Trevor cringed his face in disgust and Louise laughed heartily, as did Liz who must have entered about the same time as Louise. Louise turned around, with Abe still holding his arms around her waist almost possessively.

"Just wait, soon enough you will be swooning over some girl and it won't seem so bad." Liz smiled.

"Never! Women are crazy!" Trevor stated.

"Here's to that." Red agreed lifting his can of beer before taking a sip, earning a scowl from Liz.

"Hey!" Sarah whined.

"Not you or your mother of course." Red said somewhat apologetic.

"See this is why I am not having children." Louise stated in mock offense glaring at Trevor, though her smile told a different story.

"We're not?" Abe asked looking down at her. For a moment she froze at the thought of what that statement implied. But as he released a low chuckle, she realised that he was teasing her. Her responds was to hit him gently over the head with the empty, soft, plastic bottle she was holding. Abe rubbed his head feigning pain.

"Hmmm... perhaps there was some sound advice hidden in Trevor's statement after all." Abe replied with what could be described as a teasing smirk on his face. Louise placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a chaste kiss, but it lingered on his lips like a tingling sensation, the moisture on her lips tasting almost sweet.

"Or maybe not..." He breathed almost silently against her lips, as his heart was beating out of control. He pulled away, while looking into her eyes that were full of love and adoration. Sarah called for Louise and Abe reluctantly let her go as she walked over to the coffee table. Abe didn't even notice he was starring at her, before Red placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You are lost, buddy." Red said in a low chuckle.

"Most definitely." Abe replied without taking his eyes off her and this made Red chuckle again. Abe composed himself and look at Red with a concerned expression.

"I am going to call Johan and inform him of this. If your dreams are connected then this is far worse than we thought." Abe said seriously.

- OOO -

Laura walked into the editor's office to see the magazine cover for tomorrow. Finally **her** story was on the front page, where it rightfully belonged. It had been hard getting the information on their location and it had only been by change that she had found an agent from the B.P.R.D. to give it to her. It was strange really, because first he had turned her down and threatened her with federal prison. Then all of a sudden a few days later he had called her and changed his mind. She had of course tried to find out why, but he would reveal no other secrets and she was not about to jeopardize this story. As she entered the editors office she saw the front page. **Her** front page. On it was a picture of the real Adams family. A family of misfits and freaks. People want to know how they live and how the careless Hellboy is doing as a farther. She smiled.

- OOO -

He awoke by the phone ringing. Blasted! He had waited the whole evening for that damned call and it was only now, when Louise had finally fallen asleep that it rang. The nightmare last night had made it difficult for her. He hurried answering it and to his relief Louise did not wake. She must have been exhausted. He walked down the stairs before beginning the conversation.

"Johan? Yes, I'm here. What did you find?" Abe said in a hushed voice.

"_We have found evidence to suggest that, what Darren is going to do isn't a ritual for everlasting life, but may be for resurrection. If your fears about Louise and Red's dreams are true, then he might that he is trying to resurrect Rasputin."_ Johan explained. Abe leaned against the desk his heart tightening awfully.

"We need to stop this. Fast." Abe replied.

"_Agreed we have found some information that might lead to Darren's capture, but we could use your help."_ Johan requested, but Abe hesitated. After what happened last night he really didn't want to leave Louise, but he knew he had to.

"_Abraham?"_

"Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible." Abe answered before hanging up. He walked upstairs and looked at Louise who was sleeping so peacefully. He had to think of himself as being a little ridiculous. He was only leaving for a couple of hours and even that small absence from her, seemed horrible. While he had talked with Johan she had kicked of the duvet and was lying there in her thin black nightdress. He smiled to himself, to him she was beautiful whether she believed it or not. He gave her a small kiss before pulling it back over her. He sat down on his side of the bed and began putting on his clothes. When he was almost fully clothed she stirred and looked at him with a tired expression.

"Abraham?" She asked sleepily.

"Everything is alright. Go back to sleep, dearest." He replied turning at the waist, gently stroking her cheek.

"Are you leaving?" She asked sitting up.

"Johan called, they found some important information I need to look at. I'm sorry. I know you need me to..." Abe tried, but she gave him a small kiss.

"I'll be fine, love." She smiled stroking his cheek.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned.

"Yes." She kissed him again and he put his hand behind her neck deepening it.

"I love you." He breathed, when he pulled away.

"I know. Be careful." She stroked his cheek before lying down.

- OOO -

When Abe arrived at the bureau he went straight for the briefing room, where he was to meet Johan. When he entered he saw Johan, Manning, Dennis and two other agents.

"Fishstick, about time." Manning greeted.

"Aaah, Abraham. Sit down, please." Johan said in a friendly voice. Abe greeted them and sat down, where a map was placed on the table.

"Thanks to agent Dennis, we have gotten hold of some inside information that could possibly lead us to Darren Conner." Johan began and Dennis stood up pointing to different locations on the map.

"According to my contact they move around in a certain system. Apparently they need to follow the rotation of the earth to be in the right location, at the right time. This is assumingly needed for the rituals they are performing. We have found the location the will be in nine days from now. With any luck we will be able to capture Conner then." Dennis explained and an emotion embraced Abe's heart that had been absent for far too long... Hope.


	23. Chapter 23 Irrational

Irrational

When Louise awoke that morning, it was from hearing Red roaring in anger. She had never heard him yell and never like **that**. She turned over, but Abe wasn't beside her. She had to admit she was at a bit at a loss about what to do. She lay there for a few minutes, but her curiosity and worry got the better of her. She got dressed and brushed her hair. She looked into Abe's tank hoping he was there. He wasn't. From the way Red sounded she thought Abe might be able to calm him down. When she left the library she saw a fiery blaze standing in the middle of the room, Red standing at the counter as his hands almost crushed the countertop. Abe stood with his arms crossed, which for him was very unusual. His expression was always hard to tell but he seemed incredibly angry. Whatever had them upset was bad, because not even Abe noticed her entering the room.

"I can't believe this! Why do this? Why not just leave us alone." Liz hissed in a deadly voice.

"Curiosity and publicity. The greed and lack of dignity in some people never seizes to amaze." Abe stated in an annoyed voice.

"Just wait until I get my hands on her!" Red roared making a dent in the counter.

"What is wrong?" Louise asked concerned, but very carefully. Abe looked at her first and his gaze, though sad, instantly softened.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Abe said in a soft voice, obviously protecting her.

"Nothing?! Have you lost your mind?!" Red roared.

"This ruins everything! We will have to move. We will lose everything we build." Liz sighed heavily.

Louise looked at Abe, who had a pained expression on his face.

"That's horrible! What happened?" Louise said truly concerned. Abe was about to explain, but instead Red charged forward with a magazine in his hand and held it up in front of Louise. Something that surprised both Abe and Liz.

"This is what wrong! You damned humans! To think of all the times I have saved your asses!" Red roared. Louise looked at the magazine stunned and covered her mouth. She did not blame Red for his words or reaction. The thought that they had been publicly exposed in such a way, made her blood boil and stomach turn in disgust.

"Calm down, H.B.. It's not Louise's fault." Liz tried as she pulled back her fire. Red turned his eyes momentarily burning with anger and then directed a ferocious scowl at Louise.

"How do you know? Maybe it was **her** who told her where we live?" Red roared. Abe immediately went forward and stood next to Louise.

"She would never do such a thing. Even if I didn't trust her, I would know if she had." Abe reasoned in a soft voice, but it did not calm his friend.

"Don't give me that crap! You love her! You would do anything she tells you to!" Red accused in the same anger. Louise was stunned for a moment completely unable to find any words. Red had become more and more tense during the last month, but she had never expected this. From the look of Abe's and Liz's expression they were just as surprised.

"H.B. leave her alone... When would she even have had the opportunity to do it?" Liz reasoned. Abe then started to say something, but Louise stopped him by placing a hand on his arm. She looked at Red with no fear, no hurt and no anger. Then she turned to Liz.

"It's alright Liz. I understand. I am sorry. Perhaps you could find something on this journalist. If you are lucky she has kept the information about, where you live to herself. I deeply apologize for any trouble I have caused and the danger I have put you all in."Louise said kindly and then went towards the library.

When she closed the door she rested against it. She could hear them arguing, but she was too upset to focus on the words. Louise wondered if she had done something to expose them. Perhaps one of her e-mails had been traced or her cell phone calls. But only very few knew that she was staying with them and besides Johan had made sure that neither could be traced. Her heart was pounding, as Red's accusing words ran through her mind. Her presence here had brought his entire family in danger. Even when she had the option to go somewhere else she hadn't, because of her own selfish desires. They had every right to be angry at her kind and as she looked in to her own reflection in the tank, she sighed heavily. After she had admitted to herself that she had feelings for Abe, she had secretly hoped that she was different in some way, to close this gap between them. But she wasn't and as much as she hated the greedy nature of her kind, she saw the potential in them as well. Yes, they had wars even among themselves, but during the last centuries they had never been better at helping each other. When a country was hit by catastrophe, others would send help without asking anything in return. There was good in humanity and there were those who looked beyond their greed. When she had arrived here, she had been worried about the prejudice of humans. But as it turned out, it was just as strong the other way around. How would they ever find a way to coexist, when their fear and hatred for each other were this strong? Louise looked around the library and remembered so many fond memories. She would no longer endanger them, especially not Abe. She went upstairs and found her bag. She started packing her clothes and then went back down to pack her books. The argument had stopped, but she was too deep in her own thoughts to pay attention. She jumped, when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. She turned around to see Abe looking at her. She placed a hand on her chest and took a deep breath.

"Abraham... You gave me a fright. You must have been a ninja in a past life." She smiled, knowing that what would come next would be anything, but easy.

"You don't have to leave." Abe said in a soothing voice. She smiled sadly and put a hand on his cheek.

"Yes I do. I have intruded on your hospitality long enough. Red as every right to be angry and me being here will remind him of it. That will hurt the children and Liz. In addition to that it might be easier for Darren to find me now. That will put all your lives in more danger, than they already are. And if the journalist shows up here again, it might be you who ends up at the front page. I know you would hate that." She explained.

"Red, is just upset. He has had a difficult time lately and has not been himself. He didn't mean it." Abe explained rubbing her shoulders.

"He did and he has every right to. Besides if things **are** this bad and you will have to move. The last thing you need is me making it difficult and being in your way." She turned around continuing to pack, but Abe turned her around again to face him.

"I don't care. It doesn't matter... any of it. As long as I have you." He said pleadingly, but she shook her head.

"This is not just about you and me, love. And you do have me. I just won't be here. I have to go." She smiled as went back to packing.

"Then I'll come with you." He stated.

"No, love. They need you here. This is your family. With Red this upset and strained, Liz and the children will need you."She explained without looking at him and walked towards the stairs to go up and get her bags upstairs. He touched her shoulder and turned her around again.

"You need me as well." He replied stroking her hair, but she shook her head.

"No I don't. Others can protect me. I should have left a long time ago. It was selfish of me to stay." She looked at him with a sad smile. Abe knew she was lying, at least in some small way. Yes, others could protect her, but that was not why she needed **him**. He made her feel loved and, despite what she might try to tell herself, she needed it. His emotions were in turmoil, the fear of her leaving clouding everything else. He pushed her up against the glass of the tank and kissed her fiercely. He held her in place, but not in violent way. He kissed her down her jaw and neck until her reached the spot, he knew was the most sensitive. She moaned and instantly went limb. He knew he could not convince her to change her mind, but maybe, just maybe, he could make her body change it for him. He pushed his entire body up against her, trapping her and his kisses intensified. She kept moaning and gasping as he did this, only offering him encouragement not to stop. He held her arms above her head and he could feel that she loved every moment of it. This was only confirmed, when she grinded her hips against his, making him gasp as well. She lifted her legs wrapping them around him, as his body held her in place. He almost made a thrust up against her, by the mere sensation of it. Usually he was never like this, but his desperation to keep her with him, made him act on pure desire. He was afraid that if he stopped, she would disappear in front of him. She pushed his hips into her with her legs and his kiss on her neck deepened, making her whimper. He let go of her hands and pulled her blouse over her head. A shiver ran down her spine as her back touched the cool glass. He kissed every part of the newly exposed skin making her whimper even more. His lips marked every spot, he knew would make her desire spiral out of control. His hands began caressing her thighs as he kissed her mouth again. She was panting and making pleas through sounds of desire, in a rate he had never heard before. He knew she was just as desperate as he was, about not wanting to leave him. He wanted to get closer to her, but their clothes prevented it. As much as he wanted to stay right in that spot, he put her down and had to chuckle, despite himself, as she whimpered in disapproval. She then kissed him again and slowly they moved up the stairs and closer to the bed, losing a little more of their clothing each step of the way. He almost fell with her down on the bed and immediately she grinded her hips against his, making him gasp. He had never seen her act like this. He began kissing and caressing her again. Showing her any kind of affection he could think of, in the hope it would make it impossible for her to leave him.

"Don't go." He begged between kisses on her neck.

"I want you to stay." He pleaded in a whisper against her ear.

"Please don't leave me." He implored looking into her eyes. Her heart broke, sending an uncomfortable spike of electricity from her heart towards her stomach and fingertips.

"I love you." She whispered in a broken voice.

"I love you too... so deeply." He replied and kissed her. The act instantly changed from desperate to loving. He placed her hands above her head again, but for a different reason than before. As his arms supported him, he made sure his palms touched hers and he showed her everything he felt. With every thrust a little more of his heart was revealed to her and her gasps intensified. This was unlike anything she had ever experienced and she knew that this could only happen with him. Not referring to his physic abilities, but because there was no one else she trusted like this and she knew he felt the same. She felt the way he loved her. How he had always loved her. Right from the moment she had fallen over backwards and instead of showing any kind of hesitation or discomfort towards him, she only showed her own humility and embarrassment. He loved her so unconditionally and patiently. She gave a moan as his pace quickened. She began to feel, the aching he had carried around in his chest for months. She felt how he had watched her and patiently waited for her to care for him as well. For a moment, she almost sensed the pleasure his body was feeling. At this point she didn't know what was more intense, the overwhelming sensation of his emotions, or the care he put into pleasing her along with himself. She arched her back, while his emotions was imprinting them self into her heart. He caught her cry of pleasure with his mouth, which almost silenced it completely, only for him to moan her name against her lips moments after.

He looked so peaceful as he slept. It took all herself control not to keep kissing him softly as he slept. She loved him so much and even more after what he showed her an hour ago. Had anyone told her that you could fall this deeply in love in barely four months, she would have called them romantic fools. But here she was, completely lost in him and his love for her. It felt as if she had finally learned to breathe. This made what she had to do next even worse. She could not stay. It would hurt Liz and the children far too much. She would never forgive herself if Darren found them. He might still find them, but with her gone he would likely search for her in another place. Or they would hopefully be gone by then. But most of all she feared for Abe's and the children's life more than her own. The best way to keep them safe was to leave. Abe knew this as well as her, even as he tried to deny it. She got up very carefully and put on her clothes. She made sure she had packed everything. Before walking down the stairs, she carefully walked up next to his side of the bed and kissed his cheek.

"I really do love you. Please stay safe, love." She whispered and walked down stairs.

As she walked into the large room, she was relieved to only find Liz there. Liz looked at her with tears in her eyes, but no words were necessary. Louise hugged Liz tightly.

"I'm sorry." Liz whispered.

"None of you have anything to be sorry about. Thank you for everything." Louise smiled.

"Here take this. You can use it to get to the B.P.R.D. I'll find a way to get it back." Liz handed her the keys to the small car and Louise hugged her again.

This had to be the longest drive of her life. With every number that changed on the odometer, she left a little more of her heart behind. She would have cried, but she could not afford it. Not anymore. She would hide everything like she used to. Her wit and modesty hiding all she felt. She would turn her fear to anger and her anger to power. Nothing would be allowed to leave her timid and scared any longer. She needed nothing from anyone. The knowledge that Abe loved her was enough. He had fallen in love with her, despite knowing every single one of her shortcomings; her short temper, her irrational anger, her self loathing, her deflection of emotions with humour and her tendency to keep those who cared about her at arm's length. It didn't matter what anyone else thought of her, because now she knew she was not worthless. As she drove she wondered if they could make it work. Would he have to go so far away, that seeing each other wouldn't be possible? Would she be able to be around Abe, when Red was this hurt and angry? Would she even survive or would Darren finally have what he wanted? For each mile her deep feelings were pushed further and further down to a place, where no one but Abraham could reach. As long as she didn't remember the sound of his voice, as he pleaded for her to stay, she would be alright.

- OOO -

When Abe awoke he reached for her and his heart turned in on itself. The feeling spread through his body, like an uncomfortable stinging sensation in every fibre of his being. He knew that she wouldn't be there. Even so he had allowed himself to hope. He knew that she was right, to go away. For a while at least. At this very moment he hated Red. His best friend... his **brother**, had turned on the woman he loved and blamed her for something that she was in no way responsible for. Normally Red would never act like this, but with each passing day he had become unpredictable and paranoid. Liz was worried about him and even if Red didn't realising it, he was breaking her heart. The children felt it as well. Normally they respected their father, but lately they had begun to fear him. Abe knew that Darren had something to do with this. Ironic, that this man was responsible for both Abe's happiness and heartache. They would have to find Darren and put a stop to what he was doing and set everything right. Red would not be plagued by nightmares and become his good old self. Neither Louise nor Abe would have to worry for her life. With Darren gone, they could just be two people in love and be happy. And they had to find out if they would have to move and where to. Abe sat up, his heart aching at the sight of all her things missing. He reached for her pillow and took in her scent.

"I will find a way. I promise my love." He whispered into the pillow as he hugged it closely.

- OOO -

Darren looked down at the table at the magazine with a smile on his face. Months of planning and preparation was finally starting to pay off. He turned around and walked to the altar where a shadow formed.

"Master." Darren bowed.

"The child is weakening I can feel it." Rasputin said in a pleased voice.

"Yes... and soon everything will be ready." Darren said pleased.

"Even her?" Rasputin questioned.

"Yes... I admit she is a lot stronger than I thought, but I have finally found her weakness. I will be able to mould her to my will, when the time comes." Darren replied, reaching in his pocket caressing the fabric of her underwear.

"Good..." Rasputin replied before disappearing.

One of his disciples came into the room.

"We have found the ashes." He said handing him two small glass vials of golden ashes. Darren raised them to look at them against the light.

"And soon even the dead will rise to join our cause. A new Eden will arise, with room for all of us."


	24. Chapter 24 Unfathomed emotions

Unfathomed emotions

A week had pasted since Louise left them and Abe was finding the separation difficult. He had wanted to call her, but for some reason he dared not. He was terrified and he didn't quite understand why. They had tried to find the journalist, who had written the article that started all this, but she was missing. So they stayed put in constant fear of paparazzi showing up, but so far no one had. Still this left everyone, especially Red, on constant edge. During the past week he had even growled at the children. Something he would never do. Liz would keep them away from him as much as possible, mostly by having Abe teach them in the library. This also was a distraction for him, but only barely. Red had even grown distant towards Liz and stopped calling her pet names. Liz always knew there was a prize for saving his life and that she would suffer for it, but never in this way. Her heart was breaking as every day there was less of the man that she loved. Abe knew that the nightmares still persisted and he couldn't help, but wonder if Louise had any. And if there even was anyone to comfort her if she did. Today Liz and Abe where going to the bureau. Johan had asked them to come in, so that he could brief them on how they would find Darren and they had found some news about the journalist that had went missing. It was the beginning of December and time was running out. The end of the Mayan calendar, drawing ever closer.

The closer to the bureau they came, the more nervous Abe became. He wanted to see Louise so badly, that even his arms were aching to embrace her. At the same time he was almost afraid that as soon as he saw her, he would break down and beg her to come home with him. Damned be the consequences.

As they walked into the bureau they were greeted by Dennis.

"Miss Sherman, agent Sapien, good to see you again. If you will come with me please." He smiled and they followed. Abe opened and closed his mouth several times without being able to ask wanted he truly wanted to know. Liz saw this and had to suppress a chuckle.

"Can you tell us where Louise Moran is staying? We would like to visit her." Liz asked and Abe gave her a grateful look.

"She is staying on level 46, but she is not here at the moment." Dennis replied casually. Fear spiked in Abe's heart.

"Why not?"He asked trying to keep his voice even.

"She had to go to the university and turn in a paper, from what I am told. No need to worry, agent Peters and Meyers went with her." Dennis continued. That did not ease Abe's fears (not to mention his jealousy), but for the moment he could do nothing about it. They were taking to one of the medical rooms.

"We would like you to examine this body, agent Sapien." Dennis asked and Abe's eyes widened a little by the request, but agreed to it. Dennis pulled away the sheet.

"This is one Laura Durnst." Dennis explained.

"That's the journalist, who was spying on us." Liz stated.

"Yes. As far as we can tell she was the victim of a mugging gone wrong, but under the circumstances..."

"You wanted to make sure it didn't have relation to the KaliHaSam." Abe finished.

"Exactly. Others have examined her of course, but found nothing beyond the stab wounds. So far there is no evidence to suggest that she has shared the knowledge of your location with anyone. She has been missing since the night before the article came out and she has not shared the information with any co-workers. It will take some time before we know for sure though." Dennis explained and Liz sighed with relief. Perhaps not the most appropriate thing to do, but it was how she truly felt. But it was a painful reminder that they were not as safe as they once were. If she could get the information, than anyone potentially could.

Abe determined the same as the previous doctors. Everything seemed to suggest it was an attempted mugging. This was both a relief and a problem. How were they going to find out if she had shared the information with anyone? There was little other option for them than to move, at least for a time. In the briefing room they were informed about the attack plan on Darren and the KaliHaSam. Since this would possibly be an extensive operation, according to agent Dennis, Liz, Abe and Red would be joining. They were, after all, threatening their family. Abe had hoped that after the meeting Louise would be back, but he had no such luck. After months away from the university she probably had a lot of unfinished business. He sighed as his heart felt heavy with grief. Liz held his arm gently before leaving the briefing room. When the others had left she rested against the table.

"I'm so sorry, Abe... You deserve to be happy." Liz said heavy with regret.

"It's not your fault Liz." Abe said soothingly.

"I know, but Red... I have never seen him like this." She replied trying hard to hide the despair in her voice.

"He is not well. Despite appearances at present, he does love you." He replied rubbing her shoulder.

"He is changing, Abe. I didn't see it at first, but now... after what happened with Louise. What if I one day wake up next to a person that I don't know?" Liz replied looking up at him. Abe sighed and leaned against the table right next to her.

"I don't know... I never was good at solving problems." He said in a friendly voice and Liz smiled.

"At least we still have each other. Thank you for staying Abe. It means a lot." She said resting her head against his shoulder.

"You are welcome. Someone has to look after the red monkeys." Abe said teasingly and Liz smiled. She then reached into her bag.

"I got these for you, while you were examining the journalist. I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive before." Liz smiled as she handed him a box. Abe opened it and looked at her with surprise.

"Thank you and you have nothing to apologize for. You were just looking out for me... They are pretty." Abe replied.

"I thought they suited you... Just because she isn't here it doesn't mean that she doesn't love you." Liz replied with a comforting smile.

"I know... we better get home." Abe got up and turned to the table writing a note he put in the box.

- OOO -

Louise was finally on her way back from the university. She had turned in her midterm paper. It was sooner than was required, but she knew that she would not be able to do any more work on it until all this was over. She didn't even care if she passed or failed anymore. It was strange, but after months of anxiety all she almost longed for the 21st. At least then all this waiting and fearing would be over, no matter the outcome. Her spirit was not lifted as they returned to the bureau. When they got back she discovered that Abe and Liz had come and gone, without her having a change to see them. She knew that leaving had been for the best. At least that is what she tried to convince herself. Red's reaction towards her had made her feel so unwelcome, that she could not imagine that meeting him again, would be anything but awkward and uncomfortable. Not that she blamed him for his anger. She hated Darren for what he had put both her and Red through. Johan had been the one to tell her about the fact that their dreams were connected. She had actually been angry at Abe at first. He should have been the one to tell her, but as always he was trying to protect her. They hadn't spoken since she left. He hadn't called and she was afraid that he would be so angry and heartbroken, that he wanted nothing more to do with her. She had thought about calling him, but she was the one to leave and she was so unsure about what was right. She was reminded of her father's actions and her mother's words echoed in her mind _"Running away is never and option. It doesn't solve anything."_ A part of her felt, that she had betrayed Abe, while another knew she was protecting him. She sighed heavily and walked towards her room. When she entered and closed the door behind her, she noticed a long white box on her bed. She sat down on the bed and opened it. Inside were two roses, one crimson and the other blue. She instantly smiled.

"Abraham..." She whispered as she picked up the blue rose and took in its scent. She then saw the card and picked it up.

"_Dearest Louise,  
I love and miss you. Please stay safe.  
Love Abraham"_

She immediately felt heat rise in her cheeks, as her heart was pounding and she threw herself face first into the pillows, while smiling like a fool. How she hated when he managed to make her this shy. He wasn't even in the bloody room! She could almost hear him chuckling at her, making her blush even more.

"Bastard..." She muffled half-heartedly into the pillow, with a smile on her face. She never was good with these kinds of emotions. She turned onto her side and started caressing the bracelet he had given her all those months ago. She should have realised then, how much he cared for her. To her it didn't seem strange that he could fall in love so quickly. It only surprised her that it had been with her. She reached for her phone to call him, but there was only signal on the higher levels. She ran up the stairs to make the call, but when she did Red answered the phone. Her reaction was to hang up in panic. Perhaps, keeping her distance would be best for now. The last thing she did before going to bed that night was placing the roses next to her bed and placing a little kiss on the soft, velvet petals on both of them.

- OOO -

_He was lying on his back, his lungs burning and he felt the mud drawing him further down. The sky was toxic green and the ruins as withered and broken as ever. A blonde man with golden eyes stood over him. Prince Nuada._

"_Look at you. The great Anon Un Rama, sent to destroy their world and instead they have destroyed you. Not only have they turned against you, but they are hunting you. You have been forsaken by them as my people were by the Gods long ago. They will take your family, force your children to live in shame. There is no place for those you love. For once in your life, __**fight**__! Or are you going to be their pet forever?" He starred down at him with cold eyes and passion rang in his voice. Every word pulled on his worst fears and doubts. He heard her screams and the sobs of his children._

"**NO!**" He screamed as he sat up in bed.

"Red, are you alright?" Liz asked concerned, but he didn't respond. She put her hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away before standing up and leaving the bedroom without a word. Liz placed her head on the pillow and silent tears left her eyes.

- OOO -

_He was walking through the high grass of a field filled with wild flowers in vibrant colours. He closed his eyes enjoying the sweet aromas coming from them and the sunlight warming his cold skin. He heard a sweet low voice and he opened his eyes. He looked to a tree not far away. Under it sat a woman with pale skin and golden hair, reading a blue book out loud to herself. He knew this voice. He knew this poem. His heart skipped a beat._

"_Nuala?" He said no louder than a whisper and it all came back to him. Her sweet voice, the feeling of her delicate fingers touching his hand and her facial features. His heart began aching as the memory of her dying in his arms came to mind. The summer breeze picked up as he heard a voice carried by it._

"_Is she as beautiful as you remember?" The voice said in a whisper._

"_More than I remember..." He replied his eyes only focused on her. He then realised who the voice belonged to._

"_Louise? Where are you?" He looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen._

"_I am gone... I left you remember?" The voice whispered sweetly._

"_You had to, but you are still mine as I am yours." He replied closing his eyes trying to imagine her face._

"_You never truly believed that. You know I only stay as long as people need me. I mended your heart, helped you get passed your mourning and now you don't need me anymore." It whispered softly._

"_You love me..." He replied in a way that was almost pleading._

"_If I truly loved you I would have stayed. But I left, even as you where pleading me not to." It whispered with sympathy as the wind seemed to be caressing his cheek._

"_You are wrong... you left __**because**__ you love me." He replied his eyes still closed._

"_Abraham, you know better. Look at her... She was the one who truly loved you. You are alike and belong to the same world. It is not me that your heart desires. It is her." It whispered in a loving voice. Abe looked up and looked at Nuala. Just then she noticed him and smiled sweetly and shyly. She really was beautiful. Without realising it his legs were moving towards her as the wind was almost encouraging him. Guiding him towards her, by blowing in the same direction. His heart was aching the entire way and only as he sat down next to her it stopped._

"_I want you to be happy." Louise's soft voice whispered in the wind._

Abe woke up his heart aching. The beautiful dream was haunting him, taunting him and playing on his deepest desires. For years he had wished for nothing more than to be with Nuala. Could that desire have changed over only a few months? He swam to the surface of his tank. He had been unable to sleep in the bed since Louise left. Not bothering to dry himself he went to the bed and lay down in her side of the bed, praying that there was any of her scent left. There barely was. He reached for the phone to call her, but the call never went through. He lay on his back rubbing his face with his hands as his heart was beating painfully.


	25. Chapter 25 Silence

Silence

They had just arrived at the bureau and was about to get ready before going after Darren and the KaliHaSam. It was making Abe uneasy. They were said to be in a warehouse, only humans had been seen around the building and it was in so close proximity to Louise and Red, that it seemed to only be in the last minute that they caught up to them. It was so unlike the other times they had encountered them. In addition to this Red had almost stopped talking, beyond a few grunts meaning different things. Liz was terribly worried and her heart was aching. Abe was really beginning to worry as well, as his friends behaviour became more annoyed with each passing hour. Beyond that he was still tormented by his dream the other night. When Louise had dreamed about him leaving her for Nuala, he had quickly dismissed it. But now his unconscious seemed to play tricks on him. It could of course be one of Darren's mind tricks, but he always made them so horrible and though this one had been unsettling, it felt different. The sound of Louise's voice encouraging to love Nuala instead of her, had not made these emotions more bearable. He hadn't heard from Louise in over a week, not even after he gave her the flowers. He had tried to call, but the signal was blocked. Tonight he needed to see her, but he was no longer sure if he looked forward to it or not.

Louise was feeling all of this straining on her. She missed Abe so much that her heart was aching at the thought of him. She even carried his note around with her. A silly thing to do really, but apparently she was not as pragmatic as she thought. Not when it was related to him anyway. She hated sitting around being idle and now she didn't have her work to distract her. Instead she had been practising her shooting. She was getting better. She had never thought of herself as liking guns, but she had to admit shooting at a target, scoring points was fun. Shooting at something alive was something different entirely and she even felt terrible, when she thought about the pishaca she had helped kill. Johan had told her that they were going to capture Darren tonight and she couldn't wait for this nightmare to be over. She was extremely nervous. What if he wasn't there? What if something went wrong? Or someone got hurt? What if Abe got killed? She lost her breath at the mere thought of it. She wanted to go see him before they left, but the thought of meeting Red was terrifying her. His hatred had frightened her more than she was willing to admit. She was shooting and couldn't help smile as she saw the score. She felt a finger poking her shoulder and she turned her head.

"John." She smiled removing her hearing protection. He held up a brown paper bag and two sodas with a smile.

"What is this?" Louise smiled.

"This is comfort food. I know tonight must be hard for you and I thought maybe you could use a distraction." He smiled.

"I could. Thank you." She smiled and put away the gun and went after him. They sat down across from each other and Meyers took out burgers, fries, onion rings and nachos.

"How are we going to eat all that?" Louise laughed.

"Well, I didn't know what you liked so I just took a bit of everything." John smiled.

- OOO -

They were leaving in a few minutes, but he had to see Louise. Abe figured she might be concerned about seeking him out because of Red and with the way Red was behaving lately, he really couldn't blame her. As he walked down the hallway he heard her laugh and his heart started to beat with excitement. How he had missed that silly laugh not to mention her smile. Both had been so rare before she had left. As he got closer and looked through the glass doors, he saw her sitting with Meyers. His heart stopped beating and for some reason he was paralyzed. He watched her as his heart was almost moving out of his chest, like a force of gravity pulling his chest towards her. It stopped again, when she suddenly blushed awfully. Abe placed his hand on the door, but felt nothing. He hated that bracelet more than he ever thought possible. She suddenly seemed sad, but Meyers reached for her hand and whatever he told her comforted her. Abe's heart was tearing itself a part. Jealousy and despair pulling it in each direction, twisting it in a way that made him sick to his stomach.

"Abraham, we have to leave." Johan called and Abe turned.

"Yes." He replied as he turned to look at Louise.

"Yes..." He replied again in a low voice as he tore his eyes from her.

- OOO -

As Meyer's sat down opposite to Louise, he noticed her bracelet as she unconsciously was caressing it.

"It's a beautiful bracelet." He smiled.

"It is... Abraham gave it to me not long after we first met. It protects me from Darren's physical attacks." She said a little mournfully.

"You are in love with him. Abe I mean." John stated with a smile and Louise blushed.

"That's private." Louise stated as she turned scarlet and John laughed.

"He is a nice guy. I was afraid that you might feel lonely, after all that has happened to you. That's why I was so happy, when they took you in." John smiled.

"Yes... I'm just sorry Red is so angry with me." She said in sad voice. John reached for her hand.

"Hey, it will work itself out. He'll come around. Even if he doesn't, it doesn't change how Abe feels about you." He said in a comforting voice.

"How do you know what he feels?" She asked with a small smirk.

"Because he watches you like Red watches Liz. Protective and with complete devotion." He smiled and Louise gave him a small sad smile in return.

- OOO -

The KaliHaSam had chosen wisely. The warehouse was remote and the others close by where used for storage, which meant that they were rarely visited. In addition to this it was close to the harbour which meant escape would be easy. Abe couldn't help but think, what close a call this was. In only two weeks they had planned to resurrect Rasputin. Dennis had really made an effort to find these people. Abe had wanted to thank him for it, but he never seemed to get the opportunity. Standing outside the building Abe looked at Red. He has always could count on him to have his back, but now he was starting to wonder. Red didn't seem like himself at all and Abe was nervous about bringing him along, to be honest. Unfortunately Red seemed to be the only one who could break the crystals Darren and his disciples could summon. They divided into two teams. One was Lead by Johan and Abe and the other by Liz and Red. Liz and Red were to take the front way in, while Johan and Abe took the other. As they reached the backdoor they could hear chanting coming from the room. They were waiting for the right time to attack both teams at once. They never got the opportunity as they heard Red smash in the front door. He never was one for following protocol, but this seemed reckless, even for him. Johan and Abe's team quickly ran in the door. There were about ten men present in the room, all of them covered in crystal. On the floor was the Omkara symbol and around it a lot of other symbols referring to Kali, Hades and Samhain. In the middle was a girl with markings all over her body. She was unconscious, but her blood hadn't been drained yet. Hopefully it would not be too late for her. The agents were shooting like mad and even though the bullets did not hurt the disciples, it did manage to distract them. Red punched his way through them, with anger written all over his face. Hardly surprising as they had tortured his mind and threatened his children. Red behaved like a crazed animal. Ignoring his injuries and charging towards them. Red could get angry, sure, but this furious behaviour was disconcerting. As Abe was firing he noticed Darren trying to escape. Abe followed him together with Dennis and Johan. Running up the stairs Dennis spilt up from them, taking another route hoping to cut him off. They followed him to the roof and there was no way down. Darren stopped still covered in crystal.

"It would seem we have reached an impasse, gentlemen." Darren grinned.

"Hold it right there!" Johan said with authority, both him and Abe aiming at Darren.

"What are you going to do? None of you have the force to break my armour and your weapons are useless against it." Darren said in an arrogant tone, his long dark hair covering half of his face. He then turned his eyes to Abe and removed his hair from his face, revealing a condescending glare.

"We meet again Abraham. Tell me, how is Louise?" He continued with a sinister smirk.

"I won't let you harm her again." Abe replied in an low angry tone.

"You won't? Aaawww, that's too bad. She was so **enjoyable** last I meet her. Tell me, does she scream for you as she does for me?" He said in a suggestive and condescending tone that made Abe's blood run cold.

"You're insane." Abe stated coldly, trying not to show the rage and fear in his heart.

"I take that as I "no" then. Too bad it really suits her. Perhaps next time, I will make her beg for more." He gave an evil smirk. Abe knew he was trying to goad him into attacking and it would somehow give him the upper hand. This moment Abe was close to not even caring, but tried to keep his cool.

"As for being insane, I'm not the one who is in love with her... then again, there was that other girl. Very beautiful. Made Louise look like a train wreck, really. An elf if I am not mistaken. Who would ever want Louise, if one could posses such a beautiful creature?" Darren continued, while rubbing is stubble as if he was considering the implications. He then gave him a knowing smile that made Abe's insides turn.

"Surrender peacefully and no harm shall be come to you." Johan stated.

"Sure, unless that demon down stairs goes amok or lover boy here gets his way. I think I will take my changes with gravity if you don't mind. Goodbye." He smirked sarcastically and ran towards the ledge as Abe and Johan continued to fire. As Darren was about to jump, Dennis showed up tripping him and he plummeted towards the ground. The crystal armour shattered as he reached the ground. Faster than Johan had ever seen, Abe found a way of the building. He ran towards Darren, who was lying almost broken on the ground. Abe put his foot on Darren's throat, almost chocking him, as he had his gun aimed at his head.

"Move or make even the smallest sound and I won't hesitate to shoot." Abe threatened in a deadly low voice. In truth he wanted nothing more than for Darren to feel, all the pain and misery he had caused. But he also knew that there had to be more of his cult out there, who might still pose a threat to others and Louise. Darren groaned in pain and soon some agents came to take him away. As Abe walked back to the truck he saw that only two other members of the cult had made out alive. Abe went into the building. The others were killed by gunshots, but there was no denying that the damage Red had caused was lethal. Abe had never seen him cause anything like this before. Hopefully now that Darren had been caught Red would get his sanity back. Abe went towards the girl and was relieved to find that she was still alive.

Outside, Liz standing holding her arms tightly around herself. There was no need for anyone to ask her what was wrong. She had seen firsthand, what Red had done in his rage. That had been such a far cry from the man that she loved, she wondered if he still existed.

- OOO -

When they arrived back at the B.P.R.D. Abe and Liz followed Johan and the other agents to the interrogation room, but he was stopped by Meyers in the hallway.

"Abe, wait." Meyers said stopping him.

"Is something wrong?" Abe asked politely.

"Well, no not exactly, but I think you better come with me." He smiled.

"I have to go with them to the interrogation room." Abe explained.

"That's alright. I will do that. I will inform you of our findings. Good work Abraham." Johan replied and walked away. Meyers gestured Abe to follow. They walked down the hallway and stopped in front of one of the briefing rooms. Meyers pointed into it and they saw Louise bend over the table asleep.

"I tried to convince her to go to bed, but she wouldn't until she knew you had all come back safely. I thought it was better if you told her the good news." Meyers smiled and Abe chuckled as he looked at her.

"Thank you. How has she been?" He asked concerned.

"Alright I think. She is a lot more worried than she lets on I think, but you would know that better than I. Well, duty calls. See you some other time Abe." Meyers replied with a smile and Abe nodded as thanks.

Abe went into the room and felt bad about her sitting there so uncomfortable. Yet it warmed his heart that she had waited up for him. His jealousy had been completely unfounded and his heart was relieved that they had caught Darren. He crouched next to the chair, where she was sitting and with his glowed hand he removed stray hairs, before kissing her cheek tenderly.

"Louise, dearest. Wake up." He smiled kissing her cheek again, his entire being tingling as he was reminded of just how much he loved her. She opened her eyes and though obviously tired, she smiled brightly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

"You're safe." She breathed against his gills and he could hear her smiling.

"Yes, but more importantly we caught Darren." He smiled so grateful that after all these months, he could finally tell her that. She pulled away placing both her hands on his cheeks and looked at him seriously.

"That isn't more important... But I am relieved." She said seriously and suddenly her expression change completely and Abe didn't have a change to read it or her emotions. She gave him a passionate kiss that contained a longing that surprised him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her pulling her up to stand with him and deepened the kiss. Her lips tasted so sweet and as her tongue softly caressed his lips, he felt like he was drowning in her. Her kiss became more demanding and she almost made it feel, as if he was making love to her. It was so intense and the longing he felt from her, made it impossible for him to pull away. He held her even more tightly and as he returned the kiss with the same intensity, she moaned softly against his lips. He finally realised that this was probably not the most appropriate place for this level of affection and regrettably removed his lips from hers and kissed her cheek, still holding her tight in his embrace.

"I missed you... Thank you for the flowers." She smiled sweetly at him as she blushed a little. He instantly felt the emotions she had when she had received them and he gave a knowing chuckle.

"You have no idea how I've missed you." He sighed kissing her softly. She rested her head against his chest and snuggled her face into his coat. When she tried to suppress a yawn he gave a chuckle. For some reason, to him everything she did seemed to be adorable. He decided to tease her and picked her up in his arms and carried her. She gave a yelp, widened her eyes and looked at him almost in panic.

"I am quite capable of walking you know." She teased, but the way she looked around everyone could tell that she was out of her comfort zone. Even so, he didn't let her down and as they passed some agents smiling at them in the hallway, she hid her face in his shoulder.

"Love, please put me down." She begged as she looked at him pleadingly and he chuckled.

"No, I like having you, where I can find you." He teased. She was the only one who triggered his funny side in this way. She magnified it, making him bold and teasing.

"Abraham! Put. Me. **Down**." She ordered in a demanding growl. Her face completely flushed, as she squirmed to get free.

"So now I'm not love anymore?" He teased. Her responds was to hide her face in the crook of his neck and grumble something incoherent.

As they reached her door he opened it with his elbow and closed it behind him with his boot. He placed her on the bed and the first thing she did was hiding her face in the pillows completely mortified. He chuckled loudly and his heart warmed as he saw the roses placed next to her bed. He sat down on the bed, stroked her back and placed an occasional kiss on her neck.

"Let me just die of shame in peace, thank you..." She grumbled, but he could hear her smiling.

"You don't mean that... You really aren't a romantic are you." He stated kissing her neck.

"I never was good with mushy stuff. Besides, you didn't do this to be you romantic, you did it to tease me." She grumbled into the pillow, but her smile made it seem much less so.

"You are quite right." He chuckled. He then lay down next to her on the bed and turned her around. Lying on his side he covered her with half of his body, placing his leg on top of hers. He stroked her cheek and looked down into her eyes so lovingly. Her face was still flushed and she gave him a mock glare, but it faded at his sincerity.

"I love you." He said with feeling and her expression softened immediately.

"I love you too." She replied in a soft voice and pulled him down for a kiss. He kept kissing her as if he was exploring her for the first time. He placed a trail of soft kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. There was a knock on the door and Louise was about to get up and answer it, but Abe pulled her down again.

"Let me. I want you to stay right here, so you don't disappear on me." He whispered lovingly before giving her a small kiss and she complied with a soft smile. As he opened the door he saw Liz.

"I'm sorry, Abe, but we are leaving in a few minutes. The bureau has found a temporary house for us until we know more about how much of our lives and location has been exposed. I would really like to get going as soon as possible." Liz said in a sad voice. Abe knew she wanted to get this over with in the hope that it would help Red. He also knew that Liz had a hard time doing this alone. Red was breaking her.

"I'll be there in five minutes." He said politely, but his heart was aching at the thought of leaving. He went back to sit on the bed and Louise gave him a knowing and sad smile.

"It's alright, love. I understand." She smiled before giving him a small kiss that he deepened instantly, as his hands held her close against him.

"I don't want to leave without you." He almost pleaded between kisses.

"I know, but I can't come until Red has forgiven me. Besides even if Darren had been caught, there might still be others after me. I will just have to wait here for a while." She explained with a sad smile. Ice touched Abe's heart at the thought that Red might never be able to forgive humans. He grew angry. Louise had never done anything, but defend them and Red should know she would never have betrayed them. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"When we have gotten a little distance from all of this, would you consider living with me somewhere?" He asked stroking her hair and side of her face lovingly, his heart beating painfully. He knew all of this was fast, but he couldn't bear the thought of losing her, because of Red.

"You make it sound as if you are asking me to elope with you. Daring escapes in horse carriages and all." She chuckled teasingly, but good natured.

"Would that be so bad?" He asked in earnest. He knew she reacted this way when nervous, so he tried not to let it bother him. She smiled sadly at him and stroked his cheek.

"No, love, but running away is not a very good option. Problems will always follow and I'd rather deal with them... even if it means separation by choice, to keep the once you love safe." She explained with a kind voice. She was frustrating. One minute she was a child, teasingly and faking offense. Then when you least expected she would be wise, determined and pragmatic. She was infuriating and he loved her for it.

"All of this will be over soon and you will be safe. We can wait until Red and Liz has settled somewhere else." He reasoned one of his hands caressing her cheek and neck.

"I would love too, but I can only stay in the country as long as I'm studying at the university. If I am to stay I have to find a job and go through immigration protocols. As much as I want to, I can't promise you anything yet. I am sorry, love." She said with a pained expression and stroked his cheek. He gave a heavy sigh as he knew that she was right. She lifted his chin and made him look at her.

"I love you." She whisper and kissed him.

"I love you too... I have to go... I wish I didn't, but..." He sighed before kissing her again.

"It's going to be alright. Be safe love." She whispered before he left.


	26. Chapter 26 The needed

The needed

They way home was a nightmare. Abe was pining for Louise, Liz was heartbroken over Red, the children were tired and Red was still enraged as he took his anger out on his children. It would take more than a little time, before the ramifications of the events these past months would be mended. They needed rest, but as soon as they got home, they would have to pack their most important belongings, before heading out again. They were all getting a little paranoid to be honest, looking if any car was potentially following them or parked somewhere odd. As soon as they arrived they divided into different sections of the house and hurried packing. Abe's heart beat almost painfully as he looked around his library. This was the first place that had been really his and not another man's office. In addition to that, it was here he had all his fond memories of Louise. He remembered the first time he saw her. The light shined through the tank and into her dark red hair, as she looked out into the forest. How he had startled her unintentionally and she had just laughed. The first time he had sensed her mind... her soul and instantly had fallen in love with her. He looked to the middle of room and remembered how he had discovered she cared for him. How she had desperately tried to hide her emotions from him. He remembered how soft her lips were as he hesitantly had kissed her. The memory of the first time he had touched her as a lover, was haunting him. How he had confessed his love for her. He chuckled at himself, the way he had almost scolded it at her, instead of whispering it lovingly as he had imagined. He reached for the tablet and remembered the care and thoughtfulness she had put in to making it, even before she had developed any romantic affection for him. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused on the matter at hand. When he had packed, he went into the living room, where Trevor and Sarah were sitting. He could hear Red and Liz fighting.

"**I will not run like a hunted animal**!" Red roared.

"**Think of the kids, they are more important than your pride**." Liz hissed back.

"**I am thinking of them! I will show them that I am not going to bow to them and their damned rules!**" He roared again. Abe went to the bookshelf and picked up a children's book.

"Come one you two. Let's go outside and I'll read you a story." Abe said in a friendly voice and the children nodded. He placed the children on the back seat and pulled a blanket over them so they would not get cold, before putting their bags in the trunk. He then sat between them and started to read, both children leaning against him for comfort and warmth. Louise was right, if this continued they would need him. He was the only other family they had beyond their parent's. It is never easy being the one that people need, because that often comes at the expense of what you want. Abe saw Liz coming out the front door and retracting her fire. He got out and took her bag.

"Red isn't coming." She said with tears of anger in her eyes and Abe nodded in understanding

Red looked out the window as his family drove away. Why could they not see that he was doing this for them? He was standing his ground, showing the world that he would not allow them to dictate the life of his family. He would give his life for them. So how could they doubt that what he did, was in there best interest? He went to the refrigerator and took out a six pack, drinking a beer in one large gulp. He comforted himself with the certainty that they would come around. Some way or another they would see what he was doing was for the best. Even Abe had to realise that no one would stand up for them other than themselves. Not even his Louise. In the end freaks had no one, but each other.

- OOO - About a week later - OOO -

After Darren Conner's capture, the KaliHaSam hadn't shown any signs of activity. Darren himself had refused to talk since his capture, but they had received some reliable information from the other members they had in custody. This gave Louise great relief and comfort. In addition they had found out that the journalist Laura had not revealed any of the information, she had gathered. They had taken in everything she had on the Hellboy family, from computers to pictures. Johan had charges filed against the magazine, as he argued that they had all been under witness protection rights, because of Louise. All in all this meant that the danger seemed to have passed.

Louise had not seen and heard from Abe since the night Darren was caught. Because they were both in hiding, they could not afford to risk contacting each other. With this entire situation over it seemed like those four months, she had spent in their company, was nothing but a dream. Only the pain in her heart reminded her that it wasn't. At one point she had felt like she truly needed him and somewhere her heart kept whispering to her that she did. Her mind however refused to give into this notion. She could not afford to need him. Not when the chances of them, being together seemed so limited. The anger Red had given into prevented her from living with them and Abe's obligation to them prevented him from being with her. Her heart had fluttered, when he had asked her to live with him, but her pragmatic mind reminded her of the implications of it. He was needed by his family and she would go back to a world, where she would continue to find people who needed her. Only this time, she knew that she was worth loving, but if she would allow anyone to, was another matter. For the first time since he had given it to her, Louise took of her bracelet and kissed it. The emotions towards it were mixed. It was a symbol of devoted love and a ball and chain. She placed it in her bag before closing it. It knocked on the door and Dennis looked in with a smile.

"Everything is ready for you to return to campus. Need a hand with your bags?" He smiled friendly and reached for one.

"Thank you. Let's leave." She looked around the room and picked up the two roses she had let dry in order to preserve them.

- OOO -

_He was standing at lakebed. The lake was crystal clear and was surrounded by cherry trees with cherry blossoms in full bloom. The night sky was shining as bright as day and the air was warm. The stars were reflecting on the water like fireflies and the water looking like liquid silver. Even in the heat a faint breeze blew, carrying the scent of the cherry blossoms and making some of them land on the water. The breeze created soft waves that made a calming sound, as the cicadas were making sounds like a melody. He could see his own reflection so clearly in the water, his blue skin contrasting with the pink flowers and soft grass. He heard the sound of water moving and as he looked up he saw her emerge from it. She was standing in the water to her waist, water running down the curves of her body from her long dark red hair. The moonlight reflecting in her hair and as she turned to look at him her green eyes seemed to be glowing lightly. He almost chocked as he saw her, his heart racing, his breath so rapid his gills could barely keep up and a heat rushing towards various places in his body. She laughed kindly at his shyness, her eyes were loving and longing. She beckoned him seductively with a finger to come towards her. He took the first step into the water and blushed, when his reflection showed him he was as bare as she. She giggled at his shyness._

"_Abraham..." She said in loving sultry whisper, like a siren calling her victim._

_His heart was longing for her. His only comfort, in what seemed to be a never ending existence. He walked through the water towards her, his arms waiting in anticipation to embrace her. He was finally in front of her and placed his hands in her hips, as he took in every detail of her face. Her green, bright eyes, her round kind face, her soft lips and the way her wet hair embrace her face. He was breathless. He lowered his lips to hers and felt her sweet breath upon them, as she suddenly pushed him back into the water. When he rose from the water she was laughing in teasing delight, her eyes sparkling with mischief and desire._

"_If you want me, you have to catch me." She dared him with a giggle before diving under the water._

_He chuckled before following his midnight temptress under water. He almost lost his focus as he saw the way the moonlight shined through the water and reflected on her pale naked form. He speed up and in a few moments caught her in his embrace. She gave him a kiss before pushing of his shoulders and making her way to the surface. He followed her taking her by the waist helping her. When she reached the surface she caught her breath, while giggling and she leaned her back against his chest. Her wet hair had caught some of the fallen cherry blossoms and he gently pushed it to one side. He kissed the soft wet skin on her neck and shoulder and as she gave a moan, he felt a shiver of pleasure run down his spine. He guided her to the lake bed and made her lay down in the soft grass. He began to kiss and worship her body, relishing in the feeling of her wet skin on his. As they lay there the night turned to day and he gave her a tender kiss on her lips, tasting the sweetness to which he was so addicted. He pulled away and opened his eyes to look at her and right in front of him her body transformed into cherry blossoms. The wind picked up and blew her away._

"_Louise... No, don't leave." He pleaded as his heart was aching as he saw the flowers blow across the lake that had turned gold by the sunlight._

"_She is gone, Abraham. She doesn't belong here." An angelic and innocent voice explained and he turned his face to see her. Nuala, stood there in her golden dress and the sunlight reflecting in her golden hair. Her fair features and golden eyes was the example of purity, honesty and innocence. She sat down next to him in the grass taking his hand and the heartache dissipated. They sat there in the grass, barely touching as she read to him. It was a peaceful and chaste state of tranquillity. The princess of sunlight was slowly chasing away the longing for the midnight temptress._

Abe sat up with a gasp in the tub. His heart aching and his mind confused. He longed for both of them and felt as if he had lost them both. They were so similar and yet so very different. He bend forward resting his face in his hands, as his emotion continued to place physical aches in his body, at a time where there was on one to comfort him.

- OOO -

Abe had tucked in the children and was reading them a bedtime story. Liz had been so sad lately that Abe had offered to do it for her. In all honesty it was also a help to him. He missed Louise and as long as things were this bad with Red, he had a really hard time picturing a way, where they could be together without anyone getting left behind. His happiness would come and the expense of Trevor's, Liz's and Sarah's needs. For the first time he really understood why Louise had been so afraid of truly being loved. The obligation of being needed pushing away anything else. To keep his heart from breaking, he took comfort in the fact that at least now she was safe and focused on those who needed him at present. As he ended the story Trevor looked up at Abe.

"Abe... why isn't dad here?" He asked in a low voice.

"Your father is trying to find a way to protect you. He will be back, you'll see." Abe soothed.

"I miss him." Sarah said in a sad voice and to keep herself from crying she sat up and hugged Abe.

"I know sweetheart. I am sure he misses you too." Abe tried to soothe before kissing her goodnight on her head. He turned off the light and let the door stand slightly open with the light burning in the hallway. He walked into the living room where Liz was sitting. She smiled at him, but it never reached her eyes. Abe had never seen her so broken. The only one she had ever truly been able to rely on had chosen to live apart from her. Red had forced her to choose between what was best for the children and his own pride. It seemed so strange thinking of Red this way. Whatever Darren had done had broken him. Abe sat down in the chair across from her.

"Thank you for doing that Abe. You'll make a good father some day." She smiled.

"Well, I suppose I could get a couple of goldfish." He mused sarcastically and Liz gave a chuckle.

"If you are going to have any, it should be now. If Red comes back the cats might just eat them." She teased and Abe chuckled. Liz face turned serious.

"He will be back, Liz." Abe comforted.

"I hope so. I have been thinking about visiting him. Then you could visit Louise." Liz smiled and Abe's heart fluttered at the idea.

- OOO - Two days later - OOO -

As Abe walked through the B.P.R.D. his heart was beating in anticipation. He longed to see Louise, hoping that her presence would chase away the uncertainty his unconscious was tormenting him with. This close to her, his heart was longing for her even more as is kept on reminding him of his love for her. As he walked down the hallway he met Johan.

"Abraham. It's good to see you, though I was not aware your presence was required today." Johan said surprised.

"Hello Johan. I'm here to see Louise actually." Abe explained.

"She has gone home, to her dorm near the university. I thought you knew." Johan explained and Abe's heart sank.

"No... I haven't been in contact with her. The situation hasn't exactly been manageable." Abe replied trying to hide his disappointment.

"I can give you the address, but since you are here would you mind doing me a favour?" Johan asked kindly.

"Of course not. What do you need?" Abe replied politely.

"We have tried interrogation Darren Conner. We could not find the blood he has been harvesting and we of course want to make sure that it isn't in the wrong hands. We believe he might have used it, but we are not sure. He has refused to speak since his capture, so if you would look into his mind we might get the answer." Johan explained. Abe nodded and they went to the interrogation room. After a few minutes waiting, Darren was placed in the room with an agent and Abe stood on the other side of the one sided glass. He put his hand on the glass and began roaming through his mind. He felt anger and hunger. Then a pair of red eyes flashed in his mind. Abe immediately removed his hand from the glass and his blood ran cold as fear poisoned his heart.

"That's not Darren Conner! That's a Pishaca!" He said in horror.

"Mein god!" Johan gasped.

The demon must have sense it for at that moment it changed into a woman with coal black skin, red blood veins sticking out, pointed teeth and red eyes. It grabbed the agent with both hands and took a bite at his neck ripping of a large piece of flesh. Abe and the agents behind the glass started shooting through it, quickly killing the demon. Abe grabbed Johan's suit.

"I need to know where Louise is. **Now**." He said desperately.

"Yes, come with me and I will make sure you have a team of agents with you." Johan replied before they moved quickly through the hallways.

- OOO -

They quickly reached the dorm, where Louise was staying, with three other agents. As Abe got out of the car he was stopped by Johan.

"I know how you feel, but you might not want to go in there. There are a lot of people." Johan explained.

"I don't care." Abe stated simply.

"You can't simply run around campus trying to find her." Johan stated trying to talk some sense into him.

"Watch me." Abe stated seriously as he walked away.

As he walked through the dorm people were staring at him, but he didn't notice. All that filled his mind was finding Louise, before Darren got his hands on her. He knew that the Darren he had talked with on the rooftop had been the real one. Somehow during the fall or while Abe was climbing down the building he had been switched for the pishacha. Or maybe the pishaca had simply walked into the B.P.R.D. and freed its master. The words Darren had spoken last sent a feeling of desperation through Abe's system _"Perhaps next time, I will make her __**beg**__ for more."_ His heart screamed at the words. He walked to her room, but the door was locked. He took out his gun and shot the lock open, much to the surprise of the agents and the students either fell to the ground or gasped in shock. He pushed the door open and his heart broke. The room was covered in dust and had been empty for months. None of Louise's belongings were there.

"What the hell are you doing?" An Asian girl asked behind them.

"Do you know a Louise Moran?" Abe asked a little desperate.

"The engineer with the red dyed hair? Sure..." She replied with a curious expression.

"Have you seen her come back here?" He asked as his heart was pounding.

"No, I haven't seen her in months. I thought she went back home."

One of the agent's cell phone rang and after a short conversation he turned to Abe.

"Dennis was supposed to bring her back here two days ago, but he never returned home and his car has just been found near the harbour with Miss Moran's belongings in the trunk." The agent explained and Abe felt all the air leaving his lungs and his heart crumbling. He felt like screaming in agony, but instead he walked quietly out of the building and leaned against the car. It felt as if he couldn't support his bodyweight. Louise had been right, when she told him that he couldn't promise to protect her. He had failed her. Johan walked up next to him.

"I'm sorry... We will do anything we can to find her." Johan said with true remorse in his voice. Abe didn't reply and suddenly his phone rang. He saw it was Liz and picked up.

"Abe, Red is missing. I can't find him anywhere."


	27. Chapter 27 The wanted

The wanted

She opened her eyes, but everything was dark. Last thing see remembered was Dennis taking her home. In the last minute he changed the route and said that Abe wanted to see her and he was going to take her to place were staying. She hadn't been suspicious at first. Abe had saved Dennis' life and Dennis was the one who made sure Abe received medical treatment fast, after their encounter with the Enriyes. Dennis had been the one to bring her hot beverages and small talk as she sat by Abe's side. He had been so grateful to Abe and seemed so passionate about stopping the KaliHaSam. He was also the one who had provided them with valuable information at the last minute, but in hindsight that made sense. How else would he have come by it, if he wasn't working with them? That's apparently what you get for trusting. She had not noticed anything odd until he was taking her towards the harbour. When she questioned him about it, she saw his eyes turn red and then she knew.

"Damned shapeshifters..." She growled to herself.

It was then that he had used a drug that made her black out. She felt around the dark room. Was she in a... crate? Why would they put her in a crate? She wondered how many hours she had been out. She had a feeling that it was a long while, but had no way of determining for sure. Her body was sore and her head spinning, but she didn't seem to have any injuries. It took all her self-control not to cry. She knew Darren was behind this. She was hungry, tired, sore and afraid. All she wanted was to be in Abe's arms and hear his loving voice comforting her. He was the only person to have comforted her without her feeling guilty about it. And without expecting anything in return. A chill ran down her spine at the thought, that Darren might have done something to him.

"Oh, love. Please be safe. Please be safe." She chanted to herself in a whisper.

Suddenly the crate opened and she had to shut her eyes from the light. Two figures grabbed her and since she was blinded she had little choice but to follow them. When she finally was able to see it were two men with red eyes escorting her. Not that she had expected any different. She looked around and from the vegetation and the heat she was definitely not in the states anymore. Nor was it Ireland or Greece, which left... India. If you were to follow the pattern the KaliHaSam seemed to have. From what she gathered they were someone isolated in the jungle. The building they were heading towards was old and poorly kept, but beautiful. The Indian design, with old columns and arches must have been amazing when it was first build. Now it had been overgrown with vegetation and the once white marble turned brown by time and dirt. A terrible sensation of despair entered her heart as they went through the courtyard. She saw the tower from her dream and the Omkara symbol was placed everywhere. It was terribly sad that a symbol that could symbolise so much good, was used to inspire fear. She looked to the roof when she heard a shriek and she saw Enriyes looking down as her.

"The serpent charmer!" They hissed with excitement.

Inside she saw a whole range of different creatures and was reminded of the day Abe had taken her to the troll market. Saroon had not been kidding, when he said that Darren had recruited people from every world. Even the underworld didn't seem beyond him. They looked at her with different expressions, excited, hatred and some even hunger. Not for the first time she felt sick to her stomach. The Pishaca turned out of their human form and two black men with red blood veins was holding her. The building was just as beautiful at the inside, but she was much too frightened to pay attention. It had also been cleaned it seemed. They walked through a tall door and lead into a large room. From the room you could walk straight out to the tower. In the middle of the floor was the Omkara symbol carved deeply into the floor and around it had recently been painted symbols from both the Celtic and Greek mythology in silver paint. Among them she recognized the Zodiac signs, though hers was placed in the middle.

"Louise, finally you came." Darren came got up from a chair. He was dressed in nothing but a pair of leather trousers and a black long robe, showing of his bare chest. He had gotten more muscular than she remembered. His dark long hair was place in a ponytail in his neck, he still had his small beard and she would swear that his eyes had become entirely black, almost as if black clouds was trapped in them.

"Hello Darren. What are you doing here, besides vandalising ancient buildings I mean?" She said in a cold sarcastic tone. It was one thing for Abe to see her cry, but she would never give Darren the satisfaction of it.

"Always so feisty. You would make an excellent dominatrix." He cooed walking closer to her as the pishacas held her in place.

"Is that why I am here? So satisfy your deranged sexual urges?" She replied in the same cold sarcasm.

"You know it's not, if I merely wanted that I would have had it already. You should be honoured. You are going to help us change the world." Darren replied standing in front of her.

"Who are us?" She gave him a doubtful look.

"I have brought a friend of yours. Anon un Rama." Darren gave a sinister smile and from the next room came Hellboy, but not as she remembered him. His horns were fully grown, a crown of fire burning over his head and his eyes were burning like fire.

"Red..." She gasped in horror, but he didn't seem to notice her. Somehow it was like looking at a shell of the person he had once been. Like there was no true life inside him.

"What have they done to you?" She asked concerned and Darren laughed at her.

"We have done nothing. Your friend here is merely answering his true calling. He will be the one to bring about the destruction of the world as you open the gateway he needs to do it." Darren said with satisfaction.

"Why would you do this, Red?" Louise asked with a pained expression. **That** he noticed and charged towards her his large form bending over hers.

"**You and your kind have taken everything from me! Now I will do the same to you!**" He growled. Louise didn't need to hear anymore than that. The hatred for the mistreatment of him and his family had finally consumed him to the point, where only paranoia seemed reasonable. Louise shook her head.

"I'm sorry that we pushed you to this, my friend." She said in a low pained voice.

"Not so gloomy my dear." Darren cooed and Louise's fury eyes were on him in an instant.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed in a low deadly voice and Darren merely laughed.

"Such aggression. A pleasing look on you. I am guessing that Abraham of yours calls you that. As you wish... Now, you must be both hungry and tired, not to mention in need of a bath. Oh and just so you won't be difficult during your stay." He snapped his fingers and the pishaca pulled her to the back of the room, where you could look down into what looked like a crypt. In the crypt was a small boy and over him were hovering two banshees. Louise hesitated. For all she knew the boy could be a pichaca. As if asked to do so, the boy looked up at her pleadingly with tears streaming down his face. Here was no flash of red in his eyes and Louise did not dare to take the chance. She would not let a child be killed because of her.

"Thank you. You made your point quite clear." Louise said in a calm voice, though her eyes were burning in anger. She was afraid to antagonize Darren so that others would be hurt.

"Compliant, pragmatic and still able to maintain that lovely fury. Impressive... Now show her upstairs." Darren ordered. Louise's heart sank as they pulled her away.

- OOO - Two days earlier - OOO -

Abe didn't say a single word on the way back to the bureau. His mind was switching between denial and despair as his heart was twisting and turning in agony. It should not be allowed to lose someone you love twice in a lifetime. When he had lost Nuala he had been heartbroken, but if he lost Louise he was certain he would never be happy again. He blamed himself for her capture, he blamed Red, he blamed the bureau and he blamed the dead journalist. But most of all he blamed Darren. The hatred his heart was concocting, in order to deal with the heartache, was terrifying. Hatred was transforming his thoughts in so dark a direction that they rivalled Louise's nightmares. As he entered the bureau he was reminded of everything the Professor had ever taught them. They were those who were trained to make sure that darkness would not prevail. They were the once who's duty was to protect the light. He was reminded that he had not lost her yet. He refused to lose her. This time he would not fail even if it meant losing his own life. He walked into the briefing room and practically ordered Manning to follow as he met him in the hallway. Johan saw Abe's despair turning into sudden determination and he thought he knew where this was going.

"What is the meaning of this?" Manning asked outraged.

"We did not manage to catch Darren Conner, but only a shapeshifter. He has taken both Louise and Hellboy and means to bring Rasputin back." Abe stated as he turned on the light in the table before pulling out one of the transparent maps. He placed it on the table and continued.

"Darren used nightmares to torment both Red and Louise. In the last once they dreamt of the same ruins. The construction was Indian and that coincides with the mythologies the KaliHaSam is using." Abe said in as calm a voice as he could.

"That coincides with the information I have retrieved from the pishaca in October. I saw some Indian ruins as well. If we work swiftly we can find them." Johan offered.

"Of course sir. I'll have my best men on it right away." Manning said reassuring.

"We have to be quick. There are only five days left before the end of the Mayan calendar." Abe stated as his heart wrenched in agony.

- OOO -

Despite his own heartache Abe decided to check on Liz as she had returned to the bureau. As he entered the room, he saw her sitting on the bed and he was reminded of the little girl that had been brought in, over twenty years ago. She had just destroyed an entire city block and killed everyone in it, including her parents. Something that to this day haunted her. The grown woman sitting there looked just as broken, terrified and guilty as that little girl all those years ago. He knew she had noticed him, but she didn't look at him. He went to the bed and sat down next to her.

"This is all my fault." She said in a low voice.

"Don't say that Liz. You are blameless in this." Abe soothed, but she shook her head.

"No Abe. When Nuada almost killed H.B. I was given a choice, between saving the world and saving him... I choose him." Liz said without looking at him.

"I know... I was willing to see the world burn in order to save Nuala." Abe reminded her quietly.

"I always thought I knew the price, you know. I thought that everything humans have build over centuries would be destroyed... Other times I convinced myself that it was a lie. I mean... It was Red. This big ape walking around risking his life to keep us safe every day of his life. How could he possibly do anything so horrible?" Liz looked at him as if pleading for an answer.

"It is difficult to imagine him, doing something like that. I guess none of us know what we are capable of, until we are confronted with it." Abe answered.

"In all this time there was one thing I never considered. I never thought he would change, but seeing him lately... the man I knew is gone. I never realised that would be the price... the kids losing their father to his own cursed nature." She said looking down at the floor again.

"The last few weeks it seemed to be coming on so rapidly. You could not have foreseen this." Abe soothed.

"That doesn't make it right. I don't care about the world. It can rot for all I care, but the kids and you. You are the once who will pay the price for what I choose." Liz continued.

"You wanted your children to have a farther. That is not wrong." Abe tried.

"No, but my kids will lose their farther any way. You and I will lose the people we love. I didn't save our family, Abe. I destroyed it." Liz said angrily as she dried her eyes and Abe's heart ached at the thought of Louise.

"If you hadn't there would be no family... and I would never have met Louise." Abe said in a sad voice.

"You really love her don't you?" Liz looked at him with a sad expression.

"More than anything..." He sighed as his heart began twisting again, sending a painful surge of electricity through his limbs.

"I'm sorry..." Liz said in a low voice.

"There is still a chance that we can save them both." Abe tried to encourage, but she shook her head.

"I have lost the will to fight, Abe. I can't do this anymore." Liz sighed.

"Not even for the children?" Abe questioned and she looked up immediately.

"Listen Liz... We will find them and we will do everything in our power to bring them back. I am not giving up on her without a fight." Abe stated with determination and Liz's eyes widened. She had only seen that look once before and that was when he decided to give Nuada the crownpiece. They had both been willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for the once that they loved.

"We will save them or die trying." Liz said as she looked at him. Abe nodded in responds. If they could not do this there would be nothing to return to anyway.


	28. Chapter 28 Eternal rest

Eternal rest

Louise was left in a room that was very beautiful. Unfortunately the windows were right above a cliff, so escape would not be possible. In truth she didn't want to escape, not without Red. She was convinced that they had done something to Red, to make him act like this. The behaviour of her kind mixed with Darren's mind torture, had made him go insane with grief, anger and desperation. She couldn't blame him for any of it, just as you cannot blame a tiger from hunting its prey. It is in its nature. From what she had been able to determine, there was only three days until the 21'st and end of the Mayan calendar. She had three days to convince Red and herself, that humans possessed the ability to accept other beings. An impossible task even if you had several centuries. She looked at the big soft bed covered in pillows in a wide range of colours. She shivered uncomfortably at the thought of what Darren had planned. If her nightmares were any indication, saying that it was not going to be pleasant, would be a grave understatement. She longed for Abe more than ever, but she hoped so dearly he would stay away. She didn't want anything to happen to him. She opened the closet and saw beautiful dresses hanging in it. Not modern, but still simple and lovely. Her heart stopped as she saw one of the dresses that looked like liquid silver. That was from her latest dream and no doubt the one Darren wanted her two wear three days from now. She jumped when she heard some water splash.

"Don't worry my little Serpent Charmer." A vaguely familiar voice soothed. Louise saw the little pixie from her dream, but its colours had faded and it seemed older. She was pouring water in a tub and it must have been filled with scented oils, because it had the fragrance of Jasmine and vanilla.

"I know you." Louise gasped.

"Yes, but no need to fear me. No harm will come to you." It said kindly and Louise gave a grunt of disbelief.

"No, Darren is just going to rape me, torture me and kill me in some sort of sacrifice." Louise had to try hard not to cry.

"No. You are going to be in the sacrifice, but you will not die and he cannot harm you without damaging his cause."

"What do you mean I won't die? The other women did." Louise spat.

"Yes, but your life will be bound to the opening of the heavens. You will sleep by the force of Omkara and until such a time that you should awaken or die, the gates will remain open." It explained patiently.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Louise asked still very unsettled.

"Chaos will always come before peace. We need chaos in order to make way for peace. For the world to move forward its circular ways must be allowed to die." The pixie explained. Louise felt her head spinning. It was as if she almost grasped the meaning of the words, but couldn't quite but them together in context.

"Come dearie, you need a bath. I have prepared it for you." The pixie took her hand and guided her to the tub.

- OOO -

When she had bathed, she was instructed to put on the silver dress. The pixie took her time to bead Louise's hair with pearls and on her arms was painted different symbols with silver paint. The more time that passed and the more the pixie put attention to make Louise look beautiful, the more nauseous did she become. She was then escorted down stairs to Darren and Red. When she entered the room there was food on the table and Darren asked her to sit down and join him. She complied in part curiosity and part fear for what he would do if she didn't. Not allowing any of her fear to shine through was difficult enough. Sitting there, forced to have dinner with that man was torture in itself. What was even more absurd was Red sitting at the end of the table, not talking and not swallowing his food as usual. She started to wonder if there even was anything of the man she knew left. Darren then got up from his chair and stood behind her. A chill ran down her spine as anxiety left her paralyzed.

"You look so beautiful in that dress... so tempting." He cooed and she felt like throwing up by the mere sensation of his breath against her neck. He placed his hand at her shoulder and let it slide down under her dress and cupped her breast. She tried to turn, but the other hand grabbed her throat as he pushed his pointed nails into her soft skin.

"Now, remember I have the little boy down there. If you are not good I will not only torture him to death, but I will resurrect him, when he dies and start all over again." He said in a sinister low growl. Louise just nodded as a responds as he kept touching her. Her body was trembling and her heart cowering in fear. So she closed her eyes and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. That it was Abraham's loving touch and not Darren's perverted one, roaming over her neck and down her shoulders. A silent tear fell from her eye and suddenly she heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. She turned around to see Red have his hand firmly around Darren's neck.

"Don't touch her!" Red said in a low deadly growl and Darren's eyes widened in fear.

"Of course not, my friend... I was just having some harmless fun... Let's just get on with the evening shall we." Darren replied before Red let go of him. Darren coughed and rubbed his throat.

Louise wanted to thank Red, but he would not even look at her. Despite that she allowed herself to hope, perhaps there was some of him left after all. Darren stood by the door and looked towards Louise.

"Come there is someone you should meet." Darren replied as he gestured her to follow.

She followed him to the room, where she had first been escorted to when she arrived. She looked up and discovered that above the Omkara symbol was a glass roof.

"This was a monastery build for a sect of monks who practised an ancient religion formed around Omkara and worshipped Kali. They believed that they had found the way to immortality. This would be achieved by entering a state, where you would be both asleep and awake."

"Did they? Find a way I mean." Louise asked with curiosity. Perhaps not the most logical responds, but necessary in order for her to keep calm.

"No, but they were very close. I have spent the last years combining the Hindu, Greek and Celtic mythology to find a way to do it. Have you heard of Persephone?" Darren asked.

"Bride of Hades... or rather kidnapped by Hades." Louise stated calmly.

"Yes... But there is something that is not commonly known about that myth. Persephone was not kidnapped. She was sacrificed. Hades trapped her in a dead volcano and used her life energy to open the gateway between the underworld and our world. It allowed him to travel between the worlds, unnoticed by the other gods." Darren explained with almost morbid fascination.

"I'm guessing the same happened to Enghi." Louise stated in a shaky voice, but she desperately tried to keep it even.

"Well, you have become well informed. Yes, it was very similar. Except Enghi volunteered. You see she fell in love with a God trapped in the other realm. The realm people call the underworld or hell. The God made the spirit Sidhe capture her and put her in a coffin of stone, where she would sleep eternally. This way she achieved immortality and as she dreamt she would be with her love. Romantic isn't it?" Darren smiled.

"I never was much of a romantic. So that is what you intend to do with me." Louise stated only just holding back her tears and desperately maintaining a calm exterior. She would not give Darren the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I always knew you were smart. Being with that Ichthyo Sapien did you good... I must admit that surprised me. Made it more difficult as well. Getting to you would not have been difficult otherwise. After all I was the one who had you placed with Anon un Rama."

"You did what?" Louise asked wide eyed.

"Why else did you think I let go you that night? It was hard finding a Serpent Charmer so you can imagine how thrilled I was, when I found out you were one. Unfortunately, you have a lot stronger resolve than I had hoped. I knew you would never do this willingly, so I had to break you. Anon un Rama was also going to be difficult to convince, so I found a way to influence your both, through your dreams. His fears were easy enough to find, yours on the other hand proved difficult. It worked well at first, but then Abraham had to fall in love with you. I would break your spirit only for him to rebuild just as quickly. And then he gave you that trinket, so I could not visit your dreams as often. Good thing he was still in love with that princess of his or I might never have broken either of you." Darren explained with satisfaction.

"Either of us? What did you do to him?" Louise asked angrily.

"I reminded him of who he truly loved." Darren said with a cold smile. He froze Louise in some crystal and then went to the middle of the Omkara symbol, where he placed another crystal. As the moonlight shined through the roof and hit the crystal an apparition appeared. Louise's heart ached as she saw princess Naula stand in front of her.

"Beautiful isn't she? You are pretty of course, but compared to her you are nothing. Did you know they have the same psychic abilities? And she is just a fond of literature. Not something you enjoyed as far as I recall. Not to mention neither of them are human. It's not strange that he loves her more than you." Darren said with a smirk.

"Was..." Louise stated in a low voice. Darren's words was tormenting her heart and playing with her fears. Her heart was screaming and wrenching in agony, as if acid had been poured onto it.

"What did you say?" Darren asked confused.

"She **was** beautiful. She **was** fond of literature. She is dead and yes Abe loved her. He might always do so, but he is happy with me. I **know** he loves me." Louise said with determination. Darren would not break her.

"As you do him I'm sure... What if I told you that you could bring her back to life? You could give him the love of his life. He would be happy. If you are with him, you will have to hide in order not to be harassed. If he is with her, he can disappear into world and no one will look twice at him or his love. If you help me I will create a world, where he can have a real life. I can make a world where he belongs." Darren explained as he walked up behind her.

Louise couldn't breathe. Darren's words playing with her mind and heart. She wanted nothing more than for Abe to be happy. She wanted a world where he, Red, Liz and the children belonged, but at what cost? She would have to sacrifice her family and everything humanity had built. She would have to give up on humanity completely. Her emotions and thoughts were in turmoil. Her heart was turning and twisting, as she felt a surge of electricity painfully running through her veins. She let out a scream as she succumbed to hopelessness, doubt and depression.

"Master, she is ready." Darren said in a loud voice.

Nuala's apparition disappeared and instead a dark shadow appeared. Louise was still trapped in the crystal and her mixed emotions had left her completely paralyzed. Darren had finally managed to break her. Red entered the room and went to stand behind the Omkara symbol. The shadow took the form of a bald man with a long black beard, but was still transparent. He walked across the room to stand in front of Louise. He gently placed his hand under her chin and made her look at him. There were no tears in her eyes, just emptiness.

"Do not despair, child. Soon a new Eden will arise and you will have helped create it. Future generations will praise your name for all time. As a reward I grant you the gift of immortality." He said in an almost loving voice.

The crystal embracing Louise retracted, but she stood completely still. Her love for Abe and all the fear connected to that love, had made her will disappear. She had lost the incentive to fight. She was like a soulless entity, following the whim of her master, sensing nothing beyond his wants and her own despair. She was worthless and unlovable. She was not to be loved only to be needed. Abe needed her to return his true love to him, Red needed her to create a future for his family, the magical and forgotten creatures needed her to create a world, where they could leave in peace. She followed her masters beckoning and went to stand in the middle of the Omkara symbol. Twelve creatures appeared. Four Erinyes, four Banshees and four Pishachas, each of them carrying a glass jar of blood. They placed them in a circle around the Omkara symbol on each of the Zodiac signs. They looked to the sky and in unison let out a terrifying shriek. The glass jars and glass roof shattered and the blood ran down into the deep Omkara carving, not a drop of blood remaining on the rest of the floor. Is started boiling and from it came bright red smoke, reflecting in Louise's silver dress. Louise looked to the heavens, her eyes lifeless, her spirit lost and her heart silent.

"I am a dreamer. I interpret and seek the dreams of others. I will guide them with wisdom and give all I have in order to bring them peace and happiness. I will charm the creatures forsaken by the Gods themselves and in return give them the courage to dream and hope. I am the sacrifice of Omkara and from my sacrifice I will create Eden, Nirvana, Elysium and Tir na N'Og." She whispered as if it was a confession to a lover.

A block of clear crystal formed around her, a coffin preserving her for eternal life. Red placed his right hand in the crystal as it formed, leaving an imprint of his hand, before removing it again. The blood rose from the ground and looked like creeping branches embracing the large crystal block. And so the serpent charmer was left for her eternal slumber in a coffin made of crystal. Forever would you be able to see her beauty and the red crystal branches matching the colour of her dark red hair. Darren approached the crystal and placed his hand upon it.

"Rest, Louise. Everything will be ready for the glorious recreation of our world in three days. I should really thank Abraham. Had he not fallen so madly in love with you, this part would not have been so easy." Darren said with a sinister smirk. Louise looked at him, her eyes the only thing she could move. This was when her eyes closed and finally fell asleep, lost in her dreams for eternity.

- OOO -

It had taken two days to find the location of those ruins. They found rumours of an old monastery that worshipped the god Kali and was somehow connected to Omkara. The ruins were of course placed in the middle of the jungle. So now they would have to fly for over seventeen hours and after that go by foot through a jungle. Needless to say this was all trying on Abe's patience, as every minute was the one, where he could possibly lose both his lover and friend forever. He was exhausted, but he could not give into it. He could not lose her. Liz was faring no better than him. Thankfully, someone they trusted and knew at the B.P.R.D. promised to look after the children while they were gone. There was so much at stake it seemed an impossible task to lift. Both of them knew it would be all or nothing. Either they would save those they loved or there would be no reason for them to return. Abe was standing in the hangar making sure everything they needed was brought onto the plane. Johan came up next to him.

"When did you last sleep, Abraham?" He asked concerned.

"I don't know... two, three days ago." Abe said and his fatigue was apparent.

"You need to rest, let me take care of this." Johan said in a friendly manner.

"I can't... not when..." Words failed him as he was both tired and heartbroken.

"She will need you to be well rested. You cannot save her like this. Please, use the time on the plane to get some rest." Johan said seriously and Abe nodded before going onto the plain.

"_Abraham, love. Wake up." A sweet voice whispered and he could feel a pair of soft lips on his. He opened his eyes and saw Louise's kind smile and loving eyes._

"_Louise!" He gasped as he sat up and embraced her, as he kept kissing her cheek and neck._

"_Shh... it's alright, love. It was just a dream." She soothed and he realised he was in their bedroom. He pulled slightly away so he could kiss her soft lips._

"_I was afraid that I had lost you." He whispered against her lips._

"_I want to tell you something." She said looking into his eyes._

"_You can tell me anything, dearest." He said lovingly stroking her cheek._

"_I have done something that will make you happy." She said with sadness in her voice and tears in her eyes._

"_Then why are you so sad, my love?" He looked at her and couldn't understand why he couldn't sense her emotions._

"_Because it means losing you, but I love you so much I will do anything to make you happy." She replied with a tear falling down her cheek._

"_What do you mean? I am happy with you." He said as he dried her eyes with his finger tips._

"_I have brought her back for you... Nuala." Louise explained and the apparition of Nuala appeared next to the bed. As Nuala became solid Louise became transparent. Abe held on to Louise looking at her desperately._

"_No, Louise. Don't do this. I beg you. I love you so much. Don't leave me." He pleaded before kissing her. Her solid form turned to air and he could no longer feel the warmth of her sweet lips._

"_Not as much as her..." She replied crying as she disappeared._

Abe awoke in the plane his heart aching and terror felt his entire body. This could not have been real. He took the bracelet out from his pocket. He had been carrying it around since Louise's luggage was returned to the B.P.R.D. . As much as he had hated the thing, he was heartbroken that it was not with her. She was alone and unprotected. His body and heart was in excruciating pain and the only thing that could mend it was her embrace.


	29. Chapter 29 The dream

The dream of the Serpent Charmer

She sat in Pro. Bruttenholm's office, leaning against Abe's tank. She kept caressing the cool glass with her fingertips secretly hoping he would appear. She didn't know why she was there exactly. Abe had shown it to her once, but to her it would have made more sense if she was in his library. The one where he had kissed and made love to her. Not the one that she had no emotional connection to at all. Darren said that Abe loving her had made it difficult, for his plan to progress as he wanted it. She had to laugh at the irony. Darren had put her with Red, Liz and Abe, to make her feel more alone than ever, only for her to feel less so. She wondered how he would have known that the B.P.R.D. would place her there, but after all this she wouldn't put having premonitions past him. It was even more ironic that he wanted her to feel less loved and with each attempt, he had pushed her into Abe's arms. She knew everything that had happened. She remembered it clearly. This was nothing but a dream, but in this state it almost felt as if she could control it. She had started giving into her jealousy. Searching through memories to recreate and see the love between Nuala and Abe unfold. The things she had seen so far had been sweet, almost disgustingly so. She wondered if it was the poor romantic in her or her jealousy that made it seem as such. He had fallen for her so quickly. Louise could even see it in his eyes as it happened. She wondered if it had happened as quickly with her. After seeing nothing more than two memories, she had decided against seeing anymore, while her heart was still capable of beating. If that was even what it was? Perhaps that was why she came here. It was a way of being close to him without being haunted by memories. She looked around the room and her eyes caught the statue of an angel slaying a demon. An apparition of herself and Abe appeared. Her apparition was looking at the statue.

"_It's from the 1500'dreds. The professor was granted it as a gift, after the end of the occult wars. A beautiful peace of art." Abe explained. _

"_I was actually wondering about the symbolism. We are taught that it is wrong to kill and that angels are the purest of us. Yet here we have the purest of all creature's performing the most horrible act." Louise looked at him and his gaze turned curious._

"_An interesting observation." Abe replied._

"_But you are right, it is beautiful... Just don't let an angel see you admiring it, or you will receive an angelical scolding of doom." She teased with that childish mischief in her eyes and that expression alone made Abe chuckle._

She sighed as she looked at the memory, part of heartache and part of her own ridiculous nature. It was a wonder he fell in love with her at all. She wondered if her sarcasm, teasing and deflection of emotions made her come off as stupid and ignorant. She hid her face in her arms crossed and resting on her knees. She felt ashamed and mortified. Then that morbid curiosity punched her chest again. She needed to know. The apparitions of Nuala and Abe appeared. She was reading a book as Abe came down the stairs.

"Of course she is reading a book." Louise grumbled to herself missing the beginning of the conversation.

"_No need." Abe said with understanding as his eyes were enraptured by the princess in front of him. She swallowed looking as shy and innocent as he. Then she looked more closely at him._

"_You look… different." She said looking at him._

"_Oh, perhaps my hair?"_

Louise roared with laughter. Not that it was **that** funny, but she needed so much to laugh and Abe's humour always worked. She looked at Nuala, who stood completely still, not even a hint of a smile on her face.

"Aaaawww... Come on! That was funny and you don't have a single come back? Not even a giggle or a smile?" Louise almost scolded the apparition.

"Well, she had just lost her father and her brother was hunting her." An old kind voice explained. Louise turned to see an old man with a beard and a cane looking kindly at her with a smile.

"Yes, of course. It's just... he just always manages to make me laugh. Seems odd when it doesn't work on someone else. I'm Louise Moran by the way." Louise smiled kindle as she was still sitting and leaning against the tank.

"My name is Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Moran." He smiled kindly and rested his shoulder against the tank.

"Your Red and Abraham's father." Louise stated looking at him with a confused expression.

"I have never known Abraham to call me father. He was already a man when we found him, but I guess in a sense I am." He replied the kind expression on his face never leaving.

"Am I dead?" Louise asked looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"No. You are caught in a state between life and death. That is why you cannot die, but that also means you won't truly be alive either." He explained with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"So now I am stuck in limbo. Great!" She grumbled sarcastically.

"Fate, destiny and premonitions are strange and unpredictable things. They never turn out as we assume."

"Isn't that a contradiction?" Louise looked up at him with a sceptical expression and the professor just chuckled.

"It does sound like it, but who would know more of contradictions than you. Now if you excuse me. I have to find my son." The professor said as if worried.

"I'm sorry, that I helped push him to this." Louise said as she dried her eyes.

"You are not responsible for other people's actions. Only your own." He said kindly as he rested his hand on her shoulder. He then walked out the door and Louise was left alone to her thoughts. The apparitions disappeared long ago without her seeing the memory to an end. Just as well.

- OOO -

Red looked at the crystal were Louise was trapped. She looked like a sleeping angel with the pearls in her crimson hair, the silver dress, red lips and closed eyes. He could see his own reflection in the crystal. His were horns fully grown, his breath showing in the air as if it was a cold winters night, his crown of fire above his head and his eyes burning with fire. At this moment they were each other's opposite in every way. The next night, when the 20'th December becomes the 21'st, Rasputin would be reborn and help him fulfil his destiny. He would open the gateway that Louise had become the beacon to. His children would never have to fear the world, because no one in the world would fear anything or anyone more, than their father. They would have full lives not dictated by others and Liz would never have to feel out of place ever again. Everything would be put right. This was his obligation as a father. Creating a world where his children would be safe from prying eyes and threats. He walked out into the tower and looked down into the courtyard. Darren creatures were getting ready to depart. Being send all over the world, making ready for when the human world would be forced into the abyss. From the tower he could see a city in the distance. It had once been a peaceful and prosperous village belonging to magical creatures, but now it had been taken over by humans. Poverty, sickness and greed had transformed it. Humans claim to create, when what they really do is destroy. They were the true curse upon the world.

- OOO -

Louise was still sitting in the professor's office. Watching that same memory over and over again. Each time it hurt just as much. Each time it shattered her heart. Each time it reminded her that Abe would be happier with Nuala than her. That her choice had been the right one.

"This cannot be healthy for you." A kind concerned voice said sweetly.

"Well, I am stuck in limbo for eternity. Thought I might as well start out by going mad. It must make it more entertaining." Louise said sarcastically still starring at the memory.

"You desire insanity?" The voice asked confused. Louise turned her head and looked at a very confused Princess Nuala. Louise got up, completely mortified and the memory faded.

"Your highness… I am sorry I know this is private, but…" Louise started to explain completely flushed.

"You miss him and are uncertain if the choice you made was the right one." Nuala smiled kindly.

"Yes… wait shouldn't you be alive?" Louise said in sudden horror. Of course Darren would have lied to her.

"That cannot happen until tomorrow night, when the beacon is lit and the veil to the heavens severed." She explained sadly and Louise nodded with understanding.

"Will you tell him that I wish for him to be happy?" Louise asked trying to prevent her eyes from tearing.

"I promise… Will you follow me, please? I want you to meet my brother." Nuala gestured Louise to follow.

"Your brother? The man, who tried to destroy the world, killed your father and you took your own life in order to kill him. That brother?" Louise asked wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, I want to show you the other life, your sacrifice has bought." Nuala explained.

"Other life? Of course! His life is connected to yours, so of course he will live as well. Why did I not think of that? I am just an ignorant, idiotic, foolish simpleton!" Louise cursed herself and Nuala looked at her with sympathy.

"If that were true, Abraham would not admire you as he does." She soothed and Louise gave a small smile. Louise looked around and they were in the Indian ruins, but they looked new and beautiful like in her dream. For a moment it all flashed and the building seemed old and broken again.

"What was that?" Louise asked surprised.

"They closer we get to the end, the weaker the barrier between realms become. We who are trapped in this one will be able to see theirs and they will be able to see us." Nuala explained.

"So this is the realm of the dead? Sorry if I seem confused." Louise asked.

"That's understandable. This is the realm of dreams. Spirits of the dead sometimes come here, to guide those left behind in what you call the living realm. Others are not able to let go of the living realm and are stuck here until they learn how." Nuala said in a kind voice.

"So you have been stuck here since you died." Louise stated and Nuala gave her a curious expression.

"What makes you think I have not moved on?" Nuala asked.

"Because your brother cannot." Louise stated sadly.

"You are as wise as I had hoped you would be." Nuala smiled.

"As you hoped? As far as I knew I am not special at all… well, except from my Zodiac sign."

"We awaited a Serpent Charmer, it was uncertain who of them Darren Connor would find. You are here by chance, but I am grateful that fate chose someone wise." Nuala smiled and Louise felt her head spinning. On minute everything was fate and the next chance. It seemed as if both were intertwined with one another, as if some things were predetermined and others were several fates that you could choose from. That left you never knowing, when you could change things and when you could not. No wonder life can be confusing.

They came to the courtyard and Louise could see a blonde pale man standing in a golden suit. He turned and the cold sinister glare he gave Louise made her tense.

"Why have you brought her here?" He growled at her sister.

"She has made a sacrifice for us. I wanted her to know what that meant." Nuala explained.

"You mean you want to change her mind, so she can break free. No... wait..." Nuada went towards her sister and reached to touch her. She cowered at his touch and Louise didn't blame her. He was as sinister as she was innocent.

"You want her to turn our people against those who would free us." He laughed with condescension.

"She is nothing, but a human. A frail, pathetic, hollow little creature. Her race is fuelled by nothing but greed and you hope for her to inspire hope in others. You are as much their pet as father ever was." Nuada spat and Louise felt anger rise in her. Her body language change and she became strong and determined. The fear Darren had place in her heart evaporated and life returned to her eyes.

"Do you think that just because I am human, that makes me incapable of seeing our shortcomings?" She went towards him with fury and bravery shinning in her eyes. The barrier shaken slightly at her words.

"Do you think that I do not see the injustices done to you kind? That I do not realise the implications if your world is lost to us? That if you are lost that I will not only mourn for your kind, but my own as well?" Louise said sternly.

"You would speak to me of loss and mourning? You know nothing beyond yourself, even as you claim that you feel for our suffering! Greed burned a whole in your kind long ago. That will never change!" Nuada roared.

"Like hatred has burned one in yours?!" Louise growled back. At the understanding of her words he struck her and she could taste the blood leaving her mouth. Yet she felt no pain and she did not waver. The barrier shook again.

"Look at what you have made yourself? You act as if you are better than us and still you will perform the same crimes as us. Both our people belong in this world and we should learn to share it. My race is learning this slowly, but we are learning. Show us that you are willing to teach us, if we are willing to listen!" Louise argued with determination and the barrier shook again. She looked around and could see the creatures from the living realm staring at her and then it all disappeared. Both Nuala and Nuada were gone and she was trapped in the office again.

- OOO -

As Red looked over the courtyard he could feel a curios sensation. It was like a wind picking up and as if you had seen the lightning and were waiting for the thunder. The creatures standing in the courtyard must have felt it too, cause suddenly the made a circle in the middle. Apparitions appeared and Red knew them all too well. Nuala, Nuada and Louise. He could see Louise and Nuada yelling at each other, but could not hear the words. It lasted for merely a minute before it disappeared. They creatures, which had not been created by Darren, seemed suddenly confused and uncertain. Yet when the Erinyes shrieked, they returned to what the task at hand. He heard the flickering of soft wings and turned to see an old pixie hanging in the air.

"And so the serpent Charmer gave the snakes the courage to both hope and dream. I hope you are ready, child, for the path ahead will not be easy." It said in a low mournful voice.

- OOO -

She was back in professor's library, but to her surprise she saw Darren standing there. He had a smirk on his face and was wearing nothing but his trousers.

"Darren, I see your aversion to clothes remains consistent." She said sarcastically and crossed her arms. She was done being afraid of this man.

"Aahh, I see you spirits have lifted. Not that it matters. You are after all stuck here. And yet even as you sleep you can prove yourself a nuisance. I don't know whether to be impressed or furious." He said walking closer to her. That cruel desire was burning in his eyes, but Louise refused to move. She was not going to let him control her. Not this time.

"I'm truly sorry about that, I will endeavour have less troublesome dreams." She replied in the same cold sarcasm.

"So tell me, was it always your plan to use me to get the royal twins returned to life?" Louise asked calmly.

"Not at all. I couldn't care less. That just became convenient, when Abraham fell for you. Why would ever give your affections to such a creature?" He walked closer to her still.

"Well after meeting you, the fact that he wasn't insane seemed to be enough" She said with a satisfied smirk. He grabbed her neck in the front, sinking his nails into it. She hissed with pain and he pulled her forward for a bruising kiss and licked the blood of her lips. Her arms were still crossed and didn't seem to fight.

"You are repulsive!" She spat when he pulled away.

"Now, Louise. We both know how this game ends." He cooed as his free hand started to touch her. She gave an almost calculating expression as she looked at him.

"You forget something. This is **my** dream." She said with a smirk and mischief shinning in her eyes.

The tanks glass walls broke and the room flooded with water. Darren looked around curiously as the room filled entirely with water. It was then he saw the giant sea snake in black and blue. Terror showed in his eyes and the snake swallowed him whole. Louise knew that he was not dead, since this was merely a dream, but now he could not torment her in them any longer. The water retreated and the snake twisted around her gently, careful not to crush her. It lowered its head to her and she placed her hands on either side of its mouth.

"You are such a good snake and such have a lovely colour." She cooed before kissing it between its nostrils.


	30. Chapter 30 Recreation part 1

Recreation part 1.

Before landing in India they had been informed that attacks by occult creatures were beginning to spiral out of control. Therefore B.P.R.D. agents were being deployed all over the world. It was uncertain what had inspired these attacks, but it caused great concern that the creatures described, coincided with the one Darren Conner had summoned. Liz, Johan and Abe were to lead a team through the jungle and find the monastery.

Whoever decided to build that monastery surely didn't want to be found. It was placed near the Indian Ocean, but surrounded by cliffs so you could not reach it by boat. There was a city ten miles away, but disturbing myths and the dense jungle had kept anyone but poachers from entering too far into it. Since it was evening they did not have to worry too much about the heat, but navigation was almost impossible and mosquitoes kept biting. The worst part was that they were running out of time. There were only a couple of hours until midnight and they had no way of knowing, when Darren would begin the ritual he had planned. Thankfully they were getting closer and even through the density of the jungle they were able to see light coming from the tower. As they closed in on the building they heard the movement of tiny wings. Not knowing where it came from, Abe held out his hand and realised the pixie just meters in front of them hidden by the darkness. The agents held up their guns and flashlights pointed at the creature.

"Put those lights down!" It hissed and Johan gave the agents permission to do so.

"I know you. You visited Louise in her dream." Abe stated his heart suddenly allowing itself to hope.

"Yes... oh, you are the one then called Abraham?" The pixie replied with a curious look.

"Yes. How do you know? Have you seen Louise? Is she all right?" Abe asked concern evident in his voice as a toxic of uncertainty went through his system.

"I thought you would be human... very interesting... as for the Serpent Charmer, she is alive." The pixie said in a carefree voice.

"Abe, can we trust her?" Liz asked under her breath as she took his arm.

"I believe so..." Abe said hesitantly.

"Have you seen Hellboy? A big, red, man with a tail." Liz asked.

"The demon, yes he is here as well." The pixie said though her face turned a little grim.

"Would you take us to them?" Johan asked.

"Only the blue one and the woman... the rest of you do not belong here." The pixie stated.

"No, we must go as a team." Johan insisted and the pixie flew right up in front of him.

"If anyone but those two go in, you will meet nothing but death in your wake." The pixie stated with a grim certainty on her face.

"Dr. Krauss, I think we should trust her." Abe interjected.

"Very, well. We will stay out here and keep your locaters turned on." Johan sighed and replied reluctantly.

Liz and Abe followed the pixie into the ruins. Except for the light in the tower it looked like it had been abandoned for centuries. Abe held his hand forward, but felt nothing. No Erinyes, no Pishachas and no Banshees. Even worse he couldn't sense any humans either. Even so they both kept their hands resting on their guns. Liz looked at Abe and he could sense her concern.

"Has this been abandoned?" Abe asked.

"Many centuries ago. Only the master and the demon are here now." The pixie explained without turning to look at them.

"Perhaps he is the one who is responsible for the attacks all over the place?" Liz asked quietly.

"It would seem that way." Abe replied in a low voice.

"Abe..." Liz held a hand on his arm and pointed forward.

Abe looked to where Liz was pointing and his heart shook so violently that he nearly lost his footing.

"Louise... No... Please..." He breathed in a low voice as his heart went silent.

An apparition of Louise was standing on the stairs leading up to the tower. She didn't seem to notice them and merely ran up and into the tower as the moonlight passing through her sparkled. He felt himself going into denial. He had not come this far only to be too late. It couldn't have been her. His heart could not accept that it was her. He ran after her and up the stairs, Liz quickly following. He ran through the tower and further into the monastery. In the middle he saw a giant clear crystal embraced be twelve red once. The red once looked like branches crawling up the clear crystal and merging above it. He then realised something was trapped inside it and ran towards it. As he saw Louise trapped inside it, he placed both hands upon the crystal and leaned against it. He felt nothing and his heart withered as he lost his will to live.

"Abe... I'm so sorry." Liz said with true pain in her voice. She then heard whimpers coming from the railing at the back of the room. She went towards it and saw the little boy, bruised, terrified and abused. She saw some stairs leading down into the pit and ran down to the little boy. She would have called for Abe, but she knew it would be hopeless. She approached the little boy very carefully and kneeled down in front of him. He was starved and too tired to even notice her at first. He looked up at her, his little brown eyes pleading and red from crying. She tried talking to him, but the boy didn't understand her. Instead she lifted her hand carefully and ran her fingers lovingly through his dirty hair. They boy calmed and let out a sob. She then let her hand light on fire very slowly. The boy was frightened at first, but far too tired to move away. His eyes widened as she melted the chains and freed him. He wrapped his little arms around her neck and she lifted him up. When she went up the stairs she saw Abe sitting on the ground leaning against the crystal, his hand placed upon it. He noticed nothing and his eyes were empty.

"Aaahh, and you are here. You know, for a moment we were actually afraid you wouldn't show." Darren said in happy voice as he and Red entered. Abe's expression turned to anger as he saw Darren and Liz's heart broke when she saw Red.

"H.B. what have you done?" Liz asked in horror.

"I have made sure that our kids have a future, where they will not be harassed and feared. Don't you see, babe? **We **should be ruling the world. Then we would finally live in peace. We could have anything we want." Red explained with a happy expression.

"No, Red... Look at what has been done to this little boy. This is part of the world you are creating. What if someone had treated Trevor or Sarah this way?" Liz explained in anger as tears filled her eyes. Red went towards her with a loving expression and the little boy hid behind Liz and began sobbing violently. Red reached to touch her cheek.

"It was necessary. It was the only way to get her to comply. It is a necessary evil." Red explained and Liz started shaking violently.

"You black mailed Louise into giving up her life?!" Abe all but roared as he got up from the floor, his eyes burning with hatred.

"She made a choice! And she chose to help us!" Red roared.

"You bastard! You took her from me!" Abe cried.

"No. She gave up her life to give you Nuala back." Red replied in anger and Abe's expression turned pained.

"At midnight you will have Nuala back and we will have a world, where the kids can be safe. How many times have we talked about this? Living in peace and not being harassed? I am making it happen." Red argued. Liz went down on the floor and took the little boy into her arms as she sobbed violently. If he was willing to go to such lengths, what was to prevent him for doing things to his own children? He had already started to turn his aggression towards them. All this time Darren was almost frozen in place. Something that was very odd, but no one seemed to notice. Red looked at her with confusion, disappointment and anger. Red growled in anger of Liz's reaction.

"You don't understand what I am trying to do! What about you, Abe. Don't you see the world we could create?" Red said looking hopefully at Abe.

"I don't want a world, where she cannot be a part of it." Abe stated sadly, still looking at Louise.

"Argh! You would have the princess!" Red roared.

"Yes, by sacrificing the world she gave a life to protect! I want no part in what you are doing!" Abe cried back and by this Darren seemed to react to his surroundings.

"Don't be a fool, Abraham. You are how old? Around a 150 and you haven't aged yet. Louise will become old and withered in only a few decades. Even if you save her now, you will lose her eventually. Princess Nuala could be with you until the end of your lifetime." Darren argued.

Abe looked at Louise as he ran his hand over the surface at the crystal.

"Rather a single lifetime than none at all..." Abe whispered sadly, as he looked at Louise's face.

He then suddenly felt something from Louise, he could sense her feelings and thoughts. He released a breath he must have been holding forever. She was still alive. Abe looked at the crystal and knew of only one force that could destroy it. Red's right hand.

"I warn you, this is your last chance. Join me or stay out of my way." Red said in a deadly low growl.

Abe didn't get a chance to respond as Darren threw a spear of crystal at him, he only just dodged. A dark apparition of Rasputin appeared and Darren made crystals form around both Liz and Abe. The crystal that embraced Liz and boy completely surrounded them and froze them in place. The crystal embracing Abe only went to his waist. Red looked at Darren with fury in his eyes.

"Don't worry my friend. She will be released as soon as this is over." Darren stated and walked to bow in front of his master.

"The time is nearing. As the beacon to the heavens is lit, the portal will open and with each moment that passes her life will be connected to ours. As long as she lives, protected inside the crystal, so shall we. We will know no illness or suffer growing old. Anon un Rama will release chaos upon the world and from the ashes a new Eden shall arise... Child, fulfil your destiny and soon chaos will embrace the world." Rasputin chanted before looking at Red.

Red stepped forward and walked towards the crystal. Abe fought vigorously to get free, but he couldn't move. He tried to reach for his gun, but it was embraced by the crystal as well. Red stood behind the crystal and Abe could look right through it, seeing the woman he loved and her executioner at the same time. Red placed his hand in the crystal and twisted. The red crystals started glowing and send a red light into the night sky, turning it blood red.

- OOO -

Since her confrontation with Darren, Louise realised that she was a lot more in control of her surroundings. Nuala told her that closer the got to the end, the easier would it be to look beyond the barrier. If she could somehow make her creations in this realm show in the other, perhaps she could make a difference. It was hard to tell, since time seemed to pass differently in this realm. She had no idea about how much time had passed, but she could suddenly see beyond the barrier. It didn't seem to always work the other way. She observed Darren and took in as much information she could about him. Louise was preparing herself, but for what she was still unsure of. She felt constantly confused as if her mind lost the ability to think clearly. She was pretty certain that she would never get out of here, but she would prevent Darren from ever hurting anyone else again. She walked around the ruins and realised that all the creatures were missing. She found out that Darren had made them attack in different places. The creatures that he had not created himself, seemed less loyal. They had been promised a new world, where they would belong. Louise doubted very much that he would create it. They had made the deal that they would only join the attacks, when some sort of god had been summoned. From what she gathered the god had many different names, but the once Darren used was; Kali, Hades and Samhian. Apparently this was the same god that Rasputin had served for centuries. The god that had allowed him to be reborn several times over.

Louise was standing on the stairs near the tower. She was looking for Red and Darren. They had disappeared, when she shortly couldn't look past the barrier. As she looked over the railing she saw the little pixie followed by two people, they vegetation from the jungle covering them. As they crossed a beam of moonlight Louise's heart started beating faster.

"Abraham..." She breathed.

He came for her. Of course he came for her, how could she have doubted that he would? Then fear replaced happiness. Being here meant he was in danger. He had no idea what Darren had done to Red. Too late she realised the shift in the barrier and Abe saw her. Her heart wrenched, when she saw the despair that showed plainly on his face. This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be happy with Nuala, while she made sure that Darren would never harm anyone again. He should be somewhere safe and not be putting himself in danger because of her. She ran up the stairs and through the tower praying that the barrier would shift again. Hopefully he would think he had only imagined it. She cursed her own stupidity, when he followed her and she had led him directly to, where her sleeping body was kept.

"**Idiot!**" She cursed herself.

She looked at him as he leaned against the crystal. She had never seen him so sad. She wanted to comfort him so badly and tell him that she was alright, but of course now the barrier would not shift. She leaned her body against his. It was a curios sensation. There was resistance but no warmth and she could tell that he felt nothing. After standing like this for a minute or two he collapsed on the ground. She kneeled in front of him, her heart aching at the sight. She ran her hands over his, desperate for him to feel her. Nothing happened. Liz came up from the crypt with the little boy. Louise was relieved to see him alive, but her heart was aching, when she saw the damage done to him. This was when Red and Darren arrived. At the sound of Darren's voice an inferno of anger was started in Louise. He had harmed so many. So many families would never see their daughters, sister, girlfriends, wives and mothers again. Abe had already lost the woman he loved once and now Darren had done it to him again. Liz, who had lost so much, had lost her love to the insanity Darren had inspired. Two children would have to live the rest of their lives, knowing that their father had been turned into a monster by his rage and despair. She stood up and walked with determined steps towards Darren. When she stood in front of him the barrier shifted.

"Hello Darren. Tell me, are you afraid of snakes?" She said with an evil smirk.

Around him large constrictors started appearing and the slithered up his body, twisting themselves around him. Panic ensued and terror became apparent in his eyes. He tried desperately to move, but the more he did the tighter their grip became. He tried to use his crystal armour, but the snakes seemed unanffected by it. When he was completely engulfed in snakes, they started to strangle him and the once near his head kept biting him. Some of them, flensing his flesh, as a result of their teeth pointing inward, and even left a few teeth behind. This was all only in his head of course, but at this minute he could not tell the difference and hopefully it would give the others time to convince Red to change his mind. Louise could have picked any animal, but she thought it poetic that those were the images she used. The barrier shifted and the illusion disappeared. Even so Darren was terrified and rested against the wall having a hard time composing himself. If he wasn't afraid of snakes before, he certainly was now. Louise turned and ran to Abe as she heard him yell. He was standing, but his hand caressing the crystal. That was when Louise realised she had been wrong. He didn't love Nuala more than her. She had been so reasonable about this in the beginning, but somewhere along the way Darren had twisted it to jealousy. She had been jealous and willing to give up everything, because of a woman that died years ago. Abe would always love her, but it was a long lost love. The love he had for Louise was in the present and this was the love he was mourning now. She leaned against him, wrapping her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"I am so sorry, love. I have been such an **idiot**. I hope you believe that I did this because I thought it would make you happy, not because I did not want you. Please, don't give up on me. I love you." She pleaded as tears fell from her eyes and a surge of electricity went through her. Then suddenly the barrier shifted slightly again and she felt him and she saw his expression change. He knew she was not dead.

Darren had composed himself by now and before Louise realised, what was happening, he had placed crystal around both Abe and Liz. She felt the barrier shift again and she fell to the ground. It felt as if she was disappearing and feeling unbelievably tired. She saw Red placing his hand in the crystal and she was pulled into her body. She saw the bright red light, before everything turned black.


	31. Chapter 31 Recreation part 2

Recreation part 2.

Seeing that light go into the air, Abe's heart stopped. For a few moments he was paralyzed. He looked into the crystal and saw Louise. She was still alive and there was no way in hell he was giving up on her. He looked as Darren, who was maintaining some sort of field around the apparition of Rasputin. His body was slowly turning solid. Looking around Abe saw the crystal spear Darren had thrown at him and wondered. Abe reached for the spear and could feel a burning pain in his legs and waist, because he had to twist so awkwardly. He finally reached it and with full force stabbed into the crystal containing him. It shattered and he was free. He ran close to the crystal containing Louise. He held the spear over his head and with full force then threw it into the crystal making a crack. He was about to reach for it again, when Red charged towards him. Abe jumped back and Red missed him. As Red turned Abe placed himself in front of the crystal.

"Come on you big monkey! Show me what you got!" Abe goaded and sure enough, an infuriated Hellboy charged towards him. When Red charged towards him, Abe ran directly at him, sliding under him at the last possible moment, tripping him. Red fell forward into the crystal and a massive crack formed in it. The red beam fluttered and several of the red crystals shattered completely.

"**No!**" Red roared in anger and gave Abe a deadly stare.

"You don't want to do this, Red. Remember who you are." Abe reasoned, before Red charged towards him again and held him by his neck against the wall.

"Look at Liz. What you are doing now is hurting her. You are breaking her heart." Abe tried again and Red threw him across the room. Abe felt his entire right side burning as he hit the ground.

"Everything that has happened over the past five months has been Darren and Rasputin's doing. How do you think the reporter found out, where we lived?" Abe reasoned again as he gasped in pain. Red paused momentarily.

"There are bad people, but not all of them. Think of Louise, think of the professor. They are the once who truly shows the understanding their kind are capable off. The last few months I have met several people who have the same believes and values as they do. Not all see us as monsters and they are not as few and far between, as we had let ourselves believe." Abe continued and at the mentioning of his father, Red's expression softened. This was when a crystal spear came through the air and scratched Red's shoulder.

- OOO -

Louise opened her eyes. It felt strange. As if she was constantly shifting between the realms. She could not move at all and she found it hard to breathe. She looked around, as much as her captivity would allow, and saw a crack formed in front of her. Fear captivated her heart as she saw Red beating Abe and he let him. In a desperate attempt to help Abe, she created a giant King Cobra. She made it go towards Red hoping it would turn his attention away from Abe, long enough for him to escape. Hopefully the barrier would shift soon. Unfortunately Darren was the only one, who seemed to notice it and he threw a crystal spear towards it, piercing Red's shoulder instead. She felt her lungs tightening from the lack of oxygen and she passed out.

- OOO -

Red cried in agony as the spear pierced his shoulder, leaving splinters behind. As he turned Darren was about to throw another, when Red heard gunshots and Darren fell bleeding to the ground. He looked down at Abe and saw that he was the one who had fired. Even as Red was beating him and had taken everything from him has was still willing to defend his life. He felt that strange sensation again, like the day he had seen Louise's apparition. His father appeared in front of him.

"You have the power to chose you own fate, son. Don't act on fear alone." The professor said in a kind voice.

The fire in Red's eyes, heart and mind subsided. A clarity embraced his mind that had not been there for a long time. He looked as his friend who was bruised and bleeding.

"Oh, crap! I'm sorry, Blue." Red apologized as he helped him up.

"We need to destroy the crystal." Abe replied as he picked up the spear.

Rasputin had nearly formed complete and the electric sound of the beam was almost felt in the air. Red and Abe ran towards the crystal. Red started smashing it with his fist as Abe kept making cracks using the spear. Red made a final punch that shattered the crystal and threw Louise backwards. The red crystals turned to blood and spread throughout the floor, as the beam disappeared and the sky turned dark blue again. Rasputin cried in agony before he turned to crystal. Red ran towards him and punched him so hard he instantly shattered. Abe ran towards Louise who lay motionless on the ground. Despite his aching body he kneeled down on the ground and cradled her in his arms. With her head resting in one arm, he removed bits of hair from her face with the other. He couldn't feel anything from her and she wasn't breathing.

"Louise... Dearest... please wake up." He begged as he looked down at her.

"Don't you dare leave me." He said in a shaken voice. He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers.

"Since when do you dictate what I can and can't do?" Louise asked in a low voice with a small smirk on her face. Abe sighed with relief, before chuckling. He looked into her green eyes that, even in her weak state, contained that sparkle of mischief.

"I thought I had lost you." He breathed in a trembling voice and she stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I couldn't bear leaving you." She said seriously looking up at him with love and adoration in her eyes. His heart was finally beginning to beat normally after weeks of torture.

"I have a complaint, though." She stated in a low teasing voice.

"And what is that?" He chuckled.

"I have been awake for thirty seconds and you haven't kissed me yet." She said in a way that was both teasing and shy. He pulled her up and kissed her passionately. It hurt both him and her, but right now that didn't matter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further. For the first time their kisses contained nothing but affection. There was no fear or desperation.

- OOO -

After destroying Rasputin, Red ran towards Liz and careful destroyed the crystal. Liz looked up at him and for a moment there was hope in her eyes, as she saw the fire absent from his. The child clung to her obviously afraid of Red. Red looked down at the child and felt terrible. He hadn't been the one to do the boy any harm, but he hadn't stopped it either. Red reached up and grabbed the horns, breaking them off and threw them away.

"See kid, much better." Red said with a smile and the child's eyes widened. Red reached into his pocket and took out a chocolate bar. He must really not have been himself for that still to be there. He kneeled down and offered it to the boy. He was a little hesitant at first, but took it and ate it quickly.

"Liz, I can't begin to tell you how..." Red started, but Liz placed a hand behind his neck and kissed him.

"Don't H.B... It's over... al off this is finally over..." She breathed and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

- OOO -

Louise kissed him passionately and needed to be as close to him as possible. She pulled him down a little further, but he made a small noise of pain.

"Love, you're hurt." She stated concerned pulling away and sitting up.

"It's nothing to be concerned about." Abe replied stroking her face. She gave him a sceptical look.

"Nothing? I saw Red punching you like you were boxing equipment. Where is that bastard anyway?" Louise turned to see him next to Liz and as their eyes met he got up. Abe tried to stop Louise, but despite her pain she was on her feet and walking towards Red.

"Kiddo, listen..." Red began.

"Oh no, I am done listening! What the hell were you thinking you big stupid ape? You accused me of exposing you and then you team up with a murderer and kidnapper. And on top of that you beat Abraham nearly to pieces! You **big. Stupid. Fool!**" She growled before giving him a big hug. A little stunned he returned it.

"Thank you for saving me." She said in a low voice and gave a chuckle with relief.

"You are welcome, squirt. About everything, I'm sorry." He looked down at her with a sad expression.

"I know... Let us just put all this behind us." Louise smiled before letting go and walking back to Abraham.

Louise helped Abe to stand and embraced his waist. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek. He was about to say something, when suddenly Johan and the agents came running in. He had almost forgotten about them.

"Thank God, here you are. When the sky turned red we feared the worst." Johan exclaimed.

"And where have you been all this time?" Red asked with his arms crossed.

"We were attacked by all sorts of creatures summoned by Darren. Is he?" Johan asked.

"He is dead." Abe replied holding Louise a little tighter as he said it.

"Are any of you injured?" Johan then asked his voice full of concern.

"We will live." Red answered.

"Good... you wouldn't believe what is happening. If you follow me, please." Johan gestured them to follow.

From the tower they could look towards the city and you could hear gunshots even from this distance. The young boy was being helped by one of the agents, as they other watched.

"What is going on?" Louise asked.

"Darren's creatures have been attacking in major cities around the world, but the reports we have coming from our agents is that they have suddenly received assistance to fight them." Johan explained.

"Assistance from whom?" Abe asked.

"The magical underworld. All sorts of creatures have come out of hiding and are helping protecting civilians. The troll market is apparently filled with humans who have been invited to take refuge there. In turn it seems that military forces are helping to protect them as well." Johan explained with astonishment.

"Holy carp!" Red exclaimed.

"They are working together... But why?" Liz looked startled.

"Darren and Rasputin had promised them that they would make a world, where they would belong. The magical creatures were suspicious from the start. When the power they had been promised didn't show up, they must have turned against them." Louise mused.

"That's right, little Serpent Charmer. Conner and Rasputin did not deliver their promise and suddenly it was not just one world that was in peril, but both." The old pixie stated from behind them.

"So they became forced allies by circumstance?" Abe asked and the pixie shook her head.

"Not circumstance. Anon un Rama will open the gateway to the dark realm. The world will be sent into chaos…" the pixie began.

"… and from the ashes a new Eden shall arise." Louise finished. Abe looked down at her and squeezed her tightly before kissing her hair.

"It would seem you have fulfilled your destiny agent Hellboy." Johan mused.

"I'll be damned." Red said and rested against the pillar. Liz leaned against him and gave a sigh of relief.

There was silence for a bit. All exhausted both physically and emotionally. Plus hiking through a jungle in the dark of night was not preferable right now. Louise was the one who broke the silence as she spoke to Abe in a low voice.

"Aaaawww... the next couple of days is going to be a **bitch**." Louise exclaimed in a low voice as she rested against Abe.

"You are going to come with some silly answer to that one, aren't you?" Abe said lovingly and Louise gave him a mock glare.

"This is serious! With the impending doom I have not bought a single Christmas present. It is going to be a nightmare." She looked up at him with a sweet teasing smile and he chuckled.

"I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"Despite my teasing, anger and sarcasm?" She asked seriously.

"Because of it." He whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.


	32. Chapter 32 Epilogue

Epilogue

After Red had destroyed the beacon, the attacks around the world stopped very fast. The Erinyes, Banshees and Pishacha's seemed to lose their ability to corporate and were quickly eliminated. The political issues that followed would take longer to solve. The governments had tried to deny the existence of magical creatures for centuries and after Hellboy was exposed, they tried to push the issue aside. This was no longer an option. Darren's attack had been on both their worlds and from what was determined, after examining the monastery, he had never intended to honour the promises he made. It was uncertain why the magical creatures had decided to turn, but there were rumours of a ghost or an angel praying forgiveness for the sins of mankind. Asking for them to guide humans to help them understand and create a world together. No evidence of this could be found however. Because both magical creatures and man had stood side by side, the human politicians were discussing what to do. To many it was clear that they all had to be an integrated part of society, but whether this was possible was yet to be seen. The political structure, that had held the world together for so long, was thrown into chaos and they would have to rebuild a new one. This would take decades, but for the first in centuries there was hope.

After trying to root out the rest of the KaliHaSam cult, the B.P.R.D. found Dennis in Ireland. During their mission he had been switched with a Pishacha. The Pishacha had leaked information to the KaliHaSam about the B.P.R.D. and had given the information about the Hellboy family's location to the journalist. This was done to further push Red's sanity and push him to extremes, which he would normally never have done. It was also a way to separate Louise from Abe, who had the opposite effect on her than Darren had intended. Thankfully, it had not been in the KaliHaSam's interest to give this information to anyone else and the journalist had taken her secret with her to the grave. The journalist turned out to have been murdered by Dennis's imposter, when her usefulness was complete. The paper had been sued by the B.P.R.D. on Louise's behalf, for endangering a person under the witness protection. The newspaper had quickly decided that they would rather settle, than go through court and had agreed to give Louise a considerable contribution. This would be settled in the new year, but Louise had already decided (despite their protests) to give most of it to Red, Liz and Abe, so they could live as they pleased without anyone interfering and as a reward for helping her. They had after all risked everything to keep her safe.

Because they got to the bottom of the information leak about their home, Red and his family could return to it, without having to fear of journalists appearing out of nowhere. Abe returned as well, they were after all his only family. Unfortunately everyone has obligations and Louise had one to both her family and her education. For the next six months she would be staying in New York to finish her P.H.D. but what was to come after that was uncertain. Despite what had happened, it could still be decades before people like Abe and Red could walk in the street without attracting attention. They decided to continue their quiet life, with doing the occasional favour for Johan and the B.P.R.D.. They all agreed that they had seen their fair share of excitement and now wanted to focus on being happy.

After a debriefing at B.P.R.D. headquarters Louise left for England to celebrate Christmas with her family, much to Abe's disappointment. He understood that they hadn't seen her much during this year and it was a promise she had made, before she even met him. Still he wanted nothing more than to run after her, wrap his arms around her and make sure she never went anywhere ever again. After everything that had happened between Red, Liz and the children, Abe had decided that he could not go with Louise. His family needed him as well. He started to fear that his and Louise's relationship would always be like this. Divided, because of other people's needs and demands.

Christmas Eve and morning had been a much needed diversion for Red, Liz, Abe and the children. All of them had felt the effects of the past many months and for the first time, in what seemed like ages, they could relax without impending doom waiting in the horizon. Still, Abe was missing Louise. Since Red threw her out of the house, they had hardly spent any time together. Abe had still not had the chance to experience what she was like, when her life wasn't constantly threatened. He was longing for her, in a way he had never thought possible. The 25th in the late evening Trevor and Sarah were playing with their new toys, as Red and Liz sat in the couch. Abe was sitting in one of the chairs deep in thought, not paying attention to the book in his hands. Red shook his beer can and found that it was empty.

"Ey, Trevor go get daddy another beer." Red asked his son.

"But I'm in the middle of a game." His son whined while pointing on the screen.

"I'll get it." Sarah said eagerly and ran to the kitchen.

"You could get your own beer, you big oaf." Liz stated. Red was about to come with a snide remark, but didn't get the chance as the doorbell sounded.

"Who the hell is that?" Red grumbled.

"I'm not sure. Abe, would you take a look?" She asked and Abe looked up a little confused. He had clearly just been torn from his thoughts.

"What? Yes... Of course." He replied and went towards the door. Red noticed Liz had a smile on her face.

"What happened to "go get it yourself"?" Red asked teasingly.

"Well, it is his present." Liz said in a whisper and Red cocked an eyebrow not sure what she meant.

Abe opened the door and saw Louise standing outside in the cold in her leather jacket, bare legs and high heeled boots. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and her lips and cheeks flushed from the cold. Before she had a chance to say anything, he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She rested her hands on his chest and took comfort from the feeling of being in his arms. He let one hand glide up her back and dug it into her hair, as he deepened the kiss further and she gave a low moan. Her hands went slowly up his chest and settled her hands around his neck, slightly tickling his gills as she passed them. Regrettably he had to pull away for air and looked down at her slightly dazed expression.

"Hello love. I missed you too." She chuckled looking up at him. He looked at her tenderly as he running his fingertips through her hair.

"Sorry... for a moment I was afraid you were going to disappear on me if I didn't..." He began, but was interrupted, when Trevor and Sarah came to greet Louise.

They children pulled her inside to show them all their presents and Louise complied with a smile. Though Abe could sense from her that it was the last thing she wanted to do that right now. Liz hugged Louise and gave her the silver bracelet with blue stones. Liz had known since the debriefing that Louise was planning on returning, but since she wanted to surprise Abe, she had borrowed Liz the bracelet. Red bowed down and pulled Louise into a bear hug. Louise had forgiven him for everything, but Abe knew that Red still felt guilty. Especially, since he **did** like Louise.

"Come on, kids. Time for bed." Red said and both his children gave a whine of disapproval.

After saying goodnight to the children Louise took her suitcase and walked into the library and upstairs to the bed. Abe turned off the lights in the living room and when he walked upstairs to her, she was already putting her clothes in the drawer. He chuckled a little, when he realised she hadn't even taken her coat of yet. He walked up behind her, placed his hands on her waist and kissed her cheek. Immediately she stopped was she was doing and leaned into him, with a sigh of contentment. One of his hands travelled up her back and towards her neck to remove her hair so he could kiss her there. That was when he realised she had some sort of red fabric around her neck. Confused he turned her around.

"Dearest... why do you have a bow around your neck?" He asked with amusement. As she turned shy he could feel the thoughts and feelings coming from her and he immediately lost his breath. His heart started pounding hard, as his pulse speed up and the blood flow in his body acted accordingly.

"Oh..." He said simply as he swallowed and she blushed looking up at him with a loving gaze.

"I couldn't find you a proper present in time, so I decided to me myself as your present... until I find a real one of course." She said with mischief in her eyes, but her shyness was apparent to him all the same.

He swallowed again as his hand carefully untied the bow and dragged the red fabric slowly from her neck. She started unbuttoning her coat slowly. Painfully slow. When she was done he pushed it of her shoulders and felt the soft skin. Slowly he let his hands slide down her soft arms and the coat eventually ended up on the floor. All the while his eyes were focused on her body, which was slowly being revealed to him. His mouth dried as he started to get lightheaded. Louise was wearing nothing but red underwear and a slightly see-through chemise. Revealing enough to make his blood boil with desire, but unable to fulfil it. He coughed slightly as he felt heat rise to his cheeks.

"Oh dear..." He said barely louder than a whisper and Louise laughed. It was a strange chemistry, when one would feel shy and the other would take courage from it.

"You like it, I take it." She said teasingly as she bit her lower lip. His responds was to kiss her before lifting her up. Louise gave a laugh as he placed her on the bed, before continuing to kiss her.

"I have missed you so much." He said between kisses that went down her jaw and neck.

"I missed you too." She replied letting her hands caress his back. He lifted of her slightly and looked down into her eyes.

"You do realise I am not letting you leave ever again, right?" He teased.

"Really? So I have to stay in this bed? I **do** like were this is going." She teased in a seductive tone that made him blush. His face suddenly turned serious.

"What's wrong?" Louise asked concerned as her hand stroked his cheek. He kissed her and got of her quickly before walking down the stairs.

"Care to enlighten us, who are not fortunate enough to read minds?" She grumbled loud and teasingly, as the kiss had convinced her it wasn't serious.

"No." He replied simply and Louise would swear he had to be smiling as he said it. She sat up and rested against the headboard. She stroked the covers with her hand and realised that he had probably not slept in the bed since she left. It was a bittersweet feeling. On one hand glad that he missed her and would only sleep in the bed because she was in it. On the other she could feel all the pain she had suffered, from being away from him, and her heart was aching, at the fact that he had felt the same. A part of her was laughing at herself. She had only known him for barely five months and she was so far gone that all she truly wanted was to be with him. She shook her head with a bright smile on her face. Abe came back up with an envelope in his hand and sat down next to her.

"This is your Christmas present." He said as he gave it to her with a kiss on her cheek. She opened the envelope and found a key and several pieces of paper.

"The key is to this house, if you want it." Abe explained a little shyly.

"Of course I want it." Louise smiled brightly and kissed him. She had to giggle as he gave a sigh with relief. She pulled out the papers and they had the B.P.R.D.'s logo and Johan's signature on the bottom.

"What is this?" Louise asked looking at Abe.

"It's a job offer from the bureau. They want to hire you, when you have finished your P.H.D." Abe explained and Louise sat up on her knees and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Did you just make sure I got a job, where I can create and repair innovative equipment for paranormal research?" She asked not quite sure if she could believe it.

"Johan did most of it, but yes. He will also deal with immigration and make sure everything is in order... if you take it." He said a little hesitantly.

"**If **I take it?! Are you kidding? I get an exciting job and I can live with you. Of course I'll take it." She replied before kissing him deeply. When she pulled away slightly and straddled him. She held her hands on along his jaw and looked down into his eyes with adoration.

"I love you." She said seriously and his heart felt as if it was bursting.

"I love you too." He breathed before kissing her, as he let his hands glide under the see-through chemise and further up her back.

The end...

- OOO - - OOO - - OOO -

_Authors note: I just wanted to thank those who have followed this story. It has been fun to write and honestly I didn't want it to end. I have slowly started on a sequel to this one, if people are interested. It will be told around Abe and Louise. They both are forced to discover things about their pasts. It will be very loosely based on the comics "Garden of souls" and "Plague of frogs" by Mike Mignola . Lots of angst and romance (I'm such a girl :P)._

_Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. _

_Hugs Cowoline_


End file.
